The Tears of a Dragon: Book 3 The Black Dragon
by LSMcGill
Summary: Ukyo Kounji has arrived, seeking revenge, yet things do not turn out as expected... And Ranma must face his worst fears when he discovers he is engaged to a cat! Nor has the shadowy hand of danger left Nerima, as our heros face a new menace...
1. Disclaimer

_Disclaimer: Ranma __½__ characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Kitty, and Viz Video. Sailor Moon characters are the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Koudansha, TV Asahi, and Toei Douga, and DIC. Ah! My Goddess characters are the property of Fujishima Kosuke, Kodansha, TBS and KSS films; AnimEigo, Studio Proteus, and Dark Horse Comics. Other characters who may cameo are the property of their respective owners, as are all songs lyrics. All are used without permission. I did not write this for profit, but for practice, and as an homage to those whose work I have enjoyed so much I wanted to be part of their worlds. Will be removed at request of original creators or authorized rep._

_Zhu Shu (who shoo), Ying-Ying, Tao-Ching, Xi'an Chi (zy-an chee), and Clans' Dragon and Scorpion are mine, and may be used so long as I am asked beforehand. Legend asked me to say if you wish to use him in a story, you better ask HIM first.(Hey, manifestations of universal forces can make their own rules.) Chaos doesn't seem to care one way or the other, so long as there's lots of destruction and despair._

_And thanks to DB Sommer for allowing me to use Ai Konjou and the Furinkan Combat Cheerleaders. _

A Small Two of Piece

_Run through the cold of the night_

_As passion burns in your heart_

_Ready to fight, a knife held close by your side_

_Like a proud wolf alone in the dark_

_With eyes that watch the world_

_And my name like a shadow_

_On the face of the moon_

_Broken mirror, a million shades of light_

_The old echo fades away_

_But just you and I_

_Can find the answer_

_And then, we can run to the end of the world_

_We can run to the end of the world_

_Cold fire clenched to my heart_

_In the blue of night_

_Torn by this pain, I paint your name in sound_

_And the girl of the dawn with eyes of blue, and angel wings_

_The songs of the season are her only crown_

_Broken mirror, a million shades of light_

_The old echo fades away_

_But just you and I_

_Can find the answer_

_And then, we can run to the end of the world_

_We can run to the end of the world_

_We met in the mist of morning_

_And parted deep in the night_

_Broken sword and shield, and tears that never fall_

_But run through the heart_

_Washed away by the darkest water_

_The world is peaceful and still_

_Broken mirror, a million shades of light_

_The old echo fades away_

_But just you and I_

_Can find the answer_

_And then, we can run to the end of the world_

_We can run to the end of the world_


	2. Chapter 1: Laughter and Tears

Chapter One: Laughter and Tears

The waiting room was quiet, but filled with the air of tensed dread. Ranma paced back and forth while Akane wrung her hands, stealing glances back at the door to the examination room. She really wished Tofu hadn't chased them out when they had brought the transformed Zhu Shu in, but Tofu had said he needed to calm the fluttering half dragon down.

Akane was worried. She knew Zhu Shu seemed to be happy at her sudden transformation, not minding at all having grown wings and a tail due to the Dragon Wine Ai had dosed her with before the fight, but the way she was behaving was worrisome. Akane hoped it was just due to being drunk on the wine, and not something more serious.

She played absently with her braid as they waited, looking over at Ranma and wishing he'd stop pacing. She knew he was worried too, and with his own match coming up with a supposed "old friend" this afternoon, she really hoped Tofu had good news. Ranma was already distracted enough wondering what he had done to anger Ukyo. He'd told her on the way to the Clinic that he'd always missed Ukyo's friendship, and it hurt that his old friend seemed to hate him so.

Then, they also had to deal with Shan Pu now. The week's grace to get used to the fact that the kawaii Amazon was now a full time fiancée to them both was over, and the purple haired girl wanted to spend as much time with her Ai Ren's as she could. The only reason she wasn't present was the fact that she had gone to get Ke Lun, hoping the Amazon's Warleader could help Zhu Shu.

Akane sighed, looking at the door again before returning to musing about the missing Amazon. It wasn't that she _wasn't_ interested, she _had_ promised to marry her, and she knew Shan Pu desperately wanted her love, but it was just so _complicated_. The girls at school weren't calling her a pervert to her face after the little ultimatum she'd given them in the gym, but it was obvious she was being looked at differently by them. Sayuri had started out lunch pestering her with so many questions on what it was like with another girl that Akane had almost lost her temper. Fortunately the fight between Zhu Shu and Ai had distracted everyone.

Then there was the fact that she'd just spent a week dragging female Ranma off to her bedroom after school, and she could unequivocally say she enjoyed having sex with another girl immensely, which added another factor in Shan Pu's favor. The Amazon certainly had a body she found tempting, and made no effort to hide her eagerness to share that body with her Ai Ren's. There was no doubt in Akane's mind that having sex with her would be a lot of fun even if she wasn't yet sure whether she loved the purple haired girl or not.

The problem was Ranma. Something she was actually surprised to say. He'd been rather non-committal on the Amazon… though he had certainly enjoyed looking at her. Akane smiled at the memory of teasing him about his wondering eye. A few months ago, she'd have been furious at him for looking at another girl.

But now that she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he really did love her, she didn't mind. He wasn't great at saying it, but since she'd finally learned to read him a little, he gave her a thousand small signs a day that he was wholeheartedly hers. It made up for a lot of the utter lack of social skills Ranma had, and the reluctance he had at actually admitting to having feelings. He joined her every morning now for sparring, giving her his undivided attention as she taught him the techniques she'd inadvertently copied from Zhu Shu, and in turn he was teaching her the advanced forms of their own family's school. It really made for a wonderful way to start the day.

She smiled at Ranma as he whirled for another trek across the room, recalling that most of the morning sparring sessions this last week had also resulted in rather intense, and far too short, bouts of loveplay. Such a far cry from getting woken up every morning to the crash of Ranma sparring with his dad. Genma had actually had two whole days of sleeping late before Nodoka decided to put a stop to that, and made Genma work out with her in the garden while Ranma and Akane were in the dojo. And this morning - unaware of their new habit since she had been away all week - Zhu Shu had come in for her kata just as Ranma and Akane had been finishing up. The pair had laughed at her slow head shake at finding them in a tangle. Ranma had blushed furiously, but Akane had just giggled, surprising herself with her utter lack of self-consciousness. Between becoming a bunny-girl, and the lingering fragments of Zhu Shu's memories, she had a completely different attitude towards sex than she'd had when Ranma had inadvertently seen her naked that first time. She'd started to realize it was just part of what people in love did to express their love for one another. If she hadn't known that Zhu Shu would refuse, she'd have invited her to join in. She would have been more than willing to share her fiancée, and Ranma certainly would have no objections to _her_…

But what about Shan Pu? So far, he had been rather quiet on the subject of how he felt about her, whether he even found her attractive or not. She had casually mentioned the possibility of a threesome a couple of times, and he'd simply let the comments pass without comment. He hadn't acted jealously about the possibility of the Amazon joining them for sex, but he also hadn't expressed any enthusiasm either. Try as she might, she hadn't been able to tell how he really felt about their shared fiancée.

Doctor Tofu's arrival brought her out of musing to blink at him. "Is Zhu Shu okay?" she asked in tandem with Ranma.

"I really don't know dragon physiology well enough to be certain," Tofu said, shaking his head. "But she's exhibiting all the signs of being drunk. Other than that, she seems extremely healthy. Her over all Chi signature is very strong, though it has some puzzling aspects."

"But is she okay?" Akane asked urgently.

"She's sleeping now, after flittering around my examining room in a happy bliss. I think she's rather pleased at being able to fly."

Ranma laughed in relief. "You think? It's all she's said for a half hour."

"I doubt she's coherent enough to formulate any other thoughts, Son-in-Law." Ke Lun said as she hopped into the office on her stick. "Shan Pu mentioned Dragon Wine?"

Akane nodded, glad the old woman's curse had been unlocked as well. Ke Lun as a bunny-girl was just… too disconcerting. "Ai slipped it into her thermos before lunch, then challenged her to a re-match."

Ke Lun nodded. "Dragon Wine is a potent brew. Even very small amounts can intoxicate." She sighed. "Very well. I will look after her. You two have school. I have already sent Shan Pu back."

They both looked towards the door to the other room, then at the raised eyebrow of the old woman and bowed.

"Yes, Great-grandmother." they said in unison again.

0 0 0 0 0

It had been about ten minutes earlier that Shan Pu had burst into the building Ke Lun was setting up as a restaurant. She had taken several minutes to calm down enough to actually get the story out, and wanted Ke Lun's permission to call a blood feud against the cheerleaders. It had taken Ke Lun's explicit refusal to make her stop trying to find the boxes with all the weapons. She'd had to remind Shan Pu that they were in Japan, and she needed to learn to co-exist with these barbarians. If Zhu Shu wanted the cheerleaders dead, that was for Zhu Shu to decide. Shan Pu hadn't taken it gracefully, so Ke Lun had punished her by sending her back to school rather than allowing her to accompany her to the clinic. However, she wasn't going to be cruel needlessly, so sending Ranma and Akane back now they knew Zhu Shu was going to be okay would alleviate Shan Pu's worries over her blood-sister, and remind them they also had responsibilities they had to tend to.

Ke Lun nodded as the pair went out the door. "Good, at least in a crisis, they are obedient," she commented before turning back to Tofu. "Now where is the patient?"

"This way." Tofu said in Mandarin.

"You speak Chinese?"

"Mandarin and Cantonese. About a third of my patients are from Chinatown. They like the fact I'm not just a modern doctor, but that I also practice the old medicines."

Ke Lun nodded. "Wise man."

Zhu Shu had passed out on the examination table and was snoring loudly, sprawled in an ungainly pose with her wings and tail hanging down next to the table. Tofu had supplied her with an examination gown, but Zhu Shu had apparently ripped it in half turning in her sleep. Ke Lun examined the tear.

"I take it she's shown extraordinary strength?"

Tofu nodded. "As well as flight, and the ability to spit some form of organic napalm." He pointed to a pile of ash. "That _used_ to be a potted palm."

Ke Lun nodded, looking at Zhu Shu's horns. "Humm. One long horn on each side, and two progressively smaller ones under them. And her ears are quite a bit longer."

"And more expressive. She can move them unconsciously, like a cat's," Tofu added. "Her teeth appear about the same with the extended upper and lower canines, but they seem to be something that looks like normal enamel, but is much stronger. She bit right through a metal examination mirror when I was trying to get a closer look."

Ke Lun nodded. "And her hair's changing color. The blonde is darkening towards black. I'd say the magic of the Dragon Wine interacted with her curse. She was cursed to turn into the form of a daughter of a black dragon and a human. I suspect the Wine caused her dragon blood to stir, made it stronger so more draconic traits came out."

"Ah. It made repressed genes dominant." Tofu nodded. "I get you. The magical wine fiddled with the balance between her curse and the dragon's magical nature."

"You're taking this rather well for a Japanese doctor." Ke Lun noted.

"Trust me. Live in Nerima awhile and this is far from the strangest thing you'll see. Between those darn alien Oni, and the Senshi, not to mention the occasional youkai…" He nodded towards Zhu Shu. "Do you think this is permanent?"

Ke Lun nodded. "The Wine is already leaving her system and she's shown no indication of reverting. What I want to know is if her curse is still active." She took Tofu's kettle from its warmer and tested the water before pouring it on Zhu Shu, sighing in relief when she reverted to normal form.

"Humm. I've never actually watched that before." Tofu said. "Very quick, isn't it?"

"Yes. And at least she can still be herself."

"Great-grandmother?" a sleepy Mandarin voice came from the couch. Zhu Shu shook her head. "Ow. Why is my head pounding?" She put her hands to her head. "And I'm wet! What?" She looked around "I'm at the clinic?"

"The headache is the dehydration caused by alcohol." Tofu said. "Alcohol tends to take water out of the system." He helped the Chinese girl to sit up and handed her a large glass of water. "This will help."

Zhu Shu nodded befuddledly and drank. "How did I get here? The last thing I remember is fighting Ai, and then feeling like my body was on fire."

"She had you drink Dragon Wine, Zhu Shu. It is a magical brew made for dragons. I fear it had… side effects." Ke Lun said. "I'm not surprised at the short term memory loss."

Zhu Shu looked down at herself. "Side effects?"

"On your cursed form."

Zhu Shu raised her eyebrow before she dumped the rest of the water on her head. Then jumped up in surprise.

"Ow." She turned to look behind her. "I have a tail?" Then she looked higher, "And _WINGS?_"

Ke Lun nodded.

Zhu Shu blinked and turned back to Ke Lun with a hopeful smile. "Um. Does this mean I can fly?"

Both Ke Lun and Tofu looked down, to where Zhu Shu's feet had already left the floor, her wings having started up the moment she had looked away from them.

Zhu Shu noted the look and then realized what she was doing. "I can fly!"

Tofu nodded. "Yes. That's all you would say when they brought you in."

"Yes. Fortunately, you seem sober enough now Great-granddaughter."

Zhu Shu blinked. "I was drunk?" She smiled ruefully. "So that's why I can't remember much. I don't have much of a head for spirits. Grandfather caught me once after I had tried some of my Aunt's wine, and he said he had to carry me to bed because I couldn't stand after one glass."

Ke Lun smiled. "I will remember that, and not serve you wine at your wedding."

Zhu Shu laughed. "Yes Great-grandmother."

"Now, put your feet on the floor."

Zhu Shu sheepishly landed.

"I take it then that you are in no way upset at this happening?" Ke Lun asked seriously.

Zhu Shu shook her head enthusiastically "No Great-grandmother. I can fly! I care not about anything else. I have dreamed of flying all my life, and for all of my skill and ability to jump, I've been tied to the ground. No price can be too great for such a wondrous gift." She hugged herself in excitement. "If the price for being able to fly is this transformation then I gladly pay it. My curse shall be a curse no longer. Not to me."

Ke Lun raised her eyebrow. "That remains to be seen, young lady. Still, you seem all right for now. I will write Lo Shen and ask her about this. For now, I think you are fine, and you also have school. I've sent Ranma and Akane back already, and unless Doctor Tofu has a reason to keep you?"

Tofu shook his head. "She's recovered marvelously from the Wine." He pushed his glasses back on his nose. "I suspect switching back to her uncursed form drove it out of her system.

Ke Lun nodded. "Very well. Do you have a spare dress?" she asked Zhu Shu.

Zhu Shu smiled and pulled out her pack, withdrawing one of her inexpensive dresses. "I keep one of these handy just in case. I should have changed before the fight. Ai ruined one of my favorite dresses."

"Very well. You have ten minutes to adjust that for your cursed form, then I expect you to go back to school. Even an Empress needs a good education."

Zhu Shu smiled. "Yes, Great-grandmother."

0 0 0 0 0

It only took Zhu Shu eight minutes to convert the dress to being backless, but she had less success trying to accommodate the tail, finally settling for having the back go low enough to pass under it and deciding to forgo panties for the moment until she had time to try and devise a pair that wouldn't fall off her in human form. She'd just stay in cursed form until she got home. Also, by the time she had finished, she had learned how NOT to sit. Apparently, she was going to need to give up on chairs with solid backs when in cursed form.

The trip to school was incredibly fun though. After all, Ke Lun hadn't forbidden her to fly there, so she'd really gotten a chance to try out her wings. The passerby's in the street had had a great show of a dragon-girl doing loops and twists and mid air acrobatics, all while laughing gleefully.

Finally though, she had landed at Furinkan to find Ai waiting at the gate. She gave the Cheerleader a wary look.

"What Ai want?" she asked the blonde

"Wanted to make sure you were okay. We still have a score to settle, but I didn't mean for this to happen to you. I was just looking for a way to cancel out your ki abilities so we could trounce you." Ai said reluctantly.

Zhu Shu laughed. "You make Zhu Shu very happy Dragon-girl."

"Um… yeah. Well, just to let you know, my squad is still sore, Ayeka especially. And I'm not that thrilled myself. You went and kissed me in front of the entire school, and no tongues were even involved. My reputation demands payback." Ai's voice was chilly.

Zhu Shu shrugged. "Still is game."

"Yeah yeah. Well just watch your back, Little Miss Dragon-half. I will put a leash on you yet."

Zhu Shu sighed. "Ai does not need threats. If want Zhu Shu sleep with, asking would go farther."

Ai gave her a leer. "Asking isn't any fun. I want to make you worship me."

Zhu Shu shook her head. "Zhu Shu not think that much fun. See how Kodachi act. No want be like her."

Ai laughed. "We'll see. One of these days, I will look down to see you smiling up at me." She turned to go, then paused and bent over as she lifted her skirt to reveal she had nothing on under it. She spread her legs slightly and peered at Zhu Shu through them. Straightening up from the pose, she laughed at Zhu Shu's slight nose bleed and entered the school.

Zhu Shu wiped her nose and sighed. That girl was such a tease. It would be so much simpler if she would get over her obsession with dominating her and just ask her out or something. Glad as she was with the results of this last fight, this needed to be settled one way or another.

Finally making her way to her class, she sighed again when the teacher sent her to the hall with buckets for being late, her only consolation being that Ai was down the hall doing the same thing.

0 0 0 0 0

After the fight at lunch, the entire school wasn't about to miss the challenge to Ranma. Everyone waited with baited breath as the seconds ticked down to the final bell, then poured out to the athletic field.

What they found was a little puzzling. At some point after lunch a ring had been erected, like a normal wrestling ring but the edges had been made of a metal that shimmered strangely. The challenger, Ukyo, stood in the center silently, ignoring the crowd as they filtered in.

Ranma was waiting outside of the gate for everyone to get seated before making an entrance, deliberately refusing to size Ukyo up before the match. Akane was curious, and was peering through the gate to the field.

"Humm. He's got some kind of ring set up, and he looks rather pissed. What did you do to him, Ranma?"

"Nuthin! I ain't seen him in almost ten years. We used to be best friends." Ranma said morosely.

Shan Pu and Zhu Shu finally arrived. "Sorry late. Zhu Shu's day clean classroom. Shan Pu help." Zhu Shu explained.

Ranma looked at her wings, still fluttering and keeping her at eye level. "You really like being able to fly, huh?"

Zhu Shu nodded happily. "Is first time since Zhu Shu be cursed not care be cursed."

Ranma shook his head. "At least you're happier than I've seen you. Almost bubbly."

Zhu Shu giggled. "Zhu Shu can fly!"

Ranma rolled his eyes.

Shan Pu had already joined Akane peeking around the gate. "Humm. Ranma fight person with big spatula?"

Zhu Shu's wings missed a beat. "What Shan Pu say?"

The Amazon looked at her. "Person Ranma fight. Have big spatula. Cute too."

Zhu Shu's feet touched the ground as she stepped towards the gate, almost like she was afraid of what she'd see.

She stood there transfixed, looking through the gate as the others began to worry.

"Zhu-chan?" Akane asked. "What is it?"

Zhu Shu's eyes didn't leave the ring, but her wings shifted her hair out of the way as her tattoo faded into view. Shan Pu and Ranma looked at each other, puzzled.

Then Shan Pu's breath caught. "Is exact same."

"What?" Ranma asked.

Shan Pu pointed to Zhu Shu's tattoo. "That."

It took a second for Ranma's eyes to focus on just the spatula, since Zhu Shu so rarely showed her tattoo. "Okay." He looked over her shoulder to where Ukyo was still waiting impassively. "You're right. It _is_ the same. So?"

Akane bopped him lightly against the back of the head. "Dummy."

Ranma looked at her. "What?"

"Her tattoo shows things." Akane said. "Don't you remember… oh wait, that was what she told me and Rei." Akane looked sheepish. "Sorry. I thought you knew."

Ranma shook his head. "Nobody tells me nothin'. So what does this tattoo show?"

Akane pointed to the flower. "Ying-Ying, her first love, is symbolized by the cherry blossom. I'm symbolized by the tiger." She smiled. "Ergo the swords the she just gave me. These other two items I think represent who else she's going to be in love with."

"Marry." Zhu Shu said softly. "Ying-Ying say marry."

Ranma, Shan Pu and Akane looked down at the boy in disbelief. "But you hate boys." Ranma said to Zhu Shu.

Zhu Shu nodded. "Yes. Zhu Shu not desire _boy._" she said sadly, her eyes never leaving Ukyo

"Hey, no-one's making you marry anyone you don't want too, Zhu-chan." Ranma said firmly. "If you ain't marrying us, you're going to have the best person we can find."

Akane and Shan Pu nodded.

Zhu Shu's eyes finally closed as she lowered her head and sighed. "Zhu Shu thanks, but does not think Ranma can stop what Dragon do." She took a step forward. "For now, Ranma must answer challenge."

They walked into the athletic field to cheers and whistles of appreciation, Ranma proceeding to the ring as the girls set down in the front row. Ukyo's glare never left him the entire time.

"Well, you two timing womanizer." Ukyo said as Ranma entered the ring. "Are you prepared to die for your crimes against women?"

Ranma raised his eyebrow. "Huh? What crimes?"

Ukyo pointed to the girls. "You force your fiancée to sit with your mistress? What crimes indeed. You have a long history of such crimes."

Ranma gave Ukyo a questioning look. "I don't get you. Akane and Shan are _both_ my fiancées. Gramps set it up. I ain't got no choice about it."

Zhu Shu groaned as both Akane and Shan Pu glared at the oblivious boy.

"So, you even _admit_ you care nothing for them. Smashing the life from you will be a pleasure." Ukyo took a stance with his spatula.

"Hey, I never said I didn't care." Ranma spat back. "What is up with you? We used to be friends. Why are you so angry?"

Ukyo's eyes glittered. "You ran off and left me behind!"

Ranma scratched his head. "Huh?"

"I've hunted you for ten years. Now I find that you haven't changed a bit. Defend yourself!"

Ukyo lunged forward with the spatula, coming nowhere close to Ranma. He sighed. "Look, I don't know what you think I did, but I don't really want to have to fight you." He dodged another strike just as easily.

"You think words will make up for what I have suffered!" Ukyo screamed. "_I want blood!_" In a blur he pulled a handful of smaller spatulas from his bandolier and launched them at Ranma.

Shifting momentarily into combat time, Ranma caught them and tossed them back. "You don't have anywhere near the speed to really hurt me, Uc-chan."

"Stop calling me that! You lost the right to call me that ten years ago when you left me behind!"

Shan Pu was watching the fight with a curious look. Akane finally noticed it and nudged her. "What's up?"

Shan Pu shook her head. "Boy not move right," she said.

Ukyo meanwhile had changed tactics and had tossed a bag down, filling the ring with a cloud of flour. Caught unawares, Ranma fell into a coughing fit. Ukyo took advantage of it to catch him in what at first appeared to be a blanket, but was revealed to be okonomiyaki dough. With a laugh, Ukyo tossed him onto the metal rim of the ring. The immediate hissing revealed that it was a giant griddle.

"Hey!" Akane yelled. "You hurt him too bad, you gotta deal with us!" She looked over at Shan Pu and Zhu Shu, "Right?"

Shan Pu glared at Ukyo, but Zhu Shu was just looking at her feet. Akane raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Zhu-chan. You okay?"

She got a small nod in reply, but it was easy to see the dragon-girl was depressed. Akane resolved to talk to her after the fight, and turned back just in time to see Ranma shred the dough he was being cooked in.

"Okay, Uc-chan, you keep this up, you're going to make me angry. Why are you so mad?"

"You should know! You were the one who left! You just waved and laughed as I ran after you begging you to stop. You ruined my life!"

Ranma blinked. "Huh? I don't remember that. I… mean I remember us leaving, Dad pulling your yattai while you ran after us waving, but dad said you were waving goodbye. I couldn't hear you." He stopped, struck by a thought. "Why was my dad dragging your dad's yattai?"

"That was the price, you idiot!"

"Price?"

Shan Pu nodded. "Know what wrong." She jumped up and landed between Ranma and Ukyo. "Shan Pu watch fight. Ukyo not move right. Want know, why Ukyo pretend be boy!"

"What? I…" Ukyo's eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you mean!"

Shan Pu growled and before Ukyo could move, she reached out and tore open the front of Ukyo's tunic, revealing the well developed breasts that had been hidden under a bandage. "You girl! Why try hide!"

The entire school gasped. Two sets of bare breasts in one day was unheard of. Most of the boys fainted, having already lost so much blood earlier. The rest of the school started buzzing.

Ukyo covered her breasts. "Because I have to! Because of him! He's made me live my life as a man ever since he ran out on our engagement!"

Dead silence descended across the field as everyone's jaw dropped.

"En...en.. engagement?" Ranma finally choked out.

"Engagement! My Dad arranged it with your Dad, and gave up our family yattai as dowry! Then you stole it and left me behind!"

Shan Pu raised an eyebrow. Then turned to Ranma. "You do this?"

"No! I mean… I remember the yattai… but… but… I mean… Jeez, Uc-chan, I always thought you were a boy!"

Shan Pu gave him a half lidded gaze and didn't stop Ukyo as she brained him with the spatula.

"How could you have thought I was a _BOY!_"

Akane had made it into the ring by this time and grabbed the spatula. "Because he's rather unobservant. Now would you please stop hitting my fiancée?" She looked at Shan Pu. "And you let her?"

Shan Pu sniffed. "Ranma not know is girl? Shan Pu tell after just watch few minute. How Ranma not tell?"

"I was only six!"

"I think I can explain," a voice said behind them, and they all turned to see Genma. "Son, there's someone I think you should meet." He indicated Ukyo. "This is Ukyo, and she's your fiancée."

There was the sound of a foot impacting flesh loudly as Genma began ascending towards orbit, followed by a nearly homicidal Ranma.

"_YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!_" he screamed, the sound fading as he passed behind the fence around the field. Akane and Shan Pu looked at each other. "He is _so_ dead. If Ranma doesn't kill him, we should." Akane noted.

Shan Pu nodded, then turned to Ukyo. "Ranma is Shan Pu and Akane fiancée."

Ukyo fixed her with a glare. "He's mine! I've spent ten years trying to find him! The only way I can be free to be a girl again is if he marries me!"

Shan Pu picked her up by the remains of her shirt. "Shan Pu say this once. Ranma and Akane is hers. You no try interfere or may need get violent."

Ukyo glared. "Better watch the threats, sugar. Ranma is mine. I've spent too long hunting him to just give up! He's going to marry me or die!"

She ripped her shirt free and jumped out of the ring, landing right in front of Zhu Shu. Her eyes met the golden eyes of the dragon-girl and for a long second, she couldn't look away. Then she blinked, and turned away, uncertain of what had just happened.

As she walked away, Zhu Shu sighed sadly, her head and ears drooping.

Akane looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Zhu Shu nodded. "Zhu Shu knew she girl when first lay eyes on. Aura not lie. Know she somehow connected to Zhu Shu. Not know how. Hope be one could marry, but is girl." She looked into Akane's eyes, and all the despair that had once been there was back. "And yet, Zhu Shu see into soul. Not know how, but somehow, Ukyo see right back into Zhu Shu too. Somehow, Ukyo see all Zhu Shu is… and she turn away…"

0 0 0 0 0

"Okay, yes, I know she's a new goddess."

"No, she used to be our nemesis."

"No I don't know how she got reassigned."

"But I already have an assignment!"

"Okay, okay! Alright!"

Urd slammed the phone down in disgust, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Mara. "What was that about?"

"Licensing just assigned me as your Mentor while you're on probation. Said being the goddess who's on probation the most, I should be a good example of what not to do." Urd said disgustedly.

Mara laughed. "That's funny. Don't worry Urd. I'll try not to be excess baggage. And at least I won't be an obstacle anymore."

Urd sighed. "I don't mind you hanging around Mara… or trying to help, but I've got this really important assignment, and if I fail…

"Demon, Third class. I know, I snuck a look at your assignment – at least, I vaguely remember doing it. I also remember gloating at the time. The tables are definitely turned. I get made a goddess under you instead."

"I still wish I knew how Legend did it. I've heard of gods falling, but I've never heard of a demon becoming a goddess."

Mara shrugged. "I don't know. All I remember is his offering me a choice. He knew everything about me, Urd. He looked right through me and knew my every thought and desire. He… he took the best part of me and allowed me to see it, and choose between that and… and…"

Urd nodded. "It's okay Mara. I'm really sorta glad not to have to fight you anymore, though it's gonna be weird dealing with whoever replaces you. For now though, I really need to know what you did to thwart me."

Mara nodded, thinking really hard. "I remember a Chinese Sorcerer, named Xi'an Chi. He's the leader of a tong… um… I think it's Clan Scorpion? I don't remember all the details, but he has some sort of grudge against the Dragon's Child."

"That's a start." Urd seemed to come to some sort of decision. "Well, you're assigned to me, so I guess you may as well come with me. I have to go see what I can find out about this wizard."

Mara smiled. "You don't have to drag me around if you don't want, Urd. That's not saying I won't be happy to be near you, but you don't need to feel obligated."

Urd sighed. "Look, Mara, I know you're in love with me. I don't know how I feel about that yet, alright? I don't mind you being around, and I'm certainly not worried about the fact we're both girls. It's more I don't know if I'm really ready for that kind of a relationship yet. I'm…"

Urd stopped as Mara laid her finger against her lips. "Shhhh. Don't try to explain, Urd. Let's just see what happens, okay?"

Urd nodded. "Okay." She turned towards the TV. "Jeez, I'm so much better at this when it's someone else."

Mara laughed. "I've seen a few of your 'successes' Urd. No you're not."

Urd stuck out her tongue. Mara stuck hers out right back, and they both started laughing.

"Alright already." Urd said when she regained her composure, "Let's go."

The transition through the TV was quick, but Mara was dumbstruck when they arrived at Yggdrasil.

"I had no idea it was so…"

"Big?" Urd supplied.

"Pretty." Mara corrected. "I've never been here before. Most of this district of heaven is off-limits to demons."

"Well you're a goddess now, so you're allowed here."

"Against my better judgment." Peorth's voice broke in. "But she _is_ technically a goddess."

Urd looked over to the sysop station. "Well, she's assigned to me, so where I go, so does she."

Peorth raised her eyebrow. "Of course, mon chere. I would never come between a master and her _pet._"

Mara glared. "Good to see you too, Peorth. Did you ever get the smell out of your apartment?"

Urd laughed. "Come on, we need to go over here."

Peorth glared after them as Urd made her way to the substation and closed the privacy shield. Mara looked at the shimmering curtain. "I'm surprised the nosy bitch lets you get away with this."

"She doesn't have a choice." Urd said smugly as she typed away on the keyboard. She hit the enter key and leaned back as a speaker activated.

"Greetings, Goddess Urd. How are you today?"

"Feeling a bit like you left things out, again." Urd grumbled.

"I am limited in what information I can give you, Goddess Urd. I do apologize for that, but I must do as my maker bade me. A greetings to you as well, Goddess Mara. I have been looking forward to meeting you for a very long time."

Mara blinked. "Umm. Hi?"

Urd looked at the computer. "You know her?"

"Yes."

"How."

"I am afraid I can't say, Goddess Urd."

"So it's another one of those damn mysteries!" Urd muttered.

Mara blinked. "Am I missing something here?"

Urd scowled. "Just this damn assignment I'm on. Somehow, the me from the future has done things in the past, and what she did is hidden from me, by her orders!" She gestured to the computer. "And this piece of annoying code is one of her 'gifts'."

Mara nodded. "Ah."

Urd sighed. "Alright Phoenixmoon, give me whatever you know about Xi'an Chi."

The computer hesitated, something Urd had come to realize meant something had been unlocked by a trigger phrase, then the privacy screen went dead black as a hologram shimmered before the computer, resolving into… Urd.

But it was a much older Urd, her hair as long as her ankles, and ages upon ages in her eyes. The hologram focused on the chair where Urd sat and a faint smile crossed its lips.

"If you are seeing this, then the most forlorn of all my hopes has come to pass, and you have come here with Mara looking for information on Xi'an Chi. It was the single possibility I could not plan for, but the only one I truly hoped would be. If Mara is no longer working against you, it means that the enemy has lost one of its most effective pawns. It also means that you may face more danger than you might have otherwise."

"Beware Urd. The wizard Xi'an Chi is the brother of Song Lin Tzu, Chosen of the Dragon. When Legend favored Song Lin Tzu, he grew jealous of the power of the Dragon, and became a willing pawn of Chaos. He is the tool of Chaos, and you cannot prevail against him in direct combat. He has powers granted him by Chaos that would kill even you, Urd. He is Chaos's primary agent in the mortal realm."

Urd blinked, looking at Mara as she bit her lip. Mara gave her a helpless look and shrugged. "I didn't know." the demoness whispered.

"However, you are fortunate that Chaos shares her power grudgingly." the hologram continued. "To attain his full power, Xi'an Chi must evoke Chaos. Without this, he is merely a wizard of enormous power. Do what you can to avoid direct confrontation, as his proxies and servants are far less dangerous."

The hologram fixed Urd with an intense look. "You will not be able to avoid him entirely. So long as Song Zhu Shu lives, he will hunt her. She is the heir to the Dragon, and linked to him. If Xi'an Chi controls her, or slays her, he can wrest the link from her and draw on Legend's power."

The hologram closed its eyes and rubbed its temples. "I don't know how best to stress this, Urd, but regardless of the cost, this must not be allowed to happen. If Zhu Shu falls to Chaos then all is lost." The hologram's eyes reopened to look into Urd's. "I have given even my life to see to this. I cannot tell you all I have done, but if you are viewing this, then know that in the end, I failed. I no longer exist, and there is only you, my younger self."

"History has a momentum, Urd. And the butterfly has to flap its wings at the exact right time to make a hurricane. I have flapped for the last time, and I have no choice but to lay this burden on you. Phoenixmoon is my last ditch effort to change what will be, and Shan Pu's wish is just a part of this dangerous game you must play. Phoenixmoon was designed to help you, but there are limits on what it can tell you. You do not stand against just Hild, or Xi'an Chi, but against Chaos herself. If you know too much, you will become too large a target, as I have become. It is the only chance at safety I can give you."

The hologram turned towards where Mara was standing, a sadness nearly unbearable in its eyes. "I wish that I was truly here, instead of a hologram, I wish that you were truly here instead of only in my memories. That you are here at all exceeds all my hopes. Of all the scenarios I have played out, this is the one I least expected to occur. It can only mean that Legend himself has taken a hand, for you were beyond my power to save." The ancient woman held out her hand. "I have nothing to offer you but a chance that your future may be better than my past." Her eyes returned to Urd. "There are many regrets I have, my younger self. Many mistakes. It took me far too long to learn from them. Whatever you do, I pray you do not make the same ones I did."

With a last flare, the hologram faded. Urd drew a long shaky breath.

"Okay. It's one thing to suspect your future self is meddling in the past. It's something else again to have visual proof." she said finally.

Mara nodded. "At least we know you age well."

Urd gave her an evil eye. "Thanks." She threw her face into her hands. "What the hell did I get myself into."

Mara laid her hand on Urd's shoulder. "I'm sorry for what I did. Perhaps if I had not gone to Xi'an Chi…"

"No. You heard her... me. He's after Zhu Shu no matter what. Sooner or later he'd have showed up. I just wish I understood what was going on. Who is Chaos? What is this all about? And what does Shan Pu's wish have to do with it all?"

Mara gave her a strange look. "You don't know who Chaos is?"

Urd shook her head.

Mara sighed. "Among demons, from the youngest to the oldest, Chaos is a name spoken with fear. She's the embodiment of oblivion. Negation. The Terrible Master was simply an avatar, a small fragment of Chaos herself, one I was a fool enough to believe I could control."

Urd blinked. "And Hild? My mom?"

Mara looked away. "She is Chaos's servant. She rules Nifelheim, but it is Chaos who rules her." She rubbed her wrists. "She has become like a dark, destructive version of you. Seductive, sensual, but sadistic as well." she shuddered. "She is… impossible not to desire when she is present. Even when she was torturing me, I just…" She shook her head.

"So what does the embodiment of oblivion want with the Dragon's child?" Urd said, not wanting to pry further.

Mara shrugged. "No-one ever asks Chaos anything. She is unseen, but inviting her attention is something no sane demon would risk. As we are above amoebas, Chaos is above us. Some legends say she is a prisoner, and seeks to destroy the universe so that she can finally be free. Death and destruction are her hallmark."

Urd sighed again, not resisting as Mara started kneading her back. "Great. Just great. As if I didn't already have enough to worry about." She sat for a few moments letting the ex-demoness work on her shoulders. "Well, at least I guess I know the answer to one thing after all of that."

"Ummhumm?" Mara questioned.

Urd look back over her shoulder. "She at least seemed to return your love, so I guess eventually, I will too."

Mara shook her head. "I don't know. All she offered was a chance, same as Legend. I think, if she did, she discovered it too late."

Urd sighed. "I think so too." She looked back to where the hologram had been. "She didn't want me to make the same mistake."

"So are you going to listen to her?" Mara asked, the faintest hint of wistfulness in her voice.

"Considering everything else in my life is going wrong, maybe I should." Urd frowned. "Are you still here, Phoenixmoon?"

"Yes, Goddess Urd. I was simply allowing you privacy."

"What can you add to what Mara here just said about Chaos?"

"That you should avoid her attention at all costs, Goddess Urd. She is a force akin to the Ultimate, and outside of it. Fortunately, she seems limited to having to work through pawns. I feel you should be aware though, that I suspect her influence in a recent happening involving the object of your recent conversation. Were you aware that Song Zhu Shu's dragon heritage has been strengthened?"

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me this when it happened!"

"You were occupied helping Mara, and the incident has not endangered the young lady. The part of her that is dragon has simply been manifested more strongly." The disembodied voice replied.

"Friggin computer!" Urd growled as she shut down the terminal and released the privacy screen. "Come on, we gotta go see what's up.

0 0 0 0 0

"Are you sure you're okay?" Akane asked yet again.

"I'm fine, Akane." Zhu Shu replied in Mandarin, unable to even find the energy to try Japanese.

Akane looked at the newly transformed dragon-girl, and begged to differ. From her drooping ears to dragging tail, Zhu Shu looked far from "fine". She looked towards Shan Pu for support.

"I don't even know why you're upset over that girl, sister." Shan Pu said in Mandarin as well, still aggravated over the whole thing. "She's not worth your time. You deserve better."

Zhu Shu sighed, her ears dropping even further. Akane glared at Shan Pu.

"I know you're upset over her claiming to be Ranma's fiancée, Shan Pu, but that's no reason to be so vehement." she said, accepting the usage of Mandarin for the conversation.

"She's trying to take our Ranma! Why aren't you more upset!" Shan Pu fumed.

Akane gave her a look of disbelief. "Because he is _OUR_ Ranma, Shan Pu. Look, I know we're still working things out, but I love Ranma, and I know he loves me. I know you love both of us. Considering all that, Ukyo doesn't have a chance."

Shan Pu blinked and gave her a half lidded gaze. "I see." She gave a slow smile. "I guess I will try to have faith then, beloved."

Akane gave her a sidelong glance, and noted the smug look Shan Pu had at her words. She let the Amazon have her little victory and turned back to Zhu Shu. "Is there any way that Ukyo _isn't_ the one your tattoo is indicating?"

Zhu Shu shook her head. "I looked into her soul, Akane, and she looked into mine. I know she's one of them." She sighed heavily. "And yet, once more, I cannot marry her, because she is a woman. I have to marry a man and bear an heir. Neither my grandfather nor the Amazons will allow anything else. And I've already gone over why I can't marry the three of you."

"So what exactly happened when you looked at her?" Akane asked. "I'm still not sure why you're so depressed."

"She _rejected_ me, Akane." Zhu Shu said softly. "She looked into my soul, and she turned away. She rejected the connection, rejected me. The very attraction she felt for me was… _unacceptable._"

"Aren't you reading a little much into a few seconds of eye contact?" Akane asked.

Zhu Shu shook her head. "You know how I see auras. Auras don't lie."

Akane nodded. "Okay. But your tattoo hasn't lied either. Maybe we just have to give it time."

Zhu Shu sighed again. "I do not know. And there is another thing which weighs upon me. What about Rei? What do I tell _her? _Her desires for me have not yet run their course."

Akane frowned. "I don't know. But surely there's no hurry."

Zhu Shu shook her head. "I can not lie to her, Akane."

Shan Pu laid her hand on Zhu Shu's shoulder. "Don't be so sad, sister. Somehow, we'll work it out."

Zhu Shu nodded, and tried to smile, but her ears and tail betrayed her. Shan Pu sighed and stopped at the corner. "Well, Great-grandmother is still setting up the cafe, and she will want to know what happened."

Akane and Zhu Shu nodded. Shan Pu stepped up to Akane and gave her a hug and a kiss before she turned and headed off. Zhu Shu waited till her sister was out of earshot before commenting.

"I see you're not fighting her affections."

Akane nodded. "I've done a lot of thinking the last few weeks. And… well… I discovered I like physical affection. Being a bunny-girl has its downsides, but I've spent the last week playing with Ranma almost every day, and I rather enjoy cuddles. And, Shan Pu is incredibly cuddly. I'm still getting used to being her fiancée, but at least I've stopped viewing her as a rival for Ranma."

"Oh? When did this occur?"

Akane blushed. "Um… a few nights ago, when I found myself fantasizing about a threesome with her as the centerpiece." Akane shrugged. "I promised Ke Lun I'd stick to my promise and try to learn to love her, so I guess I just got used to the fact that she is my fiancée. At least, I'm trying not to be as dense as I was with Ranma." She laughed. "Of course, the fact that she's nowhere near as insulting helps."

Zhu Shu smiled, her ears actually perking up a little.

Akane smiled herself. "Tell you what. Why don't you let me get the class started. You go up to your room, and I'll send Rei up to see you. That way you won't have to deal with all of them pestering you with questions about why you now have wings."

Zhu Shu smiled gratefully.

0 0 0 0 0

Neither Ranma nor Genma had made it back to the Tendo's by the time they got home, so the house was actually quiet. Kasumi showed no surprise when they came in, saying that Ke Lun had stopped by earlier. She already had a pile of Zhu Shu's dresses altered and a tea set waiting for her in her room.

Zhu Shu put the dresses away, making a mental note to thank Kasumi for being so thoughtful. She had just poured two cups when there was a gentle knock on the door. She rose and let Rei in, standing behind the door until she had entered, then closed the door.

Rei had been looking at her concernedly, but when she got a good look, her jaw dropped.

"Wow. What happened to you?"

"Zhu Shu have small accident. Drink Dragon Wine. Make dragon side stronger."

"Really? Oh wow… You have wings? Can you fly?"

Zhu Shu nodded. She turned to let Rei see all of her.

"Oh cool, and a tail?" Rei laughed. "Cute. You look like one of those girls from a Hentai video, but you're real."

Zhu Shu raised an eyebrow. "Rei like?"

The Shinto priestess nodded. "I like _you_, Zhu-chan. And I do think it's sexy. A little weird, and it'll take getting used to, but very sexy."

Zhu Shu smiled softly. "Thank you. But Zhu Shu needs talk to Rei."

Rei sensed the seriousness. "Oh, gods. You're dumping me right? We screwed up so bad in Hong Kong, and…" She looked at Zhu Shu over the hand the Chinese girl had covered her mouth with.

"Zhu Shu not dump Rei. Promise Rei she be available as long as Rei want to chase. But Zhu Shu not want see Rei be hurt."

Rei blinked at her, then pulled her head back. "What's going on?" she asked.

Zhu Shu sighed and set down on the futon. "Zhu Shu meet someone today did not expect."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Who?"

"One Zhu Shu not think meet so soon."

Rei's eyes widened. "Did you met _HIM_?"

Zhu Shu nodded. "But is problem. Him is her, and her not seem want Zhu Shu."

Rei blinked several times while she translated that. "It's a girl? Which symbol?"

"Spatula. Ukyo Kuonji."

Rei's eyes widened. "Ukyo Kuonji? Makes okonomiyaki?"

Zhu Shu nodded. "She hunt Ranma. Finally find and fought him today."

Rei's eyes turned towards the Dojo. "_I AM GOING TO KILL HER!_" she growled. "I _told_ Usagi not to talk about Ranma with him... I mean her! I mean..." She stopped. "He's really a girl? And he was so _cute_ too! Oh, wait till Mina finds out!"

Zhu Shu blinked. "You know Ukyo?"

Rei nodded. "He… _She_ used to run a restaurant in Juuban, called Uc-chan's. We had lunch there a couple of weeks ago, and Usagi was running her mouth. Ukyo seemed awfully interested in Ranma."

Zhu Shu nodded, looking downcast. "She hunt Ranma because she fiancée."

Rei facefaulted. "She's what!"

"When Ranma six, Genma arrange marriage."

"Wait a minute! I thought the engagement with Akane took place when they were born?"

Zhu Shu nodded. "But you see problem. Ukyo is not only girl, but engaged to Ranma."

Rei blinked a few more times as she caught the note of melancholy, then her face grew sad as well. "Oh, Zhu-chan. I'm sorry. I– I know you have to do your duty." She sat down by Zhu Shu and reached out for her hand. "I– I hope you won't take this the wrong way, but I'm kinda glad you finally found one of them. I–I've been dreading this, but now that it's happened, I'm kinda excited for you." She gave Zhu Shu a smile. "However, I'm not giving you up _yet._"

Zhu Shu looked at her. "Rei not angry?"

"No. I mean, I'm having fun dating you… well, I had fun on our one date until… well. But I'm not letting you go until I'm sure you're ready, and I'm sure this Ukyo loves you." Rei said firmly.

Zhu Shu smiled, her ears perking up. "Zhu Shu glad to hear that."

Rei put her arm around her. "Hey, I haven't had the best track record with dates, but you're my friend first. And I went into this knowing I'd eventually have to give you up. And I promised that when the time came I wouldn't raise a fuss. I'm not ready to let you go yet, but I resigned myself to it at least several minutes ago."

Zhu Shu laughed at Rei's infectious grin. Rei grinned even further.

"I don't think you're happy enough" she said, then pounced, taking advantage of Zhu Shu's backless dress to tickle her ribs.

The dragon-girl collapsed in a helpless heap of giggles, begging Rei to stop, but the younger girl was merciless. They rolled around the futon until finally Rei had Zhu Shu pinned to the bed, her body stretched out on top of the other girl. She held Zhu Shu's hands pinned as she caught her breath, a small smile playing across her lips.

Zhu Shu looked up into Rei's face and thought about how beautiful the miko was, and how nice it was to feel her pressed against her. On top of that, she could smell that Rei was aroused.

And Rei had just _had_ to tickle her. Ying-Ying had made a habit of that too, and…

Rei caught her half-lidded gaze and leaned closer. "Well, now that I've conquered you, what should I do?" she asked softly.

Zhu Shu took a deep breath and fought against the first several replies. Finally she said, "Not tease Zhu Shu. She need cold shower."

Rei bent down and nuzzled her neck. "Who says I'm teasing?" she whispered in Zhu Shu' ear.

Zhu Shu shuddered as she struggled to control the rising desire. "Rei not tease. Zhu Shu…"

Rei stopped her with a kiss. "I've wanted to do this since I saw you doing kata. And I've seen you struggle with being around Akane and Shan Pu." She leaned down and nuzzled Zhu Shu's neck again. "I had contemplated doing this after our date, and I am certainly not letting you go to Ukyo without having had my way with you."

Zhu Shu gasped as Rei's kisses traveled down her neck. "Is… is Rei certain wish do this?" she protested faintly.

Rei answered her by releasing the knots on Zhu Shu's dress.

As the priestess's kisses continued downwards, Zhu Shu's resistance crumbled. She moaned softly as Rei released the last tie and drew the dress off of her, holding it up like a trophy. Rei smiled and draped it over the side table, then unbelted her hakima and let it fall to the floor with her kimono. She grinned. "I'm not as well built as you, and I have to wear a bra, why don't you ever wear one?" she asked as she reached behind her to undo the aforementioned device.

Zhu Shu stretched. "Have exercises. When Rei learn more, will teach."

Rei tossed the bra aside, revealing her pert breasts, and stood to remove her underwear. Zhu Shu watched her admiringly as she slid the cloth down her slim legs. As the panties joined the growing pile of clothes, she asked. "Why Rei do this?"

Rei nestled back on the bed. "Because you need it. Because I need to answer some questions for myself. And because this may be my only chance. For right now, you're still _mine_." She ran her hand along Zhu Shu's stomach, her fingers sliding downward. "Let me enjoy that while I can."

Zhu Shu's answer was to draw her down for a long kiss.

0 0 0 0 0

The Chibi Urd jumped down from the window ledge and dusted her hands off. That had taken an unexpected turn, though not an unwelcome one. She looked at Mara, who'd been waiting under a tree.

"Well, it seems our little miko has her own ideas of appropriate therapy."

Mara nodded. "That's to be expected. I could tell the girl had the hots for Zhu Shu the first time I saw her. Surprised it took so long."

Urd shrugged. "At least it should help release some tensions. Still, I think I need to get some more info. From what Zhu Shu was just saying, it seems the Dragon's Child has some connection to Ukyo. My briefing only said she was another fiancée of Ranma, a loose end that I needed to resolve. That's part of the reason I got the elders involved. Ukyo's claim is based on just Genma's deal, without the approval of his father in law or his wife, unlike the engagements to Shan Pu and Akane. Nodoka is unlikely to accept the engagement, since it's illegitimate, and her father has nothing to gain by the marriage, and in fact dislikes the Kuonji clan, since Ukyo's great uncle is an old rival. That basically puts Ukyo's claim to an end, which should free her finally from having to hunt after Ranma, and let her go and find another husband."

Mara raised an eyebrow. "Um… That's your plan?"

Urd nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Mara sighed. "You're right, you need more info. Let's go back to my old place. I think there's something else I tracked down that you might need. Let's see if my notes survived, or even if they're coherent."

0 0 0 0 0

As their kiss broke, Rei looked down Zhu Shu's body and blushed.

"What wrong?" Zhu Shu asked, a trace of worry in her voice.

Rei giggled. "Um…" she blushed brighter. "I just kinda realized I am not at all certain what to do. I want to make love to you so badly, but I don't want to look like an idiot doing it."

Zhu Shu gave her a relieved grin. "Rei sound like Zhu Shu when she share self with Ying-Ying. Should not worry. Just have fun."

Rei smiled again. "But I want to have the most wonderful experience ever. I want _you_ to have a wonderful experience."

"Rei make very good start. Make Zhu Shu's body shiver with pleasure. See how hard nipple is?"

Rei's head dipped as her lips softly kissed Zhu Shu's nipple, eliciting a soft gasp from the dragon-girl. She cooed in happiness at the response and kissed it again before gently licking the tip. As Zhu Shu moaned softly, she opened her lips and took the nipple into her mouth, sucking on it as her tongue fluttered across it. Zhu Shu's hands gripped the futon as her back arched and her breath came in small gasps.

"Oh, Rei-chan…" she moaned.

Encouraged, Rei sucked harder, her hand straying to the other breast and kneading it as she continued to play her tongue across Zhu Shu's nipple. Her other hand came up to caress the wet nipple as she switched her mouth to the other breast, raising her body to straddle the smaller girl again as she did. Zhu Shu's body writhed beneath her as she felt the pressure of Rei's body, and her wings stretched and fluttered as she arched her back in response to Rei's attentions.

Rei smiled as she released the nipple, her hands continuing their kneading as she slowly kissed her way down the slope until she reached the center, then slowly nuzzled her way to Zhu Shu's throat, kissing her way to the nook between her neck and shoulder. Zhu Shu shivered in delight.

Rei lifted her head and her lips met Zhu Shu's as their tongues tasted each other, and she explored the insides of Zhu Shu's mouth, finding and pricking her tongue on Zhu Shu's needle sharp canines. She giggled as she broke the kiss. "My, what sharp teeth you have."

Zhu Shu giggled too. "Rei do very wonderful for say not know what do."

Rei smiled. "You really like?" she blushed. "I'm not sure what to do next. I feel so clumsy. I know you've had so much training and I'm a utter novice. I'm so self conscious because I don't want to disappoint you."

Zhu Shu shook her head. "Rei could never disappoint Zhu Shu."

"Will– will you show me what to do?"

Zhu Shu reached up to stroke Rei's hair. "If this what Rei wish. Zhu Shu not want make Rei feel inadequate, because Rei not have training Zhu Shu have. It not matter to Zhu Shu that Rei not experienced. That Zhu Shu love Rei all that count."

Rei blushed. "I do love you. And I'm sorry I don't know how to be a great lover."

Zhu Shu's finger pressed against her lips. "Hush. Zhu Shu not know first time either. Is no shame in this." She pulled the miko's lips to hers, holding her close as she rolled them both over to end up on top of Rei. "Zhu Shu be happy to teach. Best pleasure for self is in giving pleasure to lover."

Rei's eyes shone. "You really don't mind?"

Zhu Shu shook her head as a soft golden glow formed around her and her head lowered to Rei's neck, her lips sending small electric arcs along Rei's nerves as she purred, nibbling softly. Her nipples pressed against Rei's, circling them as her lips explored the hollows of Rei's neck and shoulders. Her fingers caressed Rei's arms, the sharp nails just barely touching her and sending delightful little shivers along her skin.

The butterfly kisses continued downwards, tracing along her collarbones as Zhu Shu's fingers wandered down Rei's sides before coming back up to cup her small breasts. Rei gasped as she felt the electric tingles ignite between Zhu Shu's hands and her breasts as Zhu Shu's chi invaded her body and amplified the soft caresses. As Zhu Shu's lips teased their way down her breast bone, she could feel the fire between her legs building beyond anything she had ever brought herself too. She moaned as her entire body responded to the subtle flows of the dragon-girl's chi through her, and as Zhu Shu's lips finally brushed against her aching nipple, she could barely keep herself from screaming at the orgasm that ripped through her.

Zhu Shu purred happily as she felt the orgasm, her tongue fluttering across Rei's nipple as she fed more of her chi into extending the golden fire in Rei's body. She shifted to the side, laying next to the slender miko as her fingers trailed down her body, finding and playing with the soft black curls that crowned her pubis. Rei moaned softly and lifted her hips against her hand, striving to move Zhu Shu's fingers to their goal. Zhu Shu wrapped her leg around Rei's, leveraging her body against the other girl's as her fingers explored the heat and wetness between Rei's legs. Her tongue continued its butterfly caresses of the miko's nipple as her fingers found the opening between her legs and she used her chi to override the short flash of pain across Rei's nerve endings as she opened the way, blessing Sarhia's teachings. She wanted nothing to ruin Rei's pleasure, and no lingering soreness to regret.

Rei shuddered again as Zhu Shu's fingers entered her, moaning as they delved deeper and deeper. Zhu Shu's thumb ran along her wet labia until it reached her clit, and as her fingers found the subtle bump in Rei's vaginal wall, it began a gentle rhythm in time with her gently caressing fingers.

Rei went rigid as her body arched into orgasm, and Zhu Shu twisted her hip under her to support her as she poured more chi into her probing fingers, reveling in the responsiveness of her lover. She lay her head on Rei's shoulder as she closed her eyes and savored the ecstasy flowing through her lovely miko. Rei's arms wrapped around her as her breath came in short gasps.

"Oh my god, I– I can't stop! I– I…"

Zhu Shu kissed her neck softly. "Zhu Shu not want Rei stop. Zhu Shu is not letting stop."

Rei's eyes tried to focus on her as her chest heaved. "how– how– how can…" her voice trailed off as she moaned.

"Zhu Shu teach Rei later. Just want Rei enjoy now," she whispered, nuzzling Rei's ear.

Rei's only response was a long moan of pleasure as the endless orgasm drove every other sensation out of her mind…

0 0 0 0 0

"Wow…"

Zhu Shu giggled.

Rei lay on the futon, her entire body awash in a golden haze of gentle pleasure, the fifteen minute orgasm leaving her utterly incapable of movement. Zhu Shu still lay curled against her side, her head on Rei's shoulder as she licked the last of Rei's oils off her fingers. Rei managed to summon the willpower to move her head to face the tiny dragon-girl. "That… was _unbelievable._"

Zhu Shu smiled as she kissed Rei's lips softly. "Zhu Shu learn much from Sarhia."

"I think you've spoiled me forever, Zhu-chan. I don't think I'll ever be able to match that."

The Chinese girl giggled. "Is simple technique. Simply needs to practice. Is spot inside which if rubbed along with spot outside make orgasm last long time. Zhu Shu simply enhance with chi."

"A spot inside? Oh, you must mean the g-spot. I've heard it mentioned a few times from the girls at school, but I thought it was a myth."

Zhu Shu shook her head. "No. Just hard to find if not know were is."

"You definitely must have found mine. I still can't move, and I think I've soaked your futon."

Zhu Shu's smile grew wider as she rolled and set up. "Not to worry. Zhu Shu clean mess she make."

Rei's eyes widened as the little dragon-girl moved to lay between her legs, her face nuzzling Rei's thighs as she nibbled her way along. She reached the junction quickly, her tongue tracing along the joint between her legs and hips before exploring the folds of Rei's labia. Rei shuddered again as Zhu Shu's tongue reignited small waves of the golden fire, but she was too drained to truly reach a climax, until Zhu Shu's tongue finally reached her clit.

She moaned as the dragon-girl lavished attention to the small hard button, her tongue swirling around it as her lips drew it softly into her mouth. Rei's legs convulsively wrapped around the dragon-girl's head as her hands found and held her horns, pressing Zhu Shu's face against her as her hips bucked and a series of small orgasms racked her body.

"Oh gods, Zhu Shu! Oh, ooooh…" She finally had to push Zhu Shu's head away. "Oh gods Zhu-chan I can't take any more!"

Zhu Shu giggled as she propped her head on her hands and smiled up at Rei over the tangle of black curls. "Rei is all clean now," she said impishly.

"Riiiiiiiiight. You just wanted an excuse to make a bigger mess."

The dragon-girl rose to her hands and knees, her tail lashing as she crawled up to kiss Rei. "Rei have fun make mess, yes, no?"

"Yes, yes. I want to return the favor, but I can't move my body."

Zhu Shu chuckled. "Is simple fix." She continued crawling forward and sat up, planting her legs on either side of Rei's head as her shaved pubic mound revealed itself to Rei's hungry eyes. The dragon-girl smiled. "Rei make Zhu Shu very wet too."

Rei giggled as she pulled Zhu Shu's pillow under her head to support it as her tongue began its explorations. Zhu Shu sighed and leaned back, her hands bracing her by planting themselves firmly on Rei's small breasts while her tail laid itself along her body and draped between Rei's legs.

Rei found the energy to wrap her arms around Zhu Shu's legs so she could spread her lower lips with her fingers, and to bend her legs and close them around Zhu Shu's tail, trapping the appendage against her sex as she savored the honey and cinnamon flavor of Zhu Shu's oils, her tongue striving to duplicate the butterfly caresses she had felt from the dragon-girl.

Zhu Shu's eyes closed as her head tilted back, and she moaned softly as Rei's tongue gently drove her crazy. Her wings fluttered madly as her tail writhed between Rei's thighs when the first orgasm rolled through her, and she softly moaned Rei's name as she abandoned herself to the ecstatic sensations.

Rei smiled as she saw Zhu Shu climaxing, and her arms pulled the girl tighter against her as she licked ferociously. Zhu Shu rewarded her with another, stronger climax, her hands gripping Rei's breasts as she shuddered.

Then the tip of the dragon-girl's flexible tail found the opening to Rei's interior and plunged into her as Zhu Shu's hips drove against Rei's tongue, and her back arched. Rei spread her legs to let Zhu Shu's tail ravage her freely as she kept her tongue glued to the orgasming girl's clitoris. Zhu Shu's chi surrounded her and she could feel as the dragon-girl began climaxing repeatedly, her tail wildly pounding into Rei as her hips rocked in time to Rei's tongue. As the tail brought Rei once more to a climax, she felt as Zhu Shu's chi poured through her and the dragon-girl convulsed, her body locked in an arch as she shuddered in time with Rei.

As the glorious fire slowly receded and they both relaxed, Rei sighed happily. "Wow. That was incredible too. What made you think to use your tail like that?"

Zhu Shu's head tilted forward as she looked at Rei. "Humm?" she looked puzzled.

Rei chuckled. "Your tail. What made you think of using it to fuck me like that while I was licking you?"

Zhu Shu looked over her shoulder to where her tail was still buried inside of Rei, and she blushed. "Zhu Shu not know she do."

Rei snapped her legs closed as she felt Zhu Shu start to withdraw it. "No, please, I want it there."

Zhu Shu smiled as she carefully moved herself backwards, not removing her tail as she laid herself along Rei's body and held her. "Rei should not have worried so about inexperience. She make Zhu Shu have very wonderful climax."

Rei smiled as her arms surrounded the dragon-girl and, for awhile at least, time ceased to exist…

0 0 0 0 0

"When is Rei coming back?" Usagi whined for the umpteenth time. "And Zhu Shu? I wanted to tell everyone what happened."

Akane sighed. "When they're done talking. Now try that move again."

Usagi did the kata in slow motion again, attempting to imitate Akane's motions. Akane nodded. "That's good. Now try it full speed." She motioned to the practice dummy, the one still dressed in a tattered Chinese shirt and a pigtail. "Just imagine that's Ranma, and try to hit him."

"With pleasure." Usagi visualized Ranma standing there calling her "odango atama" and moved. The heel of her hand hit the dummy with satisfying force.

"Not bad, but you're making the same mistake Akane always used to make." Ranma's voice chirped in as he came into the dojo. "You don't need to pack so much force behind the punch. The secret is precision."

He demonstrated with the same move, hitting the dummy just an inch from where Usagi had, and with a loud crack, the support post broke. Usagi grumbled "showoff" to herself as he turned back to Akane.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to chase the panda down and drag him to mom. She's going over this 'engagement' with him right now."

Akane nodded and smiled. "Good. I don't think your mom is going to put up with any nonsense from Genma, not after this whole Neko-ken stuff."

Ranma looked around. "So where's our dragonfly?"

"Zhu Shu is talking to Rei. You missed the end of your fight. Zhu Shu was a little… upset."

"Oh? What's wrong?"

"She…"Akane stopped and looked at the scouts, who had all stopped what they were doing to listen.

"Alright guys, back to practice. If Zhu Shu wants to tell you, she can."

Ranma shrugged and went back over to help Usagi. They were just finishing up and about to send the girls to get changed when Rei finally came back, her hair slightly disheveled, and wearing a cat eating grin. Zhu Shu followed her, in her normal form, and rather obviously in a better mood. Akane blinked, but the very faint traces of gold still clung to the edges of Rei's violet aura, matched by the faintest hints of purple around Zhu Shu's. Then comprehension dawned and she laughed.

Zhu Shu blushed crimson from her hairline to her toes. She gave Akane a sheepish look. Usagi looked between Akane, and Rei and Zhu Shu, finally just asking "What?"

Akane laughed. "Nothing, Usagi."

Rei almost bounced over to the other girls. "This is so _cool_. You've got to see what happened to Zhu Shu!"

She grabbed a bucket of water from the dressing room and scurried back over to Zhu Shu, who good naturedly allowed Rei to dump the water on her. The other girls gasped as Zhu Shu transformed.

"Wow, what happened to you?" Usagi asked.

"Zhu Shu accidentally drink Dragon Wine."

"Accident my ass." Akane interjected. "Ai snuck it into her thermos before challenging her to a fight at lunch."

"Ai did this?" Makoto asked. "That cheerleader who's been giving Zhu-chan a hard time?"

"Zhu Shu is fine. No upset at Ai. She not know would affect Zhu Shu this way. Besides," she fluttered her wings and lifted off the ground.

"Zhu Shu can fly." Akane and Ranma Greek chorused

Zhu Shu stuck out her tongue at them.

Ami had pulled out her mini comp and was scratching her head. Zhu Shu fluttered over. "What do?"

"Trying to figure out how those small wings can lift your mass. The lift to weight ratios are just not making sense. By my calculations, your wings are flapping way too slowly to keep you airborne, but I'm also showing a field effect in the magical flows around you." She tapped the computer screen. "So you're flying by magic. That's a relief. I was worried for a second you were violating the laws of physics. Magic's something else."

Zhu Shu blinked. "Is good?"

Ami nodded. "Yes, sensei. At least for my own piece of mind."

Mina laughed. "Be glad my special effects technician isn't here, Zhu-chan. She'd be all over you looking for wires."

"She doesn't have any wires" Rei smirked. "I can verify that."

Mina gave her a sidelong look, then draped herself over Rei's shoulder. "Oh _really_? Do tell?"

Rei just gave her a grin.

Makoto looked between Rei and Zhu Shu, and smiled. "Oh, _I_ get it. You just took our sensei for a test drive."

"Mako-chan!" Rei sputtered

"What? You come in here grinning like a canary that ate a cat, and our sensei is blushing to her toes. As smug as you are, you two had to be up to something."

"Rei slept with Zhu Shu?" Usagi blurted out. Rei kicked her in the shin.

"What business is it of yours?" she asked overly sweetly.

Usagi rubbed her leg. "Ow! I was just surprised you were a pervert."

Rei started to glow with a battle aura, but Makoto held up her hand. Rei paused, still glowing, but let her continue.

"Usagi? Let me ask you this. Our sensei likes girls, our assistant sensei is engaged to a girl, as well as a boy who turns into a girl, and it's only _Rei_ you ask if she's a pervert because we suspect she might have been out playing with our sensei?" Makoto shook her head. "Sometimes I just can't figure you out, princess."

Usagi looked at the hard stares from Rei and Akane and blushed. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I was surprised. After the fight I had with her for Mamoru, I thought Rei liked _boys._"

Rei lost her glow, but still looked miffed. "I do. I also like Zhu Shu. And she's certainly treated me nicer than any guy I've dated. Even nicer than Mamoru did, though he's a close call. Now, if I choose to date Zhu Shu for a while, what's wrong with that?"

Realizing the danger, Usagi held up her hands in submission. "Nothing, okay. I'm sorry, Rei. It just seems everybody else suspected except me."

"We can't help it if you're not very observant." Mina chimed in. "Hell, if Rei hadn't already claimed her, I might have been tempted to chase our sensei. I've had my share of girls chasing me, but Zhu-chan is special." She gave Rei a cocky grin. "I'm almost jealous."

Usagi blinked. "Okay, then I guess I don't feel so weird."

"Of course, the question still remains. _Did_ you go off to play with Zhu-chan?" Mina asked Rei.

Rei sniffed. "Like I'd tell. That's _my_ business."

"Oh come on, you can trust us." Mina prodded. Rei gave her a warning glare, and Mina held up her hands, "Okay, okay."

Usagi suddenly smiled. "Hey! That means you _were_ on a date that night!"

Rei rolled her eyes. "_So?_ You go on dates all the time."

"Yeah," Makoto added. "You even skipped school today to go out with..." dramatic pause followed by a mock dreamy sigh of "_Mamoru!_"

Usagi nodded, "Yeah, but she _paddled_ me!" she protested, then blinked. "Hey, that reminds me. I had something weird happen today. Some little girl showed up and demanded the _Ginzishou_! She had a toy gun, well I didn't know it was a toy gun at the time, but she knocked me down and wanted the Crystal." Usagi shook her head. "And she had pink hair pulled into odango like mine. And she seemed to know that I had the Crystal."

"So what did you do with her?" Mina asked.

"She disappeared. Mamoru and I looked around the park, but we couldn't find her."

"Humph. Sounds like you were talking too loud and the kid was playing cops and robbers." Rei sniffed.

"Not know Rei. Should not dismiss until checked." Zhu Shu said.

"Alright. If you see this girl again, let us know." Rei said, only marginally gracefully.

Ami meanwhile had been scanning Zhu Shu, and finally lowered her mini comp. "Okay, I've got complete readings. I'll see if I can make heads or tails of them."

Zhu Shu nodded. "Is really okay, Zhu Shu not mind be dragon-girl. Like be able to fly."

Ami smiled. "Of course, but I just want to make sure you're stable, and not going to change any further. Magic is… _unpredictable_ at times. The scientist in me just wants to be sure you're okay."

Zhu Shu nodded. She turned and asked Akane how the class had gone, and let her give the end of class pointers, then apologized to the girls for having been absent, blushing furiously when Makoto assured her that making out with Rei was much more important. Rei sighed, but didn't say anything. As the girls left, Zhu Shu's sharp ears caught Makoto complimenting Rei on her good taste. She smiled. At least none of the girls were doing more than friendly hazing.

That was definitely reassuring. Despite the fact that female to female relationships seemed far more acceptable here in Japan, she had been worried Rei would have trouble with her friends over their relationship.

She turned to Akane and Ranma. "Zhu Shu thanks Akane for teaching."

Akane gave her a mischievous grin. "I'm glad to see she took my suggestion to 'cheer you up' so literally."

Zhu Shu smiled. "Will admit, did make feel better. Told Rei about Ukyo. Seem Usagi is how Ukyo find Ranma."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Why doesn't that surprise me. What'd the ditz do?"

"Mention name when at Ukyo's restaurant. Name Uc-chan's."

"She named a restaurant after my nick name for her? I thought she hated that name now."

Zhu Shu shook her head. "No. When Zhu Shu look inside her, see Ranma be all she think about for years."

Ranma shook his head. "That's the part I don't get. Why didn't she just go on with her life? Why be so focused on something that occurred when we were children?"

Akane shook her head. "I don't know. I think I remember her saying something about having to be a boy because of you."

"That makes no sense."

Zhu Shu cocked her head, then motioned for Ranma and Akane to wait. She blurred and there was a sound of a crash from outside, along with a startled yelp, then Ukyo's spatula fell to the ground in front of the dojo. The girl herself was brought in a few seconds later, casually wrapped up in Zhu Shu's ribbons. The dragon-girl set her down and did her best to ignore the other girl's glare.

Ranma sighed. "So how long you been out there?"

Ukyo turned her glare on him. "Long enough to hear how utterly clueless you are."

"Care to clue me in then? I really don't want to fight you Uc-chan. It don't matter how good you are, you can't beat me. I'm _almost_ as fast at Zhu Shu here, and you just got shown how fast that is. Just tell me why you're so upset."

Ukyo's eyes narrowed. "Because you ruined my life, you ass! You left me behind!"

"I didn't know anything about an engagement! I was only six!"

"That doesn't matter! You left me, and because you left me, you stole my femininity! I haven't been able to _BE_ a woman since you ran out on me!"

Akane and Zhu Shu looked at each other and blinked in confusion. Ranma scratched his head as well. "I don't get that Uc-chan. You're still a girl, right? You didn't get hit with a curse that changes you into a boy or something did you?"

"What kind of idiotic question is that?"

Ranma sighed and looked over at Akane, who promptly got the bucket again and dumped it over Ranma.

Ukyo stared in disbelief. Then Akane poured it on her own head, her pink bunny ears popping up. Ukyo turned her eyes on Zhu Shu, who produced a kettle and changed back to her normal form.

Ukyo blinked.

And blinked again.

"_OOOOOkaaaay_," she finally said. "I take it then that you all have that curse. And no, I don't have a curse. Yes, I am female in body, I just can't be one."

Ranma crouched down to be at eye level with the bound girl. "That's what I don't understand. Why?"

"Because I can't, okay! Because my dad refuses to acknowledge he has a daughter! Once you ran off he swore I would never be a daughter in his eyes again! I either have to marry you or spend the rest of my life legally male!"

Ranma blinked. "But… but… that's idiotic!"

"You're telling me! I've had to live this way for ten years because of you!"

Ranma sighed. "Look, Ukyo, I'm sorry about that, but I never knew you were female, and I never knew about the engagement. Dad is being raked over the coals right now by my mother, and I can guarantee gramps sure as hell won't agree to another betrothal. If it hadn't been such an advantage to him, the betrothal to Shan Pu wouldn't have happened. I can't marry you, I'm sorry. I hope we can be friends again, but I don't know what else to tell you."

Ukyo glared, but only for a few more minutes before she finally deflated and sighed. "You _have_ to."

"I can't. I'm sorry Ukyo, but I love Akane, and I have to marry her and Shan Pu."

Akane smiled. "Nice of you to finally admit that. Now maybe you could say it to _me_ every so often?"

Ranma blushed. "Umm…"

Akane laughed. "Just kidding, Ran-chan."

Ranma sighed. "Anyway, you're a really cute girl. You shouldn't let my pop's idiocy continue to mess up your life."

Ukyo smiled sadly. "It's nice of you to say that, but you just don't understand. You're the only man I _can_ marry. If I don't marry _you_ by the time I turn eighteen, my dad will _arrange_ a marriage… for his _son_. I'll get foisted off on some silly girl. It's even in his will. Legally, I _am_ his son now, and I can only inherit if I'm married. You're my _one_ escape clause."

Ranma blinked. "That's just…" Words failed him.

"Idiotic? Supremely stupid?" Akane chimed in. "Like arranging a marriage between two infants, or marriage by conquest?"

Ranma sighed. "Okay, okay, but I'm still not sure what can be done."

"Nothing, son." Nodoka said as she entered. "Genma had no authority to make the engagement."

Ranma sighed. "Hi mom. Have you been listening too?"

"No, I just came out here after your father finished pleading for his life, and I had called my father. Is this the girl in question?"

"Yeah. Mom, this is Ukyo. Ukyo, my mom."

Ukyo attempted to bow. Zhu Shu twisted her wrist and the ribbons unwrapped as she replaced her swords behind her back. Ukyo shook herself and stood to bow. "Hello, Mrs. Saotome."

Nodoka bowed back. "Greetings. I fear I must apologize for my husband, but he had no authority to make any arrangements regarding my son's marriage. The terms of our prenuptial expressly exclude that right. I felt father was a trifle paranoid in thinking Genma would try to 'pawn my son off for a loaf of bread' as he put it, but in retrospect, I see his wisdom. My father was behind the approval of the Saotome Tendo marriage, and he approved the marriage alliance with the Joketsuzoku. He does not, and will not approve the deal Genma made with your father. I'm sorry child, but your claim has no legal standing."

Ukyo's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I… I… "

Nodoka's eyes were full of sympathy, but it was obvious the decision was final. Ukyo' eyes closed as she let it sink in, and finally, she turned and fled the dojo. Ranma started after her, but Nodoka held the red-head back. "I know it's not your fault son, but I think you've caused her enough pain for right now."

Ranma sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right, mom. I just hate this kinda stuff. She used to be my best friend."

Akane hugged her from behind. "And you wonder why I love you. You may be an idiot in a lot of ways, but you really care about what counts." She kissed Ranma on the ear. "Come on, let's go get some dinner. I just heard Kasumi calling."

Ranma shook her head. "I can't believe how sensitive your rabbit ears are."

Nodoka smiled. "Yes indeed. Among other things. Though it may be a while before your father gets to enjoy any of that again."

"Mom! I don't need to know stuff like that!"

Nodoka laughed at the blush her comment elicited. Akane smiled and turned to ask if Zhu Shu was coming.

But the Chinese girl was nowhere to be seen.

0 0 0 0 0

It had all gone wrong.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way!

It was supposed to end with a beaten and bruised Ranma begging her forgiveness for having caused her such pain, begging to be allowed to make up for hurting her. Begging to be allowed to carry out the vow he had run out on so long ago…

But that hadn't happened.

Instead, he had rebuffed her. She'd been unable to even come close to hitting him, and he'd escaped her revenge almost casually! Then, even when she'd broken down and told him the whole mad story, he'd still refused her! Clinging to that other girl, with her ridiculous bobbed hair and that long braid! What did she think she was, an American surfer?

She sat on the concrete slope under the bridge where she'd found refuge and cried for the first time since she had turned twelve. It wasn't supposed to be this way!

"Is very hard to have dreams die, yes no?"

Ukyo nodded.

"Makes one wish die."

Ukyo nodded again, unable to stop crying.

"When dreams die, seem like whole world end. But world goes on."

"How can it?'

"Because life does. And in life, sometimes are second chances."

"You heard him, and his mother! There is no chance!"

"Not with Ranma. In time, perhaps someone else."

Ukyo buried her face in her arms. "What do _you_ know anyway?"

"Much. When young, lose first love. Feel like whole world lose all color. Go through life like it a dream, thinking only of loss and pain. Hurt so bad think only want to join with lost love; that life hurt too much without. Try kill self. That four years ago."

Ukyo finally looked up into Zhu Shu's jade green eyes. "You can't be that much older than I am."

"Seventeen. Lose Ying-Ying when only thirteen. Take Zhu Shu four years finally learn life go on. That death of one dream not mean new dream can never come."

"How can it? Everything is against me! If he won't marry me, I'm stuck playing at being a man for the rest of my life!"

"So? Zhu Shu only be in Japan for few months, but see males have better freedom and privileges. Is better than China, but still true."

"But if I'm stuck being male…" Ukyo shook her head. "I know you heard me before. I don't want to have an arranged marriage to a girl!"

Zhu Shu looked down. "Is because is arranged? Or because is to girl?"

"_BOTH! _I'm sick and tired of being forced to do things because of my father!"

"Ranma's father force train all life. Force move all life. Force leave Ukyo. Ranma forced whole life too. Only recently he find he can choose."

"And he chooses the butch chick and the psychotic."

"Shan Pu is Sister. Akane is best friend. Neither one is bad person."

"Then why are _you_ here? Why aren't you threatening me, or pitying me like they do?"

Zhu Shu looked back at her. "Because of what see when Ukyo first look into eyes."

Ukyo looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Zhu Shu sighed, giving Ukyo a pained look. Finally, she nodded sadly. "Very well. Because Zhu Shu have lived through pain, and not want see Ukyo hurt like Zhu Shu hurt for so long."

Ukyo shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"It does to Zhu Shu."

Ukyo stared into the water. "And I suppose if I asked you why, I'd just get some strange answer I don't want."

Zhu Shu was silent.

Ukyo lowered her head onto her arms, eyes never leaving the water. "And why do I feel like I've known you all my life?"

Zhu Shu tilted her head, but still said nothing.

Ukyo sighed. "Do you know I haven't been able to get you out of my head since I saw you at the fight? There was just something about your eyes, and the way they caught the light and looked like pure gold. It was like you could see right through me, like you knew every thought, every memory, every secret. You terrify me, and yet, you feel like somehow, you're part of me. I don't even _know_ you, and that scares me."

"And so, Ukyo turn away."

"Yes. You scare me like no-one ever has in my entire life, and yet…" Ukyo sighed. "Gods, you confuse the hell out of me! It's like you're _inside_ my mind, just standing there, waiting. And I don't know what for!"

Still, Zhu Shu said nothing.

"How can you do this to me? Why do I feel so scared?"

"Zhu Shu not know. Only meant to comfort."

Ukyo buried her face in her arms again. "Please, just go."

There wasn't even a whisper of wind, but still, she could feel that Zhu Shu had gone.

And somehow… that scared her even more.

0 0 0 0 0

Urd paused the image on the screen and stared at the tattoo.

"I've never seen this. You say it's on her back?"

Mara nodded. "It seems to fade in and out. And it's far more disturbing in person. You can feel Legend's eyes on you through it."

"It's certainly intricate."

"Yes. But there's more." Mara handed Urd another tape. "It's a pity my camera imp won't come near me anymore. Being a goddess has its drawbacks when you _used_ to be a demon, and most of your servants are demonic in origin."

Urd smiled. "Yeah, at least we got the tapes before it ate them."

"And most of my notes."

Urd popped the tape in and watched a recording of Zhu Shu, Akane and Rei. They were riding in a subway, with a couple of bags, talking to keep the boredom away.

"The kicker is a few minutes in." Mara took the remote and fast forwarded. "Here."

Urd listened as Zhu Shu told Rei and Akane about a dream she'd had the day she got killed, about how her former love, Ying-Ying had come to her, and explained the meanings of the four items the Dragon held in its claws. When it was done, Urd sat back and whistled.

"Okay. So on top of everything else, I have to match Zhu Shu up with specific people?" Urd rubbed her temple. "What I wouldn't give for a guide book here, so I can keep all the players straight!"

Mara gave her an amused look. "No, what you need is a list of what all your other self prearranged. Of all the stories I've heard of the Dragon, I've never heard of one where he's foretold the future."

"No. Even Kami-sama says the future is not set. Broad possibilities can be mapped out, but until the Absolute Now crystallizes the present, no one can know the absolute future. And even the past can be changed if one is willing to alter the time stream that lies between the past and the Absolute Now. The trouble is that doing so is essentially playing dice with the universe. The effect may be minor, or catastrophic. I mean, the only reason I would do it is to…" Urd trailed off.

"What?"

"Well… when the Terrible Master cut the superstring, I was panicked, but it occurred to me later, that had the universe actually started ending, as the Norn of the Past, if I could have gotten to the Gate of Time and convinced Pluto of the need, I could have gone back and made sure that it had never happened. I could have kept you from awakening the Terrible Master."

Mara colored in shame. "I'm sorry I did Urd. I certainly never expected him to possess _you._"

Urd waved her off. "My point is that only something that threatened reality itself would have convinced Pluto to let me go back in time. She's only rarely allowed anyone to go through for any reason, let alone a _goddess_. And to have allowed _ME_, the goddess who represents the past, to have gone through, it would take a reality threatening event. And it would take _both_ of our efforts together to actually _change_ the past."

"A reality threatening event?"

"Yeah. Like the end of the Universe itself. And considering how much emphasis my older self put on not letting Chaos get a hold of Zhu Shu, I wonder if somehow it's like the start of a string of events that leads to the destruction of everything." Urd sighed. "The deeper into this mess I get, the more frustrating it gets, and the more worried I get. I'm starting to think that somehow I'm dealing with a reality nexus here."

Mara raised her eyebrow. "I thought reality nexii were just a story."

"So did I."

"So, suppose that reality nexii are real, suppose that somehow, our entire reality is dependant on one person, or group… how would we know, and how would we deal with it?"

Urd held her hands in her face. "That's just it, Mara. I don't know."

0 0 0 0 0

Dinner at the Tendo's was a little quieter than usual, the war between Ranma and Genma for food tempered by Nodoka's stern looks whenever Genma got too enthusiastic. Mid way through, China announced her presence by leaping into Akane's lap and demanding small slivers of Akane's fish. Ranma was too distracted to notice, still going over the situation with Ukyo in his mind. And worrying about Zhu Shu's absence.

After dinner, while Akane was finishing her homework, Ranma wondered up to the roof, looking for a quiet place to think about the day, and found Zhu Shu already sitting up there, staring sadly off into the distance. He sat down next to her and waited, finally asking "Do you want to talk?"

"Zhu Shu not know." was the faint answer.

"Where'd you go?"

"See Ukyo."

Ranma nodded. A few minutes passed as the silence grew oppressive.

"She hates me, doesn't she?"

"Zhu Shu not know."

More time passed as crickets began to chirrup in the garden. The air grew cooler as the last traces of sunset faded.

"Did you talk?"

"Yes."

"About me?"

"Some."

"About you?"

"Yes."

Ranma closed his eyes at the barely suppressed sob.

"What did she say?"

"Ask Zhu Shu to go. Say Zhu Shu terrify her."

Ranma put his arm around her and held her to his shoulder, doing his best to comfort her through the tears…


	3. Chapter 2: Hitting the Fan

Chapter Two: Hitting the Fan

Finally, night had come.

The figure nodded to himself as he watched the Tendo house. Soon, it would be time.

He watched as the evening shadows grew longer and finally, that damnable Chinese meddler and the defiler went back inside and hid themselves from sight.

Time passed, and finally, his quarry appeared in the window. He moved forward, hands slipping into the folds of his robe…

Then, a loose roof tile gave way, and he found himself sliding. He desperately sought purchase, but there was no time before he was catapulted off the roof, and into a telephone pole. His glasses flew away into the night as he slowly slid down the pole with a groan, finally collapsing into blissful unconsciousness at its foot.

From the window of Akane's room, China looked towards the noise, but on seeing nothing, returned to reading her textbook, trying to puzzle out the Japanese kanji as she read her homework assignment by moonlight.

0 0 0 0 0

Ukyo unlocked the door of the restaurant and sighed. She locked the door back behind her and tossed the keys to one of the dining tables, not even bothering to turn on the lights. Grabbing a drink from the soda machine, she wandered up the stairs to her living quarters and tossed her spatula on the couch. Putting the soda down, she wandered to the bathroom, shedding clothes as she went to stand in front of the mirror naked.

She drew the tie out of her hair and tossed it on the sink, letting her hair cascade down and fall about her shoulders. She reached out a hand, the cold touch of the glass reassuring her it was truly a mirror and not a portal to some world of dreams… that she really _was_ a woman.

Gods, how could Ranma stand shifting back and forth like that? It was bad enough pretending to be a guy, and she was pretty tomboyish in many ways. But she never forgot who she really was, never forgot she was a girl.

But sometimes, it could be really hard.

She stared at herself for a long time, reminding herself she was a girl, imprinting the mute evidence of her femininity on her brain as she contemplated the shambles Ranma had made of her life today.

And that strange girl, Zhu Shu.

She closed her eyes, and knew that Zhu Shu had fallen asleep crying, knew she was in despair, and it only reinforced her own black mood. She was a girl, dammit! She was supposed to grow up and marry and have kids and…

…And she never would. Ranma had seen to that. She either married a girl, or had nothing to look forward too but living in the restaurant, eeking out a living making okonomiyaki, denied the fortune that was rightfully hers. And she had to get used to the idea that without Ranma, she was stuck playing a guy… forever. Officially, her dad's money had already made her a man in the eyes of the law. Her licenses were all to Ukyo Kuonji, _male._ She could dance around naked in front of the courthouse, and it would make no difference. She was legally male, and her father's will ensured she would have to stay that way. No lawyer she'd talked to had seen any outs. She either married Ranma and returned to being a woman, or she didn't, and continued playing at being a man.

She looked at herself again, noting the curves of her fine breasts, the tangle of dark curls between her legs, and contemplated her future, turning from the mirror finally to slump to the floor, tears falling from her eyes. So many dreams made dust.

She tried to visualize, as she had so many times before, the feel of Ranma's hands on her skin, the gentle pleasures of his touch, but she couldn't. Instead, the visions shifted to a pair of gentle hands adorned with long painted nails, and a pair of emerald green eyes looking at her, shining with a emotion so intense she had no name for it.

Why wouldn't the dragon-girl get out of her mind? What witchery had she cast on her in that long moment when their eyes first met?

She had been so angry, so furious at Ranma and those other fiancées, so bitter that he had refused to acknowledge her claims… Then her eyes had met the Chinese girl's.

And time had stopped.

For that long instant, she had forgotten her anger, forgotten her revenge, forgotten everything at all, seeing something she still had no words to explain. Like images overlaying one another, she had seen Zhu Shu as she had looked after she had reverted to her uncursed form, and contained within her was the form of a dragon so vast her mind refused to acknowledge its immensity, staring at her through those golden eyes. And in the dragon's upturned claw, she had seen…

Herself.

But it had been the self she had always dreamed of being, the Ukyo who could wear dresses, and pretty jewelry and makeup, the Ukyo she had always felt Ranma had taken from her.

And she had somehow known that she was looking at herself through the mirror of Zhu Shu's eyes. That _this_ was the Ukyo Zhu Shu had seen when she looked at her. Past the boy's clothes, and the bandages, Zhu Shu had seen her as a woman… a _beautiful_ woman.

And from that image of herself, strands of light had interwoven throughout the vision of Zhu Shu, and she had known as well that the girl was as much a part of her as her own soul. She had known the very instant their eyes met that Zhu Shu's life would be entwined with hers…

_Forever._

And some part of herself, some secret place in her heart had finally felt complete. She had felt a link form in those few seconds, knew that the Chinese girl had a key to a part of her that she had refused to admit existed.

And, unable to deal with the fact that she found Zhu Shu almost irresistible, she had rejected it, she had turned and walked away. More than Akane and Shan Pu, more than the abortive fight with Ranma, she had been walking away from Zhu Shu.

But she hadn't escaped.

She sighed. All her life, she had concentrated on Ranma, dreamed about Ranma, fantasized about Ranma… and now… at the lowest point she had ever been in her life… it had been Zhu Shu who had reached out to her, who had lifted her from the depths of despair and given her back the life she had been ready to throw away.

She hated it! Hated her! Hated how she felt about the strange girl with the bottomless emerald eyes.

_SHE LIKED BOYS!_

She laughed, recalling how many girls she'd chased off over the years, but it came out sounding like a sob.

The funny thing was that she couldn't recall a single boy she had ever liked enough to consider besides Ranma. Even the few boys who had seen past her masquerade and sought her attentions hadn't caught her eye, and not all of them had been as obsessive as the latest.

And much as she wanted to hate Ranma for putting her in this mess, she couldn't. It really wasn't his fault that she'd been forced to live a lie. It had all been her father and Genma.

She held her head in her hands wishing the world would make sense for once, that it would _somehow_ finally let her find real happiness, instead of throwing her this endless stream of practical jokes.

She rubbed her temples, trying to figure out what to do. Zhu Shu should be easy. If she just treated her like a friend, and told her that she wasn't interested, she should eventually give up. It had worked every other time a girl had chased her, so there was no reason it wouldn't work with the Chinese girl, however strange Zhu Shu made her feel.

It _had_ to work. Somehow, she just had to overcome the butterflies in her stomach that occurred whenever Zhu Shu was near, had to ignore the presence of the girl within her mind. She was a _girl_… regardless of her father's legal manipulations. Somehow… she would find a way.

And Ranma?

She sighed heavily. She wanted to be mad at him so badly, but she just couldn't justify it even to herself. He was a victim of circumstance. Much as she wanted to deny the fact and take him for herself, it had become obvious that he took his current fiancées seriously… and that she had been wrong to think he was a two-timer.

And the two girls had made it quite plain that they were perfectly happy with the arrangement. She'd seen absolutely no sign that she could play one against the other. They were _both_ Ranma's fiancée's, and that was that.

Damn her father for being so eager to marry her off! She'd known he wanted a boy, had dressed her as a boy, and even raised her mostly as a boy, but the first chance he had had to get rid of her, he'd jumped without even looking. That had been the root of her misery ever since. Her father refused to accept that he'd been a fool, and blamed her. She had to have been at fault. It was bad enough she had had to endure the teasing of the girls in her neighborhood, but he had sworn she would never be a woman until she had fulfilled the oath he had sworn that she would marry Ranma. He had burned her dresses and ribbons, eliminated every sign she was a girl at all from his life. She had been enrolled in one boy's school after another, had her life twisted by her father's obsession until she had become consumed by it herself…

And it was all for naught. There were no angles, no trump cards she could play. Nodoka's words had made that very clear. Ranma was not, and never had been, her fiancé. Her entire life had been shaped by a fantasy.

So what now? She had been friends with Ranma for barely six months when they were both children, and spent ten years hunting him. It was clear he still thought of her as an old friend, and had been hurt by her anger. It was just as clear that he _only_ thought of her as an old friend. Her quest was at an end… permanently.

It would be easier to close down the restaurant before it ever even had its grand opening and move somewhere else far away from her shattered dreams…

But that little piece of her heart she didn't want to hear from told her that her place was here… that she was needed… and that she couldn't run away from the past…

…Or the future.

She finally stood up, giving herself a last look in the mirror before going and grabbing her soda. She finished it while rushing through her homework and finally crawled into bed, where a pair of emerald green eyes haunted her dreams.

0 0 0 0 0

Rei tossed and turned, finally giving up and opening her eyes to stare at the ceiling.

She didn't regret seducing Zhu Shu. If anything, wonderful as the experience was, and as eager as she was to play with Zhu Shu again, she'd felt strangely unfulfilled, like something was missing. It had been enormous fun, and she had finally answered several questions in her mind, particularly in regards to her own personal tastes, but she'd found herself feeling towards the end that…

She couldn't put her finger on it, really. Just a sense of incompleteness…

It was strange. She didn't want to give her Sensei up, no matter what she had said. But at the same time, she wanted something _more_…

She stood, feeling the cloth of her night gown rustle softly against her skin as she went to the window and looked up at the Moon.

She sighed. The problem was that she really did love Zhu Shu. She'd never really felt that way about anyone. But as much as she wished Zhu Shu could just stay with her… it could never be. Not only would Zhu Shu's duties prevent it, but her own family would never accept it. It had been bad enough that she had asked to live at the shrine and become a priestess, and that was far more acceptable to her family than it would be if she proclaimed herself in love with another girl.

Would it have been better if Zhu Shu had never entered her life? Until the Chinese girl had come along, the very idea of being in love with another girl had never crossed her mind. Sure, she had wondered what sex would be like, and had even contemplated playing around with her girlfriends if the opportunity arose, purely for experimental purposes, but _love? _

Well, she had certainly experimented, and discovered that she rather liked it, but it wasn't until they had been laying on the bed cuddling afterwards that she had realized that she hadn't seduced Zhu Shu out of curiosity, but because she really wanted to express how much she loved the little dragon-girl.

She wasn't lying about being happy that Zhu Shu had found Ukyo, or being resigned to giving Zhu Shu up… she just hoped it was awhile before she actually _had_ too. She wanted Zhu Shu to stay _hers_… if only for little while longer.

Her fingers idly traced a pattern in the dust on the window sill as she remembered the bombardment of questions from the other girls. Other than that brief bit with Usagi, they had all seemed to take the fact that Rei had actually slept with Zhu Shu as a mark of honor. She'd been even more surprised when Makoto had more or less admitted to having had her own encounters with girls before, and that she wasn't sure which she liked better. She still wished that she had her old boyfriend, but she wasn't going to turn down having a girlfriend if she found one she was really into.

Makoto still wouldn't go into details as to exactly what had happened at her old school, though Rei did know it had been St. Hebereke's, and that Makoto's expression when hearing Kodachi's name usually verged on homicidal, but Makoto had admitted that being at an all girl's school had left her with a couple of girl to girl crushes over the years. Ami still said she liked boys, but had never really thought about it all that much. Mina had actually blushed and admitted that she'd had more than one girl hit on her when she was on the set, and that she didn't mind it at all. And Usagi had of course claimed that all she ever thought about was Mamoru, despite the fact that everyone had pointed out that she'd go starry eyed _any_ time a cute boy would look at her.

The fact that Rei had actually won Zhu Shu's attentions had meant far more to them than that they were both girls. They all wanted their Sensei to be happy.

And that was the crux of it, really… She wanted Zhu Shu to be happy too. Whatever it took, she wanted what was best for Zhu Shu…

Why couldn't that be her? Why did it have to be Ukyo?

She looked up at the moon, wishing it held the answers she wanted, but the rabbit, like always, was silent.

She turned from the window and yawned as she stretched. Sliding into the covers, she thought about the things she had done with Zhu Shu, her hand sliding down to between her legs as she brought herself to climax, the gentle fall from the heights finally dropping her into sleep.

0 0 0 0 0

Morning dawned bright and early, and as Zhu Shu and Nabiki prepared to leave for school, they found a smilodon once more waiting for them. Nabiki smiled, happy at Tao-Ching's return despite Zhu Shu's melancholy mood.

"So, my fiancé is _finally_ here?" she asked, mock severely. "After two days back?

Tao-Ching shrugged. One huge paw scratched out "I had to settle some business payments, then I got lost in some ward called New Detroit.".

Nabiki shook her head. "I'm gonna need a tracking collar for you, aren't I?"

The big cat laughed.

They rode to school, Nabiki and Zhu Shu both being quiet as Tao-Ching purred, but finally unable to take the depressive silence, Nabiki asked a question.

"So, how long has Shan Pu been a cat?" she asked, her voice holding a trace of amusement.

Zhu Shu blinked, the question snapping her out of her morose mental wanderings. "Cat?"

"Shan Pu. She's playing at being China, isn't she?"

Zhu Shu raised eyebrow. "Why ask."

"Because this big idiot let slip that Shan Pu already had a curse. And I remember how upset she was that Ranma had a fear of cats, even vowed to see Ranma cured of that fear." Nabiki gave Zhu Shu a smile. "Now, put two and two together. Shan Pu must have a good reason to be upset that Ranma fears cats, and the very next day, Akane is "given" a betrothal gift of a cat, and made to promise she'll help break Ranma of his fear." She made imaginary ticks on a mental board as she listed points. "Now I don't know Shan Pu anywhere near as well as you, but I don't think she's _so_ sentimental that she couldn't have given the cat to someone else to take care of and gotten Akane a different gift. Put Tao-Ching's slip that Shan Pu has a curse together with all of that, ergo _Shan Pu_ is the kitten in question, and has a vested interest in curing her fiancé of a phobia to her cursed form."

Tao-Ching shook his head and they felt a rumble as he laughed. Zhu Shu smiled sadly.

"Shan Pu be cursed since thirteen." Zhu Shu admitted. "Great-grandmother tell be cat. Hope learn more about Akane so not chase away. Hope help Ranma not fear cat." She shook her head, the small bells in her braids chiming softly. "Zhu Shu not sure is best course. Not sure how Akane react when find cat is fiancée, not sure how Ranma react if find out fiancée turn into worst fear."

Nabiki nodded. "I can see where that might be problematic. Does Kasumi know?"

Zhu Shu nodded. Nabiki shrugged. "Well, I suppose for now we'll see how it goes, then. I have my own fiancé problems, like that fact that this idiot _STILL HASN'T TAKEN ME ON A DATE!"_

That actually drew a giggle from Zhu Shu as they continued onwards toward school, neither of them noticing the shadowy figure that had stood up next to the phone pole they had just passed, rubbing his head and contemplating the words he had just heard.

"So, the defiler fears cats. Wonderful. I shall make his life a feline hell until he frees my love!"

Turning to stalk off dramatically, he ran smack into the telephone pole again. Picking himself up, he grumbled as he searched around the ground until he found his glasses, then laughing manically, he headed off towards the school as well.

0 0 0 0 0

Ranma looked off towards the school and shook his head. Akane looked at him curiously. "What's up?"

"Nothin'. Just a cold shiver."

Shan Pu smiled. "Old legend say when get shiver, someone plan evil to you."

Ranma laughed. "Maybe. Wonder if Kuno's up to something?"

"If he is, you'll just knock him unconscious again." Akane said.

Shan Pu laughed. "He do have very strong head."

Ranma nodded. "Hopefully he's not bothering Zhu Shu today. She's doing a lot better than last night, but she's still upset over this Ukyo thing. Hopefully Rei can cheer her up again today."

Akane smiled. "If it was anything like the cheering she did yesterday, I doubt Zhu Shu will be very resistant."

Shan Pu blinked and looked at the pair. "What Shan Pu miss?"

Akane laughed. "It seems our little priestess decided that the cheering Zhu Shu needed yesterday was of the physical variety."

Shan Pu smiled. "Good. Zhu Shu need playtime. Tried get play occasionally two months chase Ranma. Sister too serious all time. Come Japan be good for her."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "You can say that again. She's got a great sense for mischief, but it's rare she shows it. Rei's been good for her. I just hope this thing about Ukyo doesn't ruin it." He smacked his fist into palm. "If it's the Dragon's will or not, if Ukyo is the one her tattoo is indicating, she better treat Zhu Shu right, or old friend or not, there will be a reckoning."

"I agree." Akane said. "But let's wait and see how things go for just the first little bit, okay? Try not to let your temper get the better of you."

Ranma raised his eyebrow, but wisely held back the comment about pots and kettles.

Then a chain shot down from a tree by the school gate just in front of them, Ranma barely sensing it in time to dodge as the spiked end gouged a line in the pavement before retracting with the same speed. A second chain followed, then nearly a dozen chains streaked out of the concealment.

Ranma managed to dodge most, but one caught his braid and pulled him backwards, and before he could recover, five more had wrapped themselves around him.

"Mu Si!" Shan Pu yelled at the tree. "You let Ai Ren go now, or Shan Pu be _very_ angry!" She moved over towards the bound boy as Akane's swords cut through a chain that had come too close to her.

A tall boy clad in a long Chinese robe appeared, standing on the branch of a tree, his long hair flowing down his back freely. Huge glasses with incredibly thick lenses covered his eyes, and the chains around Ranma emerged from within the sleeve of his voluminous robe.

"I am sorry to have to do this, my love, but I must free you from this hideous bondage!" From out of his other sleeve a large clay pitcher flew towards Ranma.

Shan Pu's bon buri appeared in her hands as, without thinking, she went to bat the pitcher away…

0 0 0 0 0

Zhu Shu was dismounting from the back of the smilodon as she heard Shan Pu yell from just outside the gate. Tao-Ching, as usual, had gotten turned around, and had ended up entering the school yard from over the wall next to the school. Nabiki had been having fun berating the big cat, and Zhu Shu wasn't entirely certain the few minutes of wild ride had been an accident.

She was moving towards the sudden sound of combat, when suddenly, there was the sound of something breaking, followed by a surprised yowl, and a shriek from Ranma. Dreading what she'd find, she ran out the gate.

Akane was staring, her swords out, and her ribbons wrapped around a tall Chinese boy. As Zhu Shu followed her gaze, her heart sank.

Ranma lay on the ground, soaking wet and struggling to try and get away while still wrapped in chains. On her chest was the dress Shan Pu had been wearing, along with scattered shards of pottery. Shan Pu's bon buri lay to either side of her, but it was the wet, forlorn China setting on Ranma's chest, mewing apologetically that Akane's eyes were fixed on.

"China?" Akane said, softly. The boy tried saying something, muffled behind Akane's ribbons. Akane didn't even look down as she slammed her sword across the back of his head, making his eyes roll up as he slumped, unconscious. "_Shan Pu_?" Akane whispered.

Zhu Shu stepped forward to pick up the forlorn looking kitten. "Great-grandmother tell her be pet for Akane. Please not be angry with Shan Pu," she said to the still stunned girl.

Akane blinked. "But… but… I thought… I thought she was in China?" She shook her head, the long braid lashing like a tail. "No… she _was_ China." she added. "_AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME!_"

Zhu Shu hid her sister behind her back. "Great-grandmother tell her not to."

Akane's glare could have melted steel, and for one long second, Zhu Shu was afraid Akane was about to try and chop Shan Pu into sushi, regardless of if Zhu Shu was in the way or not. Then she closed her eyes, and seemed to deflate. "Give her to me, Zhu-chan." She sighed at Zhu Shu's hesitancy. "I'm _not_ going to wring her neck, Zhu-chan. I promise."

Shan Pu nosed over Zhu Shu's shoulder and mewed.

"No, I won't kill you." Akane said. "But no more sleeping under my bed."

Shan Pu nodded. She hopped down and gingerly stepped over to Akane, who picked her up. She held the kitten nose to nose. "However, you and I are going to have a long talk later."

"C– c– c– c– cat!" Ranma finally managed to say.

Akane and Shan Pu both turned to look at her. The red-head had finally crawled out of her chains and was pressed back to a phone pole. Akane sighed and looked at Zhu Shu for help.

Zhu Shu produced her kettle, but looked over her shoulder to the students gathered at the gate, attracted to the commotion. Akane got a mischievous grin, and took the kettle anyway.

"You deserve this, dear." She told the kitten as she poured the water on her.

Shan Pu didn't even flinch as she transformed. She smiled. "Shan Pu not mind if Ai Ren wish show off to school."

Akane shook her head. "I should have put two and two together. I've been comparing you to a cat since we met. And you're as utterly shameless as one."

"Why Shan Pu be ashamed of self? Work hard make body pleasing to eye."

Akane looked over to where most of the Hentai were agreeing. Their nosebleeds over the nude Chinese girl certainly seemed to indicate their appreciation. She picked up Shan Pu's dress and tossed it to her. Then turned to Ranma. "Is that better?"

The red-head shook her head. "No! She turns into a _CAT_!"

Shan Pu sighed as her shoulders slumped. "Please, not be angry with Shan Pu. She not help be cursed. Musk Prince throw off cliff into Jusenkyo when thirteen."

"_BUT YOU'RE A CAT!_"

"And RANMA IS _GIRL!_" Shan Pu shouted back. "Shan Pu not help be cat! She play pet try get Ranma not scared!"

"But why didn't you tell me!"

Shan Pu hung her head. "Shan Pu is sorry. Great-grandmother say try to cure work better if not know." She tried to step towards Ranma, but the red-head scurried back behind the pole. Shan Pu sighed, then turned and started trudging towards the school.

Akane gave the red haired girl a sour look. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going in to class." She yanked her ribbons free, sending the unconscious Chinese boy rolling along the ground, then turned her back on Ranma and walked into the gate.

Ranma looked at Zhu Shu. "What? You gonna be upset at me too? I only promised I'd try to learn to live with a cat! I never said I'd _marry_ one!"

Zhu Shu noted how her voice had gone up several octaves as she spoke, ending in a near shriek, and realized there was no talking to the near hysterical girl. Being tied up with a cat sitting on her had nearly driven her into the Neko-ken, and until she calmed down…

She sighed as she turned to follow the others.

Ranma remained against the pole, taking deep breaths as she tried to get her heart to stop hammering, tried to forget the claws, the fangs, the horrible hot breath…

She got glomped.

"Oh, Shan Pu! I've rescued you from that defiler!"

Ranma looked at the Chinese boy clutching her and growled.

"_LET GO OF ME, YOU PERVERT!_" she screamed as she booted the boy into an arc that ended with him crashing into a wall. The wall crumbled and the building attached collapsed on the boy with a satisfying roar.

She shrugged and cracked her neck, the brief outbreak of anger having provided an outlet to the adrenaline surge her fear had caused. Then she turned to find Ke Lun standing in front her. She paled.

"Rash words Son-in-law. Be glad Shan Pu did not hear you."

Ranma frowned. "You could have told me!"

"You reaction now is proof of why I didn't. Had you known, you would have shied away from her as you just did. I had hoped to reduce your fear first. I shall be having a long talk with yon idiot."

"I am not an idiot, Warleader! How could you have betrothed my love to this defiler!" the Chinese boy yelled, pushing aside the rubble that covered him. He stood and dusted himself off and reached into his robe. "I vowed I would find her a cure! And I have! Behold, _Nyannichuan_!" He held up a small wooden cask.

Ke Lun sighed. "Mu Si, you are a fool, as I told you when you set out on this quest. You are a fool still. Shan Pu has rejected you time and time again, yet still you persist in hounding her. Must I exile you before you will cease?"

"B– but… but I have the cure!"

Ke Lun hopped over behind him and swatted him upside the head with her staff, knocking him down as she retrieved the cask. "Fool indeed. Had you spilled this, you would now be female." She poked Mu Si in the chest. "You are a lucky boy to have even braved the springs and escaped untouched."

Mu Si just blinked myopically. "But, elder. The cure?"

Ke Lun made the cask disappear, and pulled out a flask of water. She gave Mu Si back his glasses and poured it on herself. Mu Si blinked at the much taller and younger bunny-girl Ke Lun had become.

"This is what you would curse Shan Pu to become, Mu Si. She would no longer be a cat, true, but neither would she have escaped being a cat."

"Elder?"

"Your fool quest had you far from our village when the Musk attacked, and when half our warriors were turned to rabbits. We have tried your "cure", boy. Had you bothered to ask, we could have told you it would not work before you even began to quest. You have spent four months discovering what the elders could have told you in four seconds!"

Mu Si cringed. "But… Shan Pu?"

"Shan Pu is married! As per Amazon law! She was defeated in fair combat in an accepted challenge match. She is not now, nor ever has been for you."

Mu Si turned eyes burning with hatred on Ranma. "Then I challenge you! I challenge you for…"

"You can't have Shan Pu, Mu Si. Ranma is her husband" Ke Lun said in a tone that brooked no challenge. Mu Si paled and thought frantically.

"Then if you have stolen my love, I shall steal yours! I challenge you for…

"You can't have Akane Tendo either, Mu Si. She has defeated Shan Pu in fair combat as well and accepted her as a sister-wife." Ke Lun said.

Mu Si turned an interesting shade of purple. "Then I will destroy you, Defiler! You have stolen my dreams and ruined my hopes! As you have stolen my life, so shall I take yours! I will hound you till the day you die!"

"How 'bout we settle this right now?" Ranma asked. "I beat the tar out of you and you go away."

"You have school right now Ranma. And you have only a few minutes before you are late." Ke Lun said. "This fool has already wasted too much time, and I have words I need to have with you. If you wish to fight, do it after school."

Ranma cracked her knuckles. "Fine. After school it is."

"Agreed." Mu Si said. "Enjoy your day, defiler! It shall be your last!" Mu Si turned and stalked off.

Ranma turned with a growl, preparing to get some hot water before class, but Ke Lun poked her with her stick. "Don't think I am done with you, Son-in-law. You have much to learn, not the least of which is your duty. Think about things that can not be changed, and when you are ready to admit your folly, apologize to Shan Pu for shunning her and shaming her in front of your countrymen."

"Whatever. I got enough problems to deal with now, old woman. That idiot turned me into a girl in front of the whole school, so now they all know!"

Ke Lun raised an eyebrow. "So foolish. Go to school, Ranma. You'll learn your lesson soon enough."

Ranma pushed past her, and looked at all the Hentai still blocking the gate and drooling over Ke Lun's bunny-girl form. "Move already! I gotta get some hot water!"

Hiroshi and Daisuke blinked from their comatose drooling stare and looked at Ranma. "Water? Hot water? Like Zhu Shu? You mean you turn into a hot babe and you've been hiding it all this time?"

"Idiots. Keep your hands to yourselves or I'll break them."

"But… but Gym… showers…" They lurched forward, zombie-like.

"Aw, screw this!" Ranma said and leaped up, running across the crowd of lust induced zombies by stepping from head to head. She cleared the crowd and landed, looking up to find she was blocked by Ai.

"What do _you_ want?"

Ai gave her a long look, one that made Ranma feel like she was being sized up for dinner. "Nothing… for now."

Sighing, Ranma dodged around her and into the school, heading for the janitor's closet just inside, and the hot water tap. Ai watched as the door closed.

A few minutes passed, with a couple of muffled yelps coming from the closet, then a still female Ranma emerged from the closet.

"_KE LUN!_"

Ai looked back over the crowd of boys to where the black eared bunny-girl still stood, just in time to see her laugh before turning and walking away.

0 0 0 0 0

Akane blinked as a still female Ranma came into the class room just seconds before the bell rang. The teacher looked at her and blinked.

"May I help you, young lady?"

"Give me a break. It's me, Ranma. Ranma Saotome? I would have thought that with Zhu Shu the dragon-girl and my bunny-girl fiancée you'd have figured out I got cursed too!"

The teacher adjusted his glasses. "Interesting. Two of you arriving as girls today. Very well, young lady, take your seat."

Ranma blinked, then her eyes searched across the room, to finally settle on Ukyo, looking much more feminine with her hair down and her over-shirt parted slightly to reveal her cleavage, sans bandages.

And right next to her was the only still free seat in the class. Right between her and Akane. Ranma sighed. Life was certainly conspiring against her today. Her eyes reluctantly trailed to the back corner of the room where the purple haired Amazon stared morosely out the window and clamped his teeth together to keep them from letting the whimper escape.

She slumped in her seat, as the teacher started writing on the board. Akane looked at her and hissed softly. "Why are you still a girl?"

"Stupid Ke Lun was watching the fight. She did somethin' to me, cause I got upset that Shan Pu's a c–c–cat! I can't change! I can't even touch lukewarm water, because its scalding!"

Akane raised her eyebrow. "Well, you did sort of over-react. I mean, she can't help being a cat any more than you can help being a girl."

"You're one to talk. She's been playing your pet!"

Akane nodded. "Oh trust me. Shan-chan has a bit to answer for there. But I have my revenge planned out for her already."

"Yeah, well. She's still a c– c– cat!"

"And our _fiancée_. Ranma. I don't know about you, but I've been coming to realize I have an obligation to live up to my promises. And Shan Pu is one of my promises." She looked back at the depressed girl who seemed oblivious to everything around her and sighed.

"Yeah, but I didn't promise to marry a c– c– c– cat!"

"No. You promised to marry _Shan Pu_ when you accepted the betrothal."

"Like I had a choice!"

"Yes, you did. You could have refused! But you didn't! You went along with it, and you promised in front of my family and yours to marry Shan Pu and honor the alliance between our clans!"

"You're one to talk, you fought tooth and nail with me over marrying me! You fought with your father about accepting the betrothal, with me, with everyone!"

"And there's a difference. _I_ didn't promise to marry you until later! Now that I have, have you seen me fighting it? I made the promise to Shan Pu, and her great-grandmother, and the Amazons. As did you!"

Ranma sank into her seat in a pout. "I ain't marrying no c– c– cat!"

Akane glared. "I see why Ke Lun stuck you as a girl then." She turned back to the board and began studiously ignoring the red-head.

Ranma looked over at Ukyo at the sound of a muffled laugh, but the girl was also looking forward studiously, but unable to hide the grim amusement in her eyes.

0 0 0 0 0

Lunch time found Akane setting under a tree with Shan Pu, while Ranma was nowhere to be found, which suited Akane just fine at the moment. She'd gotten more than fed up with her pouting in first period.

Shan Pu on the other hand, once she had come out of her funk, had been apologetic, even going so far as to make Akane lunch in her home ec class, and serving it to her bite by bite. Akane had been allowing her to have her fun while waiting for Zhu Shu to get back with her little "revenge"

As Shan Pu was feeding her the last little bit of pork with her chopsticks, the dragon-girl fluttered in for a landing and handed Akane a package. "Get many strange looks at place Nabiki send. Asked if want make movie."

"I'm sorry, Zhu-chan." She sat up and unwrapped the package. "Now, Shan-kitty, dear?"

Shan Pu blinked, "Yes, Ai Ren?"

"I just want you to know, I'm not going to blame you for not telling me, or sleeping under my bed, after all, you could have slept _in _the bed with me, and you didn't. I do give you credit for _mostly_ not abusing my trust that you were my kitty."

Shan Pu nodded. "Shan Pu just want try learn more about Akane."

Akane nodded. "And that's good. And it's because of that and the fact that you were only doing what your great-grandmother ordered that I'm not mad." Akane gave her a half lidded, almost seductive look. "But there _is_ one question I do want to ask."

Shan Pu blinked, uncertain what to make of Akane's tone. "Yeees, Ai Ren?"

"Did you enjoy watching me play with Ranma?"

Shan Pu blushed a deep crimson. "Um… Shan Pu… um…"

"Yes, or no, dear." Akane tapped her head where her bunny ears were in her cursed form. "I heard you purring, so I already know the answer, but I _want_ to hear it from _you_."

Shan Pu blushed even brighter as she looked down. "Yes. Shan Pu enjoy watching Ai Ren's pleasure each other." She gave Akane a look from under her lowered eyelids that smoldered softly. "Shan Pu wish could be with Ai Ren's instead of just watch."

Akane smiled. "Good." She opened the package and pulled out a soft velvet choker collar, with a silver buckle and a heart shaped charm. "But if you're going to be my pet Shan-kitty, then you certainly need a proper collar. After all, if you're not tagged properly, someone might just try to steal you." Akane's grin grew sultry as she leaned forward so she was nose to nose with Shan Pu. "I certainly don't intend to do without my favorite bundle of purrs." she said as she slipped the collar around the Amazon's neck.

Shan Pu was stock still as Akane finished buckling the collar, hardly daring to breathe as her lips trembled mere inches from Akane's. Her violet eyes remained locked on Akane's face as the other girl smoothed the soft velvet collar. Finally, Akane's eyes looked back up to meet hers.

"And now... the whole world will know you're _mine_." Akane said.

Shan Pu's heart nearly stopped with the implications of Akane's words, and as Akane started to pull back, a small mew of protest escaped her lips. Akane smiled and leaned forward again.

As their lips met, Shan Pu felt like a small star had ignited in her. The world around her slipped away as a current like an electric storm coursed through her. For a long eternity, it felt like an icy wind coursed across her skin as a warm fountain poured through her soul. As Akane pulled back, Shan Pu leaned forward, not wanting the kiss to stop, her lips still seeking Akane's. She caught herself as she was about to fall over, her eyes opening to see Akane's pleased smile.

"Humm, two for two on stunned reactions to my first kiss."

Zhu Shu chuckled. "Akane use technique learns from Zhu Shu. Chi kiss. "

Shan Pu sighed happily. "Ai Ren kiss _wonderfully_."

Akane raised an eyebrow. "Okay… I had no idea."

"Is okay. Akane use much she learns from link. Not realize."

"Shan Pu not complain."

Akane gave her a sultry look. "Good. Now look at your tag."

Shan Pu lifted the heart shaped tag and tilted her head awkwardly. "Shan-kitty. Property Akane Tendo?"

"Yep." Akane's tone was highly amused.

Shan Pu looked back up in time to see Akane raise the squirt gun and fire, then came the usual wrenching shift. She crawled out of her dress and looked up at Akane. "Mew?"

Akane patted her lap. "I told you, I'm not giving up my favorite bundle of purrs."

Shan Pu smiled and jumped into Akane's lap, happily surrendering herself to the ecstasy of Akane's fingers.

0 0 0 0 0

Ranma watched Akane and Shan Pu from the roof of the school while Akane gave the Amazon a kiss. A small flash of jealousy sparked for just a second before her conscience squashed it. What right did she have to be jealous? Akane was right, her fiancée had promised to try and love Shan Pu as much as the Amazon loved her.

And, much as she hated to admit it, so had she. While it was true her mother had rushed her into it, and her grandfather had set it up, she'd been the one making the promise as she sat in front of the assemblage. She had sworn on her honor to uphold the alliance and Amazon law.

"It's not easy, is it?" Ukyo said from behind her.

Ranma looked over to the girl, half expecting her to have her spatula out to brain her. "What?"

"Promises and honor." She came and sat on the edge of the roof with Ranma. "I spent the entirety of last night thinking about it. And betrayal of promises."

"Look Ukyo, I'm sorry I can't marry you…"

"It's not _your_ fault, Ranma. It's your father's… and mine. I've been contemplating exactly how I'm going to maim him for getting me into this mess, but I can't really blame _you_. Like you said, you didn't know. My life is ruined, but it's not your fault." She shrugged. "I even thought about killing myself. I might have even done it if your strange friend hadn't talked to me yesterday. Kami knows, it looked like the only available option. My father's vow won't let him see me as a girl. Your fathers promise was meaningless. My own vow to make you pay for leaving me is meaningless. Everything I have spent the last ten years striving for is meaningless. What did I have to live for?" Ukyo laughed bitterly. "Then that damned dragon-girl had to come and tell me about losing her first love, and how she tried to commit suicide, and how she finally learned life can give you second chances. So here I am… waiting to see if she's right."

"Zhu Shu tried to commit suicide?" Ranma shook his head. "I never knew that. I knew Ying-Ying had died, and Zhu Shu had a hard time dealing with her death…" he looked at the dragon-girl. "I wonder if Akane knows."

"So her lover _was_ female." Ukyo said. "I suspected, but really wasn't sure. Not really my thing you know. Really hoping I can find some solution to this being stuck legally as a guy before I'm forced to marry a girl."

Ranma looked at her sidelong. "It's really not bad at all. Rather enjoyable in fact. Once I get married, I'll be able to compare both ways, but I can certainly say as a girl that I enjoy it."

Ukyo raised an eyebrow. "Humm. Don't know, Ranma. I've always kinda visualized being with _you_."

Ranma sighed. "Sorry."

"So you're scared of cats?"

Ranma blinked at the change in subject. "Um… yeah, you could say that. My idiot dad threw me in a pit full of hungry cats wrapped up in fish sausage."

Ukyo stared at her in shock. "You're kidding, right?"

Ranma sighed. "I wish I was. Every time I'm near a cat, I just get overwhelmed with the memories of them clawing, and scratching and gnawing on me." She shuddered. "And Akane's right. I promised to take Shan Pu as my wife."

"And here I am griping about getting forced to marry a girl. _You're_ stuck with your worst fear." Ukyo shook her head. "Wanna run off and elope?"

Ranma gave her a sour look. "I can't Uc-chan. Running away is a coward's way out."

"Just kidding, Ranma. Trying to lighten the mood. Not sure why I even came up here. By rights, I should hate you."

"Do you?"

Ukyo looked at her for a long moment. "I should. I just can't seem to though. I mean, hearing you this morning, I was overjoyed to hear you having problems… then my conscience started fussing at me."

Ranma put her head in her hands. "Yeah. Mine too."

"Wish you hadn't said what you said, huh?"

Ranma nodded. "I've been told I let my mouth run away with me."

"You always did. You were always so cocky when you were stealing okonomiyaki. But you were just too good for me to beat you. Now, even after ten years of training for fighting you, I still can't beat you. You can afford to be cocky, I guess. Your skills can back your mouth up."

Ranma sighed. "Yeah. But it's not something I'm proud of."

Ukyo laughed. "I guess that means there's hope for you yet."

Ranma smiled. "It's good to have you back, Uc-chan."

Ukyo shrugged. "Hey, I can't hate you, I can't beat the tar out of you, and I can't marry you. I guess if I'm ever gonna have any part of you at all, it might as well be as friends."

"I'm still weirded out that you're a girl."

"_You're_ weirded out? Trust me, Ranma; you ain't got nothing on me. You turn female, one of your fiancées turns into a playboy bunny, the other into a cat, and one of your friends flies around looking like a hentai manga dragon-girl, and I suspect _she_ has a crush on me. I'm just a plain old ordinary _tomboy_."

Ranma laughed ruefully. "Yeah, I guess my life _is_ pretty crazy." She stuck out her hand. "Friends again?"

Ukyo took her hand and shook it. "Friends."

0 0 0 0 0

The rest of the day went pretty quietly. Ranma was excused from gym once the teacher verified she couldn't change back to male, since he couldn't send her to the female's dressing room, and knew the havoc that would result sending her into the male's. She'd had to sit and watch from the sidelines as Akane and Shan Pu played softball.

Of course, by the end of the day, everybody had known about the impending fight, and that Ranma was stuck in female form. Hoping to see yet another fight resulting in a display of female anatomy, the Hentai Squad was out in force.

Ranma wasn't co-operating though. She'd shown up wearing more than her usual Chinese shirt and pants, her outfit having had a heavy leather tunic added to it. She wasn't giving a free show if she could help it, regardless of how loud the hentai groaned when she walked out onto the athletic field.

Ke Lun had gotten into the spirit of the show though. Ranma had blinked on seeing the elder in her cursed form, wearing a playboy bunny outfit, complete with collar and cuffs as she stood in the center of the ring. At either corner two younger girls, one with red hair, one with green, stood by with bon buri.

Shan Pu had been conscripted by her great-grandmother, and was walking up and down the stands with a tray filled with cups of ramen. She waved at Ranma as she walked by. "Be careful, Ai Ren. Mu Si master hidden weapon technique. Very dangerous."

Ranma nodded, doing her best to shove the memories of Shan Pu setting on her chest, mewing, out of her mind. She looked around the ring.

Akane and Zhu Shu sat next to the ring on one side, and almost directly across, Ukyo sat, avoiding Zhu Shu's eyes. She gave Ranma a thumb's up. Zhu Shu watched her, sighing softly before lowering her eyes, Akane merely gave her a raised eyebrow. Ranma sighed as she stepped up to the ring. Glad as she was that Ukyo had decided to be a friend again, there were so many complications. Including the one that she could solve immediately. She wore a small smile of anticipation as she turned to the ring.

Mu Si stood impassively in one corner of the ring frowning as Ke Lun strutted around the ring with a large sign proclaiming "Mu Si vs. Ranma" in large kanji. Ranma jumped into the ring and looked at the scantily clad elder.

"Ain't you wearing just a little too little, old woman?" she asked.

Ke Lun gave him a look. "Show some respect, Son-in-law. I'm having fun. It's been centuries since I last had men throwing themselves at my feet."

Ranma sighed. "So we here to fight or what?"

Ke Lun tossed the sign away into the crowd , were several hentai tore it to shreds trying to gain possession of it. She pulled a mike out and tapped it to get their attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We are here to see a challenge match between Mu Si, the Joketsuzoku Master of Hidden Weapons, vs. Ranma, the currently female Master of Anything Goes! At stake, Mu Si's idiotic vow to make Ranma's life hell because of a woman he couldn't have anyway!"

"Hey!" Mu Si objected. Ke Lun batted him upside the head with her stick.

"The rules of the match! Contestants are expected to not kill or maim one another! Winner shall be when one contestant can no longer fight!"

Ranma cracked her knuckles. "This will be a piece of cake."

Ke Lun laughed and leaped out of the ring, landing with a flourish on the announcer's table. "Begin!"

Mu Si had barely waited for the call before he launched a flight of darts at Ranma. She blinked and dodged, grabbing them before they went out of the ring into the crowd. "Hey, watch it! You could hurt someone!"

Mu Si laughed. "Hurt! I shall do far worse than hurt you! I shall humiliate you! For the shame you have brought to my love, my Shan Pu!"

"Shan Pu no belong to Mu Si!" Shan Pu called from the sidelines. "Shan Pu belong Akane and Ranma!" She touched the heart shaped tag attached to her collar with a happy smile.

Mu Si fumed. "How dare you collar my Shan Pu!" He launched a volley of chains at Ranma, but the red-headed girl wasn't there anymore. Mu Si looked upwards just in time to see Ranma's foot before it collided with his face.

"How dare you turn me into a girl in front of the entire school!" Ranma said as she landed.

Mu Si rolled over and rose to his hands and knees. "I will dare far more, defiler! Attack of the Unsure Foot!"

Mu Si rose to his knees and swung his arms in an arc, ball bearings pouring out in a flood. Ranma, having jumped to avoid another chain, cursed as her feet landed on the small iron balls and flew out from under her.

Mu Si seemed to be having no trouble. With a yell of "Attack of the Violent Petunia!" he had pulled a large flower pot out of his sleeves and brought it crashing down, narrowly missing Ranma's head.

Unfortunately, the jerk to move out of the way had sent Ranma spinning across the ring. As she was struggling for purchase, one of Mu Si's chains hooked into the top of her leather tunic, and her momentum caused it to rip downwards. Ranma caught herself at the edge of the ring by grabbing the rope, and flipped herself to the corner pole.

"You jerk!" She yelled, surveying the damage. She wasn't exposed, but the cut ran all the way down to her navel.

She looked back up in time to see another of Mu Si's chains. It hooked around her neck, and as she grabbed it to keep from choking, he yanked her off the pole with a "Come here!"

Ranma managed to twist just enough so that she avoided the spear that had emerged from Mu Si's other sleeve, but the loud rip let her know it wasn't by much. She used her momentum to swing around Mu Si, but she slipped on the ball bearings.

The results were extremely satisfying though, as her inertia caused her to spin around Mu Si and not only free her, but wrap the chain around the Chinese boy.

She grinned as she held onto the rope for balance and yanked. "Spinning Top Attack!"

Mu Si crashed into the far rope, the spin leaving him glasses-less and dizzy. Shakily he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a… _chicken?_

Ranma blinked as Mu Si raised the chicken and with a cry of "Flying Egg of Death!" he squeezed several eggs out of the chicken, hurling them in a wave in Ranma's general direction.

In shock at the weirdness of the attack, Ranma didn't move in time, and one of the eggs exploded at her feet in a fireball.

Akane screamed her name as the wave of fire engulfed her, and Ranma let out a howl of pain. As the fireball burned out, she stood revealed, singed but otherwise unharmed, though her top had shredded into uselessness.

"Do you have any idea how much that hurts when you're hypersensitive to heat?" she yelled, finally able to keep her footing as the explosions had cleared out most of the ball bearings.

"It is only the beginning of the pain I shall bring you for defiling my Shan Pu!" Mu Si said as he launched a kick at the corner pole and followed it with a flurry of punches.

Ranma blinked, then walked over to the furiously attacking boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yo, jerk! I'm over here."

Mu Si paused, blinking myopically at Ranma. With a growl of frustration, he reached into his sleeve again. Ranma decided enough was enough, and grabbed Mu Si's robe. As the Chinese boy drew forth a large round object, Ranma yanked.

"I think I'm tired of your tricks!" she yelled as with a rip, Mu Si's robe tore free, leaving the blind boy as bare chested as she had ended up.

The girls in the crowd cooed at the muscular physique Ranma's move had revealed, glad that finally, some male cheesecake had been exposed. A few cheered for Ranma to rip the rest of his clothes off. Then Ai assembled her team and they started cheering for both combatants to get naked.

Ranma did her best to ignore them as Mu Si seemed to shrug off the loss of his robe.

"So, you want to settle this in a contest of skill alone? So be it! I shall kill you with my own hands!"

With that challenge, Mu Si hurled down the round object, shattering it. A large cloud of smoke poured out of the shards, filling the ring with thick choking smoke. Ranma fought to control his coughs as he tried to listen for Mu Si over the sound of the disappointed spectators. A slight sound was all she caught as he emerged out of the smoke and attacked.

Once more, she barely dodged the lightning fast attack, feeling cold metal brush past her skin, but the near miss cost her her pants. She had to rip them free as the cut waist band dropped them around her ankles.

However a gust of wind blew the cloud of smoke away and caught her standing there, stark naked. She blinked at Ukyo, who was using her spatula as a giant fan. Ranma blinked as the girl's eyes traveled down her body, and then stopped moving, a small smile growing on Ukyo's face.

"Cute heart."

Ai poked her head over Ukyo's shoulder, giving the red-head a lascivious grin. "I agree."

Ranma blinked at both of them as a blush spread from her hairline down towards her toes.

Then Ukyo yelled "Watch out!"

Ranma turned just in time to catch Mu Si's arm, and she ripped the claws off his hand. "What ever happened to settling this on skill!" she screamed as she tossed the boy back across the ring.

Mu Si righted himself and looked in Ranma's general direction. "I am Mu Si! The Master of Hidden Weapons! My weapons _are_ my body!" He threw out his arm in Ranma's direction.

Ranma dodged out of the way, feeling something small whistle by her. Mu Si pulled his arm back and Ranma watched a cheerleading outfit sail past him. She turned to look at Ai, who was standing there as naked as she was.

"Hey!" Ai yelled. "I'm all for exhibitionism, fella, but I like it at my choice!" She struck a dramatic pose as she showed off. "Squad! Pom-pom retaliation Attack!"

Ranma dove for the cheerleading outfit as Mu Si was bombarded with exploding pom-poms. She managed to pull the oversized sweater over herself as Mu Si emerged from the cloud of smoke, his clothes every bit as tattered as Ranma's had been.

The Furinkan girls cheered at finally getting to see a guy mostly naked, but booed when Ranma tossed Ai's skirt and Mu Si's glasses at the Chinese boy. Mu Si caught the items and looked at them dumbly.

"For Kami's sake, cover yourself." She yelled. "Nobody wants to see that!"

Ranma found herself pelted with a variety of objects by the girls who seemed to be objecting that they did _indeed_ want to see that. She shielded herself from the debris as Mu Si put on his glasses and looked at the skirt.

"Why would I wear this!"

Shan Pu tossed a bucket of water at him. "Idiot!"

Mu Si tried to move, but it was entirely too late. The water poured over him.

Silence descended on the field as everyone looked at the soaked boy… who was no longer a boy.

Mu Si stood dripping, revealed as a slender feminine version of himself… with a pair of large white wings sprouting from her back. Ranma blinked.

"So, boy. You were even more of a fool than I thought. How many pools _DID_ you fall into?" Ke Lun asked.

Mu Si turned to look at the elder. "Two. I fell into a pool and became a duck, and was nearly eaten, then was led by the guide to the pool I retrieved water for Shan Pu from. I slipped and fell into it while filling the cask."

Ke Lun fixed Mu Si with a hard stare. "So you _knew_ that your cure would not work, yet you attempted it anyway."

Mu Si gave Ke Lun a defiant glare. "She would at least have still been more than a cat! I have seen her suffer for years! The quiet looks, the pity! She is the most beautiful woman in out village and yet she has no-one who seeks her hand but me! I could not stand it! She has suffered because of what was done to her!"

Shan Pu sighed. "Mu Si. Shan Pu have no suitors because _Mu Si _no leave alone. Make Shan Pu no want boys hang over, seek favors. Shan Pu teach other boys leave alone! But not Mu Si. No matter how many times she tell Mu Si go away, he no listen! She beat him, he no listen! Shan Pu no want Mu Si, _HE NO LISTEN!_" She was shaking in her fury. "Now try make Shan Pu a cat-girl whether she wish or no?"

Mu Si backed away. "I was only trying to help!"

"You no help! You interfere in Shan Pu relationship with Ai Ren! Mu Si upset Shan Pu Husband!"

Ranma blinked. Husband? She shook her head as she continued watching the angry Amazon.

"Shan Pu have enough! She _done_ with Mu Si! She done with interference! Mu Si leave Shan Pu no choice!"

Mu Si blinked, her large eyes made even larger behind the glasses. "What… what are you saying?"

Shan Pu just shook her head. "Mu Si. Shan Pu have tried asking, Shan Pu have tried making understand. Now Shan Pu must settle once and for all. Mu Si, _Shan Pu turn back on you!_"

With all the deliberateness of a ceremony, Shan Pu turned away from the nearly nude, winged girl.

Ke Lun looked at Shan Pu. "There is no revoking this, child. Are you certain?"

Shan Pu nodded as she crossed her arms. "Mu Si is dead to me."

The effects of her words on the winged girl were dramatic. She had paled as Shan Pu had turned, but the confirmation sent her to her knees. Ke Lun jumped over the rope into the ring and stood before the trembling girl.

"By Amazon Law, Mu Si, son of Brus, Shan Pu, daughter of Par Fum, has declared you dead to her. From this day forward, you will no longer exist to her. Your name shall not be spoken, your voice will not be heard, you presence will not be acknowledged. You are a ghost."

Mu Si shuddered. "I am a ghost." The winged girl whispered. Then she stood and with a sob, threw herself into the air. Shan Pu didn't even turn to watch as the winged girl vanished into the distance.

Finally, she turned to Ke Lun, who was sadly looking after the vanished Mu Si. "Great-grandmother? Give Shan Pu water, please."

Ke Lun raised her eyebrow, but produced the cask. Shan Pu took it and walked towards Ranma.

To her credit, Ranma tried very hard not to shy away. Shan Pu sighed and placed the cask in front of Ranma. "Ai Ren Akane like Shan Pu be cat. But Ai Ren Ranma is important too. If Ai Ren Ranma ask, Shan Pu be cat-_girl,_ instead of cat. If help Ranma not be afraid of Shan Pu, she make change."

Ranma blinked. "Ummm." She stepped back. "I– uh?"

Ukyo placed her hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Hey, Ran-chan. Don't freak. Think about what we talked about."

Ranma's hands clinched. Honor and promises. She turned to punch one of the ring's posts, the hollow metal rupturing. She looked down at the wreckage and her hands as the crowd took up a slow chant of "cat-girl, cat-girl!"

"_SHUT UP!_" She screamed. Dead silence fell across the field. Ranma whirled. "Is that what you want?"

Shan Pu stood silently.

Ranma looked down at her hands. "I know you aren't able to help being a cat. I know you're not responsible for my dad throwing me in a pit. I– I–." She stopped and took a deep breath. "I can't… I _won't_ ask you to curse yourself further, Shan Pu. Akane had no choice, we had to have warriors… I can't force you to change yourself because of my stupid irrational fears. I– I don't know if I will find it easier to deal with if you're a cat-girl. I don't know if I should ask you to be one." Ranma forced herself to look Shan Pu in the eyes. "I have promised to take you as my wife Shan Pu, every bit as much as I have promised to take Akane." Blood dripped from Ranma's clenched hands. "_I will get over this. _Just… just give me time. I can't make a decision like this without thinking about it."

Shan Pu gave Ranma a quiet smile. "Shan Pu give Ai Ren as much time as need. Now not fear for Ranma heart." She picked up the cask. "Shan Pu keep till Ai Ren decide."

Since Shan Pu couldn't, Akane jumped into the ring and gave Ranma a hug to the cheers and whistles of the crowd. She even kissed the red-head, causing the crowd to cheer even louder. Ai, still strutting around shamelessly, started a cheer calling for a strip show. Akane just gave her a dirty look.

Finally, Ke Lun waved the crowd to silence. "I declare this match over! Winner by forfeit, Ranma Saotome!"

Akane held up Ranma's hand as the crowd cheered, but Ranma pulled it down again. "I could have beat him properly if everybody hadn't kept interfering." she said morosely. "I mean, I didn't beat him; Shan Pu just drove him off with that little show of hers." She waved to the shreds and tatters of her clothes around the ring. "And all I have to show for it is a strip tease in front of the entire school. I'm gonna be hearing about the way you trimmed me forever!"

Akane swatted the red-head on the rump. "Stop grousing or I'm gonna give Ai back her sweater and make you walk home showing it off. _I_ like it."

Ranma gave her an evil eye. "You know, ever since you decided you actually liked sex, you've been rather bossy."

Akane smiled "Yep. And if I actually told you to take off that sweater right here, you'd do it too, wouldn't you?"

Ranma blushed. "Point taken."

Akane gave the red-head a smile. "You and Shan Pu both. You're these amazing powerful warriors, but you like it when I boss you around about certain things. Things that let you know how attracted I am to you."

Ranma shrugged… but blushed as well.

Ke Lun meanwhile had enlisted Shan Pu's aid to clear a path out of the field, and waved for Ranma and Akane to go. They hurried up the momentary path and ducked into the gym, where Akane got Ranma her spare gym clothes. Ai showed up at the door as she finished dressing, still nude, but holding her skirt.

"You done with my sweater, femboy?"

Ranma gave her a dirty look. "Yeah, and don't call me femboy."

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, Ranma. Your buddy stealing my clothes was a big hit. Wish I had thought of it myself sooner. The Hentai squad is worshipping at my feet like it should again."

Ranma sighed and tossed the sweater at the shameless girl. Ai caught it with a laugh as she turned and exited out into the gym.

Akane shrugged. "At least it means she's likely to leave Zhu Shu alone for a while."

Ke Lun appeared at the door, dressed once more in her usual robe. "Well, Son-in-law, I'm glad you have reconsidered your rash words this morning."

"So are you going to release me from what ever it was you did?"

"No, not yet, Ranma. I think a week or so of being stuck as a female will do you good. Perhaps it will help you concentrate on what you will ask Shan Pu to do." She smiled. "I am glad you did not rush into a decision rashly. That is rare for you."

Ranma grimaced. "Thanks." She shook her head. "What was up with Mu Si, anyway?"

Ke Lun's eyes hardened. "Mu Si need no longer concern you, Ranma. By Amazon custom, he is dead to Shan Pu, and by extension, her family. I ask that you honor this, and if your paths cross again, ignore him. If he will not allow you to ignore him, you are free to do as you wish to convince him of the error of his ways."

Ranma blinked, then shrugged. "Okay. I owe the jerk for the strip show anyway."

Ke Lun's eyes sparkled. "Yes, I heard quite a few comments on how cute the heart was. Anyway, Shan Pu is waiting outside for you."

Ranma nodded and took a deep breath, looking at the small cuts on her palms from clenching her fists. "I will beat my fear. I will beat my fear."

Akane followed her out, her eyes drawn for a moment to two women setting at the top of the bleachers, both strikingly beautiful. One had long platinum blonde hair so pale it almost glowed, the other had long hair that was pure white. She blinked, but their strangely hazy look didn't fade.

"Akane?" Ranma called back to her. "You coming?"

Akane looked back at the bleachers for a second, then shrugged and joined her fiancée as they left field.

0 0 0 0 0

Mara watched the last of the stragglers leaving the field, then leaned back to look over at Urd. "That was a bit harsh, wasn't it?"

Urd was looking at her notes. "Yes, but unfortunately, necessary. Mu Si was a tad… excessive, in his infatuation. Yggdrasil predicted that anything less permanent would not get him to stop, and Shan Pu will _never_ accept him. I had to arrange for him to go to Jusenkyo several weeks ago, though I'd only planned for him to get the water for Shan Pu. The klutz fell into the pools on his own."

"Interesting results."

"Yes. Not really sure how it's going to affect things. Originally, Yggdrasil projected that Mu Si would follow Shan Pu to Japan, eventually go to Jusenkyo, get turned into a duck, and then try to turn Akane into a duck, finally becoming a thorn in Ranma's side as he continued to try and win Shan Pu."

Mara raised an eyebrow. "I thought no-one could know the future?"

Urd smiled. "Yggdrasil gave it a seventy five percent likelihood. That's about as high as it gets. And Yggdrasil is the master control program for this reality, so it's the best predictor based on current program data. It's not much use right now, because for some reason, the moment I started trying to grant this wish, it's only giving me insufficient data to most of my prediction requests. The best I've sweet talked it into is a fifteen percent probability prediction."

"Humm. I can see where that would make it difficult."

Urd shrugged. "Where goddesses are concerned, Yggdrasil usually will give a lower predictability rating, but fifteen percent is exceedingly low. It's just one more thing making me wonder whether we're dealing with a reality nexus."

Mara nodded off after the receding winged figure, still barely visible to her preternatural senses. "So what about his role in Shan Pu's wish? _His_ happy ending?"

"I do have someone in mind for our young man… Sort of killing two birds with one stone. If I judge his trajectory correctly, and if the spell of drawing I cast works…

0 0 0 0 0

_I am dead._

_I am a ghost._

_I can not be seen, I cannot be heard, I cannot be felt!_

_I am dead._

_CURSE YOU, RANMA!_

Mu Si couldn't stay in the air any more; the weight of despair was too great. Better to end it all than be dead while still alive!

Eyes blinded by tears, heart leaden with sorrow, she folded up her wings and allowed herself to plummet. The cold embrace of the earth was all she could expect, now that Shan Pu was forever beyond her reach.

The impact was enormous and she heard the sound of breaking. Pain beyond any she had ever felt shot through her body as her ears filled with the sound of shattering glass. She felt herself plummet further, landing on a surface that drove ten thousand pricks of pain through her as glass rained on top of her, piercing her wings.

_I am a crucified angel._ she thought through the pain, laughingly recalling the stories the occasional western missionary had tried to teach her as a child. _A messenger of love brought low by grief._

Then something struck her in the temple and all thought faded.

0 0 0 0 0

Kodachi entered her room and tossed the bookbag on the bed, falling into her favorite chair right after. It had been a long school day, and she had arrived too late to even see her goddess that morning. Then the teacher had made her stay in the room at lunch copying the notes she'd missed, and by the end of the day, she had been too annoyed to even contemplate checking out the rumors of a duel taking place after school, wanting to only get home to her private gym and practice. She chuckled as she reached into her pocket and withdrew a hexagonal medallion, its face carved in the symbol of a rabbit. It would be all too easy to go and crush that new meddler in her goddess's affections, but no, it would be far better to destroy her publicly, to show her Mistress who truly deserved her love. So she had failed to destroy Zhu Shu in Hong Kong, it mattered not, the Chinese Oni was obviously little more than a nuisance anyway. She may have escaped the trap she and Valmont had created, but it was obvious that Valmont's employer, Xi'an Chi would deal with the harlot eventually. What truly mattered was discovering Zhu Shu's affections for that black haired miko, Rei Hino. She could safely strike the Chinese girl from the list of rivals for her Goddess.

Indeed, it was more aggravating to realize she had been duped by her brother, that _he_ had accompanied Akane to China when she had vainly gone to Hong Kong. That her brother had failed to stop Akane's betrothal was unforgivable, though inevitable. Sasuke had told her that the fool had not left the family shrine since he had returned.

She laughed as she stripped and stood before her mirror, recalling the marks she had borne following the match in which her Goddess had captured her heart. Sasuke's report had revealed how much Akane valued a true warrior. It was small wonder she had not yet been graced by her Goddesses favors. She had yet to prove herself. Her fingers traced the rabbit carved on the medallion as she hung it around her neck from a fine gold chain.

_Yes, I will prove myself for you, Mistress. I will crush the purple haired harlot and show you my worth! _

She looked up from pulling on her leotard at sound of something crashing into the greenhouse. She growled as she tugged the sleeve into place and headed for the garden. It had better not have been her idiot thrice bedamned brother throwing Sasuke out a window again!

She emerged from the mansion to look at her private retreat, frowning at the enormous hole. Swearing she was going to feed Tatewaki to Mr. Turtle, she stormed towards the door.

The interior was even more annoying. Whatever had crashed through the roof had been directly over her prize black roses. She rushed in to check on her darlings, the rage building to murderous intensities as she determined both Tatewaki and Sasuke were going to die for this…

Then she saw what had crashed through the roof, and her breath caught, all anger forgotten in her wonder.

The angel was unconscious, blood trickling from a gash on her forehead where a support frame had landed, and from several glass shards that had pierced her snow white wings, but miraculously, none of the long slivers of solar glass had impaled the slender, graceful body. Kodachi couldn't pull her eyes away from the vision. The long black hair matched to pale skin, the wings so white they almost seemed to glow, the ethereal beauty…

She knelt, her hand touching the angels throat as she felt for a pulse. The winged girl groaned and mumbled. Kodachi leaned forwards to catch the faint sound.

"Curse… Ranma… Shan… must… die…"

Leaning back, she felt her heart hammering. Then she laughed. The gods had sent her a messenger! A harbinger of doom for her rivals! Surely it could be nothing else! The sign which she had prayed for so long had come!

Laughing madly, she reached for the bell to summon Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 3: Cat Fights

Chapter Three: Cat Fights

Shan Pu had a smug grin on her face as they all walked home following Ranma's fight with Mu Si. Ranma appeared to either be ignoring it, or oblivious to it, walking slightly ahead of her two fiancées, her head lowered as she trudged along, not even complaining about having to wear Akane's gym clothes. Akane kept stealing looks at the glum red-head, hoping that Ranma wasn't being jealous of Shan Pu's arm twined about hers, or the collar around the Chinese girl's neck claiming her as Akane's pet. Shan Pu herself had seemed to take inordinate pride in the token. She wished she knew what the red-head was thinking following Shan Pu's offer to use the _Nyannichuan_ to become a cat-girl instead of just a cat in hopes it would help Ranma overcome his fear. Ranma had said she didn't mind the fact that Akane had finally accepted the Amazon as a fiancée, and had said she had too, but the red-head had been unreadable since the fight.

Still, as accepting of the fact that Shan Pu was her fiancée as she was, Akane wasn't sure she was remotely ready for the next steps… If Ranma couldn't resolve her fear of cats, it would continue to make things awkward, and as much fun as she'd been having playing in bed with Ranma recently, she'd feel guilty playing with Shan Pu the same way so long as Ranma was having problems with the Amazon, regardless of how appealing the idea had become now that she'd finally accepted the second engagement, or how much the Amazon indicated she desired it. Even if Ranma gave her permission… she wasn't sure it would be right to not include Ranma in the actual act.

She looked around the empty street noting that they were at the same spot along the canal where she had stopped to talk to Ranma after the big fight with Ryouga, the same place she had come to realize maybe she really did care for Ranma after all. She looked over at the spot Zhu Shu had waited for them that time, and wished that Zhu Shu hadn't disappeared after the fight. She really needed to talk.

0 0 0 0 0

Ukyo unlocked the door to her shop and flipped on the lights. She tossed her book bag into the back room as she ignited the grill, then did a double take at the silent figure of Zhu Shu standing on the other side of the bar.

"What do you want?"

Without a word, Zhu Shu held up the 'Help Wanted' sign that had been in the window.

Ukyo looked at it a long time, seeming to be about to say something several times. Finally, she shrugged. "When can you start?" It sounded almost resigned.

"Have class train after school. For hour. Can work after."

"Ever work in a restaurant?"

"Grow up in aunt's inn."

Ukyo was quiet for another long pause as she oiled her grill. "Want an okonomiyaki?"

"Not know. Never have before."

There was a sizzle as batter was poured and one of Ukyo's spatulas came out. A few seconds later she tossed a plate at the still unmoving girl.

Zhu Shu caught it and sat down at the counter. Ukyo watched as she took a bite. The Chinese girl chewed thoughtfully, then nodded approvingly. "Is very good."

Ukyo smiled. "Okay. I suppose you can have the job then. I already know you'll be a draw for a lot of the school boys."

Zhu Shu smiled. "Zhu Shu cannot stop hentai boys from chase, no matter how often say no interested in boys."

Ukyo shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "Um… yeah. Well, I suppose having a dragon-girl waitress is novelty enough."

Zhu Shu tilted her head at Ukyo as she finished the okonomiyaki. "Zhu Shu not mean make nervous," she said quietly.

Ukyo shook her head. "I just wish I knew what to make of you. No matter what I do, you won't get out of my mind."

"Ukyo not leave Zhu Shu mind either."

Ukyo sighed as she shook her head. "I'm not like you. I _LIKE_ boys. Gods, I can't even tell you how many girls have thrown themselves at me, and I've had to chase them off."

Zhu Shu nodded, looking down.

Ukyo sighed again. "Look… for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Zhu Shu understands. She hope Ukyo still let work."

"Yeah, you've got the job. Wings and all." Ukyo idly polished her spotless grill, not looking at the dragon-girl.

"Zhu Shu can be normal, but may cause much water be spilled."

"Hell no. Stay a dragon-girl during your shift. The hentai will kill themselves trying to come here to eat."

Zhu Shu nodded. "Must go. Students expect Zhu Shu for class."

Ukyo nodded. "Be ready to work when you get back."

With a soft flutter of wings, Zhu Shu rose from the stool and bowed in mid air before setting her feet on the floor as she turned to go. Her hair had been caught by her wings and swept aside, revealing the ornate tattoo.

Ukyo found her gaze caught by the tattoo's eyes… the same gold eyes she had stared at in Zhu Shu's face, and she swallowed. Her eyes traced down the spiraling dragon until it came to the swords, and her heart nearly stopped as she saw her spatula entangled within the ribbon's embrace.

Then the door swung shut behind Zhu Shu, and the dragon-girl was gone.

0 0 0 0 0

A few minutes later, Zhu Shu fluttered down to meet Akane and Ranma at the dojo door just as they were about to start class. Akane raised an eyebrow at the contented smile on Zhu Shu's face.

"You look like a cat who's gotten into the cream," she commented. "Looking forward to taking Rei off for another 'talk'?"

"Maybe. Zhu Shu also maybe think of solution to other problem."

Akane blinked. "Oh… um… Ukyo?"

Zhu Shu nodded. "Took solution sister use for Ranma. Take job. Work for Ukyo after classes."

Akane blinked again, then comprehension dawned. "Oh, I get it. Repeat exposure."

Rei poked her head out the dojo door. "You're going to be working at Uc-chans?"

Zhu Shu nodded. "Is okay with Rei?"

Rei hesitated for just a fraction of a second before she smiled. "Of course it is, Zhu-chan." She leaned forward and kissed the Chinese girl. "That just means I'm gonna have to make the most of the time I do have with you."

Zhu Shu had missed the slight pause. "Zhu Shu happy Rei be so wise. Not sure Zhu Shu could do same."

Rei kissed her again. "I never said it was _easy_, Zhu-chan." Rei admitted. "The gods know I want to keep you all for myself." She gave a crooked grin. "But I'm hoping it's for the best. I'm a miko; the least I can do is not fight against what the gods have set in motion."

Ranma raised an eyebrow at that, thinking it sounded like Rei was trying to convince herself, then shrugged. "So, you two joining us for class today?"

Zhu Shu blushed as Rei gave the red-head a look. "Well…" the miko hesitated, obviously wanting to drag Zhu Shu off, but not wanting to shirk her training either.

Akane grabbed Ranma's braid and pulled the smaller girl against her. "Ranma has no room to complain, Rei. She's been having way too much fun with _me_ to begrudge you two some time alone, especially since Zhu-chan now has a job."

Rei smiled and took Zhu Shu's hand, dragging the still blushing girl off towards the house. She waved to Akane as they entered, smiling at the fact that Akane had Ranma bent over backwards as she was kissing her. Akane waved back as she supported the limp red-head, then pushed the shaky girl into the dojo.

Zhu Shu giggled as they scurried up the stairs. "Zhu Shu see Akane figure out how do deliberately."

Rei gave her a raised eyebrow. "What?"

Zhu Shu stopped Rei at the door to her room. "This."

As Zhu Shu's lips met Rei's, a flash of fire burned through the slim girl's soul as her entire body seemed to ignite. A surge of white fire burned along her skin as her clothes vanished, energy crackling around her as her henshin started. She finally drew back as her fuku formed, looking at Zhu Shu in wonder.

"Wow… how the hell did you do that?"

Zhu Shu blinked. "Not know. Meant show chi kiss. Not sure why make change."

Rei's knees gave way as she collapsed in the doorway laughing. "Oh man, my legs won't hold me after that orgasm… I don't know what you did, but _wow_ did it feel good!"

Zhu Shu lost her worried look in a smile of relief. "Is what supposed to do. Chi kiss make feel very good. Is part of Zhu Shu training for courtesan."

Rei dragged herself back to her feet. "Cool. You're going to do that to me several more times… right after I get on the bed! There's no way I can stand through another of those." She opened the door, already pulling her uniform top off. "And I think I'm going to stay transformed, or I might set the house on fire when I henshin again."

0 0 0 0 0

There was pain.

There wasn't supposed to be pain… only oblivion.

But there was pain. And the faint taste of roses on her tongue.

The agony finally settled itself in her wings, and she faintly remembered the shards of glass that had impaled them… yet had not had the mercy to pierce her heart.

She moaned softly, cursing the cruelness of having been denied release.

A soft touch and cool dampness caressed her forehead. She forced her eyes open to look in bleary amazement at the gentle hand that comforted her, unable to believe that after cruel love had treated her so unkindly that anyone could treat her with mercy. She was dead! A ghost! The only kindness she could expect was to be utterly unseen in her shame and misery!

She whimpered softly as the hand withdrew.

"Hush, my angel. You are safe."

The voice was soft… Feminine.

"Not an angel" she whispered softly. "I am… a ghost."

"Rest. I have bandaged your wounds. You will be fine."

"No." she whispered, even more softly. "I am dead."

Then blackness rose to claim her once more, and Mu Si gratefully fell into it.

0 0 0 0 0

Rei sat in the corner of the restaurant and watched as Ukyo went over how to take an order with Zhu Shu. She'd decided she wanted to see the girl who was going to be her rival and had been followed by the rest of the girls when she had told them she was walking Zhu Shu to work. Now they were busily eating okonomiyaki while Rei tried to decide how she felt.

She'd been shocked at seeing Ukyo's changed appearance when they had arrived, the chef looking completely feminine even though she'd done little more than allow her hair to hang loose and was showing a small amount of cleavage. The other girls had known she was a girl, but the wistful looks Ukyo kept getting from Usagi and Mina showed that they had really liked her as a boy. Rei had been far more shocked by a sense of recognition for the girl, as if she had been someone she had known quite well, and simply not seen for a long time. She'd come fully expecting to hate the girl on first sight, yet found herself unable to. Seeing Ukyo and Zhu Shu together had seemed so _right_ somehow, as if Ukyo had _always_ been by Zhu Shu's side.

And it evoked a sense of wistful longing in her for some reason, like a hint of memory just out of reach. For no reason she could explain, she wanted to _trust _Ukyo, to tell her that she was a Senshi, to offer herself as a friend the chef could talk to… As she watched the brown-haired girl explaining how her order checks were laid out, and saw Zhu Shu's happy smile as she nodded, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen the two talking in such a manner a thousand times before. It was like a memory just on the verge of remembrance, but try as she might, it wouldn't fully emerge.

As Ukyo finished and sent Zhu Shu off to take her first orders from a crowd of boys who had just walked in, Rei patted Ami's arm, the only one of the girls not giving the high school boys appraising looks. "I'll be back, I want to talk to Ukyo for a moment."

Ami blinked and nodded before turning her attention back to her textbook. Rei slipped out of her chair and took one of the stools next to the grill. Ukyo looked up briefly.

"I didn't know your group was who Zhu Shu's students were," she said conversationally, then gave Rei another glance, taking in the kimono and hakima. "Or that you were a Shrine Maiden."

Rei shrugged. "We didn't know you were hunting for Ranma last time either."

Ukyo blushed. "Um… yeah. Sorry about that. I was a little sneaky and suspicious. It's kind of a long story…"

"We know you were supposed to marry Ranma. Zhu Shu's only one of our Sensei's after all. Akane and Ranma teach us too."

"Ah. I suppose I really don't have any right to ask you to forgive me for trying to deceive you, but you have my apologies."

Rei nodded. "Actually, thank you. And I do forgive you, since Zhu Shu asked us to."

Zhu Shu fluttered up to read off her list of orders and give them both a brilliant smile before fluttering off to get the next set. Rei noted Ukyo's eyes trailed after her for a long moment before the chef visibly pulled them away and back to her grill.

"I think you could do far worse for a group of teachers then the three of them from what I've seen. I don't think I know a single one of my teachers that could match them." Ukyo continued, picking up the conversation again as her hands flew over the grill.

Rei blinked at the speed with which the okonomiyaki were being made and laughed. "You don't seem to be a slouch to me. Only other person I know who can cook that fast is Zhu-chan. You should see her cooking a Chinese meal. She makes an incredible shrimp stir-fry, and her Mongolian bar-b-que would make a Mongolian cry for joy."

Ukyo laughed. "I'm just okonomiyaki. My family tradition you see. We used to be youkai hunters way back in the Sengoku era, but we had to find a way to make a living during the Shogunate, at least so the story that my great uncle tells goes." She tossed a plate in front of Rei. "That's _my_ shrimp special."

She turned to whistle at Zhu Shu, and tossed six okonomiyaki towards her one after another. Zhu Shu didn't even blink as she caught and served them as fast as they were thrown. Ukyo frowned for a second then chuckled. Rei laughed.

"_What,_ did you expect her to _miss_ any of them?"

Ukyo nodded. "Wellll… I was kinda thinking she'd have a _little_ trouble."

Rei shook her head. "You can't even _begin_ to imagine how fast she can be. I've heard her break the sound barrier on occasion."

Ukyo blinked. "I see." She gave the dragon-girl an appraising look. "That should make this entertaining then." She whistled and tossed the next batch without even looking up from the grill.

Rei laughed at the applause as once more, Zhu Shu seemed to simply pull the plates out of the air and place them before the correct customers. She didn't seem to be paying them anymore attention than Ukyo had, blithely taking a new order while setting the plates down on the table behind her. She even caught one with her tail and delivered it to the accompaniment of a nose bleed from the boy so served. Zhu Shu seemed oblivious to it.

Ukyo chuckled. "So, I see it's time to up the ante. We need more customers for that though."

Rei nodded. "This is really good," she said around a mouthful of shrimp okonomiyaki.

Ukyo smiled. "Compliments of the house." She gave Rei a sidelong look. "So do I pass? Am I treating your sensei nicely enough?"

Rei chuckled as she blushed. "That obvious, am I?"

Ukyo shrugged. "She's your friend. I would probably want to make sure my friends worked for a nice boss too."

"She's a lot more than just a friend to us, Uc-chan. More than just a sensei, too. We all care about her a great deal. We'd be really upset if you treated her badly."

Ukyo gave her a long look out of the corner of her eye. "Why do I have the feeling this isn't just about her working conditions?"

Rei shrugged. "I just don't want to see her hurt."

Ukyo nodded. "I don't want to hurt her either, Rei." She looked up as Zhu Shu approached to give her the new orders, giving her a smile as she rattled off nearly a dozen in rapid succession, Ukyo's hands flashing as the ingredients were on the grill even as Zhu Shu finished with the last one. Zhu Shu's eyes sparkled as she turned with a saucy tail wave and headed back out to the floor.

Ukyo smiled grimly. "Oh ho! So that's how she's gonna play it. We'll see who can keep up, Miss Dragon-half!"

Rei heard the note of pure pleasure in Ukyo's voice and nodded. Ukyo noted the motion and looked up. "Enjoying the show?"

Rei smiled. "_Immensely_. Though she's going to win if you make it a competition." she said matter-of-factly.

Ukyo cracked her knuckles and brought out four spatulas from her bandolier, twirling them around her fingers in opposing directions. "Maybe, but I'm for damn sure going to give it my best shot." Four okonomiyaki went flying at once without even a whistle. Ukyo watched as a Zhu Shu caught them with one hand, both wings and her tail while still wiping a table. She never even seemed to look up.

Rei shook her head. "She serves ramen for six by tossing the bowls out in front of us and then tossing the ramen in. She never misses and never spills a drop, nor does she even pause in cooking. This is child's play for her."

Ukyo gave her an evil grin as she held up eight spatulas…

0 0 0 0 0

Evening found Ranma walking aimlessly through Nerima's alleys, trying to come to terms with her situation. After the Senshi and Zhu Shu had left, Akane had her help move Shan Pu's things up to the room she was going to share with Zhu Shu. Shan Pu had officially moved in, per Akane's request to Soun, and she had spent the evening in Akane's lap as they watched TV. Ranma had tried very hard not to freak out, but she hadn't been able to stay in the room, and had finally given up on kata when she kept losing concentration.

What was she going to do? She had really started to enjoy sparring with Akane in the mornings, learning the various techniques his fiancée had gained from Zhu Shu without having to ask the Chinese girl to reveal her family's secret techniques directly, just as Zhu Shu had never asked to learn the secrets of Anything Goes, but with Shan Pu actually living with them, would Akane still want to spar with _just_ her?

Not that there was anything _wrong_ with sparring with Shan Pu. The Amazon had certainly proven more than sufficiently skilled to help both of them keep their edge, but the memory of Shan Pu changing into a cat right on top of her just got in the way every time she looked at the purple haired girl. And Ke Lun's decree that she was stuck as a girl until she had made a decision just made it harder. She wanted to find a way to overcome her fear… but she didn't want to seem like she was bending to the bossy old woman's will like Shan Pu did.

"Hey Ran-chan! Watch where you're going!"

She looked up at the sound of Ukyo's voice, noting for the first time that her wanderings had brought her to the alleyway behind Uc-chan's.

"Sorry Uc-chan. Lost in thought."

"Zhu Shu fluttered off about ten minutes ago."

Ranma grinned sheepishly. "Uh– yeah. I'm just out for a walk really. Couldn't concentrate at home."

Ukyo tilted her head at the smaller girl, then tossed the bag of trash in her hand into the dumpster. "Come on in. I'll make you an okonomiyaki and you can talk if you want."

Ranma shrugged, but wasn't about to pass up an offer for free food. She followed the chef in and perched on a stool as Ukyo served up two pizzas and some sodas before she joined Ranma at the counter.

"So, you still mulling over Shan Pu?"

Ranma nodded, taking a bite out of the okonomiyaki. "Yeah… I mean, I am starting to like her and all… at least I was, but I don't know what to do with her being a cat."

Ukyo nodded. "Well, if it's any consolation, I have my own problem I don't know how to deal with." She propped her elbows on the counter and sighed.

Ranma gave her a sidelong glance. "Yeah, so how was Zhu Shu's first night at work?"

"She's a perfect waitress, does a great job, earned every yen I paid her and all her tips, drew in a ton of customers… and I still don't know why I hired her. She's incredibly distracting, and that damn half smile she always wears is driving me crazy!"

Ranma laughed. "That little smile that let's you know that you're doing exactly what she wants you to do? Yes, I know it quite well." She finished off the pizza and smiled at Ukyo. "In fact… it's something I like to see. I'm glad to hear she has it because she's working here. It's far too rare a sight."

"Huh? It sounds like you like being manipulated by her."

"Zhu Shu? Manipulative?" Ranma shook her head. "Yes and no… yes and no. Yes, she's manipulative, but you have no idea as to why. All Zhu Shu has ever wanted is for her friends to be happy, no matter how much it costs her."

"I don't get you." Ukyo said giving him a raised eyebrow.

Ranma turned around on her stool to lean back against the counter and look directly at Ukyo. "Humm… well, let me see if any of this helps. Zhu Shu is the last pure blooded child of a very old Chinese clan, one that used to serve the emperors. She's been forced her whole life to learn to be the best servant she can possibly be… for a court that will never exist again. I think she's driven by that need to serve, and she has no outlet for it, so she makes do by trying to help others. That little smile is her sign that she feels like she's actually helping."

Ukyo shook her head. "So meddling makes her happy."

Ranma gave her a hard look. "I didn't say _that_. Ukyo, there's a lot you don't know about Zhu Shu, and it ain't my place to tell you things I maybe shouldn't. But I'll tell you this… I'd do just about anything to make Zhu Shu happy, because I'm not sure I'll ever be able to repay her for what she's done for me. As weird as my life has been since I met her, I think for the first time ever that I can recall, I'm pretty happy all in all. I have a fiancée that Zhu Shu had to beat me around the head a few times to make me realize I _do_ love, and another fiancée who seems to love me just as much as the first, and the only problem is this idiotic phobia about cats."

Ukyo gave him a raised eyebrow. "Humm… vehement aren't we? Just like her little miko friend." She held up her hands. "Okay, I understand she's your friend, and I do think she's a nice person, I just wish she wasn't so fixated on me. I'm not interested in girls."

Ranma scratched his head. "Heh, sorry for the outburst. My relationship with Zhu Shu is… kinda weird to say the least. And Rei is… well… _complicated._"

Ukyo laughed. "Do tell. Anyway, I just wish I knew what to do with her."

Ranma shrugged. "It'll work out eventually."

Ukyo rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right." She pushed her plate to the back of the counter. "Just tell me one thing. Why did she go and get my spatula tattooed on her back?"

Ranma doubled over. Ukyo gave the laughing girl a look then hooked her foot under the stool and tilted Ranma to the floor. The red-head rolled and came back to her feet.

"Gods, Ukyo, you have no idea how funny that question is."

"Care to clue me in?"

"Zhu Shu's had that tattoo since she was thirteen. According to Akane, the Dragon put it there after Zhu Shu tried to commit suicide."

"The Dragon?"

"Zhu Shu's family god. Apparently it's sort of a… a… prophecy." The red-head laughed again. "You should have seen the stunned look Zhu Shu gave you when you showed up for our fight with that big spatula of yours. It was like she'd been struck by lightning."

Ukyo stared at her. "You mean she's chasing me because that tattoo bears my spatula, and _she_ didn't put it there?"

Ranma shrugged. "What can I say, I never believed in magic or gods before I went to Jusenkyo. But yes, the Dragon shows the loves of Zhu Shu's life. The cherry blossom for her first love, Ying-Ying, the tiger for Akane…"

And a spatula for Ukyo. It wasn't said, but the words hung heavy in the air for a few moments before Ranma smiled. "Hey, Uc-chan, thanks for the okonomiyaki, but it's late and we need to hit the sack if we ain't gonna sleep in homeroom tomorrow."

Ukyo unlocked the door for Ranma. "I don't believe in fate, Ranma, or prophecies."

Ranma shrugged, "I really ain't sure it matters if you believe, Uc-chan. Zhu Shu does." She stuck her hands in her pockets. "Anyway thanks for listening, even if we couldn't think of solutions."

Ukyo smiled. "Hey, you spent more time listening to me. I have no idea what I'm going to do about being chased by a girl."

Ranma smiled. "I once had a very wise person tell me that the heart doesn't have a gender. And to be honest, it don't matter to me if Akane kisses me as a guy or a girl anymore. I'm still _me_, either way."

Uc-chan smiled. "Good night, Ranma, and good luck."

Ranma turned, whistling in the dark as Ukyo closed the door.

And for some reason, her last words kept playing over and over in Ukyo's head.

_The heart doesn't have a gender…_

0 0 0 0 0

Zhu Shu opened her eyes to a fall of cherry blossoms.

Looking around, she noted that she was in a group of the trees, and vague sensations of familiarity came to her. She remembered lying in bed, falling asleep and thinking about Ukyo and Rei, and the tangle she felt like caught between them, and the comforting feeling of the ghostly connection she still had to Ying-Ying and wishing…

She had to be dreaming.

Laughter from behind her made a merry sound, and Zhu Shu turned, smiling.

"Ni hao, my concubine." the pink haired girl standing next to a tree behind her grinned.

Zhu Shu smiled. "You used to tease me with that."

Ying-Ying nodded. "When your aunt was teaching you about makeup, and you'd come out wearing your latest attempt."

Zhu Shu's smile grew crooked. "I used to get annoyed with you for it. Now I know that my aunt really was training me to be a concubine."

"Does it still annoy you?"

Zhu Shu shook her head. "No." She looked around. "Am I dreaming again, or are you really here?"

Ying-Ying laughed. "Always the same question. And I still have the same answer, does it matter?"

Zhu Shu laughed. "Getting predictable, am I?"

"You always were to me, beloved." Ying-Ying moved, her long hair floating about her in a cloud as she walked towards Zhu Shu and looped her arm about her waist as they began to stroll through the orchard. "And that makes me the best person to talk to when you're fretting, which is why you're here." She gave Zhu Shu a sidelong look. "And for once, _you_ came to _me_."

Zhu Shu blinked. "I did?"

Ying-Ying nodded. "Yes. You wanted to see me, and your dreaming mind sought out the path. That will make it easier for you to find it in waking."

Zhu Shu blinked again. "But… how…"

Ying-Ying shook her head. "I don't know, love, I only know that Legend has told me you have to find the path on your own, and that when you have, I will be able to use it as well to come to you."

Zhu Shu shook her head. "I am so tired of having people knowing things, and refusing to tell me."

"I honestly don't know, love. Legend hasn't even told _me_ how you can do it. He simply advised me of your coming, and told me why."

"Oh. So what did the Dragon say about me?"

"That you are worried, that you feel torn once more between desires."

Zhu Shu gave a sad smile. "And talking to you makes a part of me feel as if I have betrayed you."

"Because you have found pleasure in the arms of one who is living?" Ying-Ying shook her head. "You should not fear that, love. I sent you to Rei's arms, remember? There is a history between you that must be resolved."

Zhu Shu looked down. "I see. Lin Tzu and Sailor Mars?"

"Yes."

Zhu Shu sighed. "I wish I knew why this was all happening. All I ever wanted to be was just a normal girl."

Ying-Ying kissed her on the cheek. "If you had been a 'normal' girl, Zhu Shu, I wouldn't have fallen so head over heels in love with you."

"But why does it seem like every one has plans for me? Some 'destiny' I'm expected to fulfill? Gods Ying-Ying, I can't even feel like I'm in control of my own heart. I can't help the fact that I'm as deeply in love with Ukyo as I am with you!"

Ying-Ying giggled. "That is something no-one has control over, beloved. It is part of being human. Everyone has a spiritual link to another, sometimes more than one. Some seek it their entire lives and never find it. You are blessed with several, some as strong as those betwixt you and I, like Ukyo and Akane, and others of a lesser nature, like Rei or Sarhia. I was blessed to share in your spirit, and because of that, I have found my truest calling. I was born, and lived, and died, and now I am your guardian. My love for you gives me the strength to walk a path that I never would have dared for myself. Because of my love, I have a chance to change the path of the world."

Zhu Shu sighed. "I have no desire to change the world, Ying-Ying. Just to make my little corner of it happier for my friends and myself."

Ying-Ying smiled. "And that is why I _do_ love you, Zhu Shu. Why so many people around you love you. Because _you_ love _them_. Your love has already changed the world in more ways than you know."

Zhu Shu gave her a look, then shook her head. "You can't expect me to live up to such statements, Ying-Ying. I'm just a person. One single person."

"Yes. Sometimes, that's all it takes. One person, being themselves."

"You make me sound like some sort of hero. But I'm _not,_ Ying-Ying. I don't even know how to deal with the tangles in my own life. How do I reconcile my feelings for Rei with my love for Ukyo? Thank all the gods I finally managed to come to some peace with my feelings for Akane, but what do I do now? I don't want to hurt Rei, but I know she cares for me. She says she wants me to be happy, but her aura is confusing, as if she's telling the truth, and not telling the truth at the same time."

Ying-Ying nodded. "Yes. I can sympathize. I too have moments when I don't want to share you, but I know that those flashes of jealousy are meaningless." Ying-Ying leaned over to kiss Zhu Shu's cheek. "I have as much of your heart as I can possibly have, and you have yet more to give. Rei has found in you a kindred spirit, and a new side to herself. She knows she cannot be your true love, but she has not yet fulfilled her desires of you. Do not worry about her, beloved. Simply accept the love she has to give. Rei will take care of herself."

"I wish I could be as confident of that." Zhu Shu sighed. "Or of Ukyo. I know she feels the bond between us, and yet she rejects it. She has no desire to be with me, because we are both female, and I cannot marry her because she is female."

"Legally, she is male."

Zhu Shu snorted. "Believe me, I _know_ that. But neither Grandfather nor the Amazon elders are likely to accept that, however much my heart yearns for it."

Ying-Ying gave her a smile that hinted at hidden knowledge. "You may be rather surprised about that, beloved."

"Ukyo cannot give me children. That is all that matters to them." Zhu Shu shrugged. "I am nothing other than a means to continue the imperial line."

"Not to Ke Lun, Zhu Shu. Nor to Shan Pu, though your status as Empress means far less to her than being your sister."

Zhu Shu nodded. "And I am glad of that. The Empire ruled by Lin Tzu is dead and forgotten. I have no desire to try and resurrect it, regardless of what others may wish. I am a servant… I _am_ not and _will_ not be an Empress."

Ying-Ying laughed. "Will you or not, my love, you still _are_. But don't fret about it. The fact you are the Dragon's heir means more than all the titles in the world."

Zhu Shu stopped. "And what does being the Dragon's heir mean, Ying-Ying? Just what purpose is it that I have to lose _you_ to fulfill? What purpose is so important that my life is dictated to me!" She hung her head. "Gods, Ying-Ying, I want to believe the Dragon means for me to be happy, but I am always torn between duty and love!"

Ying-Ying smiled sadly and waved at the trees in front of them. They wavered momentarily, shifting as a clearing formed, revealing a large archway into utter blackness. The stone bench in front of it shifted as well, covering itself in silk pillows as it grew into a cozy love seat. Ying-Ying sat and patted the spot beside her, smiling as Zhu Shu nestled herself into her encircling arm.

"It is hard to know the future, my love, but what I do know is this. You are the last child of Lin Tzu, and the blood you bear is old and powerful. The blood of the Dragon has ever been passed down from mother to daughter, always within a child with jade green eyes. You contain within you a link to a power beyond power. For every pain you suffer, Legend suffers with you, for your blood is his blood, your body is his body. You are yourself, beloved, yet you are part of The Dragon as well. You are the heir of the legacy of Legend's love for Lin Tzu. You are his Daughter far more than you are the daughter of your parents, and he loves you more than you realize."

"Then why must I endure such turmoil?"

"I know this will be hard for you to accept, Zhu Shu, but there cannot be a light without darkness, no yin without yang. For all things, there is a price." She shook her head slowly, eyes lifting to the arch. "What you have to ask yourself is if the reward is worth the price?" She looked at Zhu Shu and smiled. "I certainly think so.

Zhu Shu's gaze had followed hers and she was looking at the featureless portal as a memory rose slowly from a dark mist. "You bar the door." she said faintly, uncertainly. Her eyes shifted to the bottomless blue depths of Ying-Ying's eyes as the memories became more certain. "You stand at the line between my life and death."

"And I bar the door." Ying-Ying nodded.

"I was here when I fell. When I _died_. As I lay on the brink of death, you kept me alive." The words were barely a whisper. She whirled to stare at the mandala etched into the stone before the arch. "He bound you here!"

"No." Ying-Ying smiled. "My love for you _allowed_ him to make this place for me, and here _I_ have chosen to stay. Until _I_ choose to allow your passage – until we _both_ walk through that portal together, my love – you cannot die." She leaned back and gave Zhu Shu a smug grin. "I think I'm going to make you immortal, beloved."

Zhu Shu blinked. "But– but–"

"I could not be with you in _life_, my love. In _death_, I am with you always. My life was a small price to pay to be reunited with you. I have waited long for you to find your way back to me."

Zhu Shu blinked. "You explained all of this to me when I tried to join you." she said slowly. "When I tried to commit suicide like you had."

"And that allayed your grief enough to allow you to continue living. Yes."

"But– but why couldn't I remember?"

"You were not ready. Had you known of this place too soon, had you been shown the way to it, you would have died more surely than you did by stepping off the cliff. You would have tried to stay here, with me. You would have had no reason to return to your body, and it would have withered without your soul. This is a place of spirit, and only your spirit may visit."

Zhu Shu blinked. Then colored. "I see your point, love. I _do_ want to stay with you, yet I also yearn for Ukyo and Akane and Rei. I have a reason to return."

Ying-Ying's blue eyes sparkled. "As well as incentive to find your way back here." Her hands rose to the knots of her tunic as the smug grin grew wider. "And I believe I'll give you further incentive."

As the cheongsam was tossed aside, Zhu Shu found herself born over backwards onto a suddenly appearing pile of cushions by the naked girl. She looked up into Ying-Ying's mischievous blue eyes as her love looked down at her. "This seems familiar." she said with an amused smile.

Ying-Ying laughed. "Why yes, I do believe I watched Rei do this to you. Now, I am going to spend the rest of your time asleep making you climax as many times as I can. I have four years to catch up on, dear."

Zhu Shu giggled. "Oh my. I'm not going to be able to walk in the morning."

0 0 0 0 0

Shan Pu opened her eyes and tried to place what had disturbed her sleep. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary in the room. Nor did she hear anything outside.

The faint sound came again, and she looked over to Zhu Shu's futon. A few seconds passed as she heard Zhu Shu moan softly again, her breath quickening. Shan Pu grinned as Zhu Shu's body arced slightly and her breath caught for a long moment as faint tremors made her shake.

It sounded like her sister was having a good dream.

She blinked as Zhu Shu's body relaxed just slightly before tensing as she arched again. She nodded.

A _VERY_ good dream.

0 0 0 0 0

"So, exactly what where you dreaming about last night?" Shan Pu asked as Zhu Shu opened her eyes to the quite buzz of her alarm.

Zhu Shu blushed a deep crimson. "Umm. Well…" she gave a sheepish grin. "If you must know. I was dreaming about Ying-Ying."

Shan Pu's eyes gave a merry twinkle as she nodded knowingly. "I see. That would explain the moans of pleasure all night. I had to pleasure myself a few times just listening to you."

Zhu Shu blushed deeper. "I'm sorry. I had no idea I was making any noise."

Shan Pu laughed. "Don't apologize for a dream about your first love. Revel in it, sister. That her spirit came to you in a dream is a gift from the gods. And a very good omen for you."

Zhu Shu nodded, standing… or rather trying to stand, only to find her knees wobbly. "I _told_ her she was going to have this effect on me." she muttered

Shan Pu laughed. "Now you know how I felt after Akane kissed me the other day. If she hadn't squirted me with the water gun, I think everyone would have noticed the damp spot where I was sitting." She stretched, the thin material of her night gown clinging revealingly to the curves of her body. "My Ai Ren has found a way to make my body reach the peak without even touching my sensitive areas. I was orgasming so hard I was afraid I was going to pass out."

Zhu Shu gave her a smile. "Yes. Rei demanded I show her that same technique a dozen times yesterday."

Shan Pu stripped off the gown as she opened the closet door. "So, how was your first night working for your Ukyo?"

Zhu Shu shrugged, tossing her own gown into the hamper on top of Shan Pu's. "It was interesting. I have dealt with serving in the inn before. Uc-chan's is much busier, and it was mainly boys from the school coming in hopes of seeing as much of my body as possible. I had a lot of fun playing the plate game with Ukyo." She poked through the dresses hanging in the closet with Shan Pu, pulling out one along with her bathrobe.

"She any good at it?" Shan Pu asked with a smile.

"Not bad. There was no soup involved, so it was a bit easier than the game my aunt used to train me with, and having wings and a tail is a major advantage, but Ukyo can toss up to twelve plates at once, so it was a nice challenge. She has excellent aim."

"Great-grandmother has gotten me up to ten bowls of ramen so far. I'll have to come watch you play some time."

Zhu Shu laughed and wrapped the robe around her as she waited for Shan Pu to pick her own dress and grab her under things, then headed downstairs for the bathroom before the others were up for a bath. Shan Pu hadn't mentioned it, but Zhu Shu could smell herself strongly after the dreams of the night.

She wished Kasumi a good morning as they passed the kitchen, getting a sleepy wave from the presently bunny eared girl. Entering the actual bath, she listened out the window for a few seconds, hearing the noise from the dojo that showed Ranma and Akane were sparring. She smiled as Shan Pu looked wistfully out the window as well.

"They will work it out, Shan-chan." Zhu Shu said as she started filling the furo, then sat to wash herself in front of the mirror.

"I know. I think Akane is accepting of the engagement and might even be a little amused by it." She reached up to touch her collar with a soft smile before undoing it and hanging it by her robe. "She was definitely forgiving of my playing China."

Zhu Shu nodded. "That was a relief. I was extremely worried about that. But I also noted she's changed a lot since she acquired my memories. Before that, it was a battle getting her to think at all." She gave a glance to the window from under sudsy bangs. "I do worry that she might have gotten a little too much of me in her though. She's gone from being angry all the time to being a little _too_ calm."

Shan Pu gave her a raised eyebrow as she scrubbed her own scalp. "Too calm?" she shrugged. "This is the same girl who broke a rock with my head? Believe me, sister, my Ai Ren is perfectly fine. And gods is she beautiful in a fight. They both are." She sighed. "Seeing Ranma fight Mu Si yesterday was like watching when Ranma and Akane make love. He's a dream to watch move, male or female. And _she's_ got all the grace of a tigress." She sighed dreamily as her eyes focused off into the distance. "I'm the luckiest woman in all the world, sister." She gave Zhu Shu a sidelong glance. "Of course, you _could_ say yes to marrying all of us and then you'd be just as lucky."

Zhu Shu laughed, causing Shan Pu to blink. "Shan Pu, dear, I know you mean well, and you want me to be happy, but I have my own dream love. You have a piece of me in Akane. I will win Ukyo's heart eventually, and somehow, I'll find a way to marry her that will be honorable. Whatever the price."

Shan Pu blinked repeatedly.

Zhu Shu gave her a sidelong look. "I told you, Ying-Ying and I _talked_ last night… _before_ she jumped me and made the rest of my dreams so pleasurable."

Shan Pu smiled. "You are lucky to have a loved one guarding over you so. At times I feel my mother watching over me like that. She has never come into my dreams, but I know she has heard my prayers." She filled the bucket with warm water from the tap again and washed the soap out of her hair. She handed the bucket to Zhu Shu as she shook the water out of her hair. "You know, after so many years, I watch you using cold water to wash with and I shiver."

Zhu Shu giggled. "If I didn't, how could I wash my wings?" She extended said appendages as she refilled the bucket with cold water. "Now get a sponge and you can help."

Shan Pu shook her head. "Well, it seems we've both stopped considering our curses a curse." she commented as she picked up the sponge and got it soapy. "Akane seems happy with me being a kitten at times. I just hope Ranma finds some way to deal with it."

Zhu Shu whapped her rear with a wing. "No sad thoughts. I'm in too good a mood this morning."

Shan Pu giggled. "Okay, okay. So what are your thoughts on whether he's going to ask me to be a cat-girl?"

Zhu Shu gave her a long look. "Other than that you'd look really cute, I don't know. I'm hoping he's going to find a way to accept you without any further curses. If you become a cat-girl, you'll have to deal with the same effects that the others have to deal with."

"I have to deal with those far worse as a _cat_, Zhu Shu. I have to completely avoid being a cat when I'm fertile, or I have absolutely no control over my mating urge."

Zhu Shu gave her a cocked eye. "I'm going to teach you my herbs, then. Knowing your body is all well and good, but at least with my herbs, if you do lose control, it can still keep you from conceiving."

Shan Pu smiled. "Alright. My Ai Ren is worried enough about pregnancy without my adding to her worries. I'll teach her to read her body, and you teach both of us your herbs, okay?"

"Akane's worried about it?"

"Yes. My love doesn't want to have children yet. And I can't say I actually disagree with her reasons for any other reason than that it's a village custom to have children as soon as you're married to prove your love." She shrugged. "I will deal with Great-grandmother and the other elders when the time comes. I'm not going to let them force my Ai Ren to have children before she's ready for them. It's bad enough knowing _you_ have to try and find a husband just to have a child." She looked at Zhu Shu's wide eyes in the mirror. "I heard Akane talking to Kasumi about it, and I agree with her. It's not fair."

Zhu Shu shook her head. "Just listening to you, the village champion, saying something against tradition, however slight, is amazing."

Shan Pu shrugged again. "My cousin must be rubbing off on me." She smiled. "And to think I fussed at him when he said something about traditions." She giggled. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not against most of the traditions and laws, but my loves aren't Amazon, and I'm not sure they should be held to the same codes. They have their own traditions and laws, and they are honoring mine, so I should honor theirs too, right?"

Zhu Shu nodded.

"And the customs in this land are different, there's no need to have many children, and Akane does not want to be a 'housewife'. She wants to teach, to make this dojo into a real school. And I think that's an honorable goal." She tossed the sponge into the bucket as she finished Zhu Shu's wings. "And I want to support her in that. Both of my loves are too good as warriors not to pass their knowledge on. So I have decided that I will also prevent myself from getting pregnant until _both_ my Ai Ren's agree it is time for me to be a mother,"

The door behind Shan Pu slid open to reveal Akane. Shan Pu turned, startled, to see her fiancée looking at her with huge eyes.

"Ai Ren?" she asked questioningly.

Akane shook her head. "You were in the basket. I should have remembered." She gave Shan Pu a shy smile. "You really think my wanting to teach _isn't_ silly?"

Shan Pu gave her a smile of her own. "No, Ai Ren."

Akane blushed prettily. Then Ranma's voice came through the door. "Would you girls speak a language I understand? Akane said she was going to see how long it was going to take you to finish so I can get a bath too!"

The three girls looked at the outer door and giggled. "Yes, Ran-chan." Akane said in Japanese. She looked at the two girls in the wash area and shrugged. "We'll be done soon Ranma. Give us twenty minutes."

"Riiiight." There was the sound of a sigh from outside the door. "I'm giving you a half hour, then I really need a bath!" There was the sound of the Ranma's voice retreating, muttering about girls and taking forever in the tub.

The giggles were unanimous.

0 0 0 0 0

That afternoon, Usagi stretched again as she walked up the path from the gate to her door. She did have to admit the continued exercise of Zhu Shu's lessons had stopped being quite so bad. She was nowhere near as sore as she had been the first few weeks. She yelled hi to her family as she ran up to her room, looking forward to taking a long soak before dinner and homework.

She stopped at the doorway in horror. Her precious room had been ransacked! Clothes were strewn about, and drawers pulled out and tossed on the floor! Everything was a mess!

Rational thought fled as one urge came to mind.

MUST! KILL! LITTLE! BROTHER!

She ran down the stairs screaming Shingo's name and burst into the living room with mayhem on her mind, but stopped dead in her tracks, blinking in confusion.

Shingo was looking at her in utter confusion, a contrast to his typical smirk when he had caused misery in her life, and next to him…

The pink haired girl looked at Usagi calmly, before snorting and turning back to the TV.

"Hey!" Usagi yelled, "What are you doing in my house!"

"What's a matter, Sis? You forget our cousin Usagi was visiting?"

"Wha–!" Usagi managed, as her mom came out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies and glasses of milk.

"What's all the fuss, Usagi dear? Don't you remember your cousin from her last visit?"

"Last visit? What?" Usagi scratched her head in utter confusion. Why was her family acting so weird? "I don't have a cousin!"

"Don't be silly, Sis. Even _you_ had fun last time she was here. Even got that stupid picture you took at the park."

Usagi's jaw opened and closed repeatedly, but nothing came out. As her mother picked up a photo album and opened it to show Usagi pictures from her "cousin's last visit" She just stared at the little girl.

The girl gave her a sidelong glance, and a smirk of victory…

0 0 0 0 0

As they met in the dojo before the next afternoon's lesson, the rest of the sailors looked at Usagi in disbelief.

Rei finally said it. "What do you mean she's your _cousin_! You don't have a cousin!"

They all looked out of the dojo to the garden, and the pink haired girl quietly playing with her cat head ball. Usagi shrugged.

"I know that, but my mom and dad all say she's visited before. They even have pictures! And she ransacked my room! Even assaulted me in the bath tub looking for the _Ginzishou_! And mom saddled me with her this afternoon."

Rei closed the dojo door again as Kasumi came out of the house with a tea tray and stopped to talk to the small girl. She turned back to Usagi.

"Why would she want the Crystal? How does she know about it?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Usagi whined.

Everybody stopped talking as Kasumi knocked, then brought in the tea tray. She smiled and said "Enjoy your tea," as she stepped back outside. They took cups as Ami poured the tea, Usagi not even paying attention to it as she devoured the cheese and crackers on the tray.

"So, who do you think she is?" Makoto asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"I don't know." Usagi said around a mouthful of crackers as she reached for her tea.

Makoto's cup shattered as it hit the dojo floor, followed by the others. Usagi froze, looking in horror at the suddenly unconscious girls.

There was a creak on the porch outside the dojo, and panicked, Usagi slumped, mimicking the others in hopes that whatever it was wouldn't kill a bunch of helpless girls.

The dojo door slid open to reveal the pink haired girl and her cat ball. She nodded. "Good. Now, let's see if one of these others has the Crystal."

Usagi jumped up in anger and grabbed the girl by the wrist. "You did this? What did you do to my friends!"

The smaller girl tried to free herself to no avail. "It was just knockout drops! Give me the Crystal!"

"I'll give you something alright!" Usagi yelled back. She sat down and pulled the girl over her lap as she began to spank her.

The pink haired girl started to cry as Usagi paddled her, and a crescent mark on her forehead appeared, growing brighter with each smack. With the last smack, a flare of white light filled the dojo. Usagi jumped back as the small girl rolled off her and to her feet, crying as she fled the dojo.

What the hell had that been?

There was a cry of fear from the garden, and a sound of a body hitting the ground. Usagi jumped up, locket already in hand as she called out her henshin.

0 0 0 0 0

Kasumi had just opened her eyes and started to stand up as the pink haired girl had run out of the dojo crying, running into her and knocking them both down again. She tried to quiet the struggling girl.

"Whatever is the matter, dear? It's okay. You're safe."

"Not even close." Another voice broke in. "In fact, I'd say she's about as unsafe as can be."

Kasumi looked towards the voice, along with the pink haired girl. A tall woman with long black hair pulled up into a pair of cat's ear-like odango stood on the dojo roof, dressed in a pink body suit with a black skirt. An air of menace radiated from her.

"Hello, Rabbit. You've lead us on a merry chase, but it ends now. Are you going to come along peacefully, or do I get to kill your friend here?"

The pink haired girl cowered in fright as Kasumi stepped in front of her. "I am Kasumi Tendo, of the Tendo school of Anything Goes Martial Arts. If you seek to harm this girl, you shall have to defeat me!"

"Brave words from a fool. Very well, then. Die!"

A wave of dark fire washed from the raven haired woman's hand, nearly striking Kasumi as she grabbed up the girl and dodged. She rolled to her feet just in time to see a spinning gold disc strike the woman's wrist and knock it aside.

"Hey, slime ball! Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back?"

Everyone's eyes went to the gaudy, red, white, and blue uniformed figure of Sailor Moon standing on the roof of the walkway. The black haired woman's eyes narrowed.

"And just who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm the Pretty Sailor-suited Soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! And for seeking to harm innocents, I shall punish you!"

The woman gave a depreciating laugh. "Do tell. So tell me. Are you FIREPROOF!"

Another wave of fire flew towards Usagi, and for a single horrified instant, she simply stood there as the fire streaked closer…

Then a reflex she didn't even know she had kicked in as she leaped above the swath of flame, performed a flip in mid-air, and landed behind the woman. A further reflex made her continue the motion of her landing into a roundhouse kick that connected with the woman's temple, tossing her off the dojo roof into the training yard, where her head hit one of Akane's cinderblocks and she collapsed, unconscious. Usagi stared at her own foot in amazement for a second before she lost her balance and, waving her arms uselessly, she fell off the roof with a loud squawk, falling towards a rose bush.

She found herself caught by a pair of strong arms, and looked up to see Tuxedo Kamen. He smiled down at her. "I felt you in danger, and I came to help. Very impressive."

A round of applause came from the side entrance to the main house, and Usagi looked over to see Ranma, the Tendo sisters, Zhu Shu, and Shan Pu all clapping for her.

Zhu Shu smiled as she stepped forward. "Very glad see training not go waste. Perform move quite well. Almost perfect. Knew grace Usagi display when waste time posturing have to show up sometime"

Tuxedo Kamen put her down, and Usagi blushed. "Um… well… It just kinda happened."

"Is why make train over and over. Body learn. When need, body do." She looked over the unconscious woman. "Still, lucky woman hit rock. Not hit hard enough to knock out."

Usagi pouted as Ranma moved to look over the unconscious woman. "Not your usual run of the mill youma. She looks human. Except for this black moon crescent on her forehead."

"Let's get her into the dojo, and tied up." Akane said. "We can at least maybe find out what's up."

The move took only a couple of moments and by the time they had gotten her inside, the rest of the Senshi had woken up. Kasumi had also calmed down the pink haired girl, and Usagi had finally introduced her to everyone as Chibi-Usa, her "cousin." They spent several minutes getting things arranged, Kasumi going back to the house to run interference.

Once they were sure the woman wasn't going to be going anywhere, Usagi pulled out her scepter and prepared as Zhu Shu waved a smelling salt under the woman's nose. She coughed and jerked awake.

"So, you are a little luckier than you give the appearance of." The woman told Usagi, her eyes boring into the blonde girl's. "And have allies as well. They will not help you."

"Who are you." Rei asked.

"I am Cooan, of the Four Phantom Sisters! You are fools to meddle in the affairs of the Black Moon! We will crush you!"

"Why do you want this girl?" Usagi asked. Chibi-Usa peeked around her legs.

"I have answered all the questions I care to, girl. When next we meet, I will not go so easy on you."

Ami started to cry a warning as the woman flared and vanished in a sparkle of light, Ranma's hand passing through her fading form with no resistance.

"Damn!" she said. "That was useless!"

Zhu Shu nodded. "Least know name."

"Cooan, and Black Moon." Makoto mused. "And four sisters. That's means there's at _least_ four of them."

Usagi turned to Chibi-Usa. "And do you have anything to add?"

The pink haired girl turned wide eyes on her, and shook her head. "All I know is they want to hurt me, and they hurt my mommy!" She started crying, and turned to run into the garden. Usagi started to run after her, but Zhu Shu's hand stopped her.

"She really not know, Usagi. Aura is fuzzy… confused. She too young to understand what happen."

"So she doesn't know who they are?" Rei asked.

Zhu Shu shook her head. "Caught flashes. Tower of crystal, shadowy figures, fear."

"Sounds like shock." Ami said. "Poor kid. We know she's been here at least a week, whatever happened must have been really bad."

"All I know is she wants the Crystal." Usagi said. "And she's somehow made my parents think she's my cousin."

Zhu Shu pointed to the door, and they turned just in time to see the cat ball duck to the side. "Think that have more do than girl. Like guardian. Machine. But have aura. Not sure what make of."

Ami pursed her lips thoughtfully. "A computer maybe? A. I.?"

Zhu Shu looked lost.

"Artificial Intelligence. A computer that thinks on its own."

Zhu Shu blinked. "No understand." She held up her hand when Ami started to explain. "Not important Zhu Shu understand. Machine with spirit."

Ami nodded. "Should we go after her?"

Akane shook her head. "I smell Kasumi's cookies. I have no doubt where she is."

Mina shrugged. "Well, I guess we just have to wait and see what happens next. So, we going to have class or what?"

Zhu Shu laughed. "Class. And today, even have Zhu Shu teach. Seem first exercises learned well. Show new set to practice."

The girls all groaned.

0 0 0 0 0

"So just who the hell are these new enemies?" Mara asked Urd as they read the report from Phoenixmoon.

"Like I'm supposed to know? I'm the goddess of the past, Mara. According to this, they're from the future, though I have no idea how they bypassed the gates."

"Blackmoon bears the hallmarks of Chaos, Goddess Urd. No doubt Chaos provided the means of transport."

"So why are they after the girl?" Mara asked, flipping through the two pages that were all that Phoenixmoon had given them.

"That is uncertain. DNA suggests more than 99.9999999999999999999 percent likelihood that the pink haired girl is a descendant of Usagi and Mamoru. Highest probability is that she is Usagi's daughter. I am unable to scan her companion due to temporal interference, but believe the AI is programmed to be a guardian to the child."

Urd slumped on the keyboard, pulling her hair in frustration. "What is it with this assignment! Every time I turn it gets more complicated!"

Mara stepped over and began rubbing Urd's shoulders. "It's okay, hon. We just have to do the best we can."

Urd growled. "And what if the best we can do isn't good enough?"

Mara shook her head. "It _has_ to be, Urd. If we really are dealing with a Nexus, then all of reality is depending on us."

Urd glared at the screen. "I don't suppose you have anything you're hiding that you care to share?"

"Mu Si is awake again." Phoenixmoon noted.

Urd sighed. "Great, how suicidal is he today?"

"Actually, he's much calmer."

Urd leaned back to enjoy the back rub as Phoenixmoon opened a hologlobe.

0 0 0 0 0

Mu Si was staring at the ceiling, wishing it didn't feel like she was healing quickly. Her wings no longer burned with pain, and the myriad of cuts the falling glass had made did little more than itch, due, no doubt, to the ministrations of her erstwhile savior.

"Ah, you're awake, my angel." came the voice of the girl who had saved her over her objections. Mu Si looked in her general direction, but without her glasses, she was only a blur.

"I should be dead. I _want_ to be dead. Why did you save me?"

The blur set down something on what appeared to be a table. "I could not let such a beautiful angel perish in my garden."

"I am not an angel. I am a ghost to everyone who matters."

"You're certainly solid enough to me." The blur sat on the edge of the bed and long soft fingers ran down Mu Si's arm. "And so very lovely. I have sat and watched you in your sleep for hours"

Mu Si reflected on several hazy dreams and wondered if she had done more than simply watch, but she was past caring what the girl may have done with her body. "It matters not, my love has turned her back on me. I am dead. You have saved a worthless life, but as is your due, it is yours to do with as you wish." Summoning the strength to move, she forced herself to her feet, dropping the sheet to stand naked before the hazy figure of her savior. "Once I was Mu Si, of the Joketsuzoku. Master of hidden weapons. Now, I am dead. Name me as you will. For so long as you decide to force me to exist, I am yours."

"Mousse? That is a strange name. Why do you seek death so avidly, my angel? You are beautiful, and surely were a gift to me from my goddess to reward my love."

"The woman who was to be my wife has declared me dead, choosing instead to be with Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome. I have no reason to live."

"Akane Tendo? My goddess? Surely you can not be speaking of that purple haired harlot, Shampoo!"

Mu Si gritted her teeth, but sighed. She was dead. Shan Pu was beyond her. Her soul belonged now to this one. "Yes. Shan Pu was Champion of the Joketsuzoku. Since childhood I have sought her hand, striving to ever prove my worth to her. When she was cursed by the waters of Jusenkyo, I sought to find her a cure, and my present state is a result of that quest. I– I sought to restore to her the humanity she loses when touched by cold water, to save her from being turned into a cat, and for this, I was cast out." It hurt to speak of, yet she had no choice, as uncaring of its worth as she was, she stilled owed a life debt.

She could feel the other smile. "A cat, you say? When hit by cold water? How… _interesting._"

Mu Si felt her soul chill ever so slightly, and in hopes of freezing it completely, continued…

0 0 0 0 0

The hologlobe faded as Urd waved her hand. Mara gave her a raised eyebrow. "Are you _sure_ this was a good idea?"

Urd bit her lip. "I think so. It's rather obvious he's extremely depressed, but if I read Yggy's profile correctly, once he faces the fact that he can't have Shan Pu, Kodachi's the best personality match. Give him a bit, and I think he'll stop being so… so…"

"In shock. Yeah, I guess." Mara stretched, the extremely low cut bodice she had chosen barely managing to keep itself on, then flashed a smile at Urd. "So, I'm getting tired of this for right now, and you need a break. Wanna go drink sake and shoot pool?"

Urd looked up and blinked, really taking in Mara's outfit for the first time. It looked like the ex-demoness turned goddess had really gone out of her way to look good… and had apparently ransacked Urd's closet to do it. "Um… Mara… isn't that my dress?"

Mara tuned to show off the extremely high cut leg. "Why yes, I do believe it is. Shall I take it off?" she asked teasingly.

Urd swallowed, visualizing Mara carrying out the threat only to have Peorth finally manage to override the privacy screen and…

"No, no, no. Keep it on… It looks good on you. Let's go. I'll spot you a ball."

Mara laughed. "No, _I'll _spot you one. Since when have you ever beaten me in pool?"

Urd laughed and followed the other girl out of the Operations Center. They were most of the way back to the house when Urd realized she actually had meant the compliment…

0 0 0 0 0

There had been no sign of Cooan by the time school started the next day, so Luna had stayed to watch the girl and promised to call everyone if any problems occurred. Zhu Shu made sure she had her wand with her, but hoped nothing would happen. At least, not till after the rhythmic gymnastics tryouts.

Whether Shan Pu was worried or not, her previous experience had made her wary of the gymnast, and Kodachi's complete lack of attacks over the last week was unlike her. Zhu Shu was sure she had something planned. She had been far too… secretive since her return from Hong Kong, and that worried her.

The fact that Kodachi had shown up in the company of Valmont and his cronies, technically working for Xi'an Chi, worried her too. She had seen no evidence that Kodachi had been tainted by the sorcerer since her aura was unchanged, without the strangely glowing swirl of blackness she had seen in Mint's, but her experience was so limited she didn't trust it entirely. She hoped that Kodachi really was still herself.

The day went by nervously for her, though not for anyone else, and finally last period arrived. At the final bell, she joined the throng of students heading to the gym for the tryout, and the fight between Shan Pu and Kodachi.

0 0 0 0 0

Shan Pu looked down at the leotard in disdain. "This not proper warrior garb. Too tight, too thin."

"It's a leotard, Shan-kitty. And I know it's thin, and very form fitting" Akane said. "You look really good in it."

"It not protect anything!"

"It's not supposed to. But it's what gymnasts wear."

Zhu Shu poked her nose in the dressing room door, her emerald eyes shining. "Sister should not complain. Zhu Shu find outfit tempting. Hentai will drool to death."

Shan Pu rolled her eyes. "Hentai not touch or hands will Shan Pu break."

Akane laughed. "Worry about Kodachi. I kinda humiliated her by stripping her naked and whipping her to an orgasm in front of the entire school. No doubt the Hentai Squad is hoping for something similar."

Shan Pu cracked her knuckles.

There was a knock on the door. Zhu Shu opened it again. She turned back a few seconds later with a box in her hands. "Student deliver. Say gift from supporter for Shan Pu. Say kick Kodachi butt."

Akane lifted her eyebrow. "A secret admirer? Or just someone who doesn't like Kodachi?" She walked over to Zhu Shu as she was opening the lid. "Or could it be a…"

A cloud of gas escaped as Akane said "…trap." It dissipated quickly, but both girls slumped to the floor as Shan Pu jumped towards them. It was already too late, they were both sound asleep, and no amount of shaking would wake them. She picked up the box and caught the small note that fluttered out, puzzling out the kanji for "Best Wishes. K"

She stood back up as a violet aura formed around her and she turned towards the gym. _"SHAN PU KILL!"_

0 0 0 0 0

It had been a forgone conclusion, once Kodachi had announced her intention of trying out for the Rhythmic Gymnastics squad, that she'd be the only entrant. If it weren't for the challenge to Shan Pu, there wouldn't even have been a contest. As it was, Kodachi was pacing back and forth across the ring, waiting for Shan Pu.

The crowd had already settled, Ranma and Ukyo saving seats for Zhu Shu and Akane. The red-head was watching Kodachi, and frowning. Something about the girl just wasn't… _right_. Her hand kept going to a hexagram shaped pendant around her neck, and it seemed every time she touched it, she had to fight to keep from laughing.

Then the doors from the dressing room exploded outwards with a roar and a glowing Shan Pu stalked towards the ring. The umpire swallowed nervously as she stepped into the ring. Shan Pu leaped over the ropes, her eyes boring holes into the gymnast. The umpire stepped between them, looking like she was praying she wasn't committing suicide.

"Okay, the tryouts are beginning. In this corner, Kodachi Kuno! Former Champion of St. Hebereke's!"

There was a scattering of applause, but most of it sounded forced. Ranma smirked at the implied unpopularity.

"And in this corner, fiancée to our very own Akane Tendo… SHAN PU!"

There was far more applause this time. Shan Pu didn't seem to notice, but Ranma looked around, surprised. More than just the Hentai squad was clapping. Many of the girls on the gymnastics team seemed to be rooting for the Amazon to beat the tar out of Kuno's sister.

In the ring, the Umpire continued. "Now the rules are simple. No bare handed blows! You must defeat your opponent using the weapons of martial gymnastics!"

Kodachi laughed. "So did you enjoy my little present?" she asked. Ranma's eyes widened, remembering Kodachi's last fight, and what she'd done to Akane. She nudged Ukyo.

"Sister and Ai Ren sleep." Shan Pu growled, relieving Ranma a little. "Miss Shan Pu. _NOW SHAN PU KILL!_"

"_YOU LET MY GODDESS GET CAUGHT! YOU BITCH!_" Kodachi shivered in outrage.

The umpire dived out of the way as the bell rang and both contestants did flips away from each other. Shan Pu grabbed a pair of clubs as Kodachi landed in her corner laughing as she pulled out her ribbon. As she struck a pose on the corner post, Ranma asked Ukyo to go and make sure the girls were okay.

"For allowing my Goddess to come to harm, I shall slay you!" Kodachi yelled as her ribbon danced. She leaped up for an attack as Shan Pu braced…

Then Kodachi blurred into invisibility as Shan Pu reeled. Kodachi reappeared behind her, laughing. Shan Pu slowly reached up to touch a slash in her leotard, the purple fabric turning black with blood. Ranma stood, almost jumping into the ring, but stopped, remembering her promise to Zhu Shu to respect the Amazon warrior's right to fight for herself.

Shan Pu growled as she turned and blurred into motion, her chi glow fading slightly as she pushed it into speed.

But Kodachi faded again right as Shan Pu's club would have crushed her skull. Shan Pu was tossed across the ring into the ropes, and Kodachi reappeared. She laughed as she pulled the ribbon between her fingers, blood trickling from the cloth. Shan Pu stood, another cut across her abdomen dripping. Kodachi smiled grimly as Ranma's teeth gritted.

"You cannot fight what moves too fast for you to see. So long as I possess the Rabbit Talisman, you stand no chance!"

Ranma's eyes were drawn to the octagonal medallion that Kodachi had been fondling, noting the faint glow, her eyes narrowing. Kodachi had somehow acquired a magical item, and however much Ranma viewed it as cheating, it wasn't against the rules in this match. Her hands clenched in frustration.

Shan Pu just nodded as her chi aura brightened. "Then Shan Pu must move faster."

Ranma shifted her focus as Shan Pu blurred once again, the world slowing around her as Shan Pu attacked. The Amazon's clubs once more dove towards Kodachi, Shan Pu choosing a two prong attack to come at the gymnast from both sides.

Then Ranma blinked as the medallion glowed… and Kodachi vanished again. Even with her shifted time perceptions, Kodachi was moving too fast to see.

Shan Pu just barely managed to grab the rope to keep from flying out of the ring as she was once more impacted in the chest by a massive force. Ranma watched as she forced herself to ignore the pain and used the rope to bounce back in Kodachi's direction, catching the laughing girl in the small of the back as she was just starting to turn. The gymnast flew across the ring to impact face first with the turnbuckle.

"_YES!_" Ranma cheered.

Kodachi shakily got to her feet and wiped the blood from her mouth. "You will pay for that demon! You and that other Chinese girl! You have tried to take my goddess away! Make her love YOU instead of ME, her devoted _SLAVE!_"

"Akane is _Shan Pu_ Ai Ren. Is warrior. Crazy gymnast girl have cheat to stand against Shan Pu! Akane conquer like true Amazon! Shan Pu not waste spit on crazy girl!"

She blurred again, this time into the air. Kodachi tracked her, and as Shan Pu descended, she vanished again. Shan Pu wrenched violently in mid air, blood spraying from a cut in her arm as a razor hoop sliced into the ceiling. She landed and rolled, launching a kick into nothingness.

Kodachi faded into visibility as she flew into the ropes and was dumped to the mat. She rolled barely in time to avoid the hammer blow of Shan Pu's club as it slashed down and through the canvas. She came up in the center of the mat, but slipped, catching herself as her foot slid in a puddle of water.

Ranma's eyes instinctively went up, to where the hoop had buried itself in the ceiling. Water dribbled down the hoop, and dripped to the floor. Even as she watched, she could tell it was increasing. She watched in growing horror, knowing there was only one way this could end. She stared at the falling drops, the sounds of cats howling starting in the back of her brain

She wrenched her eyes back down as Shan Pu managed to catch Kodachi in mid disappearance again, her foot darting out as she fell to the mat. Kodachi reappeared in mid air, managing to back flip and land on the post instead of crashing into it again.

"You are lucky, wench. I'll give you that. But my angel has revealed your weakness!"

Kodachi's ribbon lashed out to wrap around the hoop in the ceiling, and with a wrench, she pulled it free. The entire auditorium watched as the ceiling groaned, then with shudder, a stream of water began to pour down. Shan Pu jumped back, doing a flip to land on one of the ropes. Kodachi laughed.

"Here's your dilemma, bitch. Do you stay dry, and let me beat you to death slowly, or do we end it quickly?"

Shan Pu wiped a small trickle of blood from her mouth, and smiled. "Shan Pu not know how give up, pervert girl. She _do _know how to kill."

There was a blur of violet as Shan Pu pulled her own vanishing act. Kodachi staggered as her leotard shredded, blood flying as slash marks appeared. Shan Pu reappeared on the pole behind her, her ribbon dripping its own blood now as she gasped for breath. Ranma let out a breath in relief that she had escaped the water…

Kodachi looked down at her shredded leotard in contempt. "Do you think destroying my clothes means anything to me anymore?" She laughed as she pulled the torn cloth free and tossed it to the crowd. "My goddess displayed me to the world as she claimed me! Let the world gaze and despair!"

Shan Pu glared at the naked girl. "Akane display Shan Pu too, and she give Shan Pu collar! Akane belong Shan Pu!"

Kodachi fixed her with a glare, her eyes locking on the collar. Sheer raw fury burned behind her eyes. "You lie! My goddess would never choose you over me!"

Shan Pu smirked. "It say Shan Kitty. Property of Akane Tendo."

Kodachi shook in fury. "Then I shall kill you, and my goddess will know who truly loves her!" She stepped down on the soaked floor of the ring and into the falling stream, eliciting murmurs of approval from the hentai as the water ran down her naked body. "Feel the fury of my Rain Dance!"

Kodachi blurred again as the falling water shattered into a spray expanding in all directions. Shan Pu started to dodge, but all around the ring, the fire sprinklers exploded as Kodachi's ribbon sliced through them, and even as she sought to hide behind one of the columns, water began raining down from above.

Ranma tried to move towards the stage, tried to shield Shan Pu… to keep her dry, but the memory of Shan Pu sitting on her, the sounds of her meowing, the sounds of hissing… claws… sharp teeth gnawing… glowing eyes in the dark as the demons descended… and screaming… screaming in the dark as she was ripped at…

Overwhelmed by the memories and the fear, Ranma stared as Shan Pu melted down into the pink and purple kitten, panic chittering in her brain as her instinct to protect the helpless and her fear of cats warred within her mind

Kodachi stopped spinning to the sound of an enraged yowl from Shan Pu as she clawed her way to the top of the post, soaking wet and annoyed at the falling water. Kodachi laughed again. "And so you are revealed as the beast you are! Cower before me, and I shall spare your life!"

Shan Pu hissed in rage as she launched herself claws first at Kodachi, landing on the laughing girl's face and digging in. Kodachi howled as she ripped Shan Pu free, blood pouring from scratches on both cheeks. With her hands around the struggling cat's neck, she started to slam the cat towards the mat, intent on shattering her spine. Time seemed to slow as every eye watched Kodachi raise the helpless kitten, intending to bring her down with bone shattering force.

Time slowed… to molasses… to jelly… to ice… Ranma's eyes locked on the struggling form in Kodachi's hands. The cats howled in frenzy, threatening to strip her humanity away once more, to rip and claw and tear away the mask to reveal her own inner demon, the demon that laughed in glee at the impending death of the cat…

But over the roar of the cats, she seemed to hear a single quiet sound…

The sound of a rabbit screaming as a black clad warrior broke her back.

As Shan Pu rose, the scream of the rabbit grew louder. The cats roared in renewed frenzy, but no matter how loud they grew, the noise of the rabbit echoed and re-echoed, gaining strength and drowning out the roar, forcing Ranma to remember…

Twelve warriors… Twelve warriors that had died as rabbits… twelve women who had been slain because they were helpless. And the one woman who _she_ had been too slow to save…

Too slow to save…

The rabbits scream shook her soul as Shan Pu started to descend…

And she remembered her silent vow as she had stood by the dais, watching as the Amazon she had failed to save had been laid with full honor next to her sisters.

A simple vow.

_Never again_…

Something within her shattered, the rabbits dying keen reaching a crescendo as Shan Pu reached the top of the arc, and imperceptibly began to descend.

And as time resumed its inexorable flow, at last, the cats were silent…

Kodachi found her hands gripped by iron as she was held immobile. Her eyes rose to meet Ranma's cold stare.

Shan Pu's eyes were fixed on Ranma as well, but the red-head showed absolutely no signs of panic, just controlled fury.

"_Enough_, Kodachi. It was bad enough when you chased after me, and bad enough when you chased after Akane, but now you've crossed the line. _Let her go_."

Kodachi struggled to free herself. "Stay out of this! I will not allow this tramp to sully my goddess!"

"That's not for you to decide, Kodachi. Akane doesn't love you. She does love Shan Pu, and she loves me! I'm tired of both you and Kuno trying to force yourselves on us! I am sick and tired of you chasing Akane! And I sure as hell am fed up with you trying to hurt Shan Pu! _NOW LET HER GO!_"

Kodachi let out a howl of pain as Ranma's hands tightened. Her hands convulsed, releasing Shan Pu. She staggered back as Ranma' grip let go, and rubbed her wrists.

"_HOW DARE YOU! _I will not allow this transgression to go unpunished! Feel the Fury of the Black Rose!"

Kodachi blurred, and everyone held their breath as they expected Ranma to stagger from the girl's attack, but instead, Kodachi let out a yelp as she reappeared in mid-air, outside the ring and flailing wildly as she spun out of control into the crowd, crashing amid a group of hentai who let out a cheer as they descended.

Ranma, still standing in the ring, apparently not having moved, lifted her hand and opened it to look at the octagonal medallion, the chain that had held it around Kodachi's neck dangling broken, then closed her fist again as she shoved it into her pocket. She turned to look at Shan Pu, who was setting on her haunches and staring up at her in wonder.

"I'm sorry I'm an idiot, Shan Pu."

Shan Pu let out a tentative meow, half afraid Ranma would bolt again and leave her alone in the falling water, but the red-head just gave her a half smile.

And leaned down to pick her up.

Shan Pu found herself being held gently in Ranma's arms as her Ai Ren carried her out of the ring and away from the chaotic noise of the crowd as Kodachi fought herself free of the hentai. She scarcely dared to even breathe as she was carried back to the dressing room, to find Ukyo and Zhu Shu helping Akane to sit up. The three girls looked up as Ranma entered, and stared, their jaws dropping simultaneously.

Ranma raised an eyebrow at them as her free hand began scratching Shan Pu's ears, hitting the itch that had developed under the wet fur.

"_What?_"

As Shan Pu started purring in ecstasy, Akane and Zhu Shu passed out again.


	5. Chapter 4: Interludes on a Lazy Afternoo

Chapter Four: Interludes on a Lazy Afternoon

The police officer gave the counter girl a smile as he collected the tray and brought the two cups of tea over to the table where his older partner sat and watched the passerby's. He caught the old man's amused grin as he sat down.

"What?"

"Got an eye for pretty young things myself, kid. And she _is_ cute. Glad to see you making friends. You'll be taking over this beat when I retire."

"I have had an enjoyable first day and most of the people I have met have been very nice. Not what I expected of the big city."

"Yeah, Tokyo is a far cry from Osaka. But Nerima's got a lot of nice people… and some real weird ones."

"Oh? Like…" The young officer's voice trailed off. The older cops eyes turned to follow, then he shook his head.

"Leave it alone, kid."

"But… but that girl is walking down the street naked! And she's covered in hand prints!"

"If you want to survive around here kid, you ignore that. Pretend she's just wearing a school uniform."

"But she might need help!"

"Kid… she's not walking… she's _storming_… and if you interrupt her, I'm going to likely have to haul your carcass out of a wall. That's Kodachi Kuno, and you better learn to recognize her, among others around here. Any one of them can break you into little pieces with their little finger. Trust me, kid. Whatever martial arts you _think_ you know don't hold a candle to any of them. To top it off, the Kuno's are the second wealthiest family in Nerima, and you lay one finger on them, you'll spend the rest of your very short career in court having everything you own taken from you."

The younger cop blinked. "But… but… shouldn't we at least check that she's okay? She might have been raped or something?"

"Kid… if she _had_ been, we'd be picking up the bodies. Most of the time, we'll get some poor slob who's been the focus of her latest obsession begging to be locked up just to get away from her and her nymphomania. Things have actually been a little quiet recently, since I heard the Tendo girl beat her in a match."

"Tendo?" The young officer looked to where Kodachi had turned a corner, still tensed like he wanted to go after her.

"Akane Tendo. Not the richest family in the ward, but she's got a record for filling the hospitals with boys who've tried hitting on her. Apparently Kodachi's been fixated on her lately."

The young officer raised an eyebrow. "It sounds like a twisted soap opera."

"That ain't the half of it, kid. The chief has standing orders to not interfere in _any_ of the fights these guys have. You try to step in, not only are you likely to end up dead, but the property damage is gonna go up exponentially. You _especially_ are not to interfere with any young girls running around in very short skirts fighting various demons, monsters or giant things. Doesn't matter if it's a Devil hunter or the Senshi, they're strictly 'Hands off'."

"You're joking!"

The old cop shook his head. "Nope. Now I know most of the world thinks Godzilla was a cheap movie… but that's just because we had lousy camera crews documenting the attacks. I lived through his rampage. Now we got crazy space aliens, youma, demons, wild martial artists, even the occasional god looking for a fight. Just learn to keep your head low, and you might end up like me; about to retire after years of surviving the streets."

The young cop looked at him in horror. The old cop shrugged.

"Look on the bright side. On a fairly frequent basis, you'll get to watch a pretty young girl go by wearing nothing."

0 0 0 0 0

Urd groaned, realizing once again that hangovers suck.

Still, compared to many, this one wasn't _quite_ so bad. The room was nice and dark, so no cruel stabbing sun… it was quiet, so no noises making her head spin… and the bed was really soft and warm, especially with Mara pressed up against her, her naked skin pressed to her side, her head laying on her shoulder…

Her eyes snapped open, an act that merited an immediate groan. She looked down as best she could, realizing she was also naked, and half curled around the ex-demoness, with Mara's arm wrapped around her just under her breasts.

Her motion drew a response from Mara. "Don't panic. We didn't do anything. You were way too drunk, and I told you I want you to want me when you're sober."

Urd looked over to Mara's face, noting the blonde's eyes were still closed though the voice didn't sound sleep fuddled. "Umm…"

Mara's eyes opened. "Really. Don't get me wrong, being in bed with you is a dream come true, but it was _your_ idea to strip. You literally undressed me while I was telling you that I wasn't going to take advantage of you that way. Mainly, I let you do it so I could get you into the bed, where I figured you'd pass out in short order – which you did. I _told_ you not to challenge that dwarf to a drinking contest."

Urd dimly remembered _that_ at least. She really should have remembered the Jotun Dwarves' ale packed a huge wallop. "Sorry."

Mara smiled. "Well, I'm not complaining _too_ much. I did get to spend a night holding you… and most of a day."

Urd rolled her eyes. "What time is it anyway?"

"Around fourish."

Urd sat bolt upright. "Shit! Shan Pu was fighting Kodachi today around three. We were supposed to be there!"

Mara blinked. "Uh oh. I'm sorry Urd, I didn't know, and you were sleeping so peacefully…"

Urd waved her off as she jumped out of the bed. "Not your fault, Mara. I'm the idiot who got drunk." She threw open the door and stalked towards her room in agitation.

Mara grabbed Urd's dress and chased after her. "Urd! You're naked!"

The chase went all the way from Mara's room, through the living room, where a startled Keiichi and Megumi watched the pair of naked goddesses cross the room, past the kitchen, where Belldandy smiled after the pair, and into Urd's room before Mara caught up with the white haired girl.

"You forgot your dress, Urd." Mara said again, handing her the article in question. "You walked out of the room naked!"

Urd took the dress and gave Mara a long look. "Ummm… Mara? I hate to say this, but so did you."

Mara looked down, and blushed furiously, then grabbed the sheet off of Urd's bed to scurry back to her room. Urd rolled her eyes to the sounds of Megumi's cheers as the ex-demoness passed back through the living room. She got dressed normally and popped the hangover cure she had come for before heading back to the living room TV, where Mara was waiting, also dressed. She dragged them through the TV and hurried to the operations center to get Phoenixmoon to replay the fight.

As the replay ended, Urd leaned back and sighed. "That was way too close. I should have been there. She could have killed my assignment."

Mara hung her head. "I'm sorry. It was my fault. I shouldn't have taken you out drinking last night."

Urd shook her head. "No, going out wasn't the problem. I shouldn't have drunk so much. While it's true alcohol is a quick recharge for my powers, I went overboard _yet_ again."

"Don't blame yourself Urd. You had no way of knowing Kodachi would actually try to hurt Shan Pu that bad, and look on the bright side – Ranma saved her, in cat form, so in the end, isn't that a better solution than that charm you were trying to locate? He did it on his own, rather than by magic."

Urd nodded. "Yeah. At least it means he can't lose the charm and be back to square one." She looked up at the blonde and gave her a sheepish smile. "Thanks. You know, for all the time you worked against us… I had sorta started to think of you as a real screw-up who was too incompetent to really be more than an annoyance."

Mara pouted and turned away. "Well, if that's what you thought."

"Hey! I wasn't finished. I was about to say that I think I've realized you weren't incompetent; you were just doing your best to not really do your job. I think you were going out of your way to fail, even though you made it look like you were truly trying, all so that we wouldn't end up with a demon who was _really_ out to hurt us."

Mara snorted.

"Which means that my ordering you to sacrifice all your energy to Fenrir must have been really painful. I don't remember doing it… but for what it's worth, I'm sorry. And I understand why you were so angry that it made it easy for Hild to use you like she was."

Mara was silent, slumped in her seat with her arms crossed and her back to Urd. Urd got up quietly and stepped behind the other girl.

"And you were really decent to me last night. I appreciate that you didn't take advantage of me while I was drunk, even though I know you want me, and I know how hard that must have been since you were a demon. I have enough problems with impulse control and I'm only half. And you keep trying to cheer me up when this assignment gets to me."

Mara sighed. "I love you, Urd. I just want to help." she said quietly.

Urd draped herself across the back of the chair to put her face right next to Mara's. "I know that. So that is why I want to give you _this._"

Mara's eyes widened in surprise as Urd's hand grabbed her chin and gently pulled her face to meet Urd's as the white haired goddess planted a kiss on her lips. Her heart hammered as Urd smiled and stood back up. "Now, since everything is apparently okay, and this day is mostly shot anyway, I think you and I have some unfinished business back in my bedroom."

Mara blinked repeatedly as Urd sauntered to the console and killed the privacy screen. In utter shock, she watched as the white haired goddess walked away, with a deliberate hip sway that spoke "come hither" so loud it almost screamed, then paused at the door to look back at the still unmoving ex-demoness. With a smile, she lifted her hand and beckoned with one finger before stepping outside the door.

Mara bolted after her so fast she left a dust trail.

0 0 0 0 0

Shan Pu was in heaven.

Well, she was in Ranma's arms, being petted to within an inch of her life, which pretty much amounted to the same thing. And she was purring as hard as she possibly could to express her happiness.

"So tell me exactly what happened again?"

"There ain't that much to tell, Akane. Kodachi tried to win by turning Shan Pu into a cat when she realized her magic necklace wasn't enough to insure her win. And I had to stop her from breaking Shan-kitties neck."

"Rabbit Talisman is strong magic, Ranma. Kodachi must have got from American, Valmont. She work with him in Hong Kong to try and capture Zhu Shu. Must call Agent Black and the Chan's when get home to come get. Too dangerous to keep."

Ranma looked at the Chinese girl and shrugged. "It's not much. Why does it worry you so?"

Zhu Shu gave the red-head a look. "Talismans belong to Shendu. Demon dragon who seek to return from spirit realm. Long ago, Clan Dragon's greatest fighter take talismans and turn Shendu to statue. If Valmont recovers all talisman, can bring Shendu back to life. Section Thirteen mean to make sure does not happen."

Akane stared. "Are you telling me you fought a demon in Hong Kong?"

Zhu Shu laughed. "No. Valmont have several talismans, friend Jackie have some. Valmont work for Xi'an Chi, try to capture Zhu Shu. Not succeed, even with Kodachi help."

"Why didn't you tell us Kodachi was helping them?" Ranma asked. "If she was trying to hurt you, we should have known."

Zhu Shu shrugged. "Kodachi just obsessed with Akane. Think Zhu Shu is rival. She not really try to hurt, just capture. Zhu Shu not think she know what Xi'an Chi have planned for Zhu Shu."

Ranma shook her head. "You know, every time you mention something from your trip to Hong Kong, the more you convince me I should have gone with you."

"Well, what I want to know is how you can hold Shan Pu, Ranma. This morning you wouldn't even come into the same room with her." Akane asked.

Ranma looked down at the pink and purple kitten, who appeared to be suffering paroxysms of joy. She shrugged. "I guess in the end, I was more afraid of her dying than I was of her being a cat." she said softly.

Shan Pu stopped purring to look up at the red-head. Then she jumped out of her arms to go and meow up at Zhu Shu. The Chinese girl looked around the path before pulling out her thermos of hot water.

One glomp and a huge kiss from a naked, wet Amazon later, Ranma found herself locked arm in arm with a quickly dressed Shan Pu, and Akane, being dragged into the house between them as Zhu Shu laughed and waved from the dojo door before going in to teach the girls.

Once up in Akane's room, the two other girls let the red-head go and smiled in unison. Ranma looked from one to the other and shook her head. "Okay, why do I feel like I'm in for a world of trouble?"

Akane laughed. "Because you are, dear. But not bad trouble. Just the kind of trouble you get when you have two fiancées. Now, I don't know about you, but I came to the conclusion over a week ago that I wanted to play with Shan Pu, as well as you."

Ranma sat down in the chair by the table. "Yeah, I kinda got that impression when I watched you kiss her in the school yard."

Akane blinked. "That didn't make you jealous did it? If it did I'm sorry. I mean, I _was_ angry at you, but I wasn't doing it to hurt you."

Ranma shrugged. "No, you were right. We _both_ agreed to make Shan Pu our fiancée. And while she's been wholeheartedly enthusiastic, we've been beating around the bush."

Shan Pu smiled. "Does mean Shan Pu finally have Ai Ren's love?" She clasped her hands excitedly.

Ranma looked at her. "I don't know if I love you or not, Shan Pu… but I promised to try, and I guess I really ain't been doing that."

Shan Pu nodded. "Shan Pu understand. Sister say may take while to have Ai Rens accept Shan Pu. Is hard, but Shan Pu love Ai Rens, so tries be patient."

Ranma laughed. "Patient? If you've been patient, I shudder to think what demanding is going to be like."

Shan Pu stuck out her tongue as Akane laughed.

"So, Ranma. Are you over being afraid of cats?" Akane asked.

Ranma shrugged. "I hope so. At least I'm over being scared of Shan-kitty."

"So does that mean you are also over objecting to her playing with us?"

Ranma shrugged again. "I guess so."

"So, if I wanted to… oh, say, have you watch as I strip Shan Pu naked and treat her like an oyster, you'd have no complaints?"

Ranma blushed furiously. "Umm... I guess not." She scratched at her ear, embarrassed. "Umm… do I get the oyster treatment too?" she asked hopefully.

"I was kinda of thinking you'd get her next." Akane licked her lips.

"Oyster?" Shan Pu asked, puzzled.

Akane gave her a grin. "Oyster… definitely."

"What Ai Ren mean?"

Ranma smiled as she walked over and locked the door then leaned back against it to watch. "Inside joke."

Several minutes later, Shan Pu finally understood the reference.

0 0 0 0 0

Kodachi stormed into the greenhouse and slammed the door behind her, prompting Mu Si to look in her direction from where she had been meditating on the bed.

"I almost had her! If that meddling Ranma hadn't interfered!" She let out a howl of frustration and lashed out at a nearby table, sweeping a dozen empty pots to the floor to shatter.

"I take it that the fight with Shan Pu did not end as my mistress wanted." Mu Si commented.

Kodachi screamed again. "The Black Rose has been humiliated! Tossed naked to the crowd like a common whore! I should make the entire school feel my wraith for daring to lay hands upon my person."

"I take it you had fun having a large number of people molest you, then." Mu Si said, looking back down at the bed.

Kodachi scowled at the angel winged girl, posing dramatically. When Mu Si didn't react, her eyes narrowed. "Why do you never gaze upon me? I stand before you naked, and you react as if I am invisible? Does not my body stir urges with in you?"

Mu Si laughed. "I could care less what you look like, Mistress. It matters not that I can't even see you without my glasses, you're not Shan Pu, so hold no interest to me."

Kodachi snorted, then rummaged around on her table until she found the glasses the raven haired girl had lost in the crash. She tossed them at her head, noting that Mu Si snagged them out of the air merely from the sound. As Mu Si put the tremendously thick lenses on, she got her first look at Kodachi, disappointing the gymnast again at the utter lack of reaction. Kodachi stalked forward, furious.

"I do not like it that you fail to find me attractive. You have said you are truly a male. Does not my nearness entice you? My naked body arouse you? Does not the entrancing scent of my perfume make you desire me?"

"I am dead, mistress. I am alive only because you do not end my existence."

Kodachi pushed Mu Si back on the bed, and crawled over her, her body pressed against the other girl, her thigh hard against Mu Si's pubis. "Does even _this_ not excite you?"

Mu Si sighed. "If you desire sex, mistress, I will endeavor to perform, but I cannot promise you any passion. My body is yours to do with as you wish, as is my life."

Kodachi rolled off her and screamed again. "Why does everyone seek to thwart me today!"

Mu Si was silent.

Kodachi finally stood, and glared at the Chinese girl. "I will make you love me, Mousse. I will make you forget that purple haired harlot. I will make you _worship_ only me."

"You cannot mistress. My heart belongs to Shan Pu. Only my body can be yours. Besides, you have your own goddess."

"I will not be rejected! I will not stand for it! _YOU WILL LOVE ME!_"

"No."

Kodachi howled and threw a flowerpot at the Chinese girl before storming back out the door into the mansion. Behind her, Mu Si watched her go, the slightest hint of a smile on her face as she resumed meditation.

0 0 0 0 0

As Kodachi slammed through the house to her room, Tatewaki Kuno sat before the shrine holding the sword of his ancestors. In the two weeks since their return from China, he had meditated here every day until far past dark.

It had been his hand that had slain the demon, his blade that had cut the shadow's head from its body.

He had taken the life of another. A demon. He had stood toe to toe with Darkness, and _triumphed._

All his life, he had been cheated of the noble samurai destiny he had been born to, trapped in a world where heroics were for stories, where demons only haunted dreams…

He had been blind.

He smiled, feeling the blade grow warm in his hands. It had been made to kill, to destroy the darkness…

In the hands of a human, for the protection of a human, the blade had the power to destroy evil, to destroy demons. Forged from a youkai's tooth, to protect the defenseless, its true name had long ago been lost. It had been called the Demon's Fang by his grandfather, and the legend had always been that it had been forged by the gods as a gift to man. When Kuno had first taken it down from the shrine, it had been old, pitted and dull. He had spent months polishing it to the mirror bright shine, sharpening it to beyond a razors edge. His ancestral sword…

Nameless it had been… but nameless no more The demon's blood had been only a faint sheen upon the blade but it had marked out the dim traces of the craftsman's art, the faint kanji of its name…

_Tetsusaiga._

He smiled as the shadows crept slowly towards night.

0 0 0 0 0

Zhu Shu found Ukyo sitting on a stool in the restaurant as she entered, following her class. She smiled and waved, looking around the main room, currently empty of customers.

"It's gonna be a slow day, Zhu Shu." Ukyo said. "There's a promotional concert down at the park for a new anime show, and they've got a couple of very scantily dressed adult girls as voice actresses. Heard a bunch of the boys talking about it at the gymnastic match. Between getting to have Kodachi tossed to them naked, and getting to ogle adult females, you're old hat today."

Zhu Shu shrugged. "Zhu Shu not mind. But means wore dress today for nothing."

Ukyo took in the extremely short, backless dress and raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't it bug you to play the sextoy?"

Zhu Shu perched on another stool, taking a second to get her tail comfortable. "Why should? Zhu Shu work very hard to become pleasing to eye. Aunt teach many ways to make attractive, make learn to be second nature. Is just another art, like sword dance."

Ukyo shook her head. "I don't get you at all. Most of the girls I know who chase other girls don't go in for the whole perfume and makeup routine."

Zhu Shu tilted her head. "Zhu Shu not understand."

"Well, they're mostly like… tomboys and stuff."

"Oh. Like Ukyo." Zhu Shu shook her head. "Zhu Shu not like that. Is perfectly happy to be girl. Never wish be boy. Not have to be boy because of father's vow either. Wish could free Ukyo from that."

Ukyo had raised her eyebrow at Zhu Shu's implication that Ukyo was in the butch category, but nodded when Zhu Shu continued. "Yeah, I wish there was a way out of it too, but Dad has been impossible on that. I'm stuck as a boy legally unless I marry Ranma, and I can't." She sighed. "And I guess I might as well get used to this restaurant being my living, because the only way I can inherit the rest of the Kuonji business is to marry a girl."

"Zhu Shu can sympathize. She have been on husband quest for over year. Must marry boy and bear heir. Is last of family. Zhu Shu not have babies, family dies."

Ukyo blinked. "I thought you liked girls."

Zhu Shu nodded. "Yes. So Zhu Shu stuck in same boat Ukyo in."

Ukyo shook her head. "Family expectations suck."

"Yes, yes. But duties still have to be done."

There was a long silence as Ukyo watched the passersby out front, but still, no customers came in. Finally she asked, "How do you know I'm the one your tattoo is indicating?"

Zhu Shu gave her a surprised look. "How know that?"

"Ranma told me the first day you worked here. I've been mulling it over most of a week. Why do you think it's _me_? I don't like girls that way."

Zhu Shu shrugged. "Zhu Shu not have all the answers. When lose Ying-Ying, Zhu Shu and she share a link. We shared chi, and Zhu Shu felt her die. It like have soul ripped out, and Zhu Shu become obsessed with joining her in death. Zhu Shu remember standing on cliff, and stepping forward, then wake up in own bed, with tattoo on back. Not know then why Dragon put on Zhu Shu, but Ying-Ying name mean cherry blossom. When meet Akane, very first impression of her be of young tiger. And when met Ukyo..." She trailed off.

"What?"

Zhu Shu sighed. "Since Zhu Shu claimed by Dragon, she have ability to see auras, but not just colors, she see much more… like look at soul of person… not know how to explain. It very hard for Zhu Shu to see people without see aura, and when see Ukyo, she _know. _Ukyo look in Zhu Shu's eyes beside ring. Zhu Shu knows she felt too."

Ukyo didn't look at her. "I don't know what I saw when I looked at you that first time, other than shock at seeing a girl with horns and wings, any more than I know why it feels like you're always there in the back of my mind."

"Zhu Shu not mean make Ukyo uncomfortable."

Ukyo laughed. "I'm not sure you can help it, Zhu Shu." She gave the Chinese girl a look. "By the way, I know from Ranma you've been in Japan several months, and you seem to know _way_ too many Japanese words to speak as brokenly as you do."

Zhu Shu smiled. "I can speak Japanese better." she said slowly. "But I have to concentrate very hard, and think about everything I say. It is very difficult to do in normal conversation."

Ukyo laughed. "And even more annoying than the other way. I'd go crazy waiting for you to finish a sentence. Okay, I guess I can live with the bad grammar."

Zhu Shu pouted. "I will try to improve it."

Ukyo laughed again. "Hey… in its own way, it's kinda cute. Just a little hard to understand at times."

Zhu Shu didn't say anything, watching as yet another person walked by the entrance without coming in. "Will no make tips if no-one come."

"I figure they'll be here in a few hours. The concert can't last all day. Probably work our asses off right before closing."

Zhu Shu's wings flapped as she left the stool and fluttered over to the window, looking both ways down the street before sighing. She turned to see a beet red Ukyo. She tilted her head. "Why Ukyo blush?"

"Don't you wear panties?"

Zhu Shu waved her tail. "Is very difficult find panties that accommodate tail. Zhu Shu has tried make pair, but then they fall off when in normal form, and they not really cover well anyway. Besides, entire school have seen Zhu Shu naked. Zhu Shu not care. Not really understand why be big deal anyway. Zhu Shu have shared hot spring with whole village. No-one ashamed of body."

Ukyo shook her head. "Just…" she paused. "Honestly, I guess you're right. It's not like you're a health risk, since you shave. It's more because it's _expected_ that you be upset if a guy sees you naked. And I guess the only reason it made me blush is… well… I know you like _girls_… and… umm… well… it kinda has a different meaning knowing that."

Zhu Shu shook her head. "Not understand."

Ukyo blushed even brighter. "Because you like girls… it's umm…" She buried her face in her hands. "_It's like looking at a naked guy when you're a girl!_"

Zhu Shu raised her eyebrow and gave Ukyo a long look, then sauntered back over to the stool. "Still no customers."

Ukyo looked up, still blushing, but relieved Zhu Shu had changed the subject. "No."

"So, Zhu Shu know how make many foods, but not know how to make okonomiyaki."

Ukyo smiled. "It's pretty easy, but it takes skill to make it well."

Zhu Shu nodded. "Like food Zhu Shu cook. Or sword dance. Must practice if truly wish to do well."

Ukyo was silent for a moment. "Could you teach me? Not cooking, but your martial arts? I've never seen anyone move as fast as you do, except that gymnast with the magic item."

Zhu Shu tilted her head, contemplating, but deciding it might be too difficult to hide the fact she was teaching the Senshi from Ukyo. Finally she shook her head. "Zhu Shu have five students. Not sure could teach more in same class."

"How about I join you for morning kata? I know you practice every morning, and Ranma says you've been doing it alone since he's been working with Akane."

Zhu Shu tilted her head. "Not sure Ukyo would like. Zhu Shu usually do nude."

Ukyo blinked. "Huh? Why?"

Zhu Shu went back to look out the window again, then demonstrated by hooking her foot over her wing, being careful to not give Ukyo a show. "Because many stretches strain dress seams to bursting, and Zhu Shu get tired of sewing dresses back up."

Ukyo shook her head. "So, you're a contortionist as well."

"No. Only extremely flexible. Strength of muscle more from how far can stretch then how bulky is." Zhu Shu settled back on the stool. "Zhu Shu is dancer, Song school use dance and sword with some ribbon, Dance of Shiva use dance and mostly ribbon. Zhu Shu kata include both."

Ukyo raised her eyebrow again. "The Dance of Shiva doesn't sound Chinese."

"No… Zhu Shu taught dance by girl from India, Sarhia. She share with Zhu Shu as gift for time together, so Zhu Shu always remember her."

"Did you love her?"

"She very good friend, and yes, she was lover. But no, Zhu Shu was not in love with her. Shared body simply for pleasure."

"So you're not a virgin."

"No. Zhu Shu give self to Ying-Ying when thirteen. Have shared pleasure with a few others since leave village."

"But you're not _in_ love?"

Zhu Shu gave Ukyo a long look, but remained silent.

Ukyo persisted. "_Are_ you in love?"

"Ukyo does not really want know answer…"

Ukyo gave her a long look, but relented. She looked out the window again, and sighed. "I hate days with no customers."

"Zhu Shu have many, many days like this when work in inn. Customers out in field. Aunt usually keep busy with small tasks."

"Yeah, but I already have enough supplies for the day, and I've cleaned everything twice waiting for you." She came and sat back down on the stool. "Gods! I hate waiting for customers." She sighed.

"Zhu Shu wish could make better."

Ukyo looked at her and smiled. "I suppose we could always have you stand outside and do a strip tease to pull in customers."

Zhu Shu grinned. Then fluttered up and headed for the door.

"Hey!" Ukyo jumped up after her. "I was just kidding!"

0 0 0 0 0

Rei sat on a bench overlooking the back of Cherry Blossom Hill and looked out over Tokyo. She'd found herself doing that a lot recently.

She sighed, wishing that she was with Zhu Shu right now, instead of thinking about how the dragon-girl was with Ukyo.

She hadn't lied to Zhu Shu… she really was glad that she had finally found one of the people the Dragon apparently meant for her to be with, but at the same time… she didn't want to give the Chinese girl up, she wanted to hunt Ukyo down and…

And what? Tell a girl who so far had expressed nothing but discomfort at being chased by Zhu Shu to make the Chinese girl hate her, so that Rei could rescue her and comfort her, and keep her? Even if she thought it would work, she had found herself liking Ukyo too much to seriously contemplate doing anything to her.

She sighed again. Gods! Why did she always have to be the loser in the relationship game? First Mamoru, the first guy she'd dated who'd treated her like a person instead of a nuisancy trophy, and now Zhu Shu, who had shown her a side of herself she had never known existed…

And that real love came from the heart.

A falling cherry blossom caught her eye, and she smiled, remembering Zhu Shu's fondness for the flower because of her first love. She reached up to let it settle into her hand, noting a drop of water on its petals that rolled down to splash like a tear on her hand.

_((It is never an easy road, Soul of Fire.))_

Rei looked up as a breeze blew across the hillside, picking up loose petals in a soft flurry. Then the wind blew the petals playfully against her face and she closed her eyes as she felt the soft caress of the flowers. As the wind faded, she opened her eyes to find the world had changed.

She sat in a grove of cherry trees still, but the city was gone… in fact, she couldn't tell if anything even existed beyond the trees. All around, the sky was a rosy color, like a setting sun, but as she looked above, it faded into a midnight blue night sky filled with stars.

"Where am I?" she asked herself softly.

"Someplace you have been before, and will one day be again, Soul of Fire."

She turned to see an archway made of stone filled with nothing, no light, no glimmer, just… _nothing. _And in front of it was a slightly older girl dressed in a white cheongsam adorned by cherry blossoms. Her long pink hair flowed down her back and over the stone bench to flow across the ground. Rei found herself caught by the bottomless blue of her eyes and the delicate smile on her lips, and some how knew without a doubt who she was.

"Ying-Ying?"

"Greetings, Lady Phoenix." the solid seeming ghost answered.

"Wha– wher– how?" Rei stammered.

Ying-Ying laughed softly. "You stand before Death's Door, Soul of Fire, brought here by the Will of Legend, the Dragon Highfather. I asked him to let me speak with you."

"But, aren't you dead?"

Ying-Ying nodded. "For more than four years, I have bided here."

Rei shook her head. "Get a grip on yourself Rei Hino. It's just a vision."

Ying-Ying giggled, her voice like crystal chimes in the still air. "Perhaps, or perhaps Legend actually brought you here, your spirit at least. Physical bodies don't do well on the spirit plane. Here, only your soul may come." Ying-Ying gestured at Rei's body.

Rei looked down at herself, blinking in surprise as she found herself not wearing her priestess garb, but clothed in only her own hair, and a wreath of flame. She let out an "eek!" And tried to cover herself and shocked herself even more when a pair of flaming wings wrapped around in front of her.

"I– I…" she blinked. "I look like Zhu Shu sees me!"

Ying-Ying nodded. "Yes. My dearest love has never realized that. Zhu Shu can see partially into the spirit world due to her connection to me. From this she has gained the ability to see the soul of those she meets. This is your truest essence, Lady Phoenix."

"Wow." Rei blinked as she flapped her wings slowly. "Can I fly?"

Ying-Ying nodded. "In the spirit world, yes. But that is not why I wished to see you."

Rei colored. "I'm sorry… this… um…"

"I know you must think you are dreaming, my Lady, and perhaps you truly are. The spirit may go in dreams where the body is forbidden. Does it truly matter? You are here because I wished to speak to you – because I sense your conflict, and I thought perhaps it would help to speak to someone else who loves Zhu Shu."

Rei blinked. "Oh, yeah…"

Ying-Ying patted the bench beside her. "I know you are jealous of her love, and that you feel torn because you want what is best for Zhu Shu, and yet you want her for yourself as well. Would it help if I told you I go through that same thing every day?"

Rei sat and gave Ying-Ying a look. "But, you're dead!"

"My physical shell has passed away, but that was no more the essence of me than your body is yours. I sit here at the border of life and death, watching my love, always with her, yet never in body. One day, I know she will find her own path back to me, but until then, I wait, and aid her where I may."

Rei blinked. "You're her Guardian Spirit?"

Ying-Ying nodded.

Rei looked down. "Oh boy. Look… um… I hope you aren't upset that… um… Zhu Shu and I have… um."

Ying-Ying laughed. "Been intimate? Hardly. Else I would not have awakened you to go and find her in the shrine that day. She needed you, my Lady, and she always will. You have given her back a part of the strength she lost when I was taken. Your example of courage and your spark for life have rekindled the embers of her heart, and reminded her of what happiness is. For too long, she has dwelled in the shadows of grief. Your light has started her on the path to love."

Rei looked away. "But why can't I walk that path with her?" she asked quietly.

"You may walk it as far as you wish, my Lady, but you have always been bound by another fate, Sailor Mars. And a greater love."

Rei looked back at her in shock. "A greater love?"

Ying-Ying smiled softly. "Do you really have to ask?"

Rei hung her head and sighed. "I don't know what you're referring too."

"You do. You may not wish to admit it to yourself, but you do." Ying-Ying turned to the clearing in front of them, and the ground misted, then turned clear, revealing a palace Mars had seen only in a previous life.

"The Moon Kingdom." Rei said, realizing at last what Ying-Ying was referring to. "Yet I remember flashes of my loving Zhu Shu's previous incarnation too."

"Yes. Like I, you were one of those who held Lin Tzu's heart. I never said you did not love her, my Lady. Merely that you have a _greater_ love. You are a Sailor Senshi, first, last, and always. Not even Lin Tzu could ask you to give that up, though she knew it would cost you your life. Just as her greater love was for her people. Zhu Shu has no throne, no armies, and no kingdom, yet she is still heir to the Blood of the Dragon. Just as you are the heirs to the Kingdom of the Moon."

"So you are saying that my duties as a Senshi will pull us apart." Rei said morosely.

"In a year , a decade, a century… it is possible." The palace faded to be replaced by Zhu Shu's tattoo, the golden symbols of the Senshi blazing around the circle with the cross in its center. "You are the Guardians of the Earth. Its protectors."

"But there are nine symbols."

"Not all of you have awakened. Yet this is and always has been your calling. You are the Warriors."

"But what do we stand against? Beryl is no more, and while Ail and Ann caused a bunch of trouble they weren't even from Earth. You're acting like there's still this huge threat hanging over our heads."

The image faded into a swirling mass of chaotic colors and swirls of darkness that made Rei shudder, before it was replaced with an image of the woman who had attacked yesterday.

"There are many enemies, my Lady. Beryl was not the last, nor the greatest. Nor has all of her legacy passed away. You have met already a remainder of that past, in Hong Kong."

"Xi'an Chi."

"Once Beryl's advisor, and brother to Lin Tzu. And even he is but a pawn."

"Of who?"

Once more the image showed that disturbing swirl. "Of Oblivion."

Rei was silent for a long moment. "But Zhu Shu is so powerful, she could easily match any of the Senshi… Isn't she a Warrior too?"

"No. Zhu Shu's path is different. Your path has already killed her once. Far more than the Warrior she tries so hard to be, Zhu Shu has always been the Mother."

Rei did a double take. "The Mother?" Then she laughed. "I should have seen that myself."

Ying-Ying smiled. "Yes. My love spends so much of herself taking care of others, even at the expense of herself. Her powers are strong, but they are those of the Guardian of the Hearth. The Path of the Warrior calls her, but it is the siren call of a moth to flame."

Rei nodded. "I think I understand. Ranma, Akane, Shan Pu, me… We all call to her because of our need… not for the Warrior… but for the Mother. We're her… substitute children in a way."

"My love has always had far too old a soul. I've rejoiced in the fact you've brought out more of the child in her."

Rei smiled. "Thank you." She sat quietly for a few moments. "You know I really do love her."

"I know. And you always will, as she will forever and always love you."

"But you're right… she's not going to have a family with me… and I can't ask her to abandon her duties just to stay with me because I'm lonely. Or abandon mine as a Senshi…" Rei sighed. "But I can at least walk by her side as far as I may, and support her however I can, even if that is to help her be with Ukyo."

Ying-Ying smiled. "I think that is why I came to love you as well, my Lady Phoenix." She reached out to touch Rei's cheek. "Your heart has always possessed such a passionate fire."

Rei blushed. "But I don't see how she can have a child with Ukyo either, unless Ukyo gets cursed to become male."

Ying-Ying shook her head. "No…" The image of the tattoo formed again and Rei found her eyes drawn to the final symbol, the throwing star.

Rei shook her head. "I still don't understand… the one I saw bearing the star was… another girl too."

Ying-Ying giggled. "Yes, one who is exactly what Zhu Shu needs."

Rei gave the giggling girl a hard look. "I still don't get you."

There was no hiding the amused look in Ying-Ying's eye. "You will… eventually. At least that is my hope. There are still many things which could change fate, for no future is ever certain."

Rei shook her head. "I can see why she likes you. You're so unlike her… and so like her too."

Ying-Ying nodded. "We were best friends all our lives before we became lovers, in both this life and our last. I will always be here for her. Maybe if you help her, she can find her way to me."

Rei nodded. "I will do my best, Ying-Ying. I don't even know how I got here, but I really am glad I got to meet you."

"I'm sure we shall meet again, Lady Phoenix."

Rei smiled. "You know, I had never heard that name before my first memories of Lin Tzu resurfaced, but it feels like I have always been called it too."

Ying-Ying nodded. "On the very day you met Lin Tzu for the first time, it was the name she gave to you before the Court of the Dragon. Outside the Empire, you were Sailor Mars, one of Serenity's Senshi, but you will always be Lady Phoenix to me."

Rei smiled. "I like it. I wish I could remember more of my past life."

Ying-Ying shook her head. "For all the joys, there was much pain and suffering as well, my Lady. Your memories are clouded to spare you. It would not do to live too much in the past, for all we have is the future."

Rei nodded. "So, I guess now all I have to do is figure out who I really am going to spend _my_ future with."

Ying-Ying giggled. "No future is ever certain, Rei Hino, but the possibilities are always before us. Perhaps all you need to do is open your eyes."

Rei started awake, her eyes snapping open to see the concerned look in Yuuchiriou's eyes. "Rei-chan? You okay? I found you passed out on the bench out back and you wouldn't wake up."

Rei sat up, realizing she was in her bed, and that her hakima was missing. "And what! Thought you'd take a free peek?"

"Your skirt got caught in the shrine door!" Yuuchiriou protested. "I didn't peek under your kimono!"

"And you tracked petals all over my floor!"

"I couldn't help it!"

Rei tried to think of something else to yell… but couldn't, overwhelmed by shame at the dismay on Yuuchiriou's face. He'd really been worried about her. And her kimono really didn't show any signs of having been messed with, though it was short enough she had no doubt he had probably seen her panties. But, she found that she didn't really care if he had or not.

"No… I suppose you couldn't." Rei acknowledged, picking a cherry blossom out of her hair. She looked up at the dumbstruck look in Yuuchiriou's face and smiled. "Thank you for caring."

"Uh sure… Umm… let me go get you some water!" He said as he blushed and fled out the door.

Rei looked after him thoughtfully, her fingers caressing the sakura petals gently.

Then she shook her head and laughed softly…

0 0 0 0 0

"So what prompted this?" Mara asked, feeling like she was floating on a cloud. "Does this mean you love me?"

Urd looked down at the blonde head on her shoulder. "I don't know. I'm still trying to decide how I feel about you, Mara, but you showed me that regardless of anything else, you not only want me, but you respect me. That means a lot."

"Of course I respect you, Urd." Mara protested.

Urd shook her head. "Not like that, like respecting my power or my status… you respect _me. _Last night isn't the first time I've been drunk while out with someone. Most of the time, I've had to grab my clothes and sneak out in the morning before the guy wakes up and thinks just because I was an easy drunk I'm in love with him or something."

Mara frowned. "You don't think I–"

Urd's finger pressed against her lips. "No. You _didn't_. And that's why I _did_. I wanted to give you willingly what you could have taken, but respected me to much to take. You spent a whole night refraining from taking advantage of me despite the overwhelming temptation. So, you deserved a reward, and this was the one I most wanted to give to you."

"So this wasn't because you love me?" Mara asked plaintively.

"I didn't say that. I said I'm still not sure." Urd lifted Mara's face so their eyes met. "I will give you this much. I'm a hell of a lot closer to loving you than I was this time yesterday."

Mara nodded. "I'll take that for now." She smiled as she lazily traced circles with one finger on Urd's stomach. "Thank you."

0 0 0 0 0

Nabiki sat at the table idly stirring her ice with a straw, doing her best to not be annoyed. It wasn't easy, especially after going through all the trouble of getting dressed after Tao-Ching's call to meet him at the restaurant, a high class French place in the largest of Nerima's ginza. She'd had a time making sure her wardrobe could accommodate the sudden appearance of a rabbit tail, and as she was adjusting the evening gown, she'd started worrying he'd get lost on the way to the restaurant.

She'd shown up, and sure enough, he was nowhere to be seen, though the Maitre'D had the reservations waiting. She had been served impeccably, enjoying the late afternoon breeze on the restaurant's patio, and wondering about the closed down building across the street.

It was a nice building, but empty, which was a shame, because it appeared to be a club of some sort. Someone had gone to a lot of trouble to outfit it in a flashy style that meshed well with the overall area's atmosphere, but there was no activity around it.

The sound of a powerful motor pulled her attention over to the entrance, and she saw a brand new sports car pull to the curb and stop. Avarice instantly filled her heart. It was kitted out to the nines and painted a jet black with a pattern of snowflakes along the side. And the front license plate said "Ice Queen." With a raised eyebrow, she waited for the door to open, curious as to who else would call themselves by a name she prided herself on.

Then she shook her head, watching Tao-Ching, of all people, climb out of the speed machine. He grinned and waved at her on the patio, hopping the rail after the valet took the car.

"Hiya, Nabi-chan. Sorry I'm late. Got lost trying to get here."

"This is something new, furball? I've been setting here cooling my heels for an hour. And don't call me Nabi-chan!"

Tao-Ching laughed. "Well, I have two pieces of good news for you."

"You're finally getting a GPS installed in your head? And you're going to finally spend time with me on a date?"

Tao-Ching grinned. "Well, I am going to take you out dancing after this, and I was going to have dinner with you here, does that count as a date?"

Nabiki smiled. "Finally. So what's your good news?"

"One, I take it you like your new car?"

Nabiki laughed. "Yes, I do. I wanted it the first second I saw it. So you're showering me with presents now? Can I expect some actual wooing soon?"

"Maybe, but I have another bit of good news for you." Tao-Ching waved his hand over at the closed building. "Behold, your part in my little bet with Kuno."

Nabiki blinked. "That club?"

"Yep. That's where we're going to go dancing after dinner. The previous owner went bankrupt building it, so I bought it for a song, and my lawyers have drawn up a contract for you to manage it as my proxy. All profits will be in your name, you just have to pay rent." He gave her a leer. "And we can negotiate on that."

Nabiki punched him in the arm. "Should have taken me up last time I offered. I'm not always so easy to get."

Tao-Ching toyed with his water glass. "I could always improve the odds."

Nabiki grinned and kicked the table, resulting in a splash and a growl from a wet smilodon. "You should know by now I tease back."

The waiter that approached the table appeared to completely ignore the large cat as he stopped. "Will madam need a menu for her guest?"

Nabiki grinned. "Oui, and if you would be so kind as to bring Mr. Hibiki a kettle of hot water, and a new tux? You can charge it to his tab."

"Very good, Madam."

Nabiki looked back in time to see a tail knock her water glass over, but wasn't quick enough. She looked at the large cat, doing his best to appear innocent. "Alright, turnabout's fair play. Lucky for you, I wore a low back, or you'd be buying me a new dress as well as getting a new tux."

Several minutes and a change later, Tao-Ching sat back down, smiling at the way Nabiki's ears were quivering at attention even though she was looking nonchalant.

"Now, about this club thing, you're saying I get to run it however I see fit?"

Tao-Ching nodded. "With two conditions. First, you're too young for you to hold a liquor license, so no alcohol. And no other 'intoxicants.' I have a few connections to the Yakuza, so I've managed to ask them to leave you alone for now, but that means you need to make sure the club is absolutely clean. Everything stays legit, or the deal's off. No padding the profits illegally. It's a minor's club, and unfortunately, since _I'm_ setting it up, the police will keep an eye on it. You're going to have to be an upstanding citizen."

Nabiki blinked. "Ooookay."

"Second, regardless of whether you actually win my bet for me or not, you take care of your family first."

"Huh?"

Tao-Ching shrugged. "I'm an orphan, Nabiki. If it hadn't been for Rin Se, I'd have probably died alone and wandering. I never found my parents, just my grandfather and my cousin Ryouga's family. I've thrown myself into my work for the last couple of years, and it's only recently, being around your family, that I realized how much I would give to have what you have. I don't want you to get so involved in making your fortune you forget what's _really _important. I'd rather lose my bet than see you turn your back on your family in the name of profit."

Nabiki blinked slowly several times. Then she leaned over and drew Tao-Ching's face up and kissed him.

His face broke out in a huge grin. "What was that for?"

Nabiki smiled softly. "Promissory note. You just made me very happy to be your fiancée."

0 0 0 0 0

"I'm telling you, it's just ahead."

"Yeah, you've been saying that for a half hour. My legs are getting tired, and it's starting to get dark. Why don't we just go play on the Playstation?"

"But you have to see it, Yoko. My parents don't believe me!"

"A rock covered in glowing fractures that seems to whisper? I don't believe you either, Tetsuo."

"That's why I brought the camera. We can take pictures, and you can verify they're real!"

Yoko sighed and reflected that if it weren't for the fact that she'd been trying to get Tetsuo to notice she was a girl, she'd have been back home trying to slay the evil Wicked Dragon King. But no, she'd had to agree to this fool hike in the hopes that maybe it was a ruse to get her alone so he could tell her how much he really loved her. Then she could tell him how much a fool he'd been making of himself over that Nanaki in sixth grade, a girl who'd never give a fifth grader the time of day.

She'd even worn a real skirt today, instead of the jeans she normally put on after school, but had he noticed? No, he was only concerned about this stupid rock he'd seen, and…

"Wahhh!" Yoko cried as her foot slipped and she slid down the slope into a clearing.

"Yoko!" Tetsuo cried, tossing down his backpack as he raced down after his friend. He found her upside down over the very rock he'd been looking for, her skirt hiked up nearly to her waist to show off the pretty pink hearts on her panties. He stopped and let his eyes bug out at this first glimpse of the forbidden mysteries of girls, realizing that he'd never seen Yoko wear a skirt before.

"Hey, Tetsuo, you gonna help me up or just stare at my underwear?" Yoko yelled.

Some how, Tetsuo overcame his slack jaw and actually managed to walk over and offer a hand to Yoko, pulling her up to sit on the rock.

"Y– Y– Y– Y– Y– Yoko?"

"What?" The girl sniffed. "You better not be about to make fun of my underwear, or I'll slug you!"

"Noooo! I… um…" Tetsuo blushed beet red.

Yoko smiled. Finally he was noticing she was a girl! She looked at him. "Does that mean you thought they were cute?"

Tetsuo nodded.

Yoko jumped up. She lifted the side of her skirt to show the edge of them to him again, then let out an "_EEK!_" in surprise and pulled her skirt down hard.

"What?" Tetsuo cried in alarm.

"My panties are missing!"

Behind her, the boulder let out a chuckle and a rumble that sounded like _"My silky darlings."_ The rock started to shake as the glowing fissures on its surface grew wider.

Yoko, uncaring of her lack of anything under her skirt anymore, yelled "_RUN!_" as her feet started pumping towards town. Tetsuo stared at the rock for just a second longer before turning and following with all his might.

As they tore down the hillside, the rumbling grew louder, culminating in an explosion as the rock shattered. Over the noise of the aftershocks, the children heard something that made their blood run cold.

"_I'M FREEEEEEE!"_

And Yoko could have sworn it sounded just like her perverted old grandfather, and she ran faster.


	6. Chapter 5: A Night of Fire and Storm

Chapter Five: A Night of Fire and Storm

The corridor was non-descript, painted an off white that made it as bland and featureless as a hospital hallway. The doors leading off of it were un-numbered and un-marked, but the woman traveling down the hall needed no directions.

She was fairly tall, with a golden hue to her skin that spoke of long hours in the sun, though she rarely saw daylight, and it made a vivid contrast to her long white hair. She was dressed in a form fitting dress of night black silk that matched the dead black, six pointed stars on her face, and she walked with a purpose, the spike heeled stilettos she wore impacting the carpet almost hard enough to penetrate it.

Hild was not happy.

The two demons who followed her, one male, one female, were doing their best to fulfill their roles as escorts and body guards while trying to avoid Hild's actual notice. When Hild was in a bad mood, anything could happen, and neither one of them really relished non-existence, or any one of Hild's punishments that could be worse than death.

It had started with the reports that Mara had been stricken from Nifelheim's computer system. As Mara had been under intense surveillance, this had been a mystery. And it had occurred just moments after Hild had administered a chastisement to the demoness, which had angered the Goddess of Nifelheim even further. Subsequent investigation had revealed Mara's defection, apparently aided by the Dragon, and her reassignment as a minor goddess under Urd's tutelage.

Needless to say, none of that had improved Hild's mood in the slightest. She had long been aware of Mara's infatuation with her daughter; indeed, she had encouraged it to a degree. She had tolerated Mara's consistent failures solely to use them as a tool to force the demoness to do her bidding at this time, when Mara's love for Urd, and her constant humiliation and shame could be used to drive the demoness, goad her into making Urd's test a failure, all so she could finally possess the goddess she so loved.

And Legend had interfered!

It was time for that overgrown lizard to learn that one did not cross Hild lightly.

The door at the end of the hallway opened to reveal a plush room and an impeccably dressed Japanese gentleman.

"Greeting's Mistress Hild. It is a pleasure as always."

"Is she ready?"

"Of course, Mistress. She was unconscious for the first few days, but has awakened."

"And her memories?"

"Alas, she is still a blank slate. She can follow orders, but she has neither spoken nor shown any signs of reasoning. She follows orders, but no more."

Hild grinned nastily, making even the demons shiver. "That is something I will address personally. Has she been taken care of?"

"Yes Mistress. We have groomed her and such. Her wounds have healed quickly, and with very little scaring. As yet, we have not trained her as a servant.

"I am unconcerned with that. All I need is the body. Bring her."

The man bowed and clapped his hands. A door to the side of the chamber opened and a young woman entered. She was naked, her shapely body showing a flawless pale complexion, and the faintest of scars on her right shoulder. Her golden eyes were slit pupiled, and her ears came to delicate points. Her hair was mainly white, with streaks of pink and black, and it highlighted her exotically pretty face. She knelt before Hild, her eyes showing no glimmer of thought.

Hild nodded. "She shall serve nicely. For as little time as you have had her, you have done well."

"Our doctors are very well trained, Mistress, and the wounds she came to us with healed amazingly fast." He hesitated a second. "As to the _method_ of payment, Mistress, I did have one request."

Hild's eyes narrowed. "Yes?"

"We would be willing to forgo the normal cash payment in exchange for the genetic material from this subject. Our laboratories believe we can clone her within a few years, and she would make an excellent model for a line of sex slaves."

Hild raised her eyebrow, then laughed. "You are welcome to her blood; I have no use for it as is." She reached out and drew the girl to her feet, her eyes darkening to empty pools of black as she leaned down to kiss her. The girl's body stiffened as her eyes opened wide in panic, and for a moment they focused on her tormentors face. Then they darkened to a solid crimson as tears of blood began to fall. A jar appeared in Hild's hand and she caught the fall of blood, the smile on her face vicious.

"You are lucky to be so blessed. I seldom eat the souls of mortals" she whispered. She leaned forward and licked a drop of blood from the girls face. "And yours is such a delicious soul. So full of hate."

The girl fell to her knees, the blood pouring from her eyes in a continuous stream, draining away all traces of heat and color from the girl's body, leaving even her hair white as newly fallen snow. The man looked on impassively, waiting till the jar was nearly full and the tears had ceased to flow. He picked it up and bowed. "You are generous, Mistress. If ever you require our services again, please call."

"The Yakuza has ever served me well." she said, dismissing him. She waited for him to go and lifted the girl to her feet again. The girl stood limply, listlessly, her colorless eyes utterly vacant of life and as cold as her skin was to the touch. Hild reached out her hand, and the male demon hurried forward to place a small box in it. Hild brought it forward and opened it to reveal a large pearl. She picked it up and smiled grimly.

"Such a pretty, hollow, vessel. Your soul devoured, your blood drained, your mind emptied." Hild stepped around the motionless figure. "You would make such a lovely decoration in my palace had I no better purpose for you." She lifted the pearl, and the girl's eyes fixed on it. Hild laughed. "Yes, I have a soul for you, and blood." She grabbed the girl's hair and pulled her head back, lifting the pearl above her mouth and squeezing. With a sharp crack, the pearl opened, blood pouring out in a stream to be greedily swallowed by the pale girl. She drank the flowing stream, color returning to her limbs as her face grew ecstatic, then a hazy ball of light formed as the pearl disintegrated. The glowing orb drifted down and melted into the girl's form as she let out a long shuddering breath and collapsed to the floor.

Hild gave her a few minutes before reaching down to draw her face up to meet her eyes and she smiled, pleased by what she found there. The girl's irises had changed to an emerald green instead their original yellow hue. She blinked, and looked away from Hild's gaze.

"Do you recall who you were now?" Hild whispered.

"I– I…" The girl stopped, the confusion in her eyes strong, and her voice was an odd mixture, as if two people were speaking at once. "I was once Herb, Prince of the Musk Dynasty. I am Herb no longer. Memories swirl inside me, but Herb's are distant, and full of rage, fading… I– I am _not_ Herb."

"Then who are you?" Hild asked, an amused lilt in her voice.

The girl closed her eyes for a long moment, and when she spoke again her voice had shifted a half octave higher, and lost the peculiar echo. "I am Clove."

"Yes. Long ago, Xi'an Chi slew you, drowned you in a pool at Jusenkyo."

The girl nodded, lifting her hands to flex them, long golden claws springing from their tips. "You have brought me back."

"I have resurrected you in a sense. I have returned your soul into the lifeless body of Herb."

Clove nodded. "Yes." She shuddered. "I can feel the magics that have been wrought on this body. It still remembers being male."

"That will fade shortly, as your soul assumes full control. The body you wear was the last descendant of your blood. Fortunately, he had fallen into the very spring in which you had perished. It is a pity that he was slain by an Amazon, but the curse of Jusenkyo perished with his life, and with his flesh already female and so close to your own, it was a simple matter to make it a perfect match to your soul. Have no fear, you are exactly as you were on the day you died. You are fully yourself now, in mind and body." Hild leaned forward, her lips caressing Clove's ear. "I have returned you to the mortal realm, to live once more the life that was cut so short, but there is a price, a debt of honor that you now owe."

Clove nodded. "I am a princess of the Musk dynasty. I and my clan will honor your price."

Hild smiled. "Your clan is no more, princess." The smile grew chilly. "As to the cost? I think you will find my price a most agreeable one. One that you might even find… _pleasurable_." She ran a finger along Clove's shoulder as she stepped around her. "I want you to seduce a girl. A girl you will find most delectable. I want you to seduce her, sate yourself on her, make her a slave to your passions. Destroy the ties she has with those who care for her, tear her free from those who protect her, so that she worships only you. And when she does, then you shall bring her to me, and together, we will slowly cut the life from her body an inch at a time."

Clove tilted her head, her face impassive. "And who is this girl?" she asked, her voice betraying the slightest signs of anticipation.

"A child made possible by your betrayal and death. A child responsible for the fall of the Musk." Hild waved her hand and an image of the ruins of the Musk Castle appeared. "Little more than a week ago, she led the Amazons on a raid that destroyed your home, Clove, and brought about the destruction of your Clan. The last Child of the Dragon."

Clove's eyes were locked onto the ruins, and her face was grim. "So, Clan Dragon has finally defeated us." A bitter laugh escaped. "I would have made Shi Emperor of all China, had he not denied me. I would have even happily shared him with Mu." She raised her head. "Very well, sorceress. I will meet your price, I will seduce and enslave this girl, I will make her love me." Her eyes lifted to meet Hild's. "I ask one boon though."

Hild nodded, reaching out to caress the girl's heartbreakingly beautiful face. "Above and beyond your resurrection? You have fire indeed, Clove of the Musk. What is your desire?"

Clove's eyes hardened. "Her final death must be mine. I will rip her heart out and as she dies in my arms, I will tell her why I have killed her, and she will die knowing I have avenged my clan. And she will know that I, and only I, am the true Heir of the Dragon."

Hild threw back her head and laughed.

0 0 0 0 0

"Have Ranma thought if he wish Shan Pu be cat-girl?" Shan Pu asked as she curled against Ranma's side. "Shan Pu is happy Ranma not afraid of Shan Kitty anymore, but Great-grandmother will want know decision soon."

Ranma smiled at the Chinese girl stretched out on the bed next to her while they shared the textbook their homework was from. Shan Pu had, reluctantly, kept her clothes on when they had retired to Akane's room after dinner to do the homework they'd put off for sex earlier. Rather, she'd stayed in her cheongsam, but nothing else, as the high riding skirt revealed her shapely derriere. Ranma pulled her eyes back to the book. "Truth to tell, Shan-chan. I don't know what I'd prefer."

Akane looked over from her desk. "I happen to like her as a cat."

Ranma nodded, turning the page of her textbook as Shan Pu indicated she'd finished reading the page. "I know. I just can't decide if I'd feel better if Shan wasn't so… helpless when she's transformed."

Shan Pu stopped reading and looked up at Ranma. "Shan Pu have claws."

Ranma reached over and scratched the back of Shan Pu's head. "I know. But watching you, being held by Kodachi that way. I don't ever want to feel that afraid that someone I like might be hurt." She sighed. "I know you're a warrior Shan-chan, and I truly am not trying to insult you. I– I…" She stopped and closed her eyes. "I failed to save one of your sisters when she was helpless as a rabbit. All I could see when Kodachi had you was the rabbit I wasn't fast enough to save. I won't ask you to be a cat-girl against Akane's wishes, or your own wishes, but I can't promise I won't do everything to protect you when you're a cat. If you take that as an insult, I'm sorry. I don't mean it as one."

Akane raised her eyebrow. "Kami, but you can be a downer sometimes." She stretched, the short top she was wearing teasingly revealing a hint of her breasts. "But I can see your point. Cuddly as Shan-kitty is, you're right." She looked over at the curvaceous Amazon. "I'd have gone ballistic seeing you helpless too."

Shan Pu shrugged. "Shan Pu not insulted. Know kitty form not very good fighter. Not matter in village. No-one have so little honor would attack Shan Pu with water." She smiled. "Shan Pu decide. Ranma no should have fear, Akane no should have fear." She bounced up from the bed and kissed Akane on the cheek. "Shan-Kitty will still like get scratch between ears. And being petted. Hope Akane will forgive Shan Pu for not be China anymore."

Akane blinked. "You're going to do it?"

Shan Pu nodded. "Great-grandmother say curse will mix like Akane. Shan Pu just need pour over self."

"You don't have to do this if you don't want too Shan Pu." Ranma said. "I can't ask you to do this just for my fears."

Shan Pu leaned over and gave Ranma a kiss too. "You no decide, Ai Ren. Shan Pu decide for self. Will not find self in shameful situation again." She straightened and pulled her skirt straight. "Shan Pu go get water. Will Ai Rens come to furo with Shan Pu?"

Ranma closed the textbook. "You don't have to do this, really."

Shan Pu put her hands on her hips and gave her a stern glance. "You no make Shan Pu do anything. Shan Pu do to self. Should have done long ago. Shan-kitty form too big weakness for Amazon Champion." She waited till the red-head had nodded. "Good. No more argue."

Akane sighed. "But I like you being a cat."

Shan Pu stepped up to Akane and held her head to her stomach. "Shan Pu know. But Akane still be able to have Shan-kitty girl. And no have be cat to purr." She demonstrated with a deep thrumming that sounded exactly like her purr as a cat.

Akane sighed happily with the hug. "Alright. If you're sure this is what you want."

Shan Pu nodded. "Meet in furo." She turned and stopped at the edge of the door. "Shan Pu have thought." She tilted her hips and lifted her skirt to show off her bare rear. "Shan Kitty will have tail. Make hard to keep skirt down, no?" She giggled as she vanished through the door.

"She doesn't have to do this." Ranma said softly.

"No, but our Fiancée is ever so stubborn. She's made up her mind."

"I know." The red-head sighed. "Gods. She really does everything to try and win our love, no matter what it might mean to her personally. Just like Zhu Shu." She sat back and let her head fall backwards to stare at the ceiling. "Argh. It's no wonder they're blood-sisters."

0 0 0 0 0

Zhu Shu was sitting on the edge of the roof outside the window to the room she shared with Shan Pu, looking up at the moon and feeling the link in her mind to Ying-Ying. It had definitely grown stronger since her dream meeting with her first love. She could almost feel like Ying-Ying was just inside the room instead of…

_Does being a spirit guardian really qualify as being dead? _

_((No. More like being merged into your head, love.))_

Zhu Shu giggled at the thought, knowing at last her love really was speaking to her.

Shan Pu's entry into the room distracted her from her musings. She smiled over her shoulder to her blood-sister. "So, did you actually get _any_ homework done?"

Shan Pu stuck her tongue out. "Yes, we did. It's not done yet – and I'm eager for loveplay, and teasing my fiancée's mercilessly – but we _are_ doing our homework."

Zhu Shu giggled. "So why are you back over here?"

"I have made my decision. Ranma made a really good point."

"Oh? So you're going half and half?"

"Yes." Shan Pu pulled the small cask out of her closet and sat down on the chair. "He told me about a woman he could not save, one of my sisters who died as a rabbit during the attack on the village. He reminded me of how vulnerable I am as a kitten. I could have been of far more use then had I been a cat-girl instead of just a cat."

Zhu Shu nodded. "True. But at least you didn't become a cabbit."

Shan Pu stuck out her tongue again as she tapped the cask. "This made my sisters able to be warriors again, and it will remove the fear my Ai Ren's share as to my well being when I am transformed. As much as I do not wish to deprive Akane of my kitten self, it is too much of a weakness. My Amazon pride will not accept my Ai Ren's continuing to be afraid just because of feline vanity. Being a kitten can be enjoyable, and now that Ranma seems to be able to accept me as a cat, well…" she shook her head. "No. I'm the Amazon's Champion, and I've allowed myself for too long to be helpless when I get wet. I should have doused myself when the rest of the village did. Being a kitten was fine when I was young, but I'm not thirteen anymore. I'm going to be a wife…" She looked towards Akane's room with a blissful smile. "And my Ai Ren's deserve to have me at least _mostly_ human."

Zhu Shu shook her head. "I think you're rushing into this too fast, Shan Pu. It's only been two days since Ranma rescued you–"

"That's just it, Zhu Shu. Ranma shouldn't have had to rescue me! I could have beaten Kodachi had I not become a kitten. As wonderful as the outcome was, he shouldn't have been forced to confront such a horrible memory because of me." Shan Pu said as she flounced on the futon. "I'm learning that as good as my fiancées are as martial artists, they are not truly warriors as we Amazons have always been. They have not been tested on a field of blood."

"No. Neither of them have killed. They've had the luxury of not having had to have made that choice. That's one thing I cannot agree with you on, Sister. The Amazons are far too ready to take life."

Shan Pu raised an eyebrow. "To quote Akane, you are being a real downer, Sister. I'm in way too good a mood to want to debate Amazon customs right now."

Zhu Shu sighed. "Sorry. I don't know why that came out so confrontationally. Don't mind me. Go to your beloveds and have some fun."

Shan Pu rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue again. "I plan to." She hopped up and tucked the cask under her arm. "I've had to listen to you and Rei, not to mention you and your dream lover. I plan to have an enjoyable bath with my loves."

Zhu Shu chuckled. "Only fair, Sister dear. Only fair."

She turned back to look at the moon and reach for Ying-Ying again, wondering where her momentary vehemence had come from. Shan Pu hadn't been complaining that Ranma and Akane weren't trained to kill first, she'd just been upset that Ranma had been forced to deal with death because of her. She hadn't deserved to be snapped at.

A shiver ran down her spine as she looked out into the night, a vague feeling of unease creeping up on her.

_Something's not right. Something…_

The night offered no clues, but Zhu Shu knew something was out there. Something just on the edge of familiarity…

0 0 0 0 0

Clove examined herself in the mirror and smiled. Hild had indeed given her an excellent body, one that not only flowed with the blood of her clan, but carried the blood of her mother as well. In one way only was her new body different from her original one – Herb had never learned to use the magical abilities he had inherited. It had taken her several hours to tame the undisciplined mystical energies, the youki that surged within her. But now, she had recovered fully all that she had once lost.

She closed her eyes and reached out with her senses, feeling the coursing rivers of power flowing within her, and with a thought, she drew on them, reveling in the sensations she had once despaired of ever feeling again. Xi'an Chi had ripped her ability to sense the flows out of her mind before he had raped her and drowned her, had violated her mind as casually as he had violated her body. She had died, trapped within her body and unable to even block him from her mind as he savored her final memories and regrets…

She wobbled unsteadily as the memory robbed her of strength, but pushed it aside as she cradled her rage, let it build inside her again until she was laughing.

This new body was young, in excellent physical condition, and carried the ties which only a daughter of Lin Tzu could claim. She could feel the Blood of the Dragon singing in her veins as she laughed.

The room around her faded as she rose through the ceiling and out into the night, the powers within her seeking their true form, and she coalesced in the air above the skyscraper, her midnight wings sweeping downwards as she settled on the roof. It had been too long, imprisoned in the timeless void of a trapped soul, since she had last been a dragon. She laughed again as the air crackled and swirled, the power she flung to the winds drawing the sky into a vortex of storm. Lightning struck the top of the radio tower that shared the roof with her, and she roared into the forming storm with the thunder.

_Blood of the Dragon, Daughter of the Dragon, Child of Musk, I am REBORN! _She thought, as the rapidly forming clouds broke and rain began to cascade across the city. But the joy was tempered by a natural suspicion. _Yet all she has asked is a vengeance I would have sought anyway. This is too simple. The Queen of Demons would not ask so little for such a boon. I must be cautious._

Her eyes turned towards a distant part of the city, an outlying residential district were she could feel a distinct tug, a call almost. The storm flung an arm of cloud out towards the huddled houses, its winds and rain growing ever stronger as she played with the vortex of energies around her, renewing her ties to the ebb and flow of the magical forces of the Earth. _The brat must be that way, s_he thought as her eyes sought out the shadows and lights of that far off locale. _I am almost tempted to just go and burn her to ashes, _she thought, tongues of flame curling around her toothy muzzle as she licked her lips. _But such a death would be too quick. Shi Wang abandoned me to Xi'an Chi, left me for the wizard to do with as he wished. I cannot allow his seed to die a less shameful death. She must suffer as I did, feel the horror of knowing her love was wasted, know who's crimes she is paying for._

She shifted back to her human form as she raised her face to the heavens. "I will make her pay for what you did to me, Shi! I will make her curse the day you turned your back on me!" She screamed into the howling winds, hoping that he would somehow hear her in the afterlife, and know despair. _But I must see her first. I must know this girl you have spawned. I will make this false Child of the Dragon face the true. Then I shall wrap her around my finger as a toy. I will make her suffer the vengeance you escaped, Shi, and then I will go and avenge myself on Xi'an Chi._

The wind whipped her white hair as she stood on the edge and turned her eyes toward that far away call, then she stepped over the edge and rode away on the storm.

0 0 0 0 0

Thunder crashed without warning against the windows of the room where Ke Lun was training her nieces Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung, startling her. She stood and looked out at the rapidly growing storm and grimaced. This was no natural weather. Something powerful rode the winds, something just on the edge of familiarity. She bade the twins to their room and made her way to the roof.

She knew what created the storm, she knew she did, but the memory would not come. Only a sense that a new danger had appeared, or perhaps an old danger had reappeared. She ignored the rain as it began to fall, the shift in form causing only a seconds lapse in her concentration as she adjusted her footing to deal with the increased height, and searched the sky for some clue.

_You're getting forgetful, old crone,_ she told herself. _You _know_ what this is. Think!_

Then a sound filtered down through the howl of the wind and the spatter of the rain, and a chill ran down her spine. A sound she had not heard in centuries.

From far overhead came the creak of vast leathery wings as a shadow slid through the storm.

Her hand found her cell phone and the speed dial was ringing by the time she had it to her ear. She kept her eyes locked to the clouds as she waited impatiently for an answer.

Finally, she got it. Lo Shen's voice came from the speaker, tinny and distant. "Hello?"

"I need you here." Ke Lun said tersely. "There's a dragon over Nerima."

She didn't wait for an answer as she leapt off the roof into the night. A dragon _could_ mean nothing, but so few remained these days, and this one followed the pattern of one on the hunt, and in Nerima, there could only be _one_ thing a dragon hunted.

The scent of another dragon…

0 0 0 0 0

Shan Pu opened her eyes and blinked away the water. The first thing she focused on was Akane's face, and the concerned look it bore.

"Ai Ren? Is there problem, _nyah_?" she asked, and startled herself with the fact that she was wet, and it hadn't come out entirely a meow. _Silly, that was the whole point! _She reminded herself as Akane shook her head.

"No, Shan-chan. No problem, just hoping that there weren't any unforeseen side effects."

"She looks pretty okay to me," Ranma chimed in from the tub's edge. "And I'll say she has a nice tail if she promises me she won't hit me for it."

Akane giggled as Shan Pu rolled her eyes. Then finally, Shan Pu took a deep breath as she nerved herself to turn and look at her new self in the mirror.

"Oh… _myah_…" she said finally.

Akane smiled as Shan Pu examined the large cat ears poking up in front of her odango, and the long pink tail tipped with purple that swayed behind her. "You look really cute, Shan-kitty. Very sexy. And that kittenish accent is adorable."

Shan Pu nodded, "Shan Pu not seem able to help, _myah_. Feel funny talk at all, _nyah_, teeth feel long and sharp." She looked at her fingers, and mewed happily at the inch long claws they sported. "And Shan-kitty no longer be defenseless when wet, _nyah_!"

Ranma shook her head. "Not with those things. But I'm a little nervous letting you play with _me_ with them either."

Shan Pu frowned, then gave another happy mew as her claws retracted to something more human length. "There. Now Shan Pu not hurt Ai Ren's, _myah_."

Akane stepped behind her and encircled her with her arms, looking over Shan Pu's shoulder into the mirror to meet her eyes. "Don't mind her. Ranma's being silly. I like it. I still get my Shan-kitty, but I get a full time fiancée too. A very beautiful one at that."

Shan Pu's eyes caught a glitter in Akane's eyes and she blinked confusedly. "Why Ai Ren look at Shan-kitty with tears in eyes, _nyah_?"

Akane laughed, "Because. Three times in my life, I've been a fool. And all within a few months." She nuzzled her head into Shan Pu's hair. "I was a fool when Ranma first came, because I refused to admit to myself he was the man I know him to be now, and I was a fool with Zhu Shu, fighting my own desires and using her badly in an effort to hide my hurt from myself, and now, I have been a fool for being reserved about my love for you, Shan Pu."

Ranma tilted her head but didn't say anything as Akane continued.

"What I'm trying to say is I think I do love you, and I think Ranma does too, in our own ways. I've never been good at recognizing my own feelings, Shan Pu, and Ranma's worse, but I know without a shadow of a doubt you love me, and that means more to me than I can say. I didn't want to believe that someone who barely knew me could really love me, but every action you've taken has showed me how wrong I was."

Shan Pu reached up to stroke Akane's hair. "Shan Pu can not but love Ai Ren's, _myah_. You have conquered Shan Pu's heart as you have conquered her."

Akane nodded. "I know that, now. I'm sorry it took so long. That day in the dojo… well… I'm sorry I ran away. And all I can say is that I was confused, and I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Shan Pu forgive Akane. Never blamed Ai Ren, _myah_. Shan Pu was fool that day."

Ranma cleared her throat. "Before we get into a mutual 'no, it was my fault' contest, can I say something?"

They both looked at her.

"Akane, I know I ain't good about saying I love you, but like you said, you know that I'd give my life for you, and well… Shan Pu, I'm sorry I freaked out about you in cat form, and I still say this wasn't necessary, but like Akane, I know you did it because you love us both, and never wanted us to have to worry about you being hurt in cursed form. So, I guess, for me, I have to say I care a lot about you too, and I'm glad you're our fiancée." She gave a wry grin. "And the next time we go back to China, I'm gonna kick that Guide's butt for telling all those stories about how you'd flay my skin off and eat it in front of me and such. You're really a sweet girl, and I'm going to try and deserve all that love you have for me." She scratched her head. "I ain't saying I'm going to be good at it, Akane says I'm terrible at showing my emotions and such, and so does Zhu Shu, but–"

Shan Pu stopped her with a kiss. "Shan Pu understand, _myah_."

For a long second, there was only the sound of the raindrops outside, then the tender moment was shattered as a loud impact shook the house. There was a shrill scream from upstairs followed by a loud roar and the sound of the roof being ripped asunder.

Without even bothering for her clothes, Shan Pu joined her fiancées dash for the door.

0 0 0 0 0

The change in air pressure was all the warning Zhu Shu had as the dragon dived. She had been watching the storm uneasily, the odd flows and patterns giving her shivers as she had sought to figure out why it had come, and too late, she had tried to dive out the window as the ceiling had crashed inward from the dragon's attack. She screamed as she found herself lifted from the debris by the huge claw and squirmed as she tried to escape. Then the dragon lifted her into the rain, and she transformed. The dragon roared in fury as she forced the claw open and shot for open air. It snatched for her, then spread huge wings as it launched itself after her.

But not before a furious cat-girl sprang for its back and latched onto one of the barbs running along its spine. The dragon roared again in pain as Shan Pu drove her bon buri into its side with enough force to snap the weapon's handle, and its angry writhing threw the Amazon off. She spun in the air, hissing in anger, trying to land on her feet, then found herself caught by a strong pair of arms as she and Ranma landed on a roof safely.

Zhu Shu had twisted and drawn her swords, catching the dragon off guard with the chi blast. It roared and lunged for her, its snapping jaws nearly catching her tail. She tried to swing around behind it, but the serpentine form curled too quickly, and she found herself caught in a wave of fire from its jaws.

With a cry of pure rage, Akane descended in a glowing ball of gold, her ribbons lashing out with blinding speed to slash at the dragon's wings with a spray of blood, the delicate membranes unable to stand against the razor like strips of cloth. As it screamed in rage, Zhu Shu emerged from the fire ball singed and clothingless, but seemingly unhurt, though the now steaming rain had forced her to change back to her human form. Akane caught her as she started to fall. With a crash the dragon landed, crushing a car as it lashed out with its wings to batter the two girls from the air. Zhu Shu managed to stop her uncontrolled flight before smashing into a wall, coming to a stop under the overhang of a shop, but Akane bounced through a roof top, her chi shield shattering the tiles like glass.

Then a red glowing blur smashed into the dragon's side and knocked it over, the sound of Ranma's fast flying fists a staccato beat against the dragon's ebony scales as it screamed in pain. She moved like the wind, but a flailing tail caught her, and sent her crashing into the charging Shan Pu. She and the Amazon went rolling.

In the momentary pause as the quintet tried to recover, the dragon spoke a few words in a tongue none of them understood, and they found themselves caught motionless, held fast by unseen forces. Shan Pu howled in frustration and anger, but it did no good.

With a chuckle, the dragon rose, a glow about it visibly healing the damage they had done. With an assured glance at the fighters, it moved towards Zhu Shu, the massive serpentine form shaking the ground as it reached for the frozen girl.

Then, Zhu Shu blinked as the dragon's eyes focused on her and she swore she saw surprise on the scaly face. For several long seconds, she and the enormous black dragon stared at each other, and she wondered why it hesitated.

Then it spoke.

"_Mu?_"

The second passed as a massive catlike form landed on the dragon's back, nine inch canines skittering along the dragon's scales as the smilodon growled in fury. The dragon whirled, tossing Tao-Ching aside, unleashing a stream of fire at the great cat that he barely dodged. Zhu Shu wondered where Tao-Ching had come from, but only for a second, as a bunny eared Ke Lun launched herself off a roof top to smack the dragon in the back of the head with her stick.

The dragon shrugged off the blow and once again spoke the words that had frozen the others, catching the smilodon and Ke Lun in the same snares of energy, but before it could attack the helpless warriors, something caught its attention, and it looked off into the distance.

A growl of frustration came from its muzzle, then it vanished in a swirl of shadows, and the invisible bands vanished.

Zhu Shu couldn't catch herself in time and fell to the ground with a thump as the others began to run towards her. She righted herself and dusted herself off, answering, "Zhu Shu okay!" to the babble of questions. Then Ke Lun made everyone hush.

"Are you all right, Great-granddaughter?"

"Yes. Zhu Shu a little bruised, and annoyed that her room is smashed, but Zhu Shu okay. How everybody?"

Akane brushed a few chunks of tile out of her hair. "We've been better. Was that really a dragon?"

"No." Another voice answered, and the crowd looked up to see Lo Shen stepping out of an alleyway. "She was like Zhu Shu, part dragon, but a magic user as well. I was too late to ascertain how powerful she was, but she is formidable."

"A Black Dragon Mage?" Ke Lun sighed. "That is what I was afraid of. You remember how dangerous the last we fought was."

Lo Shen nodded. "Clove was my superior then. I have learned much in the centuries since."

Zhu Shu blinked. "Clove? Clove of Musk?"

Ke Lun nodded. "Yes. The same Clove whose form you used to bear before your curse mutated."

Zhu Shu shivered. "This dragon. When she get good look at Zhu Shu, she seem recognize. She call Zhu Shu Mu…"

Ke Lun and Lo Shen looked at each other. "This is not good." Lo Shen said. "I know of no spell to bring back one so long dead, but there are those beyond me who may. And if this is Clove, she will be seeking vengeance for the fall of the Musk."

Ke Lun nodded. "I agree." She sighed. "But we don't have the warriors to spare to guard the Heir around the clock."

Shan Pu stepped forward. "Great-grandmother, Shan Pu is blood-sister, _myah_! Is her place to guard Zhu Shu."

"And ours," Ranma said, with a nod from Akane.

Ke Lun held up her hand to prevent anyone else from speaking. "I know you all want to help, but you must not forget you have other duties. And before you offer too, I must refuse you, Tao-Ching. I appreciate your aid, but brute strength will not help here. Nor will you be able to watch Zhu Shu at all times. You are too old for school."

The cat grumbled but nodded.

Ke Lun turned to Ranma, Shan Pu, and Akane, noting not only Shan Pu's changed form, but the fact that Ranma was standing next to the smilodon without seeming to notice it.

"As for you three, I accept your offers, since you would disregard an order to leave this to your elders anyway. You are all in Zhu Shu's school, and I think it will be good for all of you to keep an eye on her. But you will do so under my command. Perhaps I can give you jobs as waitresses at the restaurant's grand opening tomorrow, it's almost across the street from Zhu Shu's job." She turned to Zhu Shu. "I know you're not too happy about this, but we have to keep close. I swear, I will do my best to be as unobtrusive as I can, but your safety overrides all else."

Zhu Shu hung her head and nodded.

Lo Shen placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry that this must be, child. We do what we must, and no more."

Shan Pu stepped forward with a shirt retrieved from a smashed in storefront, and draped it around Zhu Shu. "We are warriors, Sister. It is our job to defend you, _nyah_," she said softly in Mandarin. "And we love you, _mew_."

Zhu Shu nodded sadly. "Zhu Shu know. But never wish to be anything but self. Zhu Shu not Empress."

"That doesn't matter to us, Zhu Shu." Akane said. "We don't care about whether you're the heir. You're our friend. We'll never stand by and watch someone threaten you and not take action."

"Yeah." Ranma nodded, then looked at Ke Lun. "But do we have to be _waitresses? _Can't you undo this stupid thing that's keeping me a girl?"

Ke Lun shook her head. "I don't think you've learned your lesson yet, '_Granddaughter_'."

"And that has no bearing on the issue at hand." Lo Shen said. She looked over her shoulder at the noise of Soun's and Genma's approach. "For now, I think we should count our blessings that this fight was mostly in the street, and that only a couple of shops were destroyed. I can make things appear to be storm damage, but the sooner you get home, the better. The police will be responding to the alarms, and you shouldn't be here to be asked awkward questions.

"No, there's going to be enough of those from Dad." Akane muttered. "The roof to Zhu Shu's room is missing."

"I'll be along to fix that directly." Lo Shen replied. "Now go!"

The group dispersed, leaving Lo Shen and Ke Lun alone in the street.

0 0 0 0 0

Clove watched the group disperse from the safety of the shadows and growled in anger. The two women left in the street may have sprouted rabbit ears since she had died, but they were otherwise unchanged. _Ke Lun and Lo Shen!_

She cursed under her breath. Those two had been major thorns in her side when she had sought Shi's hand. Ke Lun's spite had poisoned Shi's heart against her, and kept him from ever seeing the truth of her feelings for the young weapon's master. Lo Shen had been her rival in magic, usurping her place as their teacher's favorite. Both were high on her list of people she owed payback too. The fact that both of them sought to protect her quarry was a complication, though. One she felt Hild should have warned her of. This would require preparation.

The feeling of another aura approaching caught her attention. She shifted her focus on the newcomer, and smiled. Concern for her prey was strong in this one's mind, yet she fought against it. She watched the girl peek carefully around a corner, and stop when she spied the two women who were quickly rearranging the wreckage. Reluctance to be seen warred with the suppressed concern, and won easily. The Chinese sorceress smiled as the girl decided to leave before anyone saw her, and as she turned, Clove struck.

0 0 0 0 0

Ke Lun's ears twitched at the sound of a gasp, and a body falling, and she looked up from the shop front. Her staff reappeared in her hand as she waved Lo Shen to silence. The Lore Master nodded, small sparkles forming around her hand as Ke Lun edged up to the corner from which the sound had come.

Then she looked around the corner and sighed. Lo Shen joined her in looking down at the unconscious form of Ukyo.

"Do you know this girl?" the Lore Master asked.

Ke Lun nodded. "Yes. Our Empress's heart's-mate, or one of them anyway. Her name is Ukyo. Looks like she came to investigate the danger to Zhu Shu and arrived too late to help, but not too late to get stuck by a loose piece of debris." She brushed the hair away from a nasty bruised cut on the young girl's scalp, picking a few scraps of brick out of the cut. "She's going to need to be carried back to her bed."

"Let me look at her cut before you go."

Ke Lun picked the unconscious girl up as Lo Shen held her sparkling hands over the cut and concentrated. As her hands moved away, the cut had already become less puffy and bruised. "There. I can finish up here, and at the Tendo's. Take her home. The last thing we need is our Empress distraught over her love."

Ke Lun sighed. "True. She's upset enough that this girl is unwilling to accept what her heart tells her is there because they are both girls. I've not yet decided what to do about this silliness."

"Children will be children, Ke Lun. Her heart will not let her resist long. Let it be. We must concentrate on finding the _man_ who our Empress can be heart's-mate with. And on keeping Zhu Shu safe from tonight's attacker. You know she's not going to attack as a dragon again, not if it really _is_ Clove. She can only hold so many with that spell. She might be able to hold Shan Pu's Fiancée's, but not all of us at once. She'll try some other, less obvious tactic." Lo Shen said quietly. "I fear they will not be enough."

"I know. But it's the best we have to work with." Ke Lun replied.

"May the gods smile on us."


	7. Chapter 6: Murphy's Law

Chapter Six: Murphy's Law

Dawn came to Tokyo and found Urd, for once, awake. She lay on her bed and looked up at the mirror above her, studying her nude form and trying to figure out what had changed. It was puzzling.

She really didn't _look_ any different. Her long, tan legs were as shapely as ever, the tangle of wild white curls on her pubis contrasting with her golden skin and emphasizing her utter lack of tan lines. Her breasts were as full and heavy as they had always been since she had achieved puberty and began to be able to use her goddess powers to enhance them. Her face was just as lovely as it had been the night before, her goddess marks accenting her wide, slightly tilted eyes and their long lashes like always.

But something was _different._

A soft sigh drew her eyes to the golden haired form lying beside her. Mara's naked body was curled slightly as she snuggled against Urd's side, her pale skin and blonde hair contrasting nicely against Urd's tan. Urd found herself looking at Mara's sensual lips and remembering how Mara had smiled mischievously before demonstrating how talented her tongue was. She shivered in remembered pleasure.

Kami, but she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so good after a night of fun. She usually woke up with a hangover, and even with the few lovers she had stayed with for more than a one night stand, she had never felt like _this_… like something about her had been changed, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

She had been serious when she had told Mara she cared for her, but couldn't honestly call it love. She had resented the way Mara had seemed to abandon their friendship when Urd had decided to be a goddess, but she had never suspected it had been because her best friend had fallen in love with her, and had been brokenhearted that Urd had made a choice that would doom that love forever. Looking back at the years of adversarial conflict between Mara and her and Bell, it was obvious that the demoness had never seriously sought to cause them harm, but Urd had been too blinded by her own feelings of betrayed anger to see the truth.

Guilt over all the years she had spent hating Mara's interference, and the realization of the depth of Mara's feelings had prompted her to give in to her mischievous impulse to bed the ex-demoness, but she had certainly not expected it to be what it had turned into. Mara had expected… no, _hoped_… for little more than Urd's indulgence of her affections, which had been Urd's _intent_, but Urd had found herself responding to Mara's attentions far more intensely than she had ever dreamed possible. She had only planned on that one time, but over the past two days, she had found herself dragging Mara off to bed on any excuse. Skuld had accused her of nymphomania on more than one occasion, usually while glaring at her when she had come wandering in after one of her all-nighters, but much as she liked sex, Urd had never actually thought of herself as a nympho. Mara had made her feel like one, and it had been glorious, something she had never wanted to end. For the first time in her life, Urd had been a slave to her own passions…

And here she still lay, next to an exhausted but supremely satisfied Mara, wondering what had changed.

_I can't be in love. This is…well…_different_ than anything I've ever felt before, and I know I've been "In Love" before. It started out so happy and wonderful, and ended in anger and tears. I know what I've been searching for and this doesn't feel like it…_

…_Does it?_

It was like she knew that some how…some way…she had lost something infinitely precious, something she couldn't quite put a finger on, but it was okay, because she had gotten something just as inexpressible, but far more valuable in exchange. It was maddening to be so bitter-sweetly happy for a reason she couldn't even explain.

She sighed softly, and Mara muttered something soothing in her sleep. Urd caught herself smiling. This was turning out far better than she had feared it would be. She'd half expected it to end up like her worst one night stand ever. She shuddered at the memory of waking up after Peorth had kicked her out of the bed and accused her of slipping a potion in her drink because she wasn't a "slut half-demon lesbian" like Urd, so obviously Urd had to be lying about who had seduced who while they had been drunk at the Beltane party.

She cast an eye over to Mara's peaceful face and wondered if she should tell her about that. Was Peorth being so spiteful to Mara because of it? Peorth was pretty loose about the rules of relationships when it came to guys she liked, but a near fanatic about being heterosexual, except when she was drunk. Was her spite due to jealously? She'd been Urd's biggest headache in high school, and a really annoying irritant when they had both ended up as Sysops, but was that because Peorth harbored the same feelings that Mara had? Or was it because Peorth hated the fact that she secretly liked girls? Or was it due to self loathing over giving in to curiosity? Or…

"Getting off the subject, Urd" she muttered to herself. She glanced over at Mara and caught herself smiling again. Funny how she had never really thought before about how beautiful Mara's face was. And once again, she found herself remembering the smug grin on Mara's face as she looked up over the wild tangle of Urd's curls. The memory made her hips grind into the bed as she fought the urge to masturbate yet again.

Fortunately, there was a light knock against the door, and it slid open to show Belldandy's face.

"Urd, there's– Oh!"

Urd smiled as Belldandy's cheeks colored at the sight of the two naked goddesses, but her sister regained her composure quickly. "So sorry, But there's a news story about to come on I think you should see."

Urd nodded as she stood to grab her kimono. "Why so shy, sister dear? You've seen me naked before."

"Yes, but you and Mara were…umm."

Urd laughed. "Yep… again. I wore the poor dear out."

"You should be careful, Urd. You know Father is keeping an eye on you and this wish. He might not be happy if you get too distracted playing around."

Urd tilted her head, a bemused look on her face. "That's just it, Bell. I'm not sure it is 'playing around' anymore. Maybe I really am in love"

Bell raised her eyebrow. "The last time you said that was just before Troubadour broke your heart."

Urd rolled her eyes. "Could we _not_ talk about him?"

Belldandy sighed. "Alright, I just… well. Anyway, there's the news."

"Right."

They made their way to the TV for the morning news, Urd glancing at Keiichi sitting and doing some last minute studying as he nibbled on a piece of Belldandy's cinnamon French toast. She had just settled on a futon as the news announcer came back on.

"_Strange happenings last night around Tokyo. First, a small mountain tea shop was completely destroyed last night in a fiery explosion that could be heard for miles. The owners of the "Sexy Kunoichi Tea Shop" were apparently killed when the teashop exploded and came crashing down on top of them. Konatsu Kenzan, the surviving victim was just returning to the shop after running some errands when she witnessed the explosion and claims to have seen a small man wearing ninja garb running from the shop. According to her rather shaky memory, when she attempted to stop the mysterious figure, the assailant knocked her out and, supposedly, stole her laundry, a load of lingerie apparently, before disappearing into the night. The fire started by the explosion had engulfed the shop when she had awoken, trapping her two sisters and mother inside. Local firefighters are dismissing her story as likely due to trauma, stating it is likely Miss Kenzan was struck in the temple by flying debris. While the true cause of the blaze is still being investigated, so far fire investigators have found evidence of many poorly stored flammables and signs of a leak in the gas lines. At present, they are attributing the fire to accidental causes, likely ignited by a cigar recovered from the body of the eldest victim. The bodies of all three have been recovered, and Miss Kenzan, the sole remnant of the Sexy Kunoichi clan of female ninjas, has vowed to track down the mysterious man she claims is her family's killer and bring him to justice."_

"_Closer to home, a freak storm last night over Tokyo destroyed several shops in Nerima. The meteorological department is still uncertain how the storm cells formed over the city with no warning, but the evidence suggests that a small tornado was responsible for the early morning havoc that left eight shops in a partial to full state of devastation. Police have cordoned off the area and are keeping the public out of the disaster zone while insurance investigators are assaying the damage, but one thing's for sure, The folks in Nerima are lucky that all the damage occurred in unoccupied buildings, and no lives were lost. We go now to our on site reporter in Nerima."_

The camera switched over to a nondescript reporter standing next the tall black-haired figure of Ke Lun, dressed in a modest kimono, her long tresses held back by a hair band that concealed the fact that her ears were real.

"_Thank you, we are here with local shop owner Cologne, proprietor of the Rabbit Hutch Chinese restaurant. Miss Cologne, do you think this disaster will affect the grand opening of your restaurant this afternoon?"_

"_Not at all. In fact, with the crowds that have come down to see the area, I expect we'll have quite a turn out. I'm quite looking forward to it."_

"_So, may I ask if the bunny ears are part of your staff's uniform?"_

_Ke Lun smiled. "But of course. All of my waitresses wear either bunny ears or cat ears. It's a gimmick, but the customers love it."_

"_I see, well, it's obvious that the businesses down here may have taken a hit, but spirits are high, and it looks like business as normal."_

"_That's right. We're not going to let a little storm dampen our spirits."_

"_And that's our story, back to you, Kenji!"_

Urd shook her head as she turned off the TV. "Why do I have the feeling that she went out of her way to get on TV?"

Belldandy sighed. "Maybe because that wasn't a natural storm last night?

Urd looked at her sharply. "What?"

"Well, it wasn't. I couldn't tell who called it up, but someone did. I guess I should have looked into it deeper, but it wasn't someone supernatural. I thought it might have been something to do with that little girl who's trying to capture Clow Reed's cards. It did start near the tower, and you know she's always kicking up a magical ruckus."

"Yeah. But what reason does she have to go to Nerima?"

"I thought she must have been after another card, so I went to sleep, but when I checked on it this morning, I didn't find her signature. I don't know who did it, but I did recognize Ke Lun's hand, and another's I think is her Loremistress's, but the third one is a complete mystery."

"And Shan Pu?"

"She's fine. I checked on her this morning. Like you predicted, she doused herself with the water."

"So she's firmly in with Akane and Ranma?"

"It appears so. They were all in Akane's bed."

"So shouldn't that be the end of this idiotic wish?"

"Urd, you know that more than just Shan Pu is encompassed by the wish."

Urd leaned back against the wall and ground her palms into her eyes. "I know, I know. Kami, I am so tired." She sighed. "Dammit, can't I have a morning off!"

The phone rang. Urd looked at it in disgust. "Great, time for another lecture about how important this all is." She sighed heavily as she stood up and grabbed the receiver. "Hello."

A long minute passed as Urd listened, her eyes blinking several times before she put down the receiver and a slow, dazed smile came over her.

"Urd?"

"Huh… Oh hi, Bell. Daddy sends his love."

"But what did he say to you?"

"Um… well, he congratulated me on how well Shan Pu's wish was going, then he told me to go back to bed and snuggle with Mara"

"Oh… My."

"Yeah… I– I guess he approves. He said that I was doing well and that he was glad to see how happy I was with Mara." She did a slow blink. "He actually ordered me to go snuggle Mara?"

Curiously, Belldandy gave her a pleased smile. "Then that's what you should do."

Urd gave her an evil eye. "You've been up to something, haven't you?"

Bell's smile stayed as she shook her head and shoo'd Urd towards her room. "No, I just had a thought, and Father confirmed it."

Urd stopped at her door. "Do tell."

Bell pushed her back into the bedroom gently. "It just occurred to me that Shan Pu's wish apparently encompasses _you_ as well." She slid the door shut with a giggle.

Urd stood for a moment absorbing that, then slid out of her kimono and into Mara's arms with a last thought.

_Could it be that I just have never known what love really is?_

0 0 0 0 0

Ke Lun entered the Tendo's dining room with a pleased grin. "Well, that should definitely drum up some business."

"I'm gonna have to wear bunny ears!" Ranma burst out, fuming.

Ke Lun fixed her with a look. "Yes."

"Man, do you have any idea how silly I'll look!"

Akane elbowed him in the ribs. "What's wrong with rabbit ears?" she asked dangerously.

Ranma was learning. Other than a muttered, unintelligible string of curses, she said nothing more about the costume.

Ke Lun meanwhile had turned to Soun. "We've repaired the damage to Zhu Shu's room, but I'd like permission to set up some wards around your estate, Tendo."

Soun's shaky hands took the stub of the cigarette from his mouth. "Will– Will that stop another dragon from dropping in?"

"Yes."

"Then what are you waiting for?" The edge of hysteria was sharp.

"Good." She turned to Zhu Shu, who had been trying to remain inconspicuous. "As for you, Empress. I'm going to have to insist on getting your promise to go nowhere alone."

Zhu Shu nodded glumly. "How many warriors Zhu Shu stuck with?"

Ke Lun raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry Zhu Shu, but it's for your own good. And after much consideration, Lo Shen and I have decided you shall only have one."

"And I'll try to be inconspicuous," Lo Shen said as she entered the dining room. This prompted a double-take from everyone since the elder seemed to have lost even more years, and was looking all of seventeen herself. Barely taller than Zhu Shu, her long lavender hair flowed to her waist, and her bunny tail poked out the back of a Furinkan girl's uniform. "I've already made the arrangements for my entry to Furinkan as an exchange student, and I'm scheduled for all the same classes, so there shouldn't be any problems with anyone's classes being skipped to keep an eye on Zhu-chan." She fixed the trio at the end of the table. "Am I clear?"

They all nodded, Shan Pu looking rather put out.

"However," Ke Lun cut in. "You three shall start work at the Rabbit Hutch this afternoon, so you can help keep an eye out on Uc-chan's while you're there."

"Oops."

Ke Lun looked at Nabiki. "_Oops?_"

Nabiki gave her a weak grin. "Uc-chan's isn't going to be there much longer. I cut a deal with Ukyo last night to move and setup at Club Nabiki. I needed a food vendor for the club, and well, you have to admit, Zhu Shu is a big draw for the local boys. Since I can't serve alcohol, it's an under 18 club, and I wanted to make sure I had plenty of customers."

"Ah, yes. That bet thing that Tao-Ching has going." Ke Lun considered. "Well, I can't move so easily, but if you're willing to allow these three to help, I suppose I can survive without their help at the Rabbit Hutch. The twins can wait tables." She nodded. "However, I am still going to be taking each of you aside for further training. Much as you _do_ know, there are too many gaps in your skills. Even yours Zhu Shu."

"I will be giving lessons as well," Lo Shen added. "To all of you, and Nabiki and Kasumi as well."

Nabiki nearly choked on her fish. "Me? But I'm no fighter." Kasumi just tilted her head to the side expectantly.

"No, but then I'm not going to be teaching you to fight." Lo Shen said around a mouthful of her own fish. "I'm going to be teaching you to defend yourself against some of the dark arts, such as how to prevent your mind from being invaded. If this new enemy is truly Clove, you will have need of such protections." She wiped her fingers on the napkin and looked at Nabiki pointedly. "We wouldn't want our Empress to wake up dead because one of you stabbed her in her sleep, yes? You remember the Musk warrior at the village, no?"

Nabiki turned a little green. "Okay, okay."

"What about Father and Mister Saotome?" Kasumi asked.

Lo Shen looked at them. "They're not in any danger. Clove's compulsions require a more sophisticated mind to be effective, and your handyman has his own protections. A rather interesting sort of priest he is."

Soun and Genma looked relieved, oblivious to the comment on their intelligence.

"However, that brings me to another point." Ke Lun said. "I have noticed that Ranma, Akane, and Shan Pu seem to have accepted their various betrothals." She looked down the table at them, where they looked at each other, then nodded. "Good. Because I have been in consultation with Nodoka, and we have set the date for your wedding. Ranma, in one year and nine months, you will turn eighteen, the age which you Japanese seem to consider as the mark of an adult. Rather silly way to do it if you ask me, because age is no measure of maturity, but nonetheless, it has been settled that your eighteenth birthday will be your wedding day. Until that day you must all give me your oath that none of you will indulge in behavior which might dishonor your family and tribe."

Ranma blinked, "Huh?"

Shan Pu giggled. "Great-grandmother mean no play with boy Ran-_myah_ until wedding, _nyah_."

Akane and Ranma both blushed to their hairlines. "Um…" Ranma started.

Akane found her voice first. "We had already made that decision, Great-grandmother. You have my oath that I will not dishonor my family."

Ranma and Shan Pu echoed her, and Ke Lun looked from one to another, her eyebrow raised. "I accept your oaths. Be aware however that should you break it, I have access to the _Chisuitton_. I can enforce that oath if need be."

She turned to Ranma. "As for you Son-in-law, I have a secondary reason for leaving you female for now. Your fight with Mu Si showed me that you have a need to practice in your female form. Though you would have bested him eventually, you were less effective than you should have been. You mis-estimated your reach, and the different balance you have as a female, so I while I am satisfied that you have learned your lesson in regards to Shan Pu, I will not release you from the cat tongue until I am satisfied you have achieved equal skill with both your male and female forms. "

"What?"

Ke Lun smiled. "Yes. You are probably the most talented student I have had since Wong Fei Hong, but you are cocky, arrogant, and rather chauvinistic. I blame your father for most of these faults, but they must still be unlearned if you are to reach your full potential. I will train you as I would Shan Pu, as befits a Joketsuzoku warrior, and that starts by teaching you the true strength of the female. Continue your sparring in the morning, and your class in the afternoon, but I expect you to be ready to train with me at any time of my choosing. I will not warn you when I will begin, any more than our visitor from last night would warn you she planned to attack. Be aware, and be ready."

Ranma grinned. "Okay. That is a challenge I am definitely up for, Great-grandmother." She cracked her knuckles. "Bring it on."

Ke Lun smiled as Akane reached out to pat Ranma's head fondly.

0 0 0 0 0

Not too far away, another person watched the events around the Tendo table and muttered in rage.

"Those meddlesome bitches!" Clove said in aggravation, releasing Ukyo's temples. The still sleeping girl had been stripped and was currently floating above her bed, where Clove had been using her link to Zhu Shu to look out the other girl's eyes. Clove looked down at her and muttered a curt phrase, allowing her to descend to her bed.

"You're going to be useless. I'm sure Lo Shen will ward you as well, since they already know about your link to that false dragon bitch." She leaned back in the chair. "Dammit! Those two know almost everything about me. I've got to find some way of getting to her without them knowing it's me!"

She leaned forward again and put her fingers on Ukyo's temples, invading her mind again, and cleaning up the tell-tells of her presence. She took one last look through the link to see that Zhu Shu seemed unaware of her and was about to pull out when a small irregularity caught her attention.

Ukyo had been trying to suppress the soul link, so Clove had been forced to break a few of her defenses before she had been able to access it. That by itself wasn't going to be obvious to anyone checking Ukyo. The subconscious barriers had already been starting to erode, and while the damage she had caused to them had made them unlikely to survive any real emotional stresses, the worst the girl would suffer would be a lowering of her inhibitions as her suppressed desires for Zhu Shu worked through the link, and possibly random memories from her past intruding in her dreams. The soul bond was too strong for the girl to fight anyway, as it seemed tied into her earliest self, and the strength of the girl's soul suggested this was not her first incarnation. She'd run into such souls before and it likely meant that Ukyo was connected somehow to Zhu Shu in a previous life. It was a common enough occurrence, though few people would ever be conscious of such prior existences.

The oddity she had almost missed was that Ukyo had more than _one_ such soul link. At first Clove thought it was simply a resonance effect from her spell, but as she studied the multiplicity of ghostlike strands, she realized that the girl seemed tied to numerous other souls, but only the bond between her and Zhu Shu was fully active.

She examined them more closely, focusing on the strongest of the multiple strands. It took her several minutes to get a firm grip on it, and once she had, she could feel another soul resonating at the far end, one who was as totally unaware of the link as Ukyo was.

It was perfect. She could use the unknown girl to link back to Ukyo, and then through her to Zhu Shu. She sent a small spell through the link to mark the unsuspecting girl, then finished erasing the tracks of her presence in Ukyo's mind. As she leaned back, Ukyo's rigid body settled into normal sleep, the glowing traces of Clove's spell fading from her body.

Clove left her there and slid out of the shop's back door. She took a moment to image the mark of her spell, then teleported to a strange sight.

She stood at the edge of a small clearing in the woods, the air crisp and cool, showing she had arrived somewhere in the mountains, but also heavy with the smell of smoke. Before her was the smoldering ruin of a building, one burned so completely that little more than ashes remained. That didn't seem to matter to the tattered figure before the ashes though, since she seemed intent on making sure even those small remnants burned completely. She was doing a little dance around one small pile, pouring kerosene on the gathered scraps of wood, then tossing a match down while chanting "I'm Free!"

Clove shook her head. "Great, she's an idiot. Oh well."

The words of her freeze spell rang out across the clearing and the red garbed kunoichi stopped mid-step. Clove stepped from under the overhanging trees and pulled the hood off of a very pretty girl of about sixteen, whose black hair was pulled back by two ribbons into a pony tail. A small cherry blossom accented the red ribbons, adding its fragrance to her perfume. Wide, delicately lashed eyes stared unseeingly above a pert nose and red, red lips. Clove licked her lips.

"A true beauty. Perhaps once I'm done with you, I shall keep you for a pet." She reached out to touch the girls' forehead, her spells brushing through nearly non-existent defenses. A wicked smile crossed her lips. "My, my, so subservient too. Ahh, what's _this?_"

She paused, examining the traces of links in the kunoichi's head, noting that once again, there were multiple links, two of which carried a familiar resonance. She quickly established which led back to a still sleeping Ukyo, then reached for the other, laughing in malicious glee when she realized to whom it reached.

But that wasn't the only surprise she found in the kunoichi's mind.

"Oh my, what a delicious irony, my dear." She whispered into the kunoichi's ear. "It seems our poor, soon to be dead false dragon is tied to you. She will never be able to resist loving you, and through you, I shall destroy her. The very thing she desires most will be her downfall, and no-one will be able to save her."

Mad laughter rang across the clearing as in Nerima, Zhu Shu looked over her shoulder, a chill running down her spine.

0 0 0 0 0

Peorth sat pretending to look over the morning logs and muttering to herself. Her two subordinates were looking busy at their posts, not giving her a chance to work out her ire on them.

How could Kami-sama be turning a blind eye to what that slut half demoness was doing! Even if she _was_ his daughter? How could he not see her for what she was? And that demoness masquerading as a goddess! How Urd had tricked Yggdrasil into thinking Mara was a goddess was driving her crazy. She'd spent all weekend trying to find proof that Urd had hacked the master computer, but had come up blank. She'd finally ended up just staring at what she knew had to have been Urd's backdoor.

Isolated out of the rest of the datastream, Phoenixmoon was floating serenely on one of her monitors. The sentient program's icon, a firebird clutching a crescent moon, wasn't doing anything more than sitting there, but she still had a feeling it was watching her back.

Could the All Father really be so blinded by love for his daughter that he couldn't see the demonic taint that suffused everything Urd did? Couldn't he see her fumbling and bumbling through a wish that should have never been approved?

It was so infuriating to always come in second to an incompetent third rater who only succeeding by being daddy's little girl! She'd nearly let her grades in school slip trying to match Urd's party girl ways, and only achieved notoriety. She'd taken to wearing skimpy clothes like Urd, only to have been called slutty to Urd's sexy. She'd seduced god after god, and been called an easy lay to Urd's "love goddess." And she wished to Kami-sama she could forget the horror of waking up hung-over next to the bitch!

There had to be something she could do to make Urd's life as miserable as she had made Peorth's. Some way she could screw the half demoness's current project beyond recovery. But nothing Kami-sama could say was truly _malicious_. He'd been tolerant of the mischief between the various agents of Heaven's far reaching bureaucracy, but he'd put his foot down at actual sabotage.

She was growling at her screen again when the messenger came in. Peorth raised an eyebrow at the girl, noting her long flowing mass of pink hair and intense blue eyes under the visor of her uniform cap.

"Can I help you, _Chere_?"

The young girl seemed nervous, and Peorth felt her heart go out to her. Probably a new soul who was not used to being around gods yet.

"Um, I have a package for a Miss Peorth?" the girl said diffidently.

Peorth smiled softly. "No need to be scared, _mon chere_. I don't bite. I'm Peorth."

"Um, yes ma'am." The girl gave a small curtsy. "If I could have you sign here, please?" The request was nearly a plea in her nervousness.

Peorth smiled again as she signed with a flourish. "Relax _Chere_. I know heaven must be a daunting place when you're new, but trust me, you'll love it here."

"Thank you ma'am. I… um… it's just so different."

"Yes, but always remember, you're among friends here. You won't find one person in the Relief Offices who doesn't care passionately about helping humanity. Even humans who have left the mortal plane."

The girl gave a shy smile that seemed to light up the entire room as she gave another curtsy and left, leaving behind the faint scent of cherry blossoms. Peorth smiled after her. It was smiles like that that made putting up with Urd bearable, why she had joined the Relief Offices to begin with. Rivalries aside, there was just an indescribable feeling knowing you'd helped someone who truly deserved divine intervention.

She opened the package and smiled even more broadly. It was an assignment, one that she could handle in an afternoon, but one that needed an experienced touch. Grant the wish of one dying old man.

She settled back and read over the briefing but something on the second page caught her eye and she turned to an idle screen and called up her researches into Urd's wish.

Oh, my…

It was _perfect._ She could screw Urd's assignment all to hell and all she would be doing was her job. A little judicious coaching…

Behind her, unnoticed, the fiery symbol of Phoenixmoon seemed to smile.

0 0 0 0 0

Ukyo awoke, feeling like she had drunk way too much sake. Gods but her head was pounding. Between that, and the lingering memories of mad laughter in her dreams, she found herself wishing she had something stronger than aspirin to take for the pain. She set up and groaned. What had happened?

She remembered waking up during the storm to a feeling that Zhu Shu was in danger. She had rushed out to see if she was okay, and…

Well, that was it. And _what?_

She was in bed, naked, her clothes neatly folded on the table beside her, and a massive pain in her head. She reached up to rub the throb in her temple, and started as her hand met a bandage. She stumbled to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

Okay, looked like she'd been hit with something. The bandage was a little bloody, and her eye was turning a nice shade of black, but other than that, she seemed to be fine.

So why did she feel so… unclean?

She examined herself as she took a shower and found no marks anywhere else on her body, but the shower helped her feel much better, and seemed to wash away the unseen layer of grime she thought she felt. Afterwards, she examined her eye again and found that it was much less obvious than she had thought, and that the cut wasn't all that bad.

The alarm clock going off startled her, and she realized she had neglected to reset it after the weekend. In a near frenzy, she dressed and grabbed her schoolbooks as she raced towards school.

Halfway there, she stopped, and almost reluctantly, cut through a side street to the path along the river, completely unsurprised to find Zhu Shu waiting for her.

"Ni hao, Uc-chan."

"Yeah, hi Zhu Shu. Um…" She kicked her heel before asking. "Are you okay?"

Zhu Shu smiled. "Yes. She hopes Uc-chan okay as well. Great-grandmother says found unconscious after be hit by brick."

Ukyo blinked. "Oh… that explains that I guess. What happened?"

Zhu Shu looked over Ukyo's shoulder with a questioning eyebrow, and Ukyo turned to see a lavender haired bunny-girl trailing them by a few feet.

"Zhu Shu was attacked last night by someone who has some magical abilities, and could turn into a dragon." The other girl said casually. "You were lucky she missed you in the rubble. Ke Lun and I took you home last night, though I doubt you remember it."

Ukyo blinked. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Lo Shen. Technically, I'm Zhu Shu's bodyguard, but you don't need to worry. Most of the time you won't notice me."

"Bodyguard?"

Zhu Shu nodded glumly.

Ukyo shook her head. "What, are you like rich and never told me?"

Zhu Shu sighed. "Is _much _worse."

"What, you're a long lost imperial princess or something?" Ukyo chuckled. "Yeah, I could just see that. Imperial Princess works at okonomiyaki joint."

Lo Shen chuckled. "Close, my dear. Your heart's-mate is the true Empress of China." She tilted her head, making her ears fall to the side. "Well, at least she would be if the true empire hadn't fallen a thousand years ago."

Ukyo stopped. "You're kidding!"

Zhu Shu shook her head. "Zhu Shu not want be empress!"

"Like that matters, dear." Lo Shen said airily. "The sooner you realize that, the easier our jobs will be, Zhu-chan."

Ukyo shook her head. "Okay… well Ranma did warn me there was more to you than you showed. An empress of a dead empire. I suppose I can handle that considering what _else_ I deal with on a regular basis." She shrugged. "So I _guess_ a full dragon isn't that farfetched, what with you being a dragon-girl." She did a doubletake. "Hey, wait, your clan is the Dragon. Why would a _dragon_ attack you?"

"If the magic user is who we think it is, she contests Zhu Shu's place as Heir of the Dragon." Lo Shen supplied. "I know her of old, and I'm at least her equal in magic, so I'm the best choice of a defender for the two of you."

Ukyo looked at her in askance. "What do you mean, the _two_ of you?"

"As Zhu-chan's heart's-mate, you are just as much of a target. Zhu Shu's enemy could attack you to get to her."

"_I LIKE GUYS, GODDAMMIT!_"

"You are aware of Zhu Shu's affection for you, yes?" Lo Shen said calmly.

"Of course I am. Everybody's been going out of their way to point it out to me, completely ignoring the fact that I'm heterosexual."

"Then surely you can see how regardless of your feelings towards her, hurting you would devastate her, no?"

Ukyo started to yell again, then reconsidered. "Alright, I suppose I can see that."

"Good, because I wish to teach you how to defend yourself against this mage, so that you will not have to fear her invading your mind."

Ukyo gave her a long disbelieving look before shaking her head. "You know, before I came to Nerima, the world made sense."

"That was merely because you knew so little of it." Lo Shen said.

"Just how old are you? Somehow I just can't see you really being seventeen."

"three hundred and eighteen."

"Right… what's one more impossible thing to believe before breakfast."

0 0 0 0 0

Back at the Tendo's, Kasumi was finishing dishes when she heard a crash from the dojo. She stuck her head out of the kitchen and called to her father in the dining room. "Father, I think I just heard a noise in the dojo. Is Sandal working on anything in there?"

Soun shook his head. "No, since he's living in them, he's been renovating the servant's quarters, and went out to get some supplies. And Genma's here playing Go." He looked across to the bespectacled panda. "Better get some hot water."

A quick change later and the pair were at the dojo doors, Soun wearing a mismatched set of samurai armor, and Genma with a large mallet he had retrieved from Akane's room. They nodded and threw open the door, hiding to either side in case something attacked.

After five minutes of nothing happening, Soun got up the courage to peek around the door frame. He gave a shocked cry and ran into the dojo. Genma blinked, then followed him. He found Soun looking down at the wreckage of the family altar.

"An ill omen." Soun said quietly.

Genma laughed. "Maybe a demon's awakening, eh?" He nudged Soun in the ribs.

Soun gave him a sidelong glance. "Demon?" Then he chuckled. "Oh, right. 'Demon'." Then he did a double take. "_Demon_, Saotome? You haven't done something _stupid,_ have you?"

"Relax, Tendo. It's just a joke. Sandal sealed him up for us remember? That's why Akane has a Chinese girlfriend?"

"You're one to talk, Genma. _I_ expected my daughter to have a proper husband. _YOU_ changed that, remember?" Soun took a deep breath, then tried to take out a cigarette, only to find the pack empty.

"Don't worry about it. Sandal will clean it up and repair it when he gets back. What say we go to the store, then check out that new Pachinko parlor?"

Soun looked down at the altar again and shrugged. "Yeah, okay. Guess I'm just edgy after having a dragon attack the house last night."

"Let the old ghoul deal with that. What we need is some _serious_ relaxation."

Soun nodded. "Right. Let's go."

"Umm. Might want to lose the armor first."

0 0 0 0 0

By lunch, Zhu Shu had to admit Lo Shen really was good at being inconspicuous, at least in class. She'd taken a back seat after the teacher had introduced her and just faded into the background for the rest of the morning.

Lunchtime was another story.

"Did you have to set their hair on fire?" Zhu Shu asked the Loremistress in Mandarin as they set down under her favorite tree.

"They'll be fine. The spell only burns hair. They'll grow it back."

"They really _are_ harmless."

Hearing an apparent seventeen year old cackle was a little unnerving. "I know, why do you think I waited until _after_ they had caught me? Get to be my age, Zhu-chan, you'll learn most of the fun is in being chased."

Zhu Shu sighed. "I just hope it doesn't–"

"What's this, Zhu Shu. Did you have to send to China for backup?"

"–make you a target for Ai." Zhu Shu finished as the blonde cheerleader somersaulted down from the tree.

"Nice underwear." Lo Shen commented, switching back to Japanese as she looked up from the small brazier where she and Zhu Shu were cooking.

Ai fixed her with a leer. "I'm not wearing any."

"I know. So are you looking for a date, or do you just want to duck over to the storage room for a quickie?"

Ai blinked. "What?"

Lo Shen gave her a knowing look. "Well, which is it? Hot chick like you, I bet I could have some serious fun teaching you all about how to please a woman." She licked her lips. "So how about we just skip the date and go straight to the sex? I'll even bring the cuffs and collar."

Ai's mouth opened and closed a few times as she started blushing, completely non-plussed.

Lo Shen was digging in her purse. "Ah," she said, pulling out a set of cuffs. "I even have my fur-lined ones. So tell me dear, do you like being dangled, or spread eagled? If you like, I have a really nice suede cat o' nine…"

The cheerleader's blush had spread all the way down to her ankles. With a round eyed look at the cuffs, she gave a little gasp then turned and fled.

Lo Shen looked after her with a smile. "Ah… If I was only three hundred years younger." She looked back to a blinking Zhu Shu. "_What?_"

"Umm… Zhu Shu not sure that wise."

Lo Shen laughed. "Maybe not, but it was fun. Don't worry about Miss Konjou. If nothing else, she's more likely to take out her ire on me than you, and I have her number. If she really gets _too_ annoying, I'll play it. She would not like the school to know the real reason she missed most of a year of school at fifteen and is only a second year instead of a third."

Zhu Shu frowned. "Blackmail is not honorable."

Lo Shen chuckled. "Honor is more flexible than you'd like to believe, Zhu Shu. Your safety is much higher on the scale than Ai's secrets, and I will use whatever tools are needed to insure your well being. I'm not going to stop you if you get into another fight with her, if that's what you're worried about. My only concern is making sure she doesn't interfere in my job. Ah, here comes your heart's-mate."

"I really wish you'd stop calling me that." Ukyo said as she sat down under the tree and pulled out her own small grill. "I'm not a lesbian."

"Heart's-mates are not _always_ lovers, Miss Kuonji. You cannot deny that there is a bond between you, but that does not have to mean you are more than the best of friends." She gave Zhu Shu's melancholy look a shake of her head. "While I am sure our Empress hopes for more, there is no guarantee that it will occur. You do have free will after all."

Ukyo grimaced. "You could be a little kinder to her feelings. She's constantly depressed enough over it as it is."

"Really. Humm… and how would you know?"

"Umm…"

"Exactly."

That killed the conversation for a few moments until Ukyo sighed. "I'm sorry Zhu Shu. I–"

"Ukyo no have apologize. Is Zhu Shu who at fault. Not know how to not send feelings along link."

"I know. They're just really clear today. Ever since I felt you in danger last night, I just can't seem to tune your feelings out."

"Interesting." Lo Shen nodded. "May I have your permission to check within your mind for any tampering?"

"What?" Ukyo asked in horror. "You mean like someone hypnotized me or something?"

"Or something. Clove was a master of compulsion and subconscious mind control as well as being able to shapeshift into a dragon. Her favorite tactic was to lay a compulsion on someone close to her enemy, then have them do her dirty work. It took quite some time for us to learn how she was doing it, and how to stop her. I just want to make sure you didn't get entangled in her clutches."

Ukyo shuddered. "That sounds like one really unpleasant person there."

Lo Shen shrugged. "Actually, she wasn't always so bad. I've always thought that her rejection by the only man she ever loved played a large part in her going a bit mad."

Zhu Shu looked up. "You mean Grandfather, yes?"

Lo Shen nodded. "Yes. Like you, dear, Clove was far more interested in women. Shi was the only man she wanted, and she couldn't handle rejection."

"Ouch." Ukyo winced. "So you think she's after Zhu Shu because of getting dissed by her granddad?"

"In part. She was the daughter of a Musk Prince, who was himself the son of a Musk Prince and a Dragon Princess. And like Zhu Shu, she was born with jade colored eyes."

Zhu Shu drew in her breath as Ukyo asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"The last Empress of China, Song Lin Tzu, also had jade eyes, and it is through her that the Blood of the Dragon was passed into Clan Dragon. Over the millennia since her death, daughters who have been born with jade eyes share certain traits. One, like Zhu Shu and Clove, is that they prefer feminine companions and lovers. Two, they all share a bond through the Dragon's Blood they carry with the Dragon. And three, they are all of them, every last one, extremely powerful. Zhu Shu's mastery of her swords is just the tip of what she is potentially capable of, as is Clove's mastery of magic. I was never her match when first we fought, and while I have exceeded her in the centuries since her death, I have no idea how powerful she might have become since her resurrection."

Ukyo leaned back against the tree. "So basically, you're telling me that I've got to be on the look out for an extremely powerful, mind controlling mage who wants to hurt me just because of the crush Zhu Shu has on me?" She shook her head. "And you want to use the exact same magical tricks on me just to make sure she hasn't already bewitched me?"

"Yes."

"And if I said I didn't want you rummaging through my mind?"

"Then you leave yourself open to control."

Ukyo buried her face in her hands. "You know, I just came over here to offer a cooking lesson to Zhu Shu."

Zhu Shu smiled. "You show make okonomiyaki!"

"I _was_." She shook her head. "Gods! I wish that blonde ditz student of yours had never told me where to find Ranma. My life has been nothing but problems ever since." Ukyo took a deep breath. "Alright, I guess… Do your mumbo jumbo."

"I hardly do '_mumbo jumbo_', dear." Lo Shen said as she reached out to touch Ukyo's temple.

There was a feeling like a cold shiver, then Ukyo found herself standing in a featureless white void.

"What the hell?"

"Just an antechamber." Lo Shen said from beside her. "A kind of mental room just outside your mind. I figured you'd want to accompany me, and make sure I wasn't up to any tricks."

Ukyo nodded. "Okay. So why does this place look like the entrance to the Matrix?"

"It's your mental imagery, not mine, dear."

"Do you have to call me 'dear'?"

Lo Shen laughed as she reached out and opened a door in mid air. "Old habit." She closed her eyes for a second, and suddenly she was an ancient woman with long, almost white hair. The faintest tint of lavender could still be seen as it hung almost to the ground. Ukyo noted that it would have if she hadn't been balancing on a stick like…

"I get it. You're an Amazon elder like Ke Lun."

"Took you this long? I must be slipping." She motioned at the doorway. "Shall we?"

Ukyo looked at the blank doorway, then shrugged. "Sure, why not, can't get any crazier than this, right?" She stepped through the blankness and stopped.

She stood on nothing before a vast gulf of emptiness, staring at herself in a mirror… and yet not herself. She was…

"Beautiful…" she whispered.

"Yes. That is your soul, Ukyo, your _essence_. Everything that you are, or will ever be, your uttermost being is there. What you are seeing is your purest form."

Ukyo looked at the enchanting vision before her, and tried hard not blink. It really _was_ her, looking exactly the same as she did in any mirror, but on the vision before her, that slightly too thin nose, those not quite high enough cheekbones, and that not quite pouty enough mouth… they all combined into the ultimate vision of loveliness. No one could look at _that_ Ukyo and not be entranced. She was quite simply the most beautiful woman Ukyo had ever seen.

And there was no doubt anywhere that she was indeed a woman. Ukyo could not have described a single item of clothing that she wore, but it left no doubt about her femininity. It could have been an evening gown, or a miniskirt, or her everyday outfit, but whatever it was, it subtly emphasized her shapely bustline, and showed off the curves of her hips. It left her feeling breathless, almost faint, like a hot wind poured forth from the figure before her.

"You see now what Zhu Shu sees every time she looks at you." Lo Shen said from beside her. "But this is merely the surface. We need to focus on a specific aspect of your subconscious."

Ukyo forced herself to stop looking at the mirror. That was just a little too intense a piece of knowledge. _This is how I look to her?_ "So, how do we do that?"

Lo Shen nodded. "Good. Want to do it yourself. I like that." She cracked her knuckles. "Okay, before we go in, I want to take a moment and teach you how to make a shield against anyone trying to do what we're doing."

Ukyo chuckled. "Okay, since that is something I very much want to make happen, what do I do?"

"Close your eyes and think about forming a wall, a solid shell of force that completely surrounds you."

Ukyo complied and in a few moments nodded.

"Next, you must envision the ki within you, feel the energy of it flowing through you."

After another few moments Ukyo nodded, her motions slow and precise, showing she'd entered a meditative state.

Lo Shen smiled. "Good, you've had some training. Zhu Shu said you were a good martial artist. Now the last thing you must do is allow your ki to flow into the wall you conceived."

Ukyo frowned. "Won't that sever the flows of ki?"

"You're far too much of a novice to do that, dear. Cutting someone's lifeforce off takes deliberate will, and far more knowledge and skill than I have time to teach you. Your subconscious will not allow you to kill yourself that way."

With a shudder, Ukyo tried to follow Lo Shen's instruction, then stopped with a gasp.

"Try to relax, dear. The flows feel so intense because your consciousness is on the same plane as your soul. Just allow them to flow into the barriers you want created."

Ukyo shuddered again, then took a deep breath. She drew the energy in through her feet and allowed it to flow out of her head and cascade down around her in a glowing wall of blue neon. "Okay."

"Very good. Now for the last part, you must release the wall to your subconscious, you have to _know_ that it is there, in the back of your head, even when you aren't _thinking_ about it."

Ukyo opened her eyes to give Lo Shen a puzzled look, then she drew in a sharp breath.

The neon wall she had visualized hovered around her, lighting the darkness with a brilliant blue glow. Small eddies swirled and played across its surface like smoke illuminated by a laser. She blinked several times, but the wall remained.

"Not _usually_ what I'd recommend," Lo Shen said with a smile. "But direct visual proof works just as fine as belief. The secret to all magic is to know yourself, Ukyo. The same self confidence you have as a martial artist, the same will to improve your skills, drives the Universe around you just as easily as it drives your flesh. At our deepest core, we are all simply parts of the Grand Unity. Every one of us is a piece of god. All we have to do is realize it."

Ukyo raised her eyebrow. "And that means what?"

Lo Shen laughed. "It means that there is no spoon."

"Cute."

"It also basically means that the shield is only as strong as you _think_ it is."

"Okay, now _that_ is useful information." Ukyo grimaced. "Think Adamantium!" she told herself.

Lo Shen nodded. "Well done. I would normally go into a lecture at this point about how the energy you just used is technically youki as opposed to ki, but we really don't need to split that many hairs. Just be aware that you possess both the physical flows of ki as well as the spiritual flows of youki, and that your subconscious will automatically use the appropriate one as needed. As you're not my apprentice, I'll spare you the hour long dissertation."

Ukyo chuckled. "Thank you."

Lo Shen smiled and waved a hand at the mirror. "Now, we go check to see if Clove has been up to anything."

The world around them did a whirl and dive as they seemed to fly right through the mirror into a world of webs. Lightning crawled along the strands that criss-crossed in every direction. Ukyo nearly cried out as they executed a tight loop around several strands.

"Man, if they could make a roller coaster like this, I'd never leave the park!" she said excitedly as they performed another stomach churning roll.

Lo Shen chuckled. "It's different for every mind, child. Welcome to your consciousness, the actual energy patterns that course through your brain with every thought. We're headed for that central cluster up ahead, your subconscious."

Ukyo blinked. "That's huge!"

Lo Shen nodded. "Far more of our mind is subconscious than conscious, dear. It's the center of our existence. It runs our bodies, monitors our dreams, and connects us to the larger universe. It is the question wrapped in mystery shrouded in enigma that lies at the heart of who we are."

"You're philosophizing again, old woman."

"Only because there is no other way to describe it." She pointed to a spot near the bottom of the mass. "There. See that shaft of gold that shoots straight off into infinity?"

Ukyo blinked as a strange shift in perspective took place and suddenly she was standing next to the no longer gigantic mass holding the thread and looking at herself sitting comfortably under the tree in front of Lo Shen. But it was like she was seeing double, seeing herself and the image she had seen in the mirror imposed on top of each other and on top of that she saw…

She blinked at the vision of herself inside herself looking at herself through Zhu Shu's eyes. She rubbed her eyes. "That was weird"

She looked up again, and realized that the world had changed once more. She stood in the heart of a cherry grove at twilight, before a stone archway into nothingness.

"Konichiwa, my Lady Guardian." A voice said from behind her, and she turned to see a pretty girl with long pink hair and intensely blue eyes. Without a doubt, she realized she knew exactly who the girl was.

"You're Zhu Shu's dead girlfriend."

Ying-Ying nodded. "Technically, yes. But I'm not really dead. More like suspended between life and death." She nodded at the archway. "I guard the door."

Ukyo blinked. "How did I get here?"

"You followed the strands that connect us all, my love."

Ukyo gave her a sharp look. "Not you too."

Ying-Ying shrugged. "I too am bound within the web. I cannot love Zhu Shu without loving you all. It's who we are. However, we haven't much time."

"Time for what?"

"To give you a warning. Things are about to occur that _must_ occur, and you alone hold the key to life or death for your world – for all worlds."

Ukyo blinked. "_What?_"

"You have a choice to make, my Lady. I can tell you no more. Only that your choice will save or damn us all."

"You can't just drop something like that on me and not give me more information!"

"I wish I could, my love. But I know nothing else. Not even the All Father knows what will happen. Only that it will come, and that you alone can save us all. We each of us have our destinies, our reasons for being bound together. That is all I know."

"But how can I save the world?"

"I do not know, my Lady. Only that it is something you alone can do."

"But… but what about that other person that Zhu Shu is connected too? Why do I–"

"Because their part has not yet begun. Only if you choose correctly will they enter the field. Only if we survive the coming test will the final act commence." Ying-Ying looked sheepish. "I'm sorry for this, beloved, but Lo Shen is about to pull you back."

"Sorry for what?"

Ying-Ying stepped close before Ukyo realized what she was up to. "For sealing your memory of this until the proper time," she whispered as she stood on tip toes to kiss Ukyo.

It was like a fiery river of ice coursing through her body as their lips touched, a liquid fire so intense it went beyond heat, beyond thought, beyond consciousness, and for just one eternal moment, she stood naked before the vast eyes of the Dragon and knew she was loved…

_((But not for the kiss, my beloved–))_

"–Ukyo!"

Lo Shen's voice was concerned. Ukyo blinked. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright, child? You blanked out on me for a second."

Ukyo blinked. "Sorry, I was looking at myself setting under the tree. I guess I was looking out of Zhu Shu's eyes."

"Ah. I should have anticipated that. It's quite an experience seeing ourselves as another sees us. I can remember when I did that with my first husband…" Lo Shen blushed. "Well, maybe you're just a little young for the rest of that story."

"I'm not a complete innocent, you know."

Lo Shen cackled. "Dear, compared to me, everyone's innocent." She hopped over to point out another thread. "Anyway, this is what we came to see. This is the resonance from the healing spell I cast earlier. It's the most recent external trace before our coming. It's not conclusive proof, but Clove has a habit of leaving nasty little traps, and I've found no evidence of any. There is some disarray, but that most likely is from the mild concussion you had when we found you."

Ukyo blinked. "Um… okay. Looks like any other thread here save this gold one."

"Yes, but don't look at it, feel it."

Ukyo looked down at the gold strand in her hand, oddly reluctant to let it go. When she did, she noted it separated into multiple separate strands before re-twining around itself. Following Lo Shen's example, she touched the silver strand.

"Oh!" she said, surprised. "I see what you mean. It just feels different. Like– like… well like _you_ to be blunt."

"Yes. Because it's not part of you. Like I told you earlier, know thyself." Lo Shen waved her stick around at the tangled mass around her. "Once you know yourself, intrusions are as obvious as someone holding up a sign and shouting 'I'm here!' You know me, since I am the one guiding you, so you recognize my personal signature."

Ukyo nodded. "I think I get you." She snorted. "You know, I've always thought that magic was this enormously difficult thing to learn."

Lo Shen rolled her eyes. "People from Buddha to Christ to Deepak Chopra have been trying to tell people how easy it really is. The trouble is no-one listens. Your will determines your success."

Ukyo found herself once more under the tree next to Zhu Shu as she broke out laughing. "I can't tell you the number of times I've told that to people who don't want to push their martial arts to the next level."

"It's very much the same thing, child. Discipline and will. Besides, you both already do magic."

"Huh?"

"Really, what did you think you were doing when you hide something in that 'other place' behind your back?"

Zhu Shu blinked, then broke out in giggles, and Ukyo couldn't help but join in.

0 0 0 0 0

Nabiki nodded approvingly at the door of the Hibiki estate. She had decided on a whim to stop by after school, thinking it would be the first time she had gone to see her eventual home.

_Home?_

Strange as it was to think that of someplace other than the dojo, Nabiki liked the sound of it. Welcome to the home of Nabiki Hibiki.

"At least it rhymes," she muttered to herself with a grin as she rang the doorbell.

The door opened immediately to reveal a smartly dressed elder gentleman. "Ah. Greetings, Miss Tendo. Please do come in."

Nabiki blinked. "Um… how do you know my name?"

"I made a point of learning the face and name of my grandson's fiancée, Miss Tendo. It would be terribly rude of me to turn away the young lady who has captured his heart. My name is Muhashi Hibiki, but you can call me Grandfather."

Nabiki blinked. "Um… Thank you." She said, quite taken off guard. "I hope I'm not intruding?"

"Certainly not. In fact, you have wonderful timing. I was just about to send for my limo to come see _you._"

Nabiki blinked again. "Oh… um…"

"It's nothing bad, I assure you, Miss Tendo. Simply a small discussion, information on the Hibiki clan that you must be aware of if you are to wed my grandson. Would you care to join me for tea in the garden?"

He was such a gentleman that Nabiki couldn't help but like him, against all her normal inclinations. "Please, call me, Nabiki, Grandfather."

He led the way through a hallway to an enclosed garden filled with sakura and a small gazebo. After pulling out her chair for her, he ordered tea for two on a small intercom panel, then sat and gave her another smile.

"I'm sure you must have noticed my grandson's lack of a sense of direction." He asked without preamble.

Nabiki blinked, but nodded.

"I must ask that what I am about to tell you not be taken lightly, Nabiki. It is a vast wound to Hibiki pride, a stain upon our honor we have never been able to erase. It is something you must consider carefully before you accept Tao-Ching's hand in marriage."

Nabiki gulped. "Okay. I thought you said it wasn't bad."

"Yes, in truth it is a matter of perspective. It is only bad if you become a Hibiki." The old gentleman sighed deeply. "The only reason I could lead you to this gazebo is because I have spent my entire life inside this house. Had we been anywhere else, it would have been a feat beyond my capacity. You see, we Hibiki's have the sad ability to become lost in a closet."

Nabiki couldn't help the small giggle.

The elder Hibiki gave her a small smile. "Before laughing, my dear, you must be aware that should you wed Tao-Ching, the curse will strike you as well."

Nabiki blinked, her laughter gone. "It will?"

"Yes." He looked up as a kimono clad young woman brought in a tea tray. "Ah, our tea is here. Miss Anami, this is Miss Tendo, Tao-Ching's Fiancée. Miss Tendo, our housemaid, Miss Anami. If you ever need assistance finding your way around the house, please feel free to use any intercom and she will come to guide you."

"Yes ma'am." The housemaid bowed. "I know the house like the back of my hand, and can tell you where either of the masters are at any time."

"Miss Anami and her family have served our house since before the curse. We would truly be utterly lost with out them." He gave the housemaid a small bow. "Thank you, my dear."

"You're welcome, sir. If you need anything else, just call."

Nabiki reflected that there was very little of superiority in the elder Hibiki's attitude with the housemaid, and much of a doting grandparent. It was a far cry from how she'd seen Kuno treat Sasuke, and for some reason, it made her feel guilty for her dreams of a mansion full of servants catering to her every whim. It made her feel somehow inferior.

As she sipped her tea, he continued. "Long ago, during the Sengoku era, the Hibiki Clan was founded when our ancestor, Jiyo Hibiki defeated one of the okami clans and took their princess to be his bride. Strengthened with the blood of the wolf youkai, we were renowned as fierce fighters and wandered all of Japan, free Samurai who sought out evil to vanquish wherever we roamed. We were one of many such clans who fought against the youkai who threatened man on every side, but we understood that not all youkai were truly evil. Our youkai heritage made us strong, and our school demanded that we temper ourselves by standing against injustice. The teachings of the School of One Righteous Blow have been lost to us, but they were both our strength and our downfall."

He took a sip of tea, and Nabiki could see just a small shake of his hands as he set the cup back down.

"We wondered the land, and our name was praised from one end of Japan to the other until the day we encountered the youkai Naraku."

Nabiki couldn't have said why, but a shudder ran down her spine that made icy spikes in her belly. She could not remember ever having heard a name that left such a feeling of darkness and despair in her, a name that felt almost too vile to even utter. The intonation the elder Hibiki gave the word for the Abyss of Hell carried such a sense of dread that even the light seemed momentarily dimmed.

"Our patriarch, Mihu, fought against him alone and lost, and he was a mighty fighter, the only warrior to stand against the youkai assassin Sesshomaru and live, though it cost him his left eye. As a Clan, a thousand strong, we rode out to avenge our father and regain the Hibiki family sword _Burekaishi_."

The old man was staring off into the distance, lost in the past.

"We tracked Naraku his lair and fought our way through his hordes, killing twenty demons for every man we lost, and finally, five hundred of us won through to the heart of the fortress. And we wept, for before us, Naraku sat upon his throne, the mutilated body of our father naked and gutted upon the wall behind him, _Burekaishi_ piercing his breast."

"Naraku laughed at our tears, and pronounced his curse. Wandering warriors we were, and wondering warriors we would ever be, never to know our way, or where our footsteps would lead us, and as we charged him, a great darkness swept over us, and the fortress was gone, and our clan was scattered to the four winds."

Tears were running down his face now as he finished. "And from that day to this, all who bear the name Hibiki have born this curse, and shall until we have redeemed our honor and regained the family sword."

Nabiki put down her cup of tea, trying to still the thumping of her heart. To be eternally lost.

"Does Tao-Ching know about this?"

The old man shook his head. "He doesn't believe. The curse clouds more than just our sense of direction." He pointed to a small object lying on a bench just outside the gazebo. "Would you be so kind as to fetch me that compass?"

Nabiki did so, noting that it was a very expensive model, fully set up for orienteering. "Here you are, sir."

She stopped and stared. The needle was spinning wildly.

"Tao-Ching was raised as an Amazon not because he was abandoned, child. Like so many of our clan, he was simply _lost._ He wondered out of the mansion and ended up in China. My son and his wife left to find him and have never returned. I myself was once foolish enough to leave this house alone and could not find my way back for six years. We do not travel in straight lines, or even in straight space. Some of us can cross continents in the space of a few steps. Were it not that those places to which we have formed strong attachments call to us, I fear that not a Hibiki would be left in Japan."

"So that's how he manages to eventually get to the dojo."

"Yes. My grandson is still half savage, but he does care for you a great deal."

Nabiki nodded. "And if I marry him, I'll have the curse too?"

"From the moment you make your vows."

Nabiki nodded. "Then I guess there's only one choice, Grandfather."

The old man sighed and nodded. "I fully understand. Perhaps it would be best if I voice an objection, so that he will think it is simply my being an obstinate old man."

"No, Grandfather. You misunderstand. I don't back down from a challenge. It's not something we Tendo's know how to do. I mean to find _Burekaishi_." Nabiki said firmly.

The old man was speechless.

0 0 0 0 0

Tao-Ching hadn't practiced with his zanbatou in years, and it showed.

He picked up the massive sword from where he had dropped it, the seven foot long blade dwarfing his 5'8" frame, but moving as lightly as a katana in his grip. He resumed his stance, placing his hands properly on the hilt, and began the kata again.

He blanked his mind and allowed his muscles to remember reflexes honed over a decade under his mothers tutelage, the massive blade whining through the air as he twirled it in an ever faster spin. The steps were beginning to resume some of their old fluidness as he let his mind roam back to the research he had taken a break from.

The ancestral swords he had been charged with returning set in a sword rack above his computer, off to the side of his combination workroom-dojo, an ever present reminder of his duty. He didn't regret his actions. Killing Herb had been necessary, but he had known there would be repercussions. It had been doing the right thing rather than following orders that had gotten him kicked out of the JSDF too. He might have developed his own taste for divesting nubile ladies of their clothes, but that was a far cry from standing by and allowing a Colonel to rape the dancer hired for an officers party, even if the Colonel was the brother of a party leader and his superior officer. Hell, he'd even gone easy on the guy, a broken jaw and all four limbs snapped cleanly was far less than he _could_ have done.

The zanbatou was nearly silent now, as his training in using the air around his blade instead of fighting it returned. His muscles burned with the effort, but he ignored them. Their soreness was the price for regaining his center. _Give and take, ebb and flow, for all things there is a price, what are you willing to pay to achieve your goals?_ He could almost hear Rin Se repeating the patter as he went into a sequence of strikes.

The problem was too many records had been destroyed between the Shogunate and the War. Only one of the swords had even been identified to a Clan, the Hasai, but records were spotty. Some indicated their collapse as a House before the Tokugowa regime even assumed power, following a skirmish with another house that had struck a deal with the Dutch traders for weapons and aid from one of their Black Ships. There were indications that various branches of the family survived, but it was unclear if the main line the sword belonged to had survived.

He used the point of his blade to toss one of the thick logs he had stacked to the side of the dojo into the air, keeping it airborne as he cut chunks out. He wasn't even paying much attention to what he was carving, the effort of moving the massive blade fast enough to keep the log steady in the air consuming most of his concentration. Rin Se had called it a carnival stunt, but he'd once been really good at whittling and not even Rin Se had been able to match his precision with the huge weapon.

"My god, you're glowing."

Tao-Ching grinned. "Hi Nabi-chan. I take it Granddad grabbed you for a chat. Probably warned you how dissolute of character I am and how try as he might to civilize me, I'm still a savage?" he asked, not letting his concentration on moving the weapon lapse.

Nabiki settled into his computer chair. "Well he did use the word savage in describing you, but other than that, he spoke quite highly of you."

"Humm. That's a change. Most of my elders don't have much praise for me."

"You know you look a lot like that guy from Final Fantasy with that thing."

"You mean Cloud Strife? Yeah. The guys in the JSDF teased me so much about it I actually stopped working out." With a last strike, he caught the remains of the log on the end of the blade and held it out to Nabiki.

"Ohhh. Nice sculpture, but I'm afraid my body isn't quite so well proportioned."

"Well, maybe if you got undressed and posed…" Tao-Ching leered as he leaned against his sword, the glow of his chi fading.

"Hentai," Nabiki offered affectionately.

"Damn straight." He smiled. "So did you come by on your own, or did Granddad invite you over?"

"How'd you know I was here?"

Tao-Ching pointed at the monitor behind her, and she turned to see a small window with a view of the entrance to the Hibiki estate. "I always check who's ringing my doorbell. When Miss Anami didn't bring you straight back, I figured Granddad had waylaid you."

"Is that why you were working out?"

"No, although I _was_ hoping you'd get back here while I was still practicing."

Nabiki smiled. "Ohhh. I like a man who wants to show off his body for me." She tossed him a towel. "But what if I told you I had developed a taste for women too?"

Tao-Ching laughed. "You live with Zhu Shu. I'd be more shocked if she hadn't rubbed off. Between her and my cousin, you never had a chance. You'd look just as tasty to both of them as you do to me."

Nabiki laughed. "True, but it wasn't either one of them."

"They _both _jumped you?"

"Nope. Shan Pu's been occupied with her Ai Ren's, as I believe she calls them, and Zhu Shu has been moping over Ukyo. No, I'm afraid I was forced to collect on a promise made by the one who did the most to drive me crazy enough to nearly rape you on the front lawn when I was stuck as a bunny-girl."

Tao-Ching laughed. "Don't tell me it was Akane?"

"Wrong sister."

"To steal a quote, oh my. So how was she?"

"She's quite a tigress in bed. Rather surprising. I couldn't even move the next morning." Nabiki gave him an evil grin. "Not even the _tiniest_ bit jealous?"

Tao-Ching rolled his eyes. "Please Nabiki. I grew up in the Amazon village, remember? We had a five to one ratio of girls to guys. And most everybody is _somebody's_ relative. Shall we suffice it to say that I'll bow to your discretion on the subject of sister-wives?"

"Too steal a quote, damn straight."

"So what brings you by? Being Amazon, I'm not going to pull the usual male assumption that you're looking for sex."

"I _wasn't._ Changed my mind to 'haven't decided' when I was watching you practice though." She gave him a wicked grin. "I'll let you know."

"Meanie."

"Yep. I actually came by to let you know that Club Nabiki will open Friday. I've gotten Ukyo to move her restaurant inside, and apparently have four extremely cute waitresses on staff as of Ke Lun's orders this morning."

"You're quick and efficient. Good."

Nabiki smiled. "I also came by to thank you for trying to help last night."

Tao-Ching shrugged. "I'd be a poor Amazon if I had stood by while those I care about are in danger, Nabi-chan. That's why we learn to fight… no… it's the _only_ reason we fight, Nabiki. To protect the ones we love."

"I know, Tao-Ching." She smiled, but left the rest unsaid.

_And that's why I'm going to fight for you._

She stepped up to him and encircled his neck with her arms. "Now… about that other thing…"

0 0 0 0 0

Ukyo was really looking forward to getting home, and opening up shop. She was feeling bouncy. Weird really. She just had this sense of happiness following the impromptu magic lesson with Lo Shen.

It was probably because Lo Shen had told her she was an excellent student. Praise from anyone had always been a commodity in short supply, let alone from someone like Zhu Shu's guardian.

"Ukyo seem bubbly." Zhu Shu commented from beside her.

Ukyo nodded. "I guess I just feel like I made an accomplishment. I mean, I've worked hard for everything I have. Dad might be a multimillionaire, but I've never asked for his money. I've built what I have by my own two hands, learned what I have on my own. Having someone who is as knowledgeable and powerful as Lo Shen offer me respect for what I've accomplished…"

"Ukyo should have pride in self." Zhu Shu smiled. "Zhu Shu think Ukyo very good role model. Very independent and brave."

Ukyo blushed. "Compliments like that have been very rare for me since Genma ruined my life. I'm more used to being told how useless I am because I couldn't even hold on to my fiancé. I guess I just gave up on expecting anyone to ever notice if I did well."

"You deserved the compliment, Miss Kuonji. Were you willing to devote your life to it, you could be quite the accomplished sorceress." Lo Shen volunteered from behind them. "However, it seems you have guests."

Ukyo turned to look and noticed the limo in front of her shop for the first time. Her happy feeling fled as a familiar stale lump invaded her belly. She grimaced. "What the hell does he want _now?_ I told him I could never marry Ranma and why. I even told him where to take his inheritance and shove it."

Zhu Shu gave her a concerned look. "Uc-chan? Is okay?"

"Yeah, I just hate it when Dad drops in unexpectedly."

She nodded at the chauffeur, who gave her an apologetic smile. "He's a bit upset with you, Miss Ukyo."

"I'm not sure I really care anymore, Kensuki-san."

"Just providing fair warning, Ma'am."

"Appreciated."

Ukyo turned to the others. "You can wait out here if you prefer."

Lo Shen produced a canteen that steamed when she opened it and returned to her true form. "Perhaps a grey head will help mitigate things a bit, dear."

"I'm just gonna tell him I'm done playing his games, and that in a year and a half, he's free of me."

"I understand the sentiment, child, but you are _still_ his daughter."

"I didn't say I wouldn't be _nice _about it." Ukyo sighed as she pushed open the door.

The beard was more neatly trimmed, and he wore a business suit these days, but that disapproving scowl hadn't changed from the day Genma had hightailed it over the horizon. He was sitting at one of the tables with a large gift package on the floor.

"Son," he said in a cold greeting.

"Come on, Dad. Can't you drop it? I'm your _daughter,_ for kami's sake!"

"You're a disappointment, _son_, but you're all I have. I've given you your chance to redeem yourself and you have failed. I'm putting an end to this farce."

Ukyo felt the stale feeling turn to spikes of ice, and her eyes locked on the package. "Oh, gods… _NO!_"

"Ukyo, I would like you to meet your fiancée…"

The package exploded into ruffles and lace as Ukyo reached for her battle spatula too late. The curly brown haired figure gave a girlish giggle before a high pitched squeal of delight.

"Ukyo! _Darling!_" was all she heard before the feminine figure glomped her and she found herself engulfed in a passionate kiss.

"…Miss Tsubasa Kurenai." The elder Kuonji finished.

Zhu Shu and Lo Shen facefaulted…


	8. Chapter 7: Heart of Steel

Chapter Seven: Heart of Steel

Ukyo looked at the impression of Tsubasa's face in her spatula as she gasped for breath, then slowly raised her eyes to look around at the devastated shop. One really didn't need the neon blue battle aura around her to know she was beyond pissed.

"I take it you are not pleased by my choice." Her father's voice was disdainful.

"What gave you the clue, dad?" She whirled to glare at him. "There are no circumstances in the world under which I would marry that pervert! _I'LL DIE FIRST!_"

"I'm not _asking_ you to, Son. I'm _telling_ you. Miss Kurenai has told me about how you would have pledged your hand to her had you not already been on your quest."

"_ARE YOU BLIND!_" In rage, Ukyo ripped the dress off the unconscious Tsubasa, revealing the distinct lack of feminine attributes on his chest. "He's a fucking _CROSS-DRESSER!_"

Her father was unmoved. "Then that makes her perfect for you, _SON_." He shrugged, "It matters not to me. I _WILL_ see you married before the year is out. I have a dozen other girls in mind as well. One of them will be suitable, I'm sure."

Ukyo's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. Her hands had begun crushing the spatula's shaft as her aura began scorching the roof. There was no thought beyond murder in her eyes.

But before she could move, a small figure interposed herself between her and her father.

"Please sir, is no way will release Ukyo from this?"

Ukyo gobbled in shock, but didn't move.

The elder Kuonji shook his head. "I swore an oath upon my ancestor's honor. Ukyo has dishonored that vow. Now I must do what I must."

"Then honored sir has left no choice."

"What are you doing, Zhu Shu?" Ukyo's voice was strained with the tension of holding back her desire to commit patricide.

"Is only honorable course Zhu Shu can see." She knelt before Ukyo's father and pulled from behind her back an ornate scarlet and gold box. She placed it on the ground before her and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as the nervousness nearly prevented her from speaking. From the side Lo Shen looked on curiously, trying to figure out what her charge was up to.

Before terror could stop her, Zhu Shu repeated the words she had rehearsed so many times in her dreams that no trace of her accent marred them.

"If you cannot release Ukyo from her vows, then there is only one honorable choice I can make. I am Song Zhu Shu, Heir of Clan Dragon, Master of the Song School of Sword Dance, and with this gift, I respectfully request the hand of your _son_ in marriage."

As she opened the box, she could hear Ukyo's spatula clatter to the floor, and Lo Shen's sigh.

Ukyo's father lifted one of the porcelain teacups of the set that had been recovered from the Musk fortress, his eyes expertly appraising the small rubies and the delicate gold scrollwork.

"This is exquisite. Ming Dynasty if I'm not mistaken." He carefully replaced it next to the solid gold teapot and the fine silk tablecloth. "This is priceless." He said finally.

Zhu Shu still had her head bowed respectfully. "So is Ukyo."

He looked over to Lo Shen. "I do not know you, Elder, but I can see from your bearing that you are wise. So I must ask, is this match a worthy one for my son?"

Lo Shen cackled. "A far better one than you had planned, sonny. I'm a bit surprised that Zhu Shu was so hasty, and I doubt she's thought it through in her desire to help Ukyo, but what's done cannot be undone. My niece, the heir of the Song Dynasty, True Empress of China, Ruler of the Celestial City, Daughter of the Dragon, and liege of the Joketsuzoku, has spoken her heart. The ball is now in your court, Kuonji."

Ukyo's face had grown whiter with each title Lo Shen had pronounced, her battle aura extinguished like a candle blown out by a gale.

Her father nodded. "Indeed. A fine catch. Ukyo, any objections?" His tone made it clear he could care less if there were, but Ukyo still hadn't found her voice. He nodded at her frozen expression. "Very well, I, Koda Kuonji, Head of the Kuonji Clan, Master of the Kuonji School of Combat Okonomiyaki Chefs, accept your dowry and approve your betrothal to my _son_, Ukyo Kuonji."

The breath Zhu Shu had been holding left her in a whoosh.

"Welcome to the family, daughter. I know you shall never be the disappointment my son has been." He gave the still unmoving girl a look. "Expect the formal papers within the week, Ukyo. Your wedding will take place before your eighteenth birthday." He turned and left, his back stiff and unforgiving. A moment later the driver came in with an apologetic look to collect the unconscious Tsubasa and the tea set.

For long moments not a word was spoken, then finally, Ukyo slumped in a seat morosely. "Well, at least _someone_ got what they wanted," she said bitterly.

"Zhu Shu only meant to–"

"_I KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT TO DO! YOU FUCKING HAD IT PLANNED! YOU EVEN HAD YOUR WORDS REHEARSED!_"

"Uc-chan–" Zhu Shu started to try to explain again.

"I don't want to hear it! Just go! I don't think I can stand to look at you right now, Zhu Shu! You just made my worst nightmare a reality and I don't think you have any right to expect me to thank you for it!"

With a sob, the diminutive girl fled. Ukyo turned as Lo Shen sighed heavily. "And I suppose you're going to tell me I'm being entirely unfair." Ukyo said to her sullenly.

Lo Shen shrugged. "That is for you to decide. But there is one thing you should know. In her mind, she just threw away her own honor to save you. There is no way to take back what has been done. You _are_ the Empress's Betrothed. For _your_ sake, she has abandoned her duty to her clan, her god, and her subjects. In her desperation to save you from your father's idiocy she just gave up the most precious gift she had to give. She will never _force_ you to be her lover, or even try to stop you from finding a man to love, but it will put an end to this foolishness of your father trying to make you marry someone else." She sprayed herself with the water spout from the soda machine, one of the few intact items in the shop, and resumed her school girl form. "And now, I have to go and convene a council of elders to determine her fate," she said grimly before making her way out of the wreckage.

Then, there was only silence.

0 0 0 0 0

It was nearly an hour later before anyone poked their head through the door, and Ukyo still hadn't moved.

But it wasn't anyone she was expecting.

"I guess they figured I wouldn't kill a miko out of hand, huh?" she said as Rei waved a small white handkerchief.

"Actually, I'm the only one she allowed to come. Lo Shen kept the other girls in the dojo along with Ranma, Shan Pu and Akane. Zhu Shu has locked herself in her room and wouldn't even open the door to talk to _me_, and most everyone else is too angry that she's upset to actually _talk_ instead of scream. Lo Shen had to put up some sort of spell to keep them from coming over here and picking a fight."

"I see." Ukyo put her head in her hands. "So why did _you_ come?"

"Because I am in love with her. And because I can never have her. Not permanently."

Ukyo looked up at the priestess in shock. "What?"

Rei sat down across from her. "When I first saw Zhu Shu, she was standing on the roof of my shrine. The girls and I thought she might be a youma, and unfortunately, we nearly killed her."

Ukyo blinked. "Youma?" She shook her head. "I've seen you guys practice. There's no way you're good enough to have even touched her."

"As _Rei Hino_, no. As Sailor Mars, I'm afraid I tried rather hard, thinking she was a threat."

"_You're_ a Sailor Senshi?"

Rei pulled out her wand and did her henshin before she tossed it on the table under Ukyo's shocked expression. "Yes. And when we saw her change into her cursed form, our immediate conclusion was that she had been possessed by a Cardian. We attacked her, and Jupiter nearly electrocuted her. When we realized she was human, I was devastated. I couldn't believe I had been so quick to overlook all the training I had as a priestess and had been so willing to see only a face value, to see her cursed form only as a monster that needed to be destroyed. It went against every thing I stood for as a miko and a Warrior of the Moon Kingdom. I took care of her, and when she had recovered, I became her friend. We all did. Before she came out and told any of us her preferences, I knew. And I tortured myself by not wanting to admit to myself that I was attracted to her."

"Listen, I'm not–"

"_Shut up._ I'm not talking as a fifteen year old girl here, or even Sailor Mars. I'm talking to you as a _priestess_. You _need_ to know this."

Ukyo sighed, but held her tongue.

Rei nodded. "Good. Anyway, we became friends, and we helped her on her quest to find Ranma for Shan Pu."

"Do _they_ know?"

"That we're the Sailor Senshi? Yes. That's why Zhu Shu was reluctant to let you join our class. But Zhu Shu is one of us too. And unfortunately, it took her _death_ for me to finally overcome my fears about loving her."

"What?" Ukyo's face was disbelieving. "But– but–"

"I know she told you about her attempted suicide, but what you don't know is that it wasn't an _attempt_. Zhu Shu has _died_ twice." Rei shuddered. "The second time, it was in my arms as I realized finally what she meant to me." She pulled a small DVD player out of her purse and handed it to Ukyo. "That's the record from Ami's computer."

Ukyo flipped it up and pressed play. Rei sat quietly as the color left Ukyo's face.

"Oh my god." Ukyo said as the video faded to black, a faint echo in her thoughts of a voice telling her "I guard the door."

For a long moment there was silence. Then "Why are you telling me this?

"Because I know that you have a destiny. I know that you would not be a part of Zhu Shu's life if you could not be who she _needs_ you to be." She smiled. "Zhu Shu has done more for my faith than all my years of training and devotion. She showed me the truths of my own heart, and because of it, I am a better person than I think I could have ever been."

"So why don't you go out with her?"

"I _am_. Our first date was the night she died. And we have been lovers as well as friends. But I can't keep her forever. I am a Sailor Senshi, and my first duty lies with the Kingdom of the Moon."

"Okay, that's like the second or third time you've mentioned that, what the heck are you talking about?"

"Ask Zhu Shu. She can tell you far faster than I can."

"Umm, in case you haven't noticed, she's _not here_ right now."

"Of _course_ she is. And you _know_ it. She said you were ignoring her, but you know it doesn't make her go away."

"Kami." Ukyo sighed. She closed her eyes, and touched the part of her mind she had tried to forget was there since Zhu Shu had fled the shop. The emotional pain was like an open wound, but she ignored it. _((Look, Rei's here and she says I have to ask you about the Moon Kingdom.))_ she thought at the link, not bothering to mask her annoyance. For a long second, there was silence…

Then, she felt something touch her, like a butterfly brushing the back of her head, and somehow, she suddenly knew _everything_. She reeled as everything she had learned about the past shredded like paper in a storm and was replaced with a much different history.

And then, as if triggered by the sudden knowledge, from out of the depths of her subconscious came a memory of her own…

0 0 0 0 0

_He stood more than a head taller than Lin Tzu, but there was no mistaking the resemblance. But where she had never seen anything but love and kindness on her beloved's face, hatred made his a mask of rage._

"_Where is she, Ukyo?"_

_She spun her guan dao, the weapon making a whine as it blurred before her. She knew she was dead, but every second she could buy would give Lin Tzu and her sister-wives just that much more of a chance to escape._

"_Where you'll never find her, Xi'an Chi." Her words were mocking. "Looks like you're going to have to stay Beryl's lackey."_

_His eyes blazed. "You were a fool to stay. Did you think I didn't know about your curse? That I didn't know you are the father of her child?"_

_Ukyo laughed. "I think you are entirely unaware of many things, wizard. Not the least of which is what I am cursed to be." With a laugh, she slit the wine skin hidden in the hangings above her._

_She had hidden it for months, ashamed to show anyone, ashamed of her ugliness, but that didn't matter anymore. Just five more minutes, that's all she had to buy, and Lin would be safe. She looked down at the suddenly diminutive wizard, the ornate bladed staff in her hand adjusting to her altered size. "As you can see wizard, even cursed I am still a woman," she growled past the tusks that jutted from her lower jaw._

_The wizard sneered. "An Oni. Do you really think that strength alone can match my magic?" He raised his hand and fired a bolt of lightning at her._

_She laughed as her glaive absorbed the bolt. "Oh, but I have far more than strength alone," she said as she raised the blade and called "NOW FEEL THE DRAGON'S WRATH!"_

_Even the wizard had to shield his eyes as the blade ignited into blue fire and her cheongsam burned away, her mystical armor forming in the blink of an eye. "Do your worst, wizard! I am the Guardian of the Dragon, AND YOU SHALL NOT HAVE HER!"_

_Then there was no time to think, only to act._

_The duel shattered the remains of the imperial palace, dust and debris flying as he parried her attacks with his staff, or as she dodged one of his spells. Her armor rendered her immune to direct magical attack and every block drained more of his energy. As the soldiers of the Moon fought and died alongside the still loyal troops of the empire against the endless hordes of Queen Beryl and Xi'an Chi's rebels, they danced to a song of death._

_And then, he was just a second too slow, and her guan dao ripped across his left eye, then buried itself into his belly as he howled in pain._

_Ukyo gave a vicious grin. "Gotcha, you bastard." She twisted the shaft hard._

_Xi'an Chi coughed up blood, but gave her an evil smile, one made even more hideous by the ruin she had made of his face. "Do you think you've won?" He laughed weakly. "You may have kept her from me this time, but I will find her eventually, and where will you be to save her then?" He spat. "Just a forgotten trophy in my throne room."_

_Ukyo screamed as the spittle burned into her cheek, and she yanked the glaive out to begin a swing to decapitate the wizard, but even as she did, she could feel herself going numb. In horror she saw the color draining from her arm, replaced by the smooth whiteness of marble._

_Then sight was gone to the darkness of stone, and she relinquished herself to eternal night._

_But it was okay. She'd bought the time they needed._

Farewell, my darling Lin. And know I have always loved you…

0 0 0 0 0

She found herself looking at the splintered remains of the table they had been setting at, Rei hesitantly reaching out to her.

"Ukyo? Are you okay?"

Ukyo realized she was hyperventilating, and forced herself to stop. She slowed her breathing and tried to get her heart to stop trying to jump through her ribcage.

"Ukyo?"

"The bastard turned me into a _statue_!" she hissed.

"What? Ukyo, what happened?"

"_Xi'an Chi_! The bastard turned me into a statue! I almost _had_ him!"

And then she started shaking. "Oh gods, Rei. I remember _dying!_" She tried to take another deep breath. "I– I tried asking Zhu Shu like you told me, and I think she tried to tell me, at least, I suddenly knew about the Moon Kingdom, and the war with Beryl and how you and the Senshi… and then, from out of nowhere, I found myself remembering how I had died… but I kept him from getting to her. I bought them the time to get away."

"Who, Ukyo? What are you talking about?"

"Lin Tzu."

Rei drew her breath in sharply. "You remember her too?"

Ukyo nodded. "Yes. Not really much, but I remember I was her wife, and I– I volunteered to stay behind to make sure she escaped…it was my duty as The Dragon's Guardian." She paused, overwhelmed by a memory of tiny little jade green eyes. "I made sure she could escape with our daughter…"

"Oh." Rei said, her eyes bright with tears. "I wish I remembered more of the past. I have spotty memories of Lin Tzu, but they are all before the war. Of our relationship I have none at all. But you just explained why I've had this nagging feeling I've known you before."

Ukyo raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"One of the longest memories I have of the past is of a meeting with Lin Tzu and her Guardian one day. You were older than you are now, but it was definitely you."

Ukyo looked at her. "How can you take this so _calmly_?"

Rei shrugged. "You think I wasn't freaked out the first time I got drawn into a fight against Beryl and her minions? My very first encounter got me drawn into a pocket universe that we barely got out of, but we prevailed, and now Beryl is gone for good. But it wasn't without cost. We _died_ getting rid of her, and only the power of the _Ginzishou_ brought us back."

Ukyo sighed. "I need a drink," she said as she stood and dug behind the counter, producing a bottle of sake. Rei gave her a raised eyebrow as she poured a small glass, and shook her head when Ukyo held up the bottle questioningly.

"We're both underage, Ukyo. You shouldn't be drinking that either."

"One glass isn't enough to get me drunk, Rei. I just need to calm down, and it _is_ a relaxant." She sat back down, "and you can't tell me you've _never_ had any."

"Well, just a little," Rei admitted. "Look, I know you're probably very confused right now, but none of that is important. I just wanted you to know about this because I knew Zhu Shu hadn't told you, and you _needed_ to know."

"Why?" Ukyo said glumly, looking into her cup.

Rei shrugged. "I guess because _I_ needed you to know how far she is willing to go to help others, and to try and make sure that you don't hate her for trying to help, even if it might not have been the _smartest_ thing for her to do. Whatever you may think about the fact that she loves you, she was sincerely only trying to save you from your father."

"Why should that matter to _you_?

"Because I _love_ her, Ukyo, and you have no idea how much it hurts to see her in pain."

"Then you marry her!"

"I _can't_, Ukyo. In the end, my loyalty is to Usagi and the Senshi. And I might die at any time fighting against threats that only the Senshi can handle. We are the defenders of the Earth. I've already had to leave her once because of duty, way back when. I can't do that to her again. I'm thankful I've had a chance to be her lover again, but I can't be to her what she _needs._" She sighed. "The gods know I _want_ to, but it's impossible. I don't share the same bond with her that you do. Our souls aren't linked like she is with you!"

"I would give it to you in a heartbeat." Ukyo snarled. "Look, okay, I might have been a wife to her in a past life, _but that's not who I am now!_"

"And I'm not saying you _have_ to be." Rei said quietly. "But you _can_ be her _friend_, and you can hopefully understand that _all_ she was trying to do was save you from having to be forced into marrying someone your dad picked. All she cares about is _your_ happiness. Surely you can _feel_ that?"

Ukyo didn't say anything, just kept staring into her glass. Finally Rei sighed and stood.

"Alright, I guess I've said my piece. I don't know what else to say."

Ukyo still didn't say a word, so Rei sighed again as she picked up her wand and reverted to her miko's garb before she turned to go.

"Why did you admit to me that you were Mars?" Ukyo asked right before she opened the door. "How did you know I wouldn't run out and tell everyone? You barely even know me."

Rei nodded. "True… but you see, I too have looked into the Eyes of the Dragon."

Then she was gone.

0 0 0 0 0

It was a long, uncomfortable night.

The morning wasn't much better. Zhu Shu wasn't walking along the river when Ukyo checked, nor in her homeroom.

Akane and Shan Pu wouldn't meet her eyes, the Amazon just sniffing in disdain. Ranma hadn't even shown up at school.

In the corridors between classes, she had felt like the entire school had been looking at her in disapproval. The Hentai squad had shaken their heads, looking askance at her, wondering how anyone could find the cruelty to break Zhu Shu's heart.

At lunch she had the roof all to herself, the few others who had been there leaving when she arrived.

Even her portable okonomiyaki grill refused to light. She was about to toss it off the roof when a shadow fell across her.

"Not easy is it?" Ai asked as she sat down on the edge of the roof, her long hair blowing softly in the wind.

"What?" Ukyo asked looking around for the rest of the squad, but the head cheerleader was alone.

"Being the object of the jealousy of an entire school, being hated." She waved around the grounds. "There's not a person in this school, male or female, that doesn't like Zhu Shu, including me. She's still got to pay for humiliating my squad, but it doesn't mean I don't _like_ her. And here, she's gone and thrown herself at your feet, and the entire school hates you for it. You've stolen the heart of their dream girl and broken it."

Ukyo shrugged. "I would have thought it was because I'm pissed at her manipulating my dad into making her my fiancée."

"No. Whether you know it or not, Ukyo, your dad is lucky no-one here knew he was in Nerima, or he'd have had a challenge from just about everyone in school over his idiotic vow over Ranma. We're on _your_ side there. You're one of us, one of the misfits. It's our common bond." She pointed with her head, "Out there, a whole world goes by, doing its best to ignore us, the square pegs that don't fit in round holes, but we know it's because they don't understand us. Take my parents for example. They just _love_ my sister, Mariko. She's their golden girl, but me?" She snorted. "I'm the prodigal they wish would disappear. It never occurred to them that if maybe they had paid more attention to me, instead of their work, or fought with each other less, I would have never been so desperate for attention that I ended up pregnant at fifteen." She gave Ukyo a glare, "And if you ever tell anyone that, I'll kill you."

Ukyo shook her head.

"Good, anyway, they never realized all I was looking for was their love, and when I couldn't get it, I tried finding substitutes. My squad is pretty similar, we're all rich pretty girls who got raised by nannies and daddy's wallet, instead of our parents. If we weren't in the squad, we'd probably all be in JuV now. But because I made mistakes, my parents started to actually pay attention to Mariko, and _she_ gets everything I wish they would have given me." She sighed again. "But we all still have our little niches, our little safe havens from a world that is nothing but pain…"

"…And we have Zhu Shu."

Ukyo blinked at Ai's last comment. "Huh?"

"She's the ultimate outsider, Ukyo. A mascot for the rest of us. We care about her because she finds value in us all. No matter how odd, or strange, or crazy we may be to the rest of the world, she accepts us on our own terms. She laughs at being chased by the Hentai squad, she let the biology club examine her wings and tail, she's posed for the photo club, and even gave the chemistry club some of her scales for analysis. She makes us feel like we _matter._ Hell, the worst thing I can think of that she's called _me_ is hentai girl, and I would think as her chief adversary she'd be able to come up with a better insult than that, except that I can't help but think that deep down, she finds it impossible to hate me, and is afraid to hurt my feelings, so as annoyed as I am that I haven't found a way to beat her, I can't make myself hate her either. She cares about _everyone_ too much to ever do anything to hurt _anyone_. And we can _all_ feel that. Somehow, she makes all of us feel a little better about ourselves, a little happier with our lots in life, and because of that, we hate to see her unhappy."

A long moment passed with only the sound of the wind.

"So I guess you're trying to tell me I should just give in and become a lesbian too?" Ukyo finally said.

Ai shook her head. "Believe it or not, no. That's not something anyone can _force_ themselves to be. We don't control whether we're straight or gay or bisexual, Ukyo. We're _born_ who we are. But one thing I know all about is _denial._ I know how badly we can lie to _ourselves_ about what our desires are because we have so many societal pressures to conform to what's accepted, to what's _normal_. For me, it took nearly dying due to a miscarriage to get me to look seriously at my life, and if it hadn't been for this cute little nurse's aide who would come in and talk to me every day while I was recovering, I don't know that I _would_ have recovered. The gods know, all I wanted to do was die. But we talked, and I ended up telling her my whole story, and eventually, I realized that I loved her. We dated for six months after I got out of the hospital, until she had to move to Germany with her family, but she taught me what it felt like to simply be _accepted_ instead of _condemned._"

She looked down at Ukyo, "My point is, I had told myself so many times that my desires for females were perverted that it had simply become a _habit_, one that, had I not met her, and found in her the courage to overcome my inhibitions, I might have never beaten. I would have probably spent the rest of my life going from one bad relationship to the next looking solely for the most idiotically testosterone overloaded guys I could find in an effort to prove I wasn't really attracted to girls as well. I've finally accepted that I _prefer_ women, but I like guys almost as much. While I'm not looking for a serious relationship right now, I know that when I am, it isn't really going matter whether it's a guy or a girl, so long as I know _they_ love _me_."

She stood. "I'm not saying that just because Zhu Shu loves you, you have to return her love, but don't throw it away because of what society may or may not approve of, or because you're rebelling against your dad. Your only criteria has to be whether or not it makes _you_ happy. You have to make a choice for yourself, regardless of what any of _them_ say or do. You have to look at yourself in the mirror of your soul, without any care about what anyone else thinks, and decide what is _right_ for _you_. Otherwise _you're_ going to be the one suffering, and you will be doing it to _yourself_."

As Ai turned to leave Ukyo had to ask. "So why, out of everybody in this school, are you the only one who came to talk to me?"

Ai gave her a smile. "Because under the bleach, the short skirt and the pom-poms, I am a _warrior_, and I know how hard it is to be born with a heart of steel."

0 0 0 0 0

The day passed, and Ukyo was glad that school was finally over. But she wasn't ready to go home. Instead she headed to the train station.

Trains had always helped her think. She bought a ticket on the longest circle track and settled into a seat, popping on her headphones. Setting the iPod to random and the volume to low, she tuned out and watched the scenery go by.

Was she wrong to be upset?

In a way, yes. Zhu Shu really hadn't meant any harm. Even Ukyo had to admit that Rei was right and Zhu Shu had only been trying to save her from her dad. And she agreed with Lo Shen that Zhu Shu would never stand in the way of her finding a boyfriend, even if they _were_ married. It would be a marriage in name only.

But Zhu Shu had also known that Ukyo wasn't happy about her dad trying to engage her to _any_ girl. Just because he was a stubborn ass about his vow…

But really, hadn't _she_ been just as stubborn in her ten year quest to force Ranma to marry her? She'd been dead set on marrying him _regardless_ of whatever he might have thought, sure she would make him love her in time. She had been certain that she would find some way to _make_ him love her, no matter what. She certainly had to admit she didn't have the moral high ground there. She'd been as willing to be as sneaky and underhanded about getting her way as she had accused Zhu Shu of being.

And what of his curse? She'd been willing enough to accept _him_ being a girl part time in regards to marrying him, for the all of five minutes of hope she'd entertained before his mother destroyed it forever. Why _really_ did she object to a _full time_ girl so hard? Because she really didn't like girls, or because she was rebelling against her father's insistence on treating her like a boy, as Ai had suggested? She had certainly had many girls trying to date her, and even been really close friends with a couple, yet she had always been obsessed with Ranma. Could she really say she had ever truly considered anything else? Hell, if she was honest with herself, she had still hoped that somehow she could have found a way to marry Ranma, and she couldn't say that his being a girl half the time had affected that in the least. She'd found the curse fascinating, and had had to fight the urge to pour hot and cold water on him to make him change back and forth on several occasions.

She sighed. And what about her friendship with him? He'd really been going out of his way to renew the friendship between them, and she had to admit that she had liked it. But it was just as obvious that she'd upset him as badly as she had Zhu Shu. She was afraid the reason he had not come to school today was to avoid seeing her. As chilly as the looks Shan Pu and Akane had given her were, she dreaded facing him. She had to work this out with Zhu Shu somehow, or she risked losing all the friendships she had started to find here in Nerima…

Gods! How, _really_, did she feel about Zhu Shu? If she didn't know that the dragon-girl was in love with her, how _would_ she feel?

She mulled that over for a long while, and finally had to admit that she'd come to value Zhu Shu's friendship too. In the short time since the dragon-girl had come to work for her, she had settled into the same easy relationship she would have had with anyone she had known for years. She couldn't even visualize running the shop without her. Their little game during work hours passed the time so quickly, and had made her look forward to running the shop every day after school. She'd brought something into Ukyo's life that she couldn't put a finger on, but that she knew she would find hard to live without.

Her mind went back to the memories she had found yesterday, and she thought about how she had felt during those moments… a warrior at peace with dying, with giving her life in the defense of the one who meant more to her than life itself…

"Beware the love of a dragon…" she murmured to herself. "For only the strong survive."

_((Yet one dragon loved shall never die.)) _

She looked around, almost certain she had heard a familiar voice but the car was filled with only strange faces. She shook her head and dismissed the random thought, then dug into her book bag and took out a notepad and her pencil. She held them as she tried to think of a way to put her thoughts down in a way that might help her sort them out. It would be so much easier if she didn't feel like she was being pressured from every side to fall for the dragon-girl. Lo Shen, Rei, Ranma and his fiancées, And now even her father. She felt railroaded.

She looked up as a pretty dark haired girl flounced into the seat beside her, muttering loud enough to be heard over her earbuds, and interrupted her thoughts.

"I swear that knucklehead is going to go too far one day and I'm going to make him sit in a river until he drowns!"

She quirked an eyebrow. "Relationship not going smoothly?"

The girl looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I said that out loud."

Ukyo pulled the buds out. "No biggie, sugar. My thoughts are just going in circles anyway."

"I know how _that_ feels." The other girl said sympathetically. "Sometimes I think he annoys me just to see if I'll come back."

"So why do you?"

The girl shrugged. "Because as much of a jerk as he can be, I also see that deep down, he's probably the noblest man I've ever met." She blushed. "Not that I'd ever tell him that. He'd laugh at me."

"Doesn't sound noble to me." Ukyo tilted her head.

"But he is! I mean, he's just had such a rough life. He's such a sweetheart, but nobody ever gave him a chance when he was growing up. He just doesn't know how to act because he's never been allowed to learn." The girl sighed. "He looks a little different, because he's only half– … well half Japanese anyway. He was always picked on and his parents both died young. He's just always been alone."

Ukyo nodded. "I can sympathize with that. I've had my own share of being alone, and being teased. Children can be so cruel without realizing it."

The girl nodded, "Exactly, so he's a little rough around the edges, but that's just one of the small things." She sighed. "I just wish I could be _certain_ he loved me, is all."

"I see." Ukyo leaned back. "So what does he do to make you wonder?"

The girl sighed. "It's complicated."

Ukyo laughed. "Trust me, I _know_ complicated."

"Well, before we met, there was another girl that he was in love with."

"Umhumm?"

"Well, they sort of had a breakup, but it wasn't because they didn't love each other anymore. It was, well, because another person kinda made each of them think the other had betrayed them, and they had a really bad argument and, well, like wanted to kill each other. And now they found out that it was this other person who had caused everything. I know he still loves her, but she's still cold to him. And I _think_ he loves me, but every time Kikyou shows up, he's still all gaga over her. But I _know_ I love him, and even though it hurts so much to see him act like that, I just want to be with him."

Ukyo whistled. "That _is_ tough." She shook her head. "I'm kinda on the opposite end of the spectrum. I _know_ they love me. I just don't know if I can love them back."

"Why?"

"Well…" Ukyo sighed. "I…um… I have a small problem with how they look." She ended up lamely. "It's complicated." she added ruefully.

The girl gave her sympathetic expression. "I have this friend, named Jinenji. He's the kindest, most caring person I've ever met… and the ugliest. I was terrified of him the very first time I saw him, but I saw right away that he meant me no harm, and soon, I discovered how wonderful a person he was. He spends his time growing medicinal herbs and taking care of his frail old mother. But the people in his town were just as scared of him as I was at first, and they wanted to make him move. They even accused him of a couple of crimes, until he caught the real criminal and they saw how good hearted he really was. The last time I saw him, the children were using him as a jungle gym." Her eyes grew far away, "and my boyfriend, I have to admit, before I got to know him, he was scary too." She gave Ukyo a warm smile. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that looks aren't everything. I think I'd take the certainty of love any day." She looked up. "Oh, my stops up next."

"Okay. Hey, I don't even know your name, I'm Ukyo, Ukyo Kuonji."

"Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you, and good luck."

"You too."

She settled back into her seat and replaced her earbuds. It was nice to know that even people with nice, _sane_ lives could sympathize with the nuthouse existence of hers. She started to put the pad back when she realized she'd drawn something on it, and blinked.

She'd never been a good artist, but the sketch of the bladed staff she had born in her memories was nearly perfect. She shook her head in disbelief before tucking it into her bag.

0 0 0 0 0

It had been a whim that made her get off the train when she had seen the park. The cherry trees in bloom had just been so inviting, and the landscaping had provided many isolated trails that had been perfect for the solitude she wanted. She had wandered through the falling petals aimlessly, inhaling the rich scent and letting her feet carry her deeper into the stillness under the trees. Even the noise of the city around her had faded and left her in peace and quiet.

Then she found the small lake in the heart of the park, and realized she had once frequented this place in her younger days. It had been six or seven years previous, but she had once come here to train every day when she had attended a nearby boy's elementary. It had been one place most of the boys wouldn't go, simply because the park was considered a "make out" spot. She smiled as she thought about how she had once fantasized about Ranma walking arm and arm with her under the trees.

There was a small field to the side of the lake, and her hands twitched as she visualized her younger self practicing her kata, the spatula awkward in her small hands. She reached over her shoulder as she entered the field, swinging the heavy weapon easily as she took up a stance.

But there was something not quite right about the weapon. The balance felt wrong, and the handle unwieldy. She felt like she was that little kid again as she made mistake after mistake. Her patterns and rhythms refused to flow, and she finally gave up in frustration. She flopped down on a log overlooking the lake and sighed.

It was a sign of how badly out of center she was, she knew. It wasn't the first time she had felt like everything was wrong. The spatula had always been her family's preferred weapon, used both in cooking as well as combat, but all her life there had been times where the weapon had just suddenly seemed clumsy and graceless. Time and again during her training, her father had given her the speech about the importance of maintaining the Kuonji school traditions, until she had finally become a master with the weapon solely to shut him up. The spatula she had currently had been a present on her fifteenth birthday, given to her as a congratulations and acknowledgement that she had finally gained at least a small measure of her father's approval. It had been forged by the mastersmith Masamune for her great-great-great-great-grandfather. Six generations of Kuonji combat chefs had carried it before her father had presented it to her. It wasn't the _weapon_ that was out of kilter.

She laid the spatula across her lap as she crossed her legs and got comfortable on the log, closing her eyes as she sought to quiet her thoughts and seek her center, visualizing the steps of her kata as her hands rested on the cool metal.

But the vision of herself from her memories kept intruding, and she found herself time and again seeing herself clothed in the armor her other self had worn, bearing the bladed staff…

She sighed again as she finally gave up trying to meditate and turned to lie on the log and stare at the slowly darkening sky. She wished she had an easy answer, an _absolute_ answer to everything, but there wasn't one. She had always believed in reincarnation, and that she had once been someone else, so the fact that she had regained memories of that other life wasn't what had jarred her so badly, but those memories had carried so much more than just a sequence of events. They had held the essence of the one thing she had spent ten years hoping for…

Absolute, unconditional love. The kind of love that she had always dreamed of with Ranma. A love so strong not even death could dim it.

And it had been for another _woman_.

For the _same_ woman whose soul had returned in the body of a small Chinese girl who was lying in her bedroom at this moment staring at her ceiling in a blur of tears, convinced that she had made Ukyo hate her.

Ukyo stared at the first early stars and cried.

0 0 0 0 0

By the time she finally got home and turned in she was still trying to figure out what to do about the engagement, but she had realized she wasn't really mad at Zhu Shu. She showered and lay in her bed, feeling the link in her head. The other girl wasn't crying any more, but the aura of her depression still colored the strand heavily.

_What has been done cannot be undone_, Lo Shen had said, and of that she had no doubt. Her father had accepted the dowry, and she knew better than to expect him to back out of a formal betrothal. She was going to be married to Zhu Shu, regardless of what she might desire. She'd learned the hard way how good his lawyers were. He wasn't going to give her a chance to escape. Even if she refused and was disinherited, she had no doubt that he'd find some way to insure she regretted it forever. Any way she looked at it, she was officially Zhu Shu's fiancée. Whatever might come after didn't matter. She would be with Zhu Shu for the rest of her life…

And Zhu Shu was utterly miserable right now. It was too late to call the Tendo's and much too late to visit, but she couldn't let Zhu Shu spend another night thinking she hated her.

_((Zhu Shu.))_ she thought at the link in her head. _((I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I hope at least the feeling gets through. I'm sorry I got so mad. I know you were just wanting to help, and I know I was just too upset to see it. I_–_ I don't know what to do about your feelings for me, but I can at least accept that they're real.))_

The little butterfly was at the back of her mind, and it felt hesitant, like it was unsure it was welcome.

_((Is that you Zhu Shu?))_

_((Yes?))_

And then, around her, there was the smell of sakura, and she found herself standing in front of the little dragon-girl surrounded by a twilit grove. Zhu Shu looked horrible, and Ukyo felt the stab of guilt in her stomach. She reached out and wiped away a tear.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Zhu Shu sorry she hurt Ukyo."

Ukyo nodded and looked around. Spying a stone bench not far away, in front of an arch into nothingness, she sat down and patted the stone beside her.

"I know you love me, Zhu Shu," Ukyo began as the dragon-girl took her seat. "And I know you mean well, but I don't know what to think. When I met you, I _did_ see something, a rush of images I can't explain, and don't really remember, but I knew what you wanted of me, what you wanted me to be. I'm sorry I got scared."

"Is Zhu Shu should be sorry. Tried force Ukyo feel same as Zhu Shu."

"You did move a little fast, sugar. But again, I can forgive you for it, knowing how you feel. And you didn't do anything to me I wasn't guilty of trying to do to Ranma." Ukyo sighed. "I guess the best way I can put this is give me time. I had a memory yesterday that showed me that I _can_ love you, I just can't promise that I _will_ love you. Please, be patient."

The little Chinese girl nodded, and Ukyo gathered her in for a hug.

Then something caught her eye, and she looked up to see a mirror propped against one of the cherry trees. It hadn't been visible from where they had arrived in the grove, but it reflected the two of them quite well.

And Ukyo realized where they were… in a shared space in their minds, a common dreamscape, and she was once again seeing a reflection of her soul.

But it was Zhu Shu who drew her eye.

Ukyo could only stare in wonder. The mirror showed Zhu Shu's cursed form, not her normal body, but that wasn't what made her heart lump in her throat or her face feel flushed, it was how it had been changed…

Where Zhu Shu's hair was midnight black, the one in the mirror seemed to have hair spun from the purest strands of silver, frosted with flecks of diamond. Her horns were slightly longer and were a polished gold, but even that paled beside her wings. The fine, nearly invisible scales that covered the arm part of her wing had also changed from black, to a silver nearly pearlescent in its shine, matching the translucent mother of pearl of the webbing. Like a dusting of glitter, small sparkles twinkled on those wings, and down the center of her back to her tail, accenting and highlighting her tattoo dramatically and Ukyo noted with a start that the spatula on Zhu Shu's back had been replaced with an image of the weapon she had used in her memories.

And Zhu Shu _glowed_, a clear radiant light that seemed to shine from deep within her, a light that Ukyo saw she shared as well.

She pulled away slightly and lifted Zhu Shu's chin to look into her eyes, noting that once again they had turned to bottomless pools of liquid gold.

"Whatever we may end up as in this lifetime, you should know that I loved you in our last one. I remember Lin Tzu, and I remember giving my life for you. Xi'an Chi may have turned me into stone, but I fought him to my last breath, and my dying thought was of you."

And then she felt herself falling into those glorious golden depths and for just a moment before sleep claimed her, she felt herself wrapped by warm arms and delicate platinum wings…


	9. Chapter 8: A Rumble of Distant Thunder

Chapter Eight: A Rumble of Distant Thunder

zhu Shu woke to a golden beam of sunlight, the first ray of dawn creeping through her window to play across her face in a small paroxysm of joy. She smiled happily as she caressed the link and confirmed what she had dreamed.

The anger and hatred that had fueled her depression since the day before yesterday was gone from the link to Ukyo. The okonomiyaki chef had indeed forgiven her for asking her father for her hand in marriage.

She looked around the room, at the mess of stuffed animals hurled across the room against the door when Shan Pu had tried to coax her out of the room to eat, at the clothes she had carelessly tossed on the floor, at the several dozen sheets of paper covered in her barely legible kanji scattered around from her futile attempts to try and write a letter explaining everything…

She was surprised the Ke Lun hadn't smashed the door down in rage. What must her great-grandmother think of her now? And had Grandfather found out?

She had forsaken her duty…

She hugged a pillow to her chest and grinned manically. Ukyo had forgiven her!

Her stomach rumbled. She looked at the door again. Gods, how could she face them? She had broken her vows. She had failed utterly in her quest…

She had asked for Ukyo's hand in marriage. It didn't matter if Ukyo was legally male, she had engaged herself to a woman who could not give her the child it was her duty to bear.

A drift of motion caught her eye, and she turned to see a cherry blossom floating in the sunbeam, a delicate tracery of morning dew sparkling across its petals. She watched as it floated to the floor, landing on the throwing spatula she had cried herself to sleep clutching.

_((It will be alright, beloved.))_ came the butterfly whisper in her mind, along with the impression of a soft kiss on her cheek.

She smiled gently as the breeze ruffled her hair.

She went out the window, not feeling like cleaning her room before hopefully getting something to eat, gliding noiselessly down to the garden and into the dining room. She poked her head into the kitchen, and was surprised to see Kasumi sitting at the small kitchen table.

"Good morning, Zhu-chan. I hope you're feeling better." The eldest Tendo sister said quietly, her aura one of loving concern.

Zhu Shu's belly rumbled again. Kasumi gave a soft chuckle.

"I see. Well sit, sit." She motioned to the other chair at the table as she stood and opened the refrigerator and took out a covered bowl. "I'm making pancakes for breakfast, but there's no need for you to wait that long for a little something. I knew you would be hungry."

"Zhu Shu sorry she be such trouble."

Kasumi gave her an exasperated look. "Dear, you are _never_ trouble. Nor do you have as much to worry about as I'm sure you fear you do."

"Zhu Shu has abandoned her duties." The dragon-girl said morosely, but then couldn't help but smile. "But Ukyo forgave Zhu Shu!"

Kasumi smiled as she poured out the batter. "I'm glad to hear it." She giggled softly, causing Zhu Shu to look at her curiously. "I have some more happy news for you. We didn't want to wake you, so Ke Lun asked me to tell you that while she believes you may have been too hasty, she and Lo Shen will deal with your grandfather. They do not feel that taking a sister-wife is a dishonorable act."

Zhu Shu blinked in shock. Then wiggled her finger in her ear. "Zhu Shu must not hear right."

Kasumi laughed. "No, they spent the day yesterday on the phone with the other elders. Lo Shen wasn't happy you rushed into it, but Shan Pu and Akane explained to the elders about your tattoo, and Rei was even here most of the day answering questions as well. You were asleep by the time they finished, but the elders were unanimous. So long as you do not abandon your quest for the other person your tattoo indicates is out there, the one who must be the male, they will support your decision."

Zhu Shu shook her head in disbelief. "Great-grandmother not feel Zhu Shu is shamed?"

Kasumi shook her head. "Rei argued very eloquently on your behalf, asking if the elders truly wished to condemn a match blessed by the Dragon. That pretty well ended the few voices of dissent."

"But– but–"

"We love you, dear. We weren't about to stand by and allow you to be punished for something none of us think is wrong." She flipped the pancakes. "I admit, I think Akane and Shan Pu are still a bit upset at Ukyo, but once she had cooled off, Ranma said she was pretty sure that Ukyo would forgive you sooner or later, that she had a temper, but wasn't a _complete_ idiot. Of course she also said that if she didn't do it _sooner_, she was going to paddle her with her own spatula."

She scooped the pancakes onto a plate and set it in front of the stunned dragon-girl.

"But, Zhu Shu not–"

"Do you love Ukyo?" Kasumi interrupted

Zhu Shu nodded.

"That's all we needed to know, Zhu-chan. Now surely, you can't possibly condemn yourself when no-one else, including, apparently, your Clan's patron deity, thinks you did anything wrong?"

Zhu Shu couldn't think, couldn't form a word, couldn't see any argument Kasumi hadn't just squashed as thoroughly as a bug against a car windshield.

Kasumi giggled and cut a piece of pancake, sticking it in Zhu Shu's open mouth. Hunger reflexes came online, and suddenly Zhu Shu was eating with a silly grin.

And then, she couldn't contain it and grabbed Kasumi in a joyous hug, spinning dizzily in the air with tears streaming down her face while Kasumi stroked her hair.

"Silly, how could you have ever thought we would have done anything else–" Kasumi said softly. "–after all you have done for us?"

0 0 0 0 0

Still bemused, unable to believe what Kasumi had told her, but knowing her friend would never lie to her, Zhu Shu made her way to the dojo. Kasumi had made her enough pancakes to quell the immediate hunger, and had told her to go work up her appetite again for breakfast, because everyone would be so happy to see her out of her blue funk.

But the day wasn't done with surprises. As she opened the walkway door, she saw Ukyo leaning against the dojo wall.

"I'm glad to hear you're not in trouble," she said with a smile. She nodded at the kitchen window. "I would hate for you to suffer for trying to save me from my dad."

Zhu Shu gave her a soft smile. "Thank you for forgiving me."

Ukyo gave a rueful grin. "Rehearsed even." She held out her hand. "I'm the one who needs to apologize, Zhu Shu. I was so pissed at my father, I treated you like you were him. I'm sorry I mistook your intent."

Zhu Shu crossed the short path and accepted Ukyo's hand. "Zhu Shu is sorry she force Ukyo become her fiancée."

Ukyo shook her head. "Don't be. Now that I've had a chance to look at it clearly, I'm not. Regardless of what happens to us, if we really become a couple or not, you kept me from doing something really stupid out of anger. I was a fool to take that anger out on you instead." She laughed ruefully. "Do you know the entire school hates me now? The nicest girl in school becomes my fiancée, and all I can do is yell at her? Hell, I want to hate myself." She shook her head. "Even Ai told me I was being an idiot."

Zhu Shu smiled. "Ai not as bad as she want to believe."

Ukyo nodded. "Can we be friends – no pressure, no prophecies, just see what happens?"

"Zhu Shu would like that very much."

Ukyo grinned. "And maybe, please, let everyone know they can stop hating me?"

Zhu Shu gave her a lopsided smile. "Will try."

"So… um… is it okay if I join you for kata?"

Zhu Shu blinked, noticing for the first time that Ukyo was wearing a kimono rather than her usual top and pants. She blushed.

"Is Ukyo sure? Zhu Shu no wish to embarrass."

Ukyo shrugged. "I just want to watch this time, if you don't mind. I'd love to see you actually dance."

"Umm. Zhu Shu would be happy to dance for Ukyo…" Zhu Shu bit her lower lip. "…but not sure if should. Not want Ukyo think try to seduce," she said apologetically.

Ukyo shrugged. "Sugar, if you can seduce me with just a dance, then you'll definitely have answered the question I'm asking myself."

Zhu Shu blinked, then comprehension dawned. Ukyo wanted to find out if she could find a woman appealing. No… if she could find _Zhu Shu_ appealing. She was giving the Chinese girl a chance with her defenses down.

Zhu Shu's heart thudded in her chest as icicles seemed to fill her stomach. She nodded as she gave the other girl a smile. "Zhu Shu be right back."

She was so discombobulated, she accidentally crashed into one of the walkway supports as she turned to go, and knocked herself flat on her derriere. She blinked for a second, giggled, then picked herself up with her wings and fluttered off towards her window, humming happily to herself and following the path of a drunken bumblebee.

She didn't even stop hovering when she went through her closet, digging out the dance outfit Sarhia had given her, and the bracelets to which the ribbons normally attached. She was in the process of putting on her earrings when the mountain of stuffies against the door collapsed and Shan Pu poked her head in.

"Sister, I don't care how depressed you are, you have to come to break–" the Amazon trailed off as she blinked at a still merrily humming dragon-girl hovering in front of her mirror, and painting away the dark circles under her eyes. She blinked at the nearly transparent outfit composed of layers of diaphanous silk dyed a rich crimson, and the dozens of small gold chains bearing tiny bells that were creating a constantly changing silvery melody in counterpoint to her tune. It followed some of the traditional forms of harem and belly dancer dress, with the tight halter type top and billowy transparent leggings tied at ankle and hip by scarves that clung to Zhu Shu's curves, leaving her midriff bare, but it had been arranged to accommodate the dragon-girl's wings and tail.

"Zhu Shu?" she asked questioningly.

Zhu Shu finished applying her blush with a flourish and smiled at the Amazon. "Ukyo asked me to dance!"

She fluttered out the window again, leaving Shan Pu blinking behind her, and loop de looped a few times before fluttering down to hover in front of Ukyo. "Zhu Shu ready now."

Ukyo blinked. The red silk surrounding Zhu Shu had caught the sun and glowed like a flame, the small gold chains and bells shining like embers. Zhu Shu had even rigged a couple of chains spiraling down her horns. The cloud of fine silk teasingly showed off Zhu Shu's body in a disturbingly erotic manner, transparent in the direct light, but like heavy fog in the shadows. But even where the sunlight fully illuminated her, the ribbons that danced around her still concealed her from Ukyo's eyes.

Ukyo gulped, uncertain suddenly if she really knew what she had gotten herself into.

But she nodded, and followed Zhu Shu into the dojo.

It only took Zhu Shu a few minutes to clear the main floor and find Ukyo a pillow to sit on under the newly repaired shrine, pulling shut the screens across the side room so just the main floor was open. It improved the acoustics in the dojo, slightly amplifying and echoing the chimes that sang with her every move. Finally satisfied, she made sure that Nabiki's cameras had the tell tale red lights showing they were recording. She knew she was going to want a record of this.

Double checking that Ukyo was out of the various shots, she took a stance in the center of the floor, her bells and ribbons coming to a complete stop.

Ukyo gave a small start as the heavy roll of drums began, then watched as Zhu Shu's arms shot to either side, her ribbons extending with a loud whip-crack as her heel came down with a crash of chimes.

Then Zhu Shu was humming a peculiar, almost atonal melody, the drums and chimes playing counterpoint to the hypnotic tune. It sounded almost like a snake charmers tune, mixed with imperial court music. It formed a very elegant and meditative rhythm as Zhu Shu did a series of slow stretches. Ukyo had to nod in appreciation at the delicacy of Zhu Shu's muscle control, as even her ribbons seemed to swirl in slow motion.

The she noticed the soft golden glow forming around Zhu Shu as she drew in her chi, small balls of light dancing along her ribbons as she began a series of slow turns that brought her to the edge of the mat exactly as complete silence fell.

For a long moment, the stillness stretched on, Zhu Shu's ribbons slowly falling to the floor as she held the final form, then the beat came back with a vengeance.

And suddenly, Zhu Shu was a whirlwind of red fog. Or rather, she still danced to a graceful rhythm, but Ukyo could no longer tell whether her clothes existed from moment to moment. One second, the silk seemed to flicker out of existence, but just before Zhu Shu had turned far enough for anything to be visible, it had shifted back to shimmering fog. And all the while, her ribbons danced and caressed around her like the hands of a lover.

Then Zhu Shu left the ground, as swirls of silk floated down like rose petals. The throbbing increased in tempo as the last of the various silk layers drifted away, and Zhu Shu danced concealed solely by her ribbons.

Ukyo fanned herself, wondering why the dojo had gotten so hot all of a sudden, then one of Zhu Shu's scarves drifted by bringing with it a faint hint of sakura and cinnamon.

She swallowed hard.

The dance slowed again, while the drums carried out a beat like continuous thunder. Ukyo found herself leaning forward, trying to catch the teasing appearances of Zhu Shu between the ribbons. In the half glimpses, momentary flashes made Zhu Shu's tattoo seem to move in a dance of its own, the scarlet and gold dragon seeming to beckon for Ukyo to join the flickering vision before her. Golden motes of chi danced like fireflies around the graceful dragon-girl, making her appear to dance in a fall of embers, while her quickly moving hips gave her chimes a complex hypnotic rhythm.

Then, the ribbons shifted and Zhu Shu was revealed before her. Naked, she danced, the ribbons still swirling around her in a cloud of moving cloth that now accentuated her body instead of concealing it. She danced in a sinuous motion of swaying hips and tail, while her bells constructed a multilayered melody as her hips sang to one song while her earrings and horn chains sang another.

Ukyo realized she was staring mesmerized, her body tingling. The scent of cherry blossoms and cinnamon hung heavy in the air now, mixed with a hint of clover honey, and she could feel her heart thrumming in her chest.

Then, like the soft caresses of petals, Zhu Shu's ribbons brushed against her face, tracing her cheek, delicately touching her lips and softly stroking along her jaw. Enraptured, Ukyo closed her eyes and the soft touches became those of Zhu Shu's fingers, trailing an electric energy that left her skin tingling.

And then, came the kiss… and Ukyo found herself spiraling dizzily to the clouds. She gasped for a breath and opened her eyes to see Zhu Shu still dancing before her.

Had the kiss been real, or just her imagination? What ever it had been, it had shocked her with the intensity of her response. She had never felt anything like it.

And then, the music slowly began to fade as Zhu Shu brought the dance to a close, and stood before Ukyo like a Greek statue of Venus, one leg slightly bent before the other, arms down by her sides, her wings and tail concealed behind her, while her ribbons slowly fell to the ground around her.

Ukyo swallowed again. "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." she said shakily.

"Dance of Veils final dance of Shiva. Most difficult. Zhu Shu not do since Sarhia teach."

Ukyo whistled. "You mean that's not part of your normal kata?"

Zhu Shu blushed. "No. Parts of kata in dance, but not chimes and scarves. Those only for formal dance." She looked down hesitantly. "Zhu Shu never dance for anyone before."

"That was your first time?"

Zhu Shu nodded. "If like, Zhu Shu will get Ukyo copy when Nabiki finish edit."

"Huh?"

Zhu Shu pointed to the cameras around the dojo with a wing. "No worry, Zhu Shu make sure not on Ukyo, and they no record now." She smiled. "Nabiki been trying to catch Zhu Shu do since Zhu Shu tell her about Dance of Veils."

Ukyo blinked as she digested that, then had to laugh. "Then why did you do it? Why'd you let her record it if you knew?"

"Because Zhu Shu want do for Ukyo, and want Ukyo have dance for self." She smiled shyly. "Even if Ukyo no date with Zhu Shu, Zhu Shu wanted to thank Ukyo for let dance."

"No. Thank you."

Zhu Shu smiled, and bent to begin retrieving her dancing outfit. In a moment, she was once more concealed in a scarlet fog.

Ukyo nodded. "I love that outfit. Gonna have to get my own for when you teach me."

Zhu Shu clapped her hands together as she smiled happily. "Ukyo want learn?"

"Hell yes. There's no way that dance was ever meant to be solo. Do you think I'm gonna be able to rest until I've seen it done properly?" Ukyo grinned.

Zhu Shu laughed. "Zhu Shu had hoped not."

0 0 0 0 0

The rest of the family was waiting at the house door, and sighed in relief when Zhu Shu emerged with Ukyo and they both were smiling. Ukyo looked at them and sighed. "Hi, guys. I… um… I apologized to Zhu Shu. I was an idiot, and I let myself take my anger out at my father on her." She looked at the dragon-girl and shrugged. "Well, we've made up, and decided that for now, we're going to try being friends, and just see what happens."

"So no pressure Ukyo." Zhu Shu said. "_Please?_"

Shan Pu, Akane, and Ranma nodded reluctantly, but were willing to let Ukyo off the hook. Kasumi stepped forward and held out her hands to Ukyo. "I know this is difficult, what with your dad and all, but I want you to know that anytime you need someone to listen, I'm always here."

Ukyo nodded. "Thanks."

0 0 0 0 0

A little distance away, a blue and yellow clad figure lowered her binoculars and smiled as she dropped from the telephone pole to the sidewalk.

Ai was surprised at herself for how good she felt at seeing Zhu Shu and Ukyo reconciled. She'd never imagined that repaying the debt she owed the dragon-girl for the misadventure with the dragon wine would have made her feel like this – that for once, she'd really made a difference. She didn't know if her little talk with Ukyo was the critical turning point or not, but she knew she'd made her best effort, and now the slate was clean. She could begin to look for some other way to defeat the Chinese girl with a clear conscience.

But there really wasn't any need to hurry about it.

0 0 0 0 0

Far away from Nerima, another set of eyes was watching the scene as well, eyes filled with hate as he stared into his scrying glass.

_((so, the one who so nearly slew you has reincarnated as well. are you afraid, xi'an chi? does fear gnaw within your belly once more?))_ The voice was soft, barely a whisper, but it seemed to shake the very stone of the mountain.

The sorcerer stiffened, but gave no other sign of his anger. The mask he wore hid his face as he turned to the darkness that had seeped up from behind his throne and bowed.

"I killed her once before, mistress, when she was far stronger than she is now." He waved his hand at a large statue of a female Oni, still frozen in the act of swinging a large guan dao. "Without the _Dragon's Wrath_, she is powerless before me."

Faint laughter echoed from the void, followed again by that chill whisper. _((so you have said before, and yet she foiled you time and time again. even with the power i granted you, she stopped you from capturing lin tzu.)) _

The darkness drew itself together into a feminine form, a naked, seductive void from which no glimmer of light escaped. It stepped around the throne, its lithe form moving with all the sensuality of a cat. _((you forget, i know you too well, xi'an chi. first orihime, then clove. you hold women in contempt and you underestimate them. and it costs you.))_

The eye behind the mask hardened, but the wizard was silent. The void stepped up to the wizard and ran long fingers down his front, then laid itself against him as its hands continued their caress.

_((you have grown wiser with age, xi'an chi,)) _the figure whispered. _((once you would have protested and denied your failure. it is well you do not attempt to excuse your mistakes, for i have a task for you, and it will determine if you continue to share my favors. you must prove to me why i should retain you as a lover.)) _The figure emphasized the last word by stroking her hand along the proof of Xi'an Chi's arousal.

"I am as always, yours, Mistress."

_(( we shall see, xi'an chi. i have learned that the rabbit of the moon shall bear an heir, and she has come into the past, pursued by those who claim they serve me. she seeks the ginzishou, unaware she carries the power within herself. those who chase her are weak and easily swayed. they will be defeated.))_

"I see. Am I to prevent this?"

_((no. when they are defeated, she will return to the future, and i forsee the rabbit and her guardians will follow, along with the dragon's child. before then you will have traveled time and be waiting. the dragon cannot protect her through time. steps have already been taken to blight her soul. when she comes to you, you will take her and shape her to my will.))_

"She will come to me." Xi'an Chi smiled. "I will do as you bid, Mistress. It will be a pleasure to fill her soul with darkness and make her slay her friends before taking her blood and power."

_((yes. come to me, xi'an chi. i will carry you across time.))_

Xi'an Chi laughed, and accepted the embrace of Chaos.

0 0 0 0 0

Nabiki and Tao-Ching stayed a bit behind of Ukyo and Zhu Shu as they made their way to school, Nabiki paying rapt attention to something on her laptop as she allowed the big cat to follow, trusting that if all else failed, he'd at least be able to track the scent. Her sister and her fiancée's were farther ahead saying they planned to make sure there were no surprises waiting at the school yard.

Lo Shen noted Nabiki's preoccupation and sauntered over, seeing as how Ukyo and Zhu Shu seemed to be chatting about where to acquire cloth and the methods of wrapping the various layers, Zhu Shu demonstrating on the outfit she still wore, although a couple of extra, far more opaque layers had been added. Lo Shen had raised an eyebrow at it when Zhu Shu had first come out of the house, but shrugged. If her empress wanted to inflame the Hentai squad to greater excesses than normal, it was her choice. They weren't a real threat.

She caught a glimpse of what Nabiki was staring at so intently, and chuckled. "She let you film her Dancing the Veils?" she asked in an amused tone.

Nabiki started, ripping her eyes away with an effort. "Actually, _she_ filmed it. Don't ask me how she does it, but I rigged the dojo with motion sensor triggered cameras when it was rebuilt, and she still never sets them off, until today. And now she wants a copy once I have it edited." She sniffed. "I thought it would be a gold mine, but there's no way I can sell this! I'd kill off three quarters of Japan's male population and half the female if I released it! There's not enough tissue in all Japan to stop the nosebleeds!"

Lo Shen laughed as she handed Nabiki a tissue. The girl blinked then accepted it to wipe up the proof that she belonged to that half.

Nabiki reluctantly closed the video window. "Anyway, I have a question for you. You're like the village historian, yes?"

"Among other things."

"Do you know anything about Japan during the Sengoku period?"

Lo Shen raised an eyebrow. "Surprisingly, yes. My master trained under a youkai swordsmith here in Japan during that time, learning the art of enchanting swords. I'm no expert, but I do know odds and ends, some of the important youkai tribes, a few of the greater demons and some of the important human warlords."

"Ever hear of a youkai named Naraku?"

Lo Shen stopped, the big cat noting and pausing next to her.

"Where did you hear that name, child?"

Nabiki blinked at the dead seriousness in Lo Shen's voice. "Um, from this lug's grandfather."

Lo Shen looked at the smilodon, and shook her head as she resumed walking. "That explains much. I could never quite put my finger on the origin of Tao-Ching's curse. Tell me, please."

They started walking again as Nabiki related the tale she had been told about how the Hibiki clan had been cursed by the demon, leaving out only her promise to the elder Hibiki that she would find and reclaim the sword _Burekaishi_.

Lo Shen listened, and nodded, letting Nabiki keep her secret from Tao-Ching, who was rolling his eyes over the notion the curse was more than a family legend. For a long moment she thought, then sighed. "My master's sensei, Totosai, forged _Burekaishi_. It was one of his finest blades, surpassed only by the _Tetsusaiga_ and the _Bakusaiga_, the blades he forged for the sons of the greatest lord of the inugami. It was a massive sword that could shatter stone with nothing more than the wind of its passage. It was lost less than forty years after its forging though, when the Hibiki clan seemingly vanished. Knowing now of Naraku's involvement, much of that mystery has become clear. However, there have been no rumors of the sword's continued existence since then."

Nabiki tilted her head. "But if they're so powerful, wouldn't someone have sought after them?"

Lo Shen laughed softly. "Blades of power choose their owners, Nabiki. To anyone else, they would have been useless scrap metal. No, I'm afraid that since the brothers slew Naraku, all of Totosai's work has vanished into time."

"You still haven't told me anything about Naraku."

"He was a greater youkai who sought to become the most powerful youkai in the world by possessing a powerful sacred jewel, the Shikon. He came far too close for anyone's comfort before most of the rest of the world was even aware of his existence. I strongly suspect that he sought to transcend mortality and become a true demon, one of the greater supernaturals, and a servant of Chaos. Had it not been for Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru, this world could very well have fallen into a darkness from which there was no escape. We humans would have been hunted like animals into extinction by the youkai tribes."

Nabiki shuddered. "I always thought the stories of youkai were myths."

Lo Shen shook her head. "No, though those tribes who could not bring themselves to make peace with the humans brought only destruction to themselves. The youkai are the remnants of the non-human races who once co-existed with men during the Silver Millennium, created originally as servants or slaves by fell magics during the chaotic centuries prior to the establishment of the Kingdom of the Earth. Under the enlightened rule of the early kings, they had been freed and lived as equals, but most of them fell to savagery during the centuries following the Silencing. For most of that time, they warred with mankind ceaselessly, but there was an Accord struck between the youkai and humans around three hundred years ago, shortly after the fall of Naraku. Those youkai who wished to exist peacefully assumed human form and joined human society. Not all chose to do so, so there still exists a need for Devil Hunters and other slayers, but the majority chose peace and so remain today. The Vatican has never ceased its secret war of extermination unfortunately, and unlike most devil hunters, the Iscariots draw no line between those who live by the Accord and those who don't, and it is feared by many that living openly would lead to either mass exterminations or attempts to enslave them again, so they remain hidden, but there are quite a number of various species among the Joketsuzoku. In fact, besides the Hibikis, I'd say that at least half of Asia has some youkai ancestry these days."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've noticed quite a number at your school, including the Kunos."

Nabiki blinked, "What?"

"Oh yes. Inugami, I think, pretty far back in the line. How else do you explain their remarkable healing abilities and capacity for absorbing physical punishment?" Lo Shen chuckled. "I noticed it when Tatewaki came to the village and aided us against the Musk. No ordinary human could have shrugged off the shadow creature's spell. You were remarkably fortunate for his presence."

There was a growl from the big cat. Nabiki bopped his ear playfully. "Like you were much help, stoned on catnip?"

She turned back to Lo Shen. "So any idea how someone could find any clues towards locating _Burekaishi_?"

Lo Shen raised her eyebrow. "Only two. The first is be wary of the sword should you find it. Naraku would have bound some part of himself to the sword to create the curse, and none of you have anywhere near the kind of power you need to fight even a fragment of Naraku, save possibly Zhu Shu and Rei."

Nabiki paled a little but nodded. "And the second?"

"Go talk to Totosai. He makes novelty swords these days over in Chiyoda, about a half mile from the Palace."

"He's still alive?"

"He was nearly a thousand when my master studied under him, a few hundred more hasn't done much more than make him grouchier. He spends half his time these days muttering about how long it's been since anyone has been worthy of anything more than a toy sword."

Tao-Ching turned and gave the young seeming elder a toothy grin, but Lo Shen shook her head. "And don't think your money is going to change that. Emperors have begged at his feet to no avail. All you'd do is annoy him."

A commotion up ahead drew their attention and they saw Akane had Kodachi by the neck and slammed halfway through a wall, Ranma and Shan Pu only half heartedly trying to get her to not crush the gymnast's throat. Akane finally seemed to settle for saying something to the taller girl before tossing her aside. As she stalked past into the school yard, the gymnast fled away in tears.

"Wonder what she said?" Nabiki asked. "I never would have thought anything would dissuade a Kuno from chasing after her."

Lo Shen gave her a raised eyebrow. "She described to Kodachi how much fun she had making love to Shan Pu."

Nabiki stared after her sister in shock. "My my. My sister the prude is proving to be quite the letch instead." She grinned. "Makes me proud."

The big cat rumbled laughter as they finished making their way to the school.

0 0 0 0 0

Urd looked out over the cliff face and gulped. It was a long way down to the city of Asgard below. How Father could stand being up here so often was beyond her, but the High Seat was Kami-sama's retreat whenever he felt the need to get away.

It was also the only place she knew to find the Dragon. She had been shocked this morning when she went over Phoenixmoon's report to find out about the attack of the black dragon, and the belief of the Amazons that it was Clove. The fact that Kami-sama had sent her back to bed with Mara instead of chastising her for not paying attention to her job the following morning just didn't make sense. It screamed that there was far more going on than she had found out about, and she needed more answers than Phoenixmoon was willing to divulge. Phoenixmoon had confirmed that it was Clove, but would not tell her how someone who had been dead for almost three hundred years had shown back up, telling her only that it had been an unforeseen occurrence. She had stormed out of the complex and up the trail to the High Seat almost before she had realized where she was going.

She turned and scrambled up the last few feet of trail to the level space around the Seat. No wonder Kami-sama rode Slepnir up here. She'd debated briefly about "borrowing" him again, but the last time she had hadn't gone too well, and she didn't have the days to waste to try and get him to listen again. She dusted off her palms and sighed.

Looking around she found nothing that let her know where Legend was. No cave, no claw marks, nothing. Where the hell was that over-grown lizard?

A crow call caught her attention as Hugin and Mugin alighted on the Seat. She blinked at the pair of crows that usually sat on Kami-sama's shoulders. "What do you guys want?"

Mugin cawed at her, then jumped down and hopped towards a narrow crack in the cliff face behind the High seat. He looked at her and cawed again.

Urd looked at the dark opening. "Through there?"

Hugin cawed agreement.

"I take it then that since you two are here, Kami-sama isn't upset that I came up here?"

The crow shrugged, then twisted his head to look at her upside down questioningly.

"_Why_ am I up here?" Urd guessed.

The crow nodded.

"I want to talk to Legend and see if he can tell me why I'm running into so many roadblocks, and what the hell is going on with his Chosen." Urd growled. "Everywhere I turn I'm running into ties to him, and dad can't tell me anything, so I figured I would come to the source."

The two crows looked at each other and cawed as they took off. Urd wished it hadn't sounded so much like they were laughing.

Turning back to the narrow crack in the cliff, she stepped into the shadows and proceeded through the tight passage. Fortunately, she was in shorts and a sports top instead of one of her dresses, as the floor of the passage was littered with fallen rock that would have made it difficult going. Finally, she emerged onto a spur of rock overlooking the vast range of mountains behind the peak that Asgard was built on. She looked around for any sign of the Dragon.

Nothing. All she saw were the mountains. Hesitantly, she called out.

"Hello?"

Before her at the end of the spur, the Dragon Mandala began to burn in mid air _((Yes, Goddess Urd. May I help you?))_

"Legend?"

_((Yes.))_

"Where are you?"

_(( I appeared thus not to startle you. If you would rather, I can show myself.))_

Urd blinked. "Um, well, if you wouldn't mind. I've seen dragons before, and I'm a little uncomfortable talking to a symbol."

A faint sound of laughter could be heard. _((I am not just _any_ dragon, Goddess Urd.))_

The air beyond the rock spur shimmered as the mountains shifted perspective and Urd gaped. A vast sheet of rock slid upwards to show an eye larger than Asgard itself as the entire range of mountains was revealed to be the back spines of the Dragon's massive body. Wings that could have spanned the entire length of Japan unfurled and swept aside clouds as Legend stretched, and yawned, his toothy maw vast enough he could have swallowed Fenris like a breath mint. Urd backed up against the cliff face as a vast golden eye focused on her and the very air shook as Legend spoke.

"**IS THIS MORE COMFORTABLE, GODDESS URD?**" he asked, amusement heavy in his voice.

Urd swallowed hard. "Um... yeah, thanks" She blinked. "I– I had no idea you'd be so big."

"**THAT IS WHY I USUALLY CHOOSE A LESS INTIMIDATING FORM.**"

"So I see." She took a deep breath and stepped away from the cliff. "I need some answers to what is going on with your Child, Legend. My present assignment involves her."

"**YES. I CANNOT ANSWER ALL OF YOUR QUESTIONS, GODDESS URD. I TOO AM BOUND BY THE TERMS OF YOUR TEST. INDEED, I AM THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED THEM.**"

"You?"

"**YES.**"

"How?"

"**WAR THREATEND BETWIXT ASGARD AND NEIFELHIEM. I WAS ASKED TO MEDIATE BETWEEN THEM TO PREVENT THAT WAR. YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER AGREED TO THIS CONTEST, RATHER THAN A BATTLE NEITHER WAS PREPARED FOR. A TEST GIVEN TO THE CHILD OF BOTH THEIR BODIES, THE DAUGHTER OF BOTH HEAVEN AND HELL. YOU WOULD BE ALLOWED TO MAKE YOUR OWN CHOICE BETWIXT YOUR NATURES, AND TESTED IN ACCORDANCE TO YOUR CHOICE. AS A GODDESS YOU WOULD HAVE TO FULFILL A MORTAL'S WISH UNAIDED BY THE ULTIMATE FORCE . HAD YOU CHOSEN TO BE A DEMONESS YOU WOULD HAVE HAD TO THWART A GODDESS WITHOUT THE AID OF THE NEGATIVE ULTIMATE FORCE. YOUR SUCCESS OR FAILURE WOULD DETERMINE THE ASCENDANCE OF EITHER HEAVEN OR HELL. IT WAS FORTUNATE THAT CHAOS WAS UNABLE TO CONTROL YOUR MOTHER FULLY WHEN THE ACCORD WAS STRUCK. THAT IS NO LONGER THE CASE, BUT HILD IS BOUND TO THE OATH. SHOULD YOU FAIL, HELL IS FREE TO WAGE A WAR TO EXTERMINATE EXISTANCE ITSELF.**"

"She wants Ragnarok?"

"**YES. HILD NOW SEEKS ONLY TO DESTROY. HILD HAS BEEN SEDUCED BY CHAOS.**" Legend shook his head. "**I FEAR THE WOMAN WHO ONCE WAS YOUR MOTHER IS LITTLE MORE THAN A HOLLOW SHELL WORN BY THE VOID. BEWARE, HER INTERFERENCE IN DRIVING MARA MAD IS ONLY THE BEGINNING OF WHAT SHE WILL DO. IT WAS SHE WHO RESTORED CLOVE TO LIFE, AS REVENGE FOR MY FREEING MARA FROM HER CONTROL.**"

Urd blinked. "I see. That could make life difficult." She sighed.

Legend smiled. "**I BELIEVE CLOVE HAS HER OWN PART TO PLAY IN YOUR TASK, URD. SHE TOO IS MY DAUGHTER, THOUGH A WAYWARD AND LOST ONE. AS UNEXPECTED AS HER RESURRECTION IS, I THINK HILD HAS ERRED IN BRINGING HER BACK TO LIFE. I HAVE HOPES THAT THIS TIME PERHAPS SHE WILL FIND THE WAY SHE LOST IN HER PAST LIFE. LIKE MARA, SHE WAS ONLY AS EVIL AS CIRCUMSTANCES FORCED HER TO BE.**"

"That's another thing, how did you manage to change Mara's doublet and make her a goddess?"

This time Legend did laugh, a deep boom that caused several rock slides from the cliffs around her. "**I AM NOT BOUND BY YOUR SYSTEM OR YOUR LAWS, GODDESS URD. I, LIKE CHAOS, AM OUTSIDE OF THEM. WE ARE BOTH BOUND TO USING OTHERS AS OUR AGENTS IN THE MORTAL REALM AND MAY NOT DIRECTLY MANIFEST, BUT THERE ARE FEWER RESTRAINTS ON US WITH BEINGS SUCH AS YOURSELF.**"

"What? What are you saying? Aren't you a god yourself?"

"**NO, GODDESS URD. I AM BEYOND. LIKE CHAOS, I AM BOUND TO THIS PLANE, BUT I AM NOT OF IT. WE ARE BOTH PRISONERS IN THE SAME JAIL. CHAOS SEEKS TO END THIS EXISTANCE AND ESCAPE. I SEEK TO KEEP HER CONTAINED. WE HAVE BECOME EXPRESSIONS OF THE FUNDAMENTAL CONCEPTS OF UNITY AND DIVISION, AND FOREVER BALANCED ONE AGAINST THE OTHER. SO LONG AS THE BALANCE IS MAINTAINED, YOUR REALITY CONTINUES.**"

"What? How can that be?"

"**I AM AKIN TO THE ULTIMATE FORCE, AS IS CHAOS. THE RESTRICTIONS WE HAVE ARE THOSE THAT ARE IMPOSED ON US BY OUR JAILERS. THE ULTIMATE FORCE ITSELF IS PART OF OUR PRISION.**" Legend gave her a toothy grin. "**YOUR REALITY IS BUT A RESULT OF OUR PRESENCE. I HAVE WATCHED THE MULTIVERSES GROW FROM THEIR FIRST MICROSECONDS. YOU MIGHT SAY I'VE GOTTEN RATHER ATTACHED.**"

Urd gulped. "Yet, if that's the case, why haven't you been more active, why didn't you stop Zhu Shu's death?"

"**I AM AWARE OF ALL THAT EXISTS SIMULTANEOUSLY, GODDESS URD. THE REALITY YOU EXIST IN IS BUT ONE OF COUNTLESS OTHERS CREATED BY RANDOM CHANCE. QUANTUM DYNAMICS REQUIRES THAT FOR EVERY ACTION, ALL POSSIBLE OUTCOMES MUST OCCUR. BECAUSE OF THIS, EVERY ACTION I TAKE MUST BE BALANCED AGAINST ITS CONSEQUENCES IN EVERY UNIVERSE. I COULD NOT SPARE ZHU SHU WITHOUT UPSETTING THE BALANCE ACROSS THE MULTIVERSE.**" Legend sighed. "**IN ALMOST EVERY WAY, YOU HAVE MORE ABILITY TO AFFECT THE OUTCOME OF AN EVENT WITHIN THIS SINGLE REALITY THAN I DO. THAT IS WHY WE WORK THROUGH OTHERS. I AM AIDING YOU IN EVERY WAY I CAN, GODDESS URD, AND DOING WHAT I MAY FOR MY CHILDREN, BUT I CANNOT FULLY SHIELD ANY OF YOU FROM THE AGENTS OF CHAOS.**"

Urd sighed. "Great. Another thing I have to worry about." She looked up at Legend. "Still, as informative as that was, it's not the answer I'm looking for. I want to know why I'm running into so many roadblocks! Why is so much information being withheld? And why does it seem _I'm_ behind some of it?"

Legend was silent for a long moment before speaking again. "**SEVERAL YEARS AGO, I WAS APPROACHED BY YOURSELF AND THE GATEKEEPER OF TIME. YOU CAME TO SEEK MY AID IN CHANGING WHAT WOULD BE.**" Legend shook his head slowly as his wings partially extended and drew back. Then his eyes met hers again. "**I WILL FAIL, GODDESS URD. CHAOS WILL DEFEAT ME AND I WILL BE NO MORE. WITH MY CESSATION, CHAOS WILL DESTROY THE UNIVERSES ONE BY ONE. YOUR KIND AND YOUR ALLIES WILL BATTLE HER FOR EONS, YET THEY WILL ULTIMATELY FALL. YOU CAME BACK TO SEEK ANOTHER PATH. YOU GAVE YOUR LIFE IN THAT QUEST, GODDESS URD. THE ROADBLOCKS ON THE INFORMATION YOU SEEK YOU PLACED TO KEEP CHAOS FROM BECOMING AWARE OF WHAT YOU SOUGHT TO DO. WHEN CHAOS DISCOVERED YOUR INTERFERENCE, YOU SACRIFICED YOURSELF TO PREVENT HER FROM UNDOING IT." **Legend bowed his head.** "ACROSS THE MULTIVERSES, ACROSS ALL YOUR MYRIAD SELVES, ONLY THIS INCARNATION OF YOU FOUND THE STRENGTH TO DEFY THE VOID. CHAOS COULD NOT BREAK YOU. ALL I HAVE DONE SINCE IS ATTEMPT TO FUFILL THE QUEST YOU PASSED TO ME, GODDESS URD.**"

Urd blinked. "I– I came to you? I did this to _myself?_"

"**YES. YOU CHANGED WHAT WAS, WHICH HAS AFFECTED WHAT IS AND WHAT WILL BE. I KNOW WHAT THE FUTURE **_**WAS**_** TO BRING, BUT I NO LONGER KNOW WHAT IT **_**WILL**_** BRING BEYOND A CERTAIN POINT. YOUR ACTIONS CHANGED THE ULTIMATE DESTINIES OF THOSE WHO YOUR TEST INVOLVES. THAT HAS SHIFTED PROBABILITIES ACROSS THE REALITIES.**"

"W– what was _supposed_ to happen?" Urd asked.

Legend fixed her with his gaze. "**ARE YOU CERTAIN YOU WISH TO KNOW?**"

Urd took a deep breath. "Yes."

Legend nodded. "**WHEN YOU CAME TO ME, YOU SAID YOU HAD TRIED TO CHANGE THE PAST MANY TIMES. IN EACH CASE, YOU HAD FAILED ULTIMATELY. YOU HAD NOT CHANGED HISTORY SUFFICENTLY TO ALTER THE FUTURE. AFTER EACH FAILURE, YOU HAD TO TRAVEL FURTHER BACK TO TRY AGAIN. FINALLY, YOU CAME TO ME. YOU TOLD ME ABOUT THE FUTURE TO BE, OF MY DEATH AND CHAOS' FINAL VICTORY. AND YOU TOLD ME OF YOUR EFFORTS TO CHANGE WHAT WAS.**" Legend sighed. "**FOR IT WAS I WHO ULTIMATELY CAUSED MY OWN DOWNFALL.**"

Urd blinked. "Huh?"

"**SINCE THE MULTIVERSE FIRST FORMED FROM THE RANDOM FLUX OF HYPERSPACE, I HAVE WATCHED AS UNIVERSES CAME AND WENT, AS SPECIES ROSE AND FELL. I HAVE OBSERVED ALL THAT OCCURED AND INTERVENED WHERE NEEDED TO MAINTAIN THE BALANCE. IN ALL THE UNCOUNTABLE EONS OF MY IMPRISONMENT, I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANY AGENT I HAVE USED AS MORE THAN A MEANS TO MAINTAIN THE BALANCE, SAVE FOR SONG LIN TZU.**"

Legend fixed Urd with a sad glance. "**IN THE TIME OF THE MOON KINGDOM'S TROUBLES, SHE CAME TO ME TO BEG MY AID. WHERE NO MORTAL IN ANY UNIVERSE HAS SUCCEEDED, SHE WOULD NOT ACCEPT FAILURE. SHE BEGGED, SHE PLEADED, SHE LISTENED TO MY REPLIES AND IN THE END SHE CHALLENGED ME TO SPEND A WEEK LOOKING THROUGH HER EYES. FOR THAT WEEK, I EXPERIENCED MORTAL LIFE AS SHE DID, AND IT PROVED MY UNDOING. BY EXPERIENCING HER LIFE, I LEARNED TO LOVE HER, AND I GRANTED HER MY BOON, I GAVE TO HER THE POWER TO STAND AGAINST CHAOS BY ANOINTING HER WITH A DROP OF MY BLOOD. I MADE HER MY DAUGHTER AND CLAN DRAGON BECAME AN EXTENSION OF MYSELF. BUT IT WAS NOT ENOUGH, AND AT THE SAME TIME, TOO MUCH. LIN TZU'S BROTHER HAD ALREADY GIVEN HIMSELF TO CHAOS AND HAD AIDED IN THE SEDUCTION OF THE EARTH'S RULERS TO CHAOS' SIDE. HE COVETED THE POWER I HAD GRANTED LIN TZU. THOUGH METALLIA WAS CHAOS'S PRIMARY TOOL, XI'AN CHI WAS HER HIDDEN HAND, HER AGENT PROVOCATURE AMONG THE KINGDOMS, FORMENTING REBELLION AND BETRAYAL ON ALL SIDES IN HIS LUST TO POSSESS LIN TZU. AS THE KINGDOMS OF EARTH AND MOON FELL, LIN TZU BARELY ESCAPED, HOUNDED BY XI'AN CHI AND HIS SERVANTS. WHEN METALLIA AND BERYL WERE FORCED INTO STASIS BY THE SILENCING, HE ALONE ESCAPED TO CONTINUE HIS MAD QUEST. HE HAS SOUGHT MY LEGACY FOR OVER A THOUSAND YEARS.**"

Urd nodded, "Okay, so what does that have to do with what I did?"

"**ZHU SHU IS THE HEIR TO MY LEGACY. IN THE ORIGINAL PAST, SHE NEVER LOST HER LOVER YING-YING, AND NEVER WENT TO JUSENKYO. SHE DIED WHEN XI'AN CHI FINALLY FOUND HER REFUGE AND SLEW HER AND YING-YING. FROM HER BODY HE RIPPED ALL THE POWER I GRANTED THE LINE OF LIN TZU, AND TRIED TO USE IT TO OVERTHROW CHAOS AND MAKE HIMSELF LORD OF ALL, ONLY TO FAIL, TO BOTH OF OUR DESTRUCTIONS.**"

Urd nodded. "I see."

"**FOLLOWING THIS, YOU ATTEMPTED TO ALTER HISTORY BY HAVING ZHU SHU'S AUNT DISCOVER THEIR RELATIONSHIP, BUT THOUGH YING-YING WAS SENT AWAY, HER DEATH DROVE MY DAUGHTER TO SUICIDE. WITH HER DEATH, SHE TOOK MY LEGACY INTO HILD'S DOMINION, AND DELIVERED A MEANS TO CHAOS TO STRIKE THOUGH HER AND SLAY ME. IN AN ATTEMPT TO PREVENT THIS, YOU SAVED HER FROM HERSELF, BUT MERELY DELAYED HER DEATH. HER DEPRESSION AGAIN OVERWHELMED HER AND SHE SUBMITTED TO HER AUNT'S PLAN TO MARRY HER TO A BOY FROM HER VILLAGE. UNABLE TO SATISFY HIS DESIRES, SHE WAS SOLD BY HER HUSBAND TO A SLAVE TRADER, AND BROUGHT TO THE NOTICE OF XI'AN CHI, WHO SLEW HER.**"

Urd shuddered.

"**TRYING AGAIN, YOU ARRANGED TO SEND HER TO JUSENKYO, AND MEET RANMA. THIS IN TURN BROUGHT HER TO JAPAN TO MEET THE SENSHI, WHERE SHE WAS SLAIN WHILE KILLING XI'AN CHI'S CREATURE.**"He gave Urd a level look. "**YOU CAME BACK YET AGAIN TO CHANGE THAT, BUT THOUGH YOU HAD CHANGED HER FATE ONCE MORE, IT WAS NOT ENOUGH. TIME AND AGAIN YOU HAVE REPLAYED THESE EVENTS SEEKING TO COUNTER FATE. MORE AND MORE COMPLEX PLANS WERE LAID IN PLACE. IN THE END YOU HAD TO SEEK MY AID TO ENSURE THAT ZHU SHU COULD NOT DIE. YET EVEN THAT ULTIMATELY FAILED. OTHER EVENTS OCCURED WHICH WILL LEAD TO ZHU SHU HERSELF BECOMING CHAOS' AVATAR. YOU WERE FORCED TO GO BACK AGAIN TO KEEP **_**ZHU SHU**_** FROM KILLING ME...**"

Urd staggered. "What?"

Legend fixed Urd with his massive eye. "**YES. NOT LONG FROM NOW A SERIES OF EVENTS WILL BEGIN, AND BEFORE THEY HAVE REACHED THEIR CONCLUSION, CHAOS WILL HAVE ENSNARED ZHU SHU'S HEART. IF SHE CANNOT BE FREED FROM CHAOS'S GRIP, THIS UNIVERSE WILL BE PASSED FOREVER INTO SHADOW, AND I WILL DIE AT MY DAUGHTER'S HANDS.**"

"There has to be a way I can stop that!"

"**IT IS BEYOND YOU NOW, GODDESS URD. YOU HAVE ALREADY DONE ALL THAT YOU CAN. ONLY THOSE BOUND TO MY DAUGHTER'S HEART MAY HOLD THE KEY TO THE SALVATION OF ALL. YOU HAVE PLACED THE PLAYERS ON THE BOARD. ALL YOU CAN DO NOW IS TAKE YOUR OWN PLACE ON THE FIELD.**"

"But, I can't even figure out the rules to this game!"

"**THAT IS BECAUSE THERE ARE NONE. WE ARE ALL BOUND NOW TO THE WHIMS OF THE HUMAN HEART. THE WHEEL OF DESTINY HAS SPUN AN OLD STORY ANEW, AND WE CAN ONLY BIDE AND HOPE THAT A DIFFERENT END WILL COME OF THIS TALE. THROUGH THE PAST AND THE FUTURE MY DAUGHTER MUST GO, THROUGH DARKNESS AND DESPAIR, AND ONLY LOVE CAN SAVE HER.**"

"Is there nothing I can do?"

"**ZHU SHU'S FATE IS OUT OF YOUR HANDS, BUT YOUR ROLE IN THIS IS NOT YET OVER. YOUR TEST MUST STILL BE PASSED OR YOUR UNIVERSE SHALL FALL.**"

Urd, bit her lip, "So even if Zhu Shu is saved, _I_ could still fuck things up. Great." She sighed heavily, "I had really hoped my test was done."

"**YOUR TEST WILL NOT BE DONE UNTIL ALL THOSE WHO ARE PART OF THESE EVENTS HAVE FOUND THEIR HAPPINESS.**"

"All those…" she blinked as she thought about that for a second, and then a thought occurred to her. "There is one last question I wish to know, Legend – if you can answer. Did my other self love Mara?"

For a long minute, Legend was silent, then "**SHE LEARNED OF MARA'S LOVE TOO LATE. MARA WAS THE ONE WHO LEARNED OF YOUR FUTURE SELF'S INTERFERENCE IN TIME, AND IN HER BESPELLED MADNESS REVEALED IT TO HILD. BUT WHEN MARA DISCOVERED WHAT HER BETRAYAL WOULD LEAD TO, SHE SACRIFICED HERSELF TO WARN YOUR OLDER SELF, AND BOUGHT HER ENOUGH TIME TO ACTIVATE HER FINAL CONTINGENCY PLAN, PHOENIXMOON.**" Legend's head turned so that both his golden eyes were fixed on her. "**I DO NOT KNOW IF YOUR OLDER SELF LOVED MARA OR NOT, BUT THE NOBLITY THE DEMONESS SHOWED AT THE END WON MY RESPECT. I CHOSE TO HONOR THAT URD'S LAST REQUEST AND INTERVENE IN THIS FINAL ATTEMPT TO DEFY FATE BY SAVING HER.**"

Urd grinned in triumph. "Then I know there is a chance to change what will be, Legend." She turned to go. "And I'm going to fight whoever gets in my way to make sure Chaos doesn't win. _Nobody_ is going to take Mara away from me again."

She entered the narrow cleft to the vast peals of the Dragon's laughter.

0 0 0 0 0

Mu Si awoke with a start as a kettle of hot water was dumped over him, reverting him to male for the first time since his fight with Ranma. He blinked groggily as for a second his mind struggled to recall where he was, then memory set in and he sighed, reaching for his glasses and placing them before his nose.

Kodachi was standing before him, nude, and holding the kettle she'd doused him with. "Are you awake, my angel?" she asked sweetly, her voice belying the attitude her body displayed of offended anger.

"I am, mistress. How may I serve."

"You have thought upon my words, I trust."

Mu Si took a second to recall her storming off insisting he would love her, and he sighed again. "I cannot love you, Mistress."

Kodachi flung the kettle to the side as she posed revealingly. "_Why!_ Is not my body _pleasing_ to your eye? Especially now that you are _male?_"

Mu Si shrugged. "Your body is beautiful, mistress, but my heart was given away long ago. I no longer have it to give."

"To a hussy who has tossed you over for that _bitch_, Ranma! _Why_ must you insist you still love someone who so obviously _hates_ you?"

"Like Akane Tendo does _you?_" Mu Si said.

Kodachi slapped him. "My goddess is _ensorcelled._ She will see my love for her is true."

"Then why are you here, instead of chasing her?"

Kodachi started to slap him again, but instead, seemed to deflate as she fell onto the bed and curled into a ball. Muted sobs came from her.

Mu Si sat silently for a long moment before reaching out to lay a hand on her shoulder. "My apologies, mistress. It was not my intention to make you cry."

"I have _failed_ my goddess. I am not worthy of her love. _That_ is why she has chosen to give it to another. My sins have condemned me!"

Mu Si blinked. "How have you sinned?"

"I _betrayed_ her. I became so enamored of another that my very thoughts turned from her, and my quest to free her from her ensorcelment failed."

"Your quest?"

Kodachi turned her head to look at him with tear reddened eyes. "I sought to rid her of the Chinese Oni who does dog her steps. I chased the demoness to Hong Kong, only to find that while I was there, my goddess had become engaged to _another_… that my place at her side had been usurped. And while I was on my vain quest, I was _seduced_ by the man, Valmont. His charms did make my knees weak, and his honeyed words did ignite my girlish fancies, and for a time, I forgot my beloved Akane. Yet I was _betrayed_, and though I thought to redeem myself by besting Shampoo in combat, in my foolishness I relied on a trinket I had gotten from Valmont. I should have _known_ that the gods would not allow me to regain Akane with something that belonged to the one I had betrayed her love with." She sobbed again for a short spell before continuing. "I have lost the love of my goddess because I am _weak._"

"And I have lost the love of mine because I am a fool." He reached out to her shoulder again. "We are mere mortals, Mistress. We are both fools to aspire to love gods."

"_I have lost her!_ Today, in school, I went to her to again profess my love, and she told me of how she had given herself to the purple haired harlot. She gloated over their love making and tossed me aside like trash. I am _lost._"

Mu Si had no words to say, though her words sent shards of ice through his soul. He sat quietly as Kodachi cried, finally moving to let her use his lap as a cushion until she cried herself to sleep, then sat and stared out into nothingness as the day crept slowly past.

"We are _both_ lost." he finally whispered to the shadows.

And then there was only silence

0 0 0 0 0

Despite the dance outfit, Zhu Shu seemed to have little problem with the Hentai squad once Ukyo had shown up at school by her side. Mostly, it appeared, they seemed contented with beleaguering Nabiki with requests for photos of the two girls together. Nabiki could only guess it had to do with the fact that Ukyo seemed to have gone out of her way to appear as feminine as possible today. She had changed out of the kimono she had worn over to the Tendos, and had dressed in a very tight body suit that clung to her like a second skin from her ankles up to a wide belt, matched to a low cut bodice with a light jacket over it. While still similar to her usual mode of dress, it emphasized her feminine figure very well. Someone would have to have had their eyes ripped out to mistake her for a male.

Then again, the Hentai Squad not chasing them might also have had something to do with Nabiki and Tao-Ching padding a few feet behind them when they came out for lunch.

She was leaning back against his furry side under her favorite tree, keeping an eye on the okonomiyaki lesson Ukyo was giving Zhu Shu the next tree over while hunting down saleable stills from the dance footage, figuring that individual pictures wouldn't overload the Hentai to the point of terminal nosebleeds, when she noticed Tatewaki heading her way. She closed the laptop as he arrived.

"Kuno, baby. Here for your usual batch of pics?"

"Nay, Nabiki Tendo. Such is beneath me. I came to inquire as to the state of thy club. My lawyers have informed me that thee are the principle in a bet I have with Tao-Ching."

Nabiki blinked, then mentally shrugged. Kuno going out of his way to sound like a Kurasawa movie samurai wasn't _that_ unusual. At least it wasn't bad haiku or mangled Shakespeare. "Doing well, actually. We will be opening up Friday after school."

"I see. I wish to attend. Considering my investment, I wish to see if I must make preparations to pay Tao-Ching. Had I known he was betting on thee to make money, I would never have allowed myself to make the wager. As 'tis, I hold out only hope that thou shalt miss the goal by a small amount. I can see no way that thee couldst fail utterly."

Nabiki tilted her head. "You feeling okay, Kuno? You don't sound like your normal self."

The self-styled samurai nodded. "I have spent much time in contemplation since we returned from China. The Tatewaki Kuno thou knew is no more. I have shamed myself and my fathers, and behaved basely. I shalt do so no more. The noble house of Kuno was founded to defend the weak, and protect humanity from the darkness. To these principles I hath rededicated myself."

Nabiki whistled. "That's quite a tall order. Sure you're not interested? I have some new ones of Zhu Shu barely dressed." She held up one of the stills she had just printed.

Kuno looked at it for a moment, then nodded. "Very well, I would like one of those, poster sized. It will grace the wall of my dojo and remind me to strive to be worthy of my goddess"

Nabiki chuckled. "Sure Kuno, baby." She opened her laptop and sent the order to her usual supplier for Tatewaki's oversized pics. Without even asking the price, he swiped his card through her reader. He was about to go when Nabiki had a bright idea.

"Yo, Kuno, you ever hear about a sword called _Burekaishi_?"

Kuno stood thinking for a long moment. "Methinks I have heard of it, but I canst at the moment recall where."

"How about someone named Naraku?"

The recognition of the name was immediate. "Yes, I know of the vile fiend. Before the Kuno clan was founded, he had spread his evil far and wide across Japan. He was defeated, but fears remained that he would return someday. Our clan has stood guard since the Nobunaga Shogunate to be ready should he ever cast a shadow again." His hand gripped the sheathed katana at his side in his passion, and Nabiki wondered where his bokken had gone.

"Thanks, I appreciate the info."

Kuno nodded, and whirled to go. Nabiki shook her head, "though I was hoping for something more _useful,_" she said softly to Tao-Ching.

He rumbled agreement.

0 0 0 0 0

The rest of the day went swiftly, though Nabiki had too many details to monitor for the club opening to check up on the information Lo Shen had given her about Totosai. She resigned herself to trying to hunt him down after the weekend.

Ukyo didn't have much to do either, seeing as how Nabiki's workmen were dismantling the remains of her shop and moving it to Club Nabiki. She also was busy moving, to a small apartment just a block from the Tendo's and was happy to get the help from 'Ran-chan's Harem' that they volunteered.

In fact, for the next two days, right up to the grand opening, everything seemed to go perfectly. Of course, they should have known that only meant that things were about to go horribly wrong…


	10. Chapter 9: Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter Nine: Be Careful What You Wish For

The cave had small piles of shattered rock in various places, but was otherwise in fairly good shape considering the fact that six bunker busters had impacted the castle on the cliff above. Not that Clove knew what those were, but the devastation of her former home had made her fear her workroom had been likewise destroyed.

But the flat central space was relatively untouched, proof of the effectiveness of her warding spells. She waved a hand as a snakelike shadow darted towards her, the minor spirit pausing as it recognized her. Good, even with the new body, her essential essence was truly _hers_. She should have no problems with what she planned.

The first thing on her list she prayed had survived as well, or her plans would be for naught. The mere thought of returning to the Valley of Cursed Springs made her blood turn to ice. The memory of seeing Xi'an Chi's mask through the water as he held her pinned to the bottom swam before her eyes and she shuddered. The worst part was its lack of expression. No anger, no hatred, just the smooth implacable porcelain of a beautiful androgynous face that had twin slashes of red descending below its eyes like the bloody fangs of a tiger.

She had to support herself against a rock pillar as the memory robbed her legs of strength.

_Why didn't you save me, Shi? Was Mu so much more valuable to you that you couldn't have spared a second to put an arrow through his skull? Even if it didn't slay him, it might have given me a chance to escape…_

She gritted her teeth against the sob, and forced herself upright. _NO!_ She wasn't going let them break her! So they had all _betrayed_ her! She was whole again and her revenge would be _terrible!_

She looked back at the still figure floating behind her and grinned evilly. "You will _pay_ for your lack of compassion, Shi. I could not take Mu from you, but I _will_ take her mirror. And when she finds you in hell, I pray it will make you suffer like no other!"

She strode across the cave to a large iron chest, the black metal only lightly touched with spots of rust, and ordered it to open. Inside was a rack holding dozens of wax sealed glass bottles, each labeled in precise ideograms. She hunted through them before anxiously reaching for one, lifting it and sighing in relief to see it was still full.

She held it aloft to the comatose figure. "A present for you, my pet. We shall correct the seeming error of your body and soul, and then you shall be a perfect host for our little deception." A maniacal laugh issued from her lips.

There was no response from the beautiful feminine form, but far away from the remains of the Musk Fortress, two girls on the way to school shivered.

0 0 0 0 0

Ukyo and Zhu Shu looked at each other as the shiver ran down their spines.

"Eh, I hate it when that happens." Ukyo muttered.

"Zhu Shu too. Hear that mean someone think bad at you."

"Yeah. Just a superstition, sugar. So, you looking forward to Nabiki's opening tonight? Should be pretty busy."

Zhu Shu nodded. "Thought would wear practice dance dress. One no see through."

Ukyo grinned. "Yeah, we don't want to start a riot. I hear Nabiki's planning on having Akane in a playboy bunny and plans to dress Ranma up in dog ears. Should be called Club _Hentai_."

"Zhu Shu think draw many customers. Shan Pu even find big bell charms for odango. Help sister sew dress to let tail through."

Ukyo shook her head. "I hope Nabiki has plenty of tissue stocked. I even called in one of the better cooks from dad's restaurant chain just in case it gets really swamped, or I want to take a break. I'm thinking tonight might make up for the lost profits the last few days."

"Zhu Shu not worry. Not really have much use money anyway. Give most to Kasumi for house to use."

Ukyo blinked. "What, don't you have like, a CD collection or _something?_"

Zhu Shu shook her head. "Watch TV with Akane sometimes, or read manga. Have friend Lum who had videos of anime, but Zhu Shu no have player."

Ukyo shook her head. "We're going to have to correct that, Sugar. Don't you get _bored?_"

Zhu Shu shook her head. "No. Have plenty time meditate, or sometimes go out with girls to shop. Usually go school, teach girls and work, before do homework and sleep."

Ukyo gave her a disbelieving stare. "My god, girl, you've _got_ to be kidding me? I have a business to run and I still take time out to go to the movies occasionally. Don't you do _anything_ for fun?"

Zhu Shu blushed. "Um… not really think should say."

Ukyo blinked blankly for a minute, then nodded. "Oh…." She did a doubletake. "_OH!_" before she blushed a bright red too. "That's right, you and Rei have been…" she rolled her eyes. "I _do_ remember her mentioning that."

"Ukyo is not upset that Zhu Shu and Rei have been together?"

"Huh? Why would I care– oh yeah, right." Ukyo shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it. Things are weird enough as they are. And I really don't have the right to tell you not to see her or anything. I donno. The whole situation is still kinda brain bending with all this past life stuff. Rei says she was once your wife, and I remember being your wife… truthfully, it makes my head hurt to think about all of it, so I try not to."

Zhu Shu nodded. "Zhu Shu try hard to deny she empress too. No-one listen."

"That's because we know better, Zhu-chan." Lo Shen interjected from a few feet behind them. "And because those who still hunt the Song will not take your desires into account, only your lineage."

Zhu Shu sighed.

"So who exactly is after Zhu-chan? Besides this Clove girl." Ukyo asked. "I've gotten a few hints, but no really clear picture of what's going on."

Lo Shen looked at Zhu Shu with a raised eyebrow, and the little dragon-girl nodded.

"Alright, first, you mentioned you had a memory of being married to Lin Tzu, so I know you are aware that a thousand years ago, the world was much different than most people believe. The Earth was actually a loose federation of kingdoms under the rule of Prince Endymion's father, the High King. Empress Song ruled the Empire of the Dragon, which encompassed modern China, and the entire Indo-China area from Mongolia down to the Philippines, including Japan. She became Empress after her father died and named her his successor, because her older brother had proven himself an evil and corrupt ruler during a test as governor of a province. Xi'an Chi never forgave Lin Tzu for usurping what he saw as his divine right to rule."

Ukyo snorted. "Well, at least I can rest knowing there was no way he could have survived the wounds I gave him before he killed me."

Lo Shen gave her a long look. "Unfortunately, Xi'an Chi yet lives. He is a sorcerer, Ukyo. And he sold his soul to darkness. It was he who turned Queen Beryl from the devoted servant of the Earth Kingdom to the snake in the High King's bosom by manipulating her into a trap and making her a slave of the inhuman Metallia. When Lin Tzu won the heart of the Dragon, it infuriated him. She became his obsession, and he crippled her ability to aid Queen Serenity at a crucial time. When Beryl convinced the High King to begin his assault on the Moon Kingdom, the forces of the Song Empire were mired in a civil war with Xi'an Chi's traitors. Lin Tzu was barely spirited out of the Palace with her daughter before the palace was overrun. I fear we Amazons managed to rescue only her two other wives who were with child. The other eight sacrificed themselves to protect them as they fled."

Ukyo shook her head. "I remember almost cutting him in half. _Damn._"

Zhu Shu was looking at her in adoration, but Ukyo failed to see the dragon-girl's shining eyes.

"Anyway," Lo Shen continued. "Xi'an Chi vanished before the Silencing, when Saturn destroyed and remade the world. From what you say, it was no doubt due to the wounds he received at your hands. Until recently, we were unaware he had survived. Unfortunately, we discovered that he was behind more recent misfortunes for Clan Dragon. According to Zhu Shu's grandfather, he was behind the rift that started the war between Dragon and Musk, turning a once noble clan into a pack of arrogant brigands and scoundrels." Lo Shen sighed. "I suppose we had our own share of the blame, though. Clove was my rival under my master's tutelage, and she was the daughter of a black dragon, which made her arrogant and proud. I despised her, and Ke Lun loved humiliating her." She shrugged. "We were young and foolish. Perhaps had we not treated her so poorly, she would not have turned out as she did. She was much like your rival, Ai, Zhu Shu. I am glad to see you have not allowed her rivalry to fester the way Ke Lun and I did."

Zhu Shu shrugged. "Ai have problems with self image. She not so bad as she think is. Zhu Shu see small girl who cry inside. Ai like hedgehog."

Ukyo laughed while Lo Shen scratched her head. "Hedgehog?"

"The hedgehog's dilemma–" Ukyo said with a smile. "–is that while it might wish to get close to someone, it can't help that its spines will cause hurt to whoever tries."

Lo Shen blinked then nodded. "Ah, I see. Yes, Ai's personal tragedies have made her fearful of allowing herself to open her heart fully. In hindsight, I learned to see that Clove was much the same way. As she grew older, she grew more bitter, and selfish. She was utterly gorgeous, and had no compunctions about using her beauty to seduce whoever took her fancy, but she failed utterly with Shi. He only had eyes for Mu, and refused to marry Clove, even when she tried to pressure him with an old engagement agreement that had been stricken from the treaties then in force between their houses. Her father, Garlic, thought it would be more to his advantage to keep his daughter available for political alliance, and turned a blind eye to her lusts."

"Lusts?" Ukyo asked.

"Clove was a bit of a nymphet. In the arts of seduction, she had few equals and no superiors. Though she exercised her arts mainly on women, she could inflame the passions of men just by walking through the room, much like my niece here, but Clove always did so consciously. In part, I fear, that was one thing I hated her for." Lo Shen shrugged. "When I first looked as I do now, I knew little about feminine artistry. I was a tomboy, always digging under rocks for their secrets and experimenting with our master's chemicals. I was sixteen and she almost twenty, and I broke my heart over her beauty. She liked very feminine women, and I was, I have to admit, what you call a geek these days. I took my disappointment out on her, and Ke Lun saw her as a rival for Shi, before he meet and fell for Mu, and she married Happosai."

Zhu Shu spun and looked at her wide eyed. "Great-grandmother do what!"

Lo Shen cracked a smile. "Oh, yes. Happy was a handsome man in those days, and a smooth talker, though even then he was an utter letch. Ke Lun's always been quite a lusty girl herself and he swept her off her feet, then took off on their wedding day with the family heirlooms and quite a bit of the treasury. Why do you think his sealing away was of such importance to us? We have had blood feud against the demon master for nearly three hundred years, especially since he left Ke Lun with child."

"Who's Happosai?" Ukyo interjected.

Zhu Shu snorted. "Him Master of Genma and Soun. _Big _Hentai. Zhu Shu have to talk spirit to try find _Kaisufuu_. Him make her give panties to make tell he not know where was."

Lo Shen looked at her in alarm. "You did _what?_ You did not mention this to us at council, Little Mouse."

The dragon-girl blushed, her ears drooping. "Zhu Shu too embarrassed."

"I wish you had told us. I will have to go and check the seals. He draws strength from such things."

Zhu Shu looked stricken. "Not know be so bad."

"_One_ pair of panties probably would not be enough to enable him to break free, though it might be close. It is no matter. I will go reinforce the seals tomorrow."

"Zhu Shu hope no cause disaster."

"Hey, you heard her, Zhu-chan. She said it was nothing she couldn't fix." Ukyo looked at the worried dragon-girl and tried to think of something to distract her before she got morose. A bright idea hit and she dug into a pocket, pulling out her iPod. "Anyway, back to the subject of fun. Here, let's see what you think of this."

Zhu Shu followed her instructions about the earbuds, though they were a little trickier getting situated in Zhu Shu's dragon ears, but soon enough, she was dancing along to a catchy tune, a wide smile on her face. "Zhu Shu see many with little boxes. Now understand why!" she shouted.

Ukyo laughed and turned the volume down. "You have to be careful, sugar. You think you're talking normally and don't realize you're not."

Zhu Shu nodded. "Zhu Shu try remember. Can Ukyo show where to get little box?"

Ukyo laughed. "Keep that one, I was planning on getting a Nano anyway."

Zhu Shu smiled happily and lifted Ukyo off the ground in a twirling hug. "Thank you!"

"_Easy_, sugar!" Ukyo laughed. "I can't fly like you."

Zhu Shu giggled as she set the chef back down. "Zhu Shu like music. She hear before on show with big purple demon."

"Purple demon?"

"Yes. Purple demon have boy ride in. Fight angels."

"Oh, Cruel Angel's Thesis. You like Neon Genesis Evangelion?"

Zhu Shu nodded. "Feel for poor white hair girl, Ayanami-san. She so _lonely_."

Ukyo grinned. "I like Asuka, she's got a sassy attitude. I should have guessed you'd watched Evangelion when you mentioned the hedgehog." She motioned to the iPod. "I got a ton of anime themes in there, and some American rock, and a bunch of odds and ends, like meditational stuff." She shrugged. "I like a weird mix."

"Zhu Shu like cute animals from shows. She have many stuffies."

Ukyo raised an eyebrow. "Somehow, I just don't see you going out and _buying_ them."

Zhu Shu blushed. "No. Hentai boys give."

Ukyo laughed. "Before they found out you're a lesbian, I'll bet."

"No. Still give. Zhu Shu seem get more once school find out."

Ukyo broke out in giggles. "Sure, what am I thinking. A lot of guys _like_ lesbians."

"Yes. Japan not seem mind girl-girl like in China. Zhu Shu have manga she given by Hentai boy about Melon and Non. Very funny and no one seem mind they lovers." She blushed. "But it also seem like instruction book for girl-girl sex."

Ukyo doubled over. "Oh gods, Zhu-chan. That has to the funniest thing I've heard in _years_. _Vanity Angel_ is a _boy's_ sex comic!"

Zhu Shu blinked. "No understand."

Ukyo blushed. "Umm. It's a masturbation manga… for boys."

Zhu Shu blinked, then turned nearly as crimson as her cheongsam as Lo Shen broke out in a roar of laughter.

"You'll have to pardon my niece, Ukyo. She's had little experience with such things."

Ukyo grinned. "No problem. I think it's cute, actually. I've got a collection of shojo ai and yuri manga at home that I've been given by girls who've chased me myself."

"Maybe Ukyo could help Zhu Shu with learn Kanji? She not very good reading yet." the dragon-girl said with a sidelong look.

Ukyo rolled her eyes. "Maybe. I'll think about it." She nodded to the iPod. "I'll show you how to work that with the computer too, and we'll fill it up with songs you like."

Zhu Shu nodded enthusiastically as Lo Shen smiled indulgently behind the pair. It was nice to see Zhu Shu happy.

0 0 0 0 0

Of course, the iPod ended up getting Zhu Shu sent to the hall when she failed to hear the teacher calling her name for attendance, but the little dragon-girl didn't mind. She was flittering halfway to the roof as she danced in mid-air, not realizing she was dripping water everywhere when the bell rang for the next class.

"Hey!" Nabiki had to poke Zhu Shu's hip to get the dragon-girl's attention over the music. "Put that away! You're gonna be late again if you don't pay attention."

Zhu Shu reluctantly pulled the earbuds out. "Ukyo give as gift."

Nabiki wrung the water out of her ears. "That's great… but you can't listen to it in school."

The dragon-girl pouted, but tucked it behind her back. "It like nothing Zhu Shu own before. Such small box make so many songs."

"Zhu-chan, honey. We could have gotten you one anytime. You've still got a small fortune setting in the bank after we sold your gold coins, and as soon as I get a buyer for a few of those oban you brought home, we're _all_ going to be doing pretty well. You could pretty much get whatever you want." She looked around. "Hell, I'm really only still selling pics to keep up my contacts. Between Mr. Tsukino paying for the girls training, a couple of deals I've made online with the stocks, and now the share of the Musk treasure you gave us, I should have the mortgage paid off completely in a month, and be able to start paying Sandal to do some real renovations. Money really isn't much of a problem right now."

Zhu Shu shrugged. "Not know of anything need. Zhu Shu have everything necessary."

Nabiki blinked. "Zhu Shu, honey, we have got to educate you in the realities of modern life. You can never have too many toys."

Zhu Shu giggled as Nabiki pulled on her shoulder to set her feet on the ground. Nabiki looked around again as Zhu Shu made her way back to her seat, and she noted Ai a few classrooms away, looking at the dragon-girl with an odd expression on her face. As soon as the cheerleader saw Nabiki looking at her, she hurriedly turned away. Nabiki's eyebrow raised. If she didn't know better, she'd have almost said Ai looked sad.

Then their next periods teacher arrived, and she tucked a note in the back of her mind to think about it later as she headed back to her seat for their next class.

0 0 0 0 0

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, but the halls were filled with a buzz of conversation about the imminent opening of Club Nabiki, aided no doubt by the flyers Nabiki had had posted everywhere. Then again, she'd also released a whole slew of photos of all four of the waitresses in their various outfits.

The preparations went pretty smoothly as well, other than convincing Ranma to don her puppy eared hairband and wear the cute little sailor outfit with the puppy tail Nabiki had gotten her. Of course, there _was_ curiosity as to exactly what Akane had whispered in the red-head's ear to make her go from protesting to enthusiastic.

Even Soun and Genma dressed in their rented tuxedos with very little protest, while Nodoka and Kasumi were wearing very pretty formal kimonos with geta, Nodoka's obi in a delicate shade of sky blue while Kasumi's was a rosy pink.

Nabiki had chosen to go in a midnight black evening gown, cut to dip below her tail, but with a large black bow tied just above the fluffy appendage to keep it from being too immodest. She _was_ the owner after all, it wouldn't do to be mistaken as one of the waitresses.

Shan Pu had added two oversized cat's bells to her usual ball chimes, affixing them in the place of her normal odango behind her cat's ears, and she had even added two small bells to her collar and tag. The short cheongsam she had chosen was a deep midnight blue silk, with small embroidered bells in gold thread along the seams. She'd finished the outfit with a bell tied to the end of her tail.

Then there was Akane, wearing the fishnet stockings and body suit of a Playboy bunny, who was, surprisingly, looking forward to strutting around all night in the sexy outfit. She was putting everything she had learned from the link with Zhu Shu to use, and it showed. Even Ranma whistled as she came down the stairs.

For once, Tao-Ching showed up on time, probably due more to the chauffer than anything he was responsible for. The buff twenty year old looked very dashing in his tux as well, making Nabiki smile as he escorted her to the limo.

The Club already had a short line of people waiting as they arrived at the entrance, the two huge bouncers in muscle shirts and jeans giving the girls waiting with their dates their own eyecandy, while the boys were drooling in anticipation of what would await inside. Nabiki nodded. Once word got around that the club had beefcake as well as cheesecake, she had no doubt business would keep booming.

The inside had been done up in a tasteful style, reminiscent of the House of Blue Leaves from the American movie Kill Bill, but she had settled for a DJ instead of a band, and the lighting was far more subdued, having spots over the various tables rather than using the overheads. She'd set aside the upper level balcony for VIPs with a small catered bar solely for the adults, with men at both stairs to make sure the teens didn't try to sneak up in hopes of getting alcohol.

She got the girls set up pretty quickly, handing out checks and pens, then assigning tables and going over the menu choices. Zhu Shu fluttered over to help Ukyo check out the kitchen while Nabiki was briefing the others, and smiled happily when Ukyo said she planned on letting her helper start out while she supervised and helped the girls get the hang of waitressing.

Just before the doors were opened, Tao-Ching got a phone call, and announced that a special event would take place in a couple of hours or so. His investigators had unearthed the last survivor of the Hasai family, the true owners of the first sword he had to return. He asked Zhu Shu if she would bear witness for Lo Shen that he was trying to fulfill his vow when he arrived, and got an enthusiastic nod.

Then the doors opened, and the rush began.

0 0 0 0 0

Things were going very smoothly when Urd and her sisters arrived at the club. She and Mara had spent the day shopping and found a matching set of evening gowns. Both were black silk, with plunging necklines and were backless, but the billowy skirts with high slashed hips accented their legs beautifully. Except for the side on which the slash occurred, and their hair color, they could have been twins.

Belldandy had chosen a much more subdued off the shoulder dress in a delicate saffron, the large ruffle across her breasts and the fluffy skirt vaguely reminiscent of a southern belle from America's old south, the huge yellow silk bow at her back accenting the smaller bows in her hair. Keiichi was also resplendent in his tux, the crisp bow tie courtesy of Bell's clever fingers.

Skuld had elected to go with pink, and ribbons. Lots of ribbons. Her main dress would have been at home in a Shirley Temple movie or magic girl anime, but the ribbons wrapped around her upper torso made it something that verged on sexy when taken in combination with the ribbons wrapped around her arms and lower legs, and the small bows on her slippers.

Shan Pu spotted them almost the moment they arrived and bounced over to give the white haired goddess a hug. "Shan Pu want thank for her wish, _nyah_!"

Urd smiled at the enthusiastic cat-girl. "I'm not the only one you should thank, dear. I wouldn't have been able to work it out so smoothly without the help of your blood-sister and Ke Lun. And it's not quite done yet."

Shan Pu blinked. "No?"

Urd shook her head. "No. You specified _everybody_ concerned. I still have quite a bit to do to tie up all the loose ends."

"_Myah_! Shan Pu not know she make such complicated wish."

Just then, Zhu Shu fluttered up. "Sister who is–" She broke off, staring at Mara.

Her swords were out in a flash and she flitted in front of Shan Pu. "You no hurt sister, Demon!"

Mara held up her hands. "Hey, whoa! I'm not a demon anymore!"

Zhu Shu blinked. "But you demon come Zhu Shu and give note where find Ranma!"

Mara nodded. "Yes, and I'm really sorry my imp got you killed. I really wasn't myself!" She pointed to her goddess marks. "Look, Legend claimed me for killing you. He broke the spells I was under!"

Zhu Shu's swords dropped to the floor in shock as her feet touched the ground. "You– you send monster?"

Shan Pu blinked and started to glow at the same time. "You one kill sister!"

Urd stepped in front of the ex-demoness. "Girls, please. She's _not_ the same person she was then. The Dragon removed her from my mother's influence. She's not a _demon_ any more, _really_. Legend forgave her…"

Zhu Shu was blinking at Urd now. "You? You storyteller send Zhu Shu Jusenkyo!"

Urd blinked. "I did?" then she remembered Legend's words, "Oh yeah. I did. I sent you there to meet Ranma, so that you could end up here now."

Shan Pu was looking back and forth between her sister and the still fearful Mara. "Shan Pu kill?"

"Please Shan Pu." Belldandy interjected. "Mara's really changed. And she was our friend long before she had to be our enemy. I know she's done some terrible things, but she really _wasn't_ responsible for her actions. She was being _manipulated._"

The diminutive Chinese girl nodded and waved the cat-girl down "Is okay, Shan Pu. Zhu Shu must trust Dragon. See now much that was unclear before. Kasumi say she wonder if goddess make Zhu Shu and Akane merge chi. Dragon must have reason."

Belldandy colored prettily. "Well, actually, that was _me._ I was trying to help Urd, and I had planned to remove the portion on you after I had talked to Ranma and he told me how upset he was about it. But I never got the chance before Legend modified it himself after… um…"

Zhu Shu shook her head and had to laugh. "Is okay. Zhu Shu owe much to Goddess for link." She turned to the blonde goddess. "And Zhu Shu forgive for death. Not wish to make goddess who grant Shan Pu wish lose one who hold her heart."

Mara sighed in relief, then blinked. "Wow. Urd told me you were good at reading auras."

Zhu Shu shook her head. "Zhu Shu no see anything around goddesses. Aura and self are same. She see how Urd feel when she step in front of to protect."

Urd blushed.

0 0 0 0 0

With the potential hostilities defused, Shan Pu quickly warmed up to Mara, and led the group up to the balcony to mingle. When she left to return to her waitressing duties, Urd hunted down Ke Lun in order to ask her assistance with the real reason she had come to the opening party. After a conference in the bathroom, the bunny eared elder agreed to help with another small part of the wish.

Doctor Tofu couldn't remember the last time he had worn a tux, and he tugged at the stiff collar, wishing he didn't feel like a fool. At least he wasn't the only adult, and Nabiki's limitation on black ties and gowns for the opening night had ensured that the teens who had come were well behaved. Of course, that might also have had to do with her inviting their parents as well, so they could assure themselves that the club was a good place for their children to hang out at. The bouncers were very competent and isolated the more rambunctious boys in the arcade, and even though the waitresses were provocatively dressed, they kept enough covered that only a few of the mothers raised an eyebrow.

Ke Lun sauntered up to him holding two tall glasses of a pale amber liquid. "Hello Tofu. I brought you some apple juice, since I didn't think you would care for anything from the bar."

He gave her a small bow. "Thank you, elder. That was very thoughtful of you." He took a sip, licking his lips at the faint aftertastes of spices that lingered. "Very good."

Ke Lun smiled. "A special blend brewed up by a friend for tonight, for those of us who prefer not to lose our wits."

He took another sip. "I must get the recipe from you someday. It is very tasty."

"So what brings you here tonight?"

Tofu smiled. "Miss Kasumi invited me, though I haven't seen her yet."

"Ah yes. My great-granddaughter mentioned you have some affection for the eldest Tendo girl."

Tofu laughed. "I suppose, if you can call being utterly incapable of forming a coherent thought around her 'affection'." He shook his head ruefully. "I would give my soul to tell her I love her, but I fear she thinks of me as little more than a fool." He drained his glass.

"Have you ever told her of this?"

Tofu sighed. "I have tried, but every time I see her face, I just can't seem to find words to express how much joy her mere presence makes me feel. I just get tongue tied, and my brain refuses to work."

"Yes. I can remember feeling that way in my youth." She gave him a sidelong glance, holding up a finger behind him where he couldn't see. "So, if you _could_ manage to overcome your nervousness, what do you think you would say to Kasumi?"

Tofu stared off into space with a sad smile. "I would tell her how I have always loved her, ever since I met her. I would tell her how special her smile is, and how I spend every minute listening for the sound of her voice. I would tell her how much I admire her courage, and the strength she has shown in taking care of her family. I would tell her of how I spend every day wishing I could ask her to spend our lives together, of how much I desire to be for her what she has been for others." He smiled and took a small box out of his pocket. "And most of all, I would ask her if she would consent to be my wife." He opened the box to reveal a simple silver ring set with a small, but perfectly cut diamond. He gazed at it for a long moment before chuckling ruefully.

And then, a delicate feminine hand reached from behind his shoulder and caressed his arm as the most beautiful voice in the world whispered softly in his ear.

"And she would tell you that she has been waiting for you to ask for far too long, and that she will say 'yes, with all her heart'."

He turned in surprise, to see Kasumi standing behind him.

But for once, even though his heart hammered and his glasses got steamy around the edges, the fear and nervousness were absent.

The faint traces of herbs lingered on his tongue, and he finally realized what Ke Lun had used. She'd hidden it under the apple juice and cinnamon, but it was a simple calmative he had prescribed hundreds of times for anxiety.

Amazing that he had never _once_ thought to use it on _himself._

A bubble of silence formed around them as he knelt and held out the ring. "Then I shall ask in truth. Will you be my wife, Kasumi?"

The look of joy in Kasumi's eyes as he slid the ring on her finger answered his question even as she shouted "_YES_!"

She pulled him to his feet with surprising strength and wrapped her arms around his neck as she whispered, "with all my heart."

Then she kissed him, and the world went away…

0 0 0 0 0

Urd smiled as she leaned over the balcony, observing the show on the far side of the club. "I have been waiting for an opportunity to do that for weeks."

Mara hung over her shoulder and smiled. "They certainly look happy enough."

"I hope he gets the hint. I left enough flavoring to the potion to make him think it's one of his herbal remedies, and now that he's gotten past the fear once, I think he'll have a much easier time from now on."

Mara nodded. "Looks like for once your potion worked perfectly."

Urd rolled her eyes. "Gee, _thanks._"

"Hey, you didn't almost get eaten by one of your potions gone wrong." Mara giggled. "So what else is on the agenda?"

"Nothing tonight. Phoenixmoon just said this was the best chance to finally get Tofu and Kasumi together. Kasumi has been doing a lot of thinking lately since her sisters have gotten engaged, and she's had her own crush on the doctor for years. She'd almost given up hope on him overcoming his anxiety attacks though. That's why I had to mix up that triple strength dose. He's going to be as calm as a rock for _at least_ the next twenty four hours. And if she does what I _think_ she'll do, the good doctor will be her devoted worshipper by morning, with nothing left to doubt as to whether Kasumi loves him or not. The Tendos might be doing without her for a few days."

Mara giggled. "Sounds like he's going to be one lucky man." She nodded down at the dance floor. "So now that work's over with, shall we dance?"

Urd smiled, knowing Mara's weakness for rock music. "Absolutely."

0 0 0 0 0

Urd and Mara weren't the only ones watching the surprise engagement. Even Ranma let out a cheer as the new couple kissed. And the DJ wasted no time finding a slow song as he called them down the dance floor.

Fortunately, Tofu danced divinely.

Midway through the dance, the Kuno's finally arrived, Tatewaki looking dashing in a traditional samurai outfit fit for an appearance at court, and Kodachi in a black crush velvet evening gown that had her trademark rose design shaved into the plush. Though she entered on Tatewaki's arm, she soon found a shadowy corner to alight in and sulk. Her eyes followed Akane in despair, but she made no effort to attract her attention. It was obvious she had only come because Tatewaki had brought her.

However, her arrival did prompt Usagi and Ami to take Makoto into the arcade and get her playing video games before the tall girl could henshin in front of everybody and blast the gymnast.

Tatewaki himself had nodded approvingly at the club and joined Tao-Ching at the bar to chat, though he seemed quite distracted watching the various girls moving around the club as well. He seemed to be behaving himself though, even accepting politely when Kyoko asked him to dance and not making a single attempt to glomp anyone. He seemed to be muttering something under his breath like a litany the entire time he was on the floor, and was as stiff and tense as anyone had ever seen him.

Ai and the other cheerleaders were there as well, with various boys they had made pay for their evening, but the boys didn't seem to mind too much. They were too busy ogling the waitresses to notice their "dates" spent more time gossiping among themselves then talking to them. Only Ayeka seemed to not be having fun, her dark eyes shifting between scowling at where Ai was begging Mina for an autograph and glowering at Zhu Shu.

Even Hiroshi and Daisuke had shown up, with Sayuri and Yuka as their dates.

Up on the balcony, Nabiki looked out over the crowd and smiled. It looked like the night was going to be a smashing success.

0 0 0 0 0

Far to the west of Nerima, thunder rumbled over the ruins of the Musk fortress.

The underground workroom had changed dramatically over the last twelve hours, the rock falls having vanished and the walls now covered with glowing arcane script. In the center of the cave, an octagonal hexagram burned with an inner light, the pale red glow illuminating the body hovering in the center starkly.

Clove finished the last stroke of her brush with a flourish, smiling as the ink sank into Konatsu's skin. The black ink seemed to soak in the light, looking almost like bottomless abysses in the kunoichi's body, yet paradoxally it also possessed a form of inner luminosity that made looking at them difficult. Clove's smile grew wicked.

"I made this spell just for you, Shi. But father moved before I was ready, before I could arrange to capture Mu, and he forced me to kill him and made this pointless." She laughed as she gestured and the still figure shifted to float upright. "It would have been _her_ this spell was cast upon, and you would have never known that when you made love to her, you would have been loving _me_."

She looked over the figure before her critically and smiled. The results of her little correction had been satisfying. She ran her fingers over the smooth skin of the girl before her, admiring the pleasant weight of her full breasts in her cupped palm, the finely sculpted cleft between her legs. Konatsu's body was a work of art that easily matched her heartbreakingly beautiful face, marred at the moment only by the various ideograms and symbols Clove had painstakingly brushed over her entire body.

She stepped back from the silent figure to a spot she had painted within the hexagram. Only one last part of the spell to go.

A wind sprang up in the cave as she began the final words of the incantation. It swirled around the room, making the glowing symbols on the wall flicker like candle flames before finally seeming to blow them out one by one until only the hexagram still burned. Strange echoes reverberated from her words as the hexagram grew brighter and brighter and the ink on Konatsu's body ignited into blue fire. The light grew brighter still, soon obscuring both figures within the hexagram as Clove's voice reached a crescendo and the thunder shook the earth…

And then, the overwhelming brilliance died to reveal a solitary figure within the hexagram.

And as the light faded to just that provided by the single lamp still burning, Konatsu opened her eyes…

0 0 0 0 0

Tao-Ching waved to Kasumi and Tofu as they closed the limo door and left for the dinner at Tokyo's best steakhouse that he had arranged to help the newly engaged pair celebrate their evening with, and leaned against the door frame.

"I've been waiting for that to occur for almost four years now." Nabiki said dryly from next to him. "I have a feeling the good doctor might not be able to walk in the morning. Kasumi's got a lot of built up desire and I already know what kind of energy she has in bed. Tofu's gonna have one hell of a night."

Tao-Ching grinned. "So much the better. Nice to have such a good omen on your opening night."

"Yep." She raised her eyebrow as another limo pulled in. "I wonder who that is? Everybody I invited is here."

Tao-Ching grinned. "I think _MY _guest has finally arrived."

Indeed it was, the chauffer getting out to open the door for a very pretty nurse who helped an elderly Japanese gentleman out of the vehicle. Nabiki found herself admiring her curves and her unusual haircut, the short bob cut mixed with the long pony tail seeming to suit the woman very well, as did the diamond shaped tattoos on her cheeks and forehead. Tao-Ching noticed her gaze and grinned.

"Nice to see we have the same taste in women."

Nabiki elbowed him in the ribs before she stepped up to the elderly gentleman and welcomed him to the club.

Taking his age into consideration, she had Tao-Ching escort him to her office while she rounded up Zhu Shu, collecting Rei and Ukyo in the process. They arrived in the office to find Kuno had invited himself as well, and was busy attempting to impress the nurse with his flowery prose and descriptions of his prowess. The Nurse seemed to be amused more than angry, so Nabiki ignored him.

Tao-Ching waited till Nabiki had closed the office door, shutting out the noise from the dance floor before he knelt in front of the old gentleman he had settled into Nabiki's chair.

"Mr. Hasai, I thank you for coming on such short notice, and I hope that you will find my reason worth having you brought from your home."

The elder waved him down. "Never mind the bother. Any chance to get out of the nursing home is welcome, young man. It's not every day I get to ride in a limo with such a pretty young girl either."

The nurse moved up to his side and smiled down at him. "It was my pleasure, Mr. Hasai. I found your stories of your family history very entertaining."

The old man laughed. "I only wish it had a better ending."

Tao-Ching grinned. "Then I hope that possibly what I have for you will let you have that, Sir." He picked up the cloth wrapped bundle from the desk. "A short time ago, my associates and I acquired a large number of historical artifacts, and among them, we recovered this…"

He untied the cord and slowly drew the silk bag down to reveal the crest engraved on the scabbard just under the guard.

For a long moment, there was no sound except breathing as the old man stared at the sword. Then he looked to the hopeful expression on Tao-Ching's face, the smile on Nabiki's, even to where Zhu Shu gripped Rei's hand and Ukyo leaned forward expectantly. Even Kuno seemed to be holding his breath in anticipation.

Then slowly, he reached out his hand and accepted the sword reverently. His fingers traced down the silk wrapping, along the carved tsuba, and finally stopped touching the crest.

He looked up at Tao-Ching, tears bright in his eyes. "Son, this is a gift I could never have dreamed of. My family's sword was stolen from us nearly three hundred years ago, and we have suffered nothing but misfortune since. I can never thank you enough for its return." He hugged the blade to him and sighed. "I only wish you could have returned it when it might have truly saved us."

There was a hush, broken only by the whisper from the nurse of "Gotcha, Urd."

Then a wind began in the room as the diamonds on Peorth's face began to glow, and her nurse's outfit shredded to reveal her leather harness and black bikini. Everyone blinked as she lifted off the floor into the air, the diamonds growing brighter and brighter as small objects began to swirl around the room.

Zhu Shu blinked as she felt static electricity tingle across her skin, and realized she had felt a vortex like this before. She tried to shut off her channels and block out the flows, but she was helpless as a crystalline energy seemed to fill her and threatened to wash her away in a flood of raw power. She felt Rei's hand in hers as she dimly heard Nabiki scream "What's happening!"

Then a pulse of argent power sprang from Peorth's forehead to pierce the ceiling and the room seemed to fade and dissolve in the brilliant light.

The light faded as Peorth slowly settled to the ground and looked around the empty office.

She smiled. "Your wish has been approved."

And then a wave of impossible force exploded through the room and hurled her against the wall…

_Author's Note: And so ends Book 3. Will Blackmoon prevail now that Rei has vanished? And will our heroes survive Peorth's little game? The answers await in The Tears of a Dragon: Book 4 Days of Future Past._


End file.
